Silver Destinies
by Miss Moon Rose
Summary: What if the roles of Serena and Darien were flipped? What if Darien was the immature, clumsy, lazy schoolboy while Serena was the intelligent, sophisticated, mature senior? How would the story of the Sailor Scouts change? What new obstacles would fall upon them?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This is my first story, and naturally it's about Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, my favorite duo! Again, this is my first story so please feel free to give me any sort of criticism you think is necessary! I hope you like it! NOTE: All thoughts and dreams are in _ITALICS. _I'd also like to mention that I went back and changed a LOT in this chapter after getting some reviews. Please reread it if you can! Basically all I did was switch Ami with Zoicite and Molly with Andrew. Thanks for your patience, I'm working on Chapter 2 now!

~Miss Moon Rose

Chapter 1: The Awakening

~Darien's P.O.V.~

_Beautiful. That's all that went through my head as I stood in the foggy clearing, staring at the beautiful princess in front of me. Her face is hidden by the fog, but I can make out her small, slender figure and her flowing golden hair. She wears a flowing white dress that shimmers in the moonlight, and she turns to me and says with sorrow in her voice, "You must awaken now, dear Prince. Time is running out. You must free us from our prison. Help us to be free again." I ran after her, trying to get her to tell me what in the world she was talking about. But she disappeared._

My eyes snapped open and I immediately looked over at my alarm clock. 7:30.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, jumping out of bed and quickly putting on my school uniform. I was in my first year of junior high, fourteen going on fifteen. I quickly ran a comb through my hair, giving it the sort of messy-but-kempt look, and ran downstairs. My mother, Ilene, was standing at the stove cooking pancakes. My lunch was sitting on the counter, all wrapped up in a brown bag. My mother spun around, her dark purple hair flowing behind her as she watched me grab my lunch and go. "Hello, good-bye!" I said, breathless. I ran towards the front door, slipped on my shoes, and ran outside towards Crossroads Junior High School. This was the third time this week I was going to be late.

I started running towards my school when I noticed three little boys fussing over some sort of animal that was squirming on the sidewalk. I ran up to them and yelled, "What do you think you're doing? Get out of here and get to school!" Naturally, I was being hypocritical, but who cares? The boys quickly separated and ran away from me as I approached the poor black-furred animal. I picked it up gently and cradled it in my arms. "Poor thing," I said as it turned over. I realized it was actually a cat with two band-aids crossed on its forehead. It squirmed and scratched it its head, desperately trying to get the bandages off. I decided to help it out by pulling off the adhesive material. I gasped at what lied beneath it. A golden crescent moon was on the cat's forehead, shining brightly in the sunlight. The cat seemed to spring into action as it leaped out of my arms and landed on top of a nearby car. This was seriously starting to freak me out. I suddenly was reminded of the time, and I started panicking once more. "Screw this, I don't want rabies!" I said to myself as I continued my sprint to school.

I ran, breathless, through the courtyard and into the school, all the way upstairs to Miss Haruna's class. I managed to get into my seat a split second before the bell rang. My best friend Andrew sat behind me, snickering. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him before turning my attention back to Miss Haruna, who had just finished her "Good Morning!" speech.

"Now, I'm going to hand out the results to yesterday's math test. Most of you did fairly well, but some of you…well…let's just say you'll need to get a signature from home," Miss H said, giving me a pointed look. I sank lower in my seat, knowing she was most likely speaking to me and me alone. I was right, naturally, for when she came up to me there was a big red 30 marked on my test sheet. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "Have your mother sign this and return it to me," Miss H. said before handing Andrew his test.

Andrew is my best friend. We've been best friends since grade school. He's always been there for me, and vice versa. We have the greatest times together, and he's who I go to with all of my secrets. I haven't told him about my recent nightmares though…those are just too personal. Besides, he would think I was a lunatic or something.

I felt myself nodding off into the world of my dreams as Miss Haruna discussed the properties of linear equations and inequalities. All of these math problems gave me a headache, and I slowly placed my head on the desk and fell asleep.

"_Prince Darien, you must awaken and protect the Earth from the evils that approach. Please Darien, there isn't much time left. You must hurry before it is too late," my Princess said. There was an urgency in her voice that I just couldn't name. She seemed so desperate, as if I was her only hope. "Darien…Darien…DARIEN!" she yelled. _

"DARIEN SHIELDS WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Miss Haruna's voice bellowed above me. She was slapping a ruler against my desk, rudely awakening me from my dream. My head shot up, and I glanced around at all of my classmates, snickering and laughing at me. Then I looked up at Miss Haruna, who looked like she was going to blow a casket. I smiled sheepishly and blushed at the realization of falling asleep in the middle of class. "Detention," she said before stomping away. I groaned again and put my head in my hands, running my fingers through my ebony hair. Andrew reached over and put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. I turned and smiled at him, thankful for his kindness and support.

Miss Haruna was about to give us a reading assignment when the bell signaling the end of class rang. I sprung out of my seat and took all of my things to my locker, Andrew following close behind.

"Did you hear about that new guy? He's supposed to be a total brainiac. He's handsome though, I guess. We should meet him," Andrew said, always catching me up on the local gossip. I reached my locker and entered the combination before swinging it open and throwing my books inside. We had a free-rec period today, so I wouldn't need anything else before the end of school. Suddenly, the school dweeb and nerd, Melvin, popped out of nowhere.

"Hidey ho! Did you guys here about that new transfer student? Turns out, he's from Brighton Academy!" Melvin said, opening up his big brown leather journal of secrets. I swear to God, Melvin had information of every single student at Crossroads Junior High. He's a freak.

"The Brain Farm?" Andrew said. The Brain Farm is our little inside joke about Brighton Academy, because it's filled with smart kids who are going to grow up to be doctors and lawyers. Thinking of smart kids reminded me of my test, which I still had clutched in my hand. I looked down at it in disgust and groaned as the three of us walked out into the courtyard to our regular shady spot.

"What'd you get on the test?" Andrew said, pulling out his own math test. It had a bright red 85 on it, and I felt my heart sink. Having my best friend be smarter than me made me feel weak. I handed him the crumpled up test and his eyes widened when he saw it. He handed it back silently, knowing that I didn't want Melvin to know what I got.

"I only got a 95, what am I going to tell my parents?" Melvin said, looking like it was the end of the world for him. This made me feel even worse, because Melvin and I had studied together at the library yesterday.

"Come on Dare, it's just one lousy test. How about we go get some ice cream later to get your mind off of things?" Andrew said, trying to cheer me up. Andrew knows that I love ice cream more than anything, and that I have a crush on the girl that runs the arcade and ice cream shop, Molly. Andrew's parents owned a jewelry store by the arcade, so maybe I could buy my mom some jewelry to lower my punishment for my bad test grade. I smiled halfheartedly at my best friend. He always knew how to cheer me up. "Come on, it'll be fun!" he said with a smle. My smile widened and I nodded. He laughed and hopped up from the ground. Free-rec was almost over, and I had P.E. before I had to spend an hour in detention.

"Wait Andy. I have detention after school, so do you want to meet up at the park?" I said, standing. Melvin, who had been whining about his test score while we were talking, stood too. He gasped and pointed towards a sort of short guy with long, dark blonde hair put into a ponytail.

"That's him, that's the new guy!" Melvin whispered. I watched as he walked with his head held high all the way over to a tree on the other side of the courtyard before sitting down and opening up a fairly large book. Small, clear glasses rested on his nose, and his long blonde hair blew slightly in the breeze. Andrew was right; he was pretty handsome. But he was definitely not someone I'd want to hang out with.

"What's his name?" Andrew said, starting to walk back into the building. Melvin and I followed, and it wasn't long until I caught up to him. I was fairly tall, with long strides. Andrew was about my height, but Melvin is about seven inches shorter.

"Uh…Zoicite Myers, I think," Melvin replied. I chuckled to myself as we parted ways, me going to gym and Andrew and Melvin going to chemistry.

Gym wasn't very eventful, just some football passing drills and stuff. I didn't like showering in front of the guys, so I changed into my regular uniform and went to Miss H.'s room for my detention. As usual, she left early for a date with one of her new boyfriends, so I got out early.

I met Andrew at the park, and he instantly retaliated when I got near him. "Gross, you smell like sweat," he said, scrunching up his nose. I laughed and tapped his nose with my finger, making him gag. He was over-exaggerating, but I didn't care.

We walked to the mall and talked about lots of things, like the new guy and Miss Haruna's new boyfriend.

We went to the arcade/ice cream parlor, but sadly Molly wasn't working today. I got a triple chocolate milkshake and we both headed towards his parents' jewelry store. There was a crazy mob of women inside, cramming to get the best bargains, apparently. Andrew's mother stood in the center of all of the chaos with a megaphone up to her mouth. "Welcome ladies! Feel free to try on anything, everything is 90% off!" Molly's mom shouted through the megaphone. Andrew and I stared in shock at his energetic mother. She wasn't normally this happy. I mean, she was a wonderful woman and really nice, but she was never this ecstatic about working. Andrew and I approached Mrs. Furuhata skeptically, wondering what was going on.

"Mom?" Andrew said, tapping his mother on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled widely at us.

"Andrew! How wonderful to see you here! And I see you've brought a friend! Feel free to try on anything at all, we're having a huge sale this week!" Andrew's mom said.

"I'm actually just looking to find something pretty but cheap for my mom," I said. Andrew looked up at me questioningly, but his mother just smiled and grabbed my arm. Her grip was rather tight, but I ignored it. She led me over to a glass display case, where a beautiful diamond ring was on display. There was no price, at least, not that I could see.

"Wow, what is it?" I said, wondering if she was going to clue me in on the price.

"It's a beautiful diamond ring of course! It's perfect for your mother; I just know she'd love it! It's precisely 20 karats! Normally, I would have it priced over five hundred, but for you I'll make it ten dollars," Mrs. Furuhata replied, taking the ring out of its case. Andrew's and my mouth dropped open in shock.

We both said in unison, "_Twenty karats ten dollars!?" _That was a big mistake. We caught the attention of every woman and teenage girl in that store. They all immediately ran towards us, trying to be the first to get to the beautiful twenty karat ring. Andrew and I were forced to crawl our way out of the crowd of screaming women. We crawled all the way to the doors of the jewelry store and stood outside, panting.

"That's so weird, my mom's never acted so strange," Andrew said, glancing wistfully back inside. I sighed and started to slowly walk away.

"I guess I might as well go home. My mom's gonna freak if I'm not home soon," I said sadly. Andrew nodded and frowned.

"Okay Darien, see you tomorrow," he said sadly. I waved and walked towards my home, where I knew I was going to be in big time trouble. I passed the video arcade once more. Of course now Molly was back on her shift. There was a huge poster of General K, Tokyo's newest hero. I stopped walking and stared at the poster of the man wearing a mask. His hair was white and went a few inches past his shoulders. He wore a grey general's suit with a matching cape that had green on the inside.

"I bet he doesn't have to take tests," I grumbled as I continued my walk. A part of me wanted to cry; but I'm a man and I'm not about to cry over a test. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand with the big red thirty on it, and anger overwhelmed me. "There's only one thing left to do," I said as I crumpled it up. I tossed the piece of paper over my shoulder and started to walk towards home when I heard someone yell behind me.

"Hey, watch it you idiot!" a female voice shouted. I cringed and spun around to find a girl with long golden hair styled in two buns at the top of her head with cerulean eyes. She was wearing a white summer dress that reached her knees and a soft pink jacket over it with white sandals. She was rather pretty, maybe even beautiful. But the look on her face showed pure anger and annoyance. She held my test in her hand, and I stared in horror as she unfolded it. "A thirty? Are you stupid, or just incredibly lazy?" she said, eyebrows raised. I stormed over to her and snatched the paper out of her hands. I was a lot taller than her, but I was guessing she was in high school, maybe even college.

"Mind your own business!" I snapped, turning and storming away from her. "The nerve of that girl!" I said to myself. I stopped and turned to find her still staring at me with an amused expression on her face. "Sure is cute," I said as I turned and continued my walk.

I dragged my feet up the porch steps and into my house, which smelled of strawberry shortcake and coffee. My mother poked her purple-haired head out of the kitchen, holding a spatula in her hand. You may think that purple hair on a mom is weird, but on my mom it complimented her very well.

"Welcome home, dear!" she said brightly as she pulled me into a hug. I felt my test burning my palm as I clutched onto it tightly, hiding it behind my back. "How did you do on that test you took today?" she said with a warm smile. I felt a bead of sweat appear on my forehead as my nerves rose.

"Test? What test?" I said, playing dumb. My mother scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You know, that algebra test you and Melvin studied so hard for the other day?" she replied.

"Oh, um…yeah, about that…uh," I tried to say. My mother just held out her hand, causing me to shut my mouth instantly.

"Let's see it," she said expectantly. I hesitated a few seconds before surrendering and handing her the test. She took one look at it, and everything changed. "A THIRTY!? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU STUDIED!" my mother yelled, fuming. She seemed to rise to the point where she was taller than me, and I felt like an ant beneath her glare. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU NEED TO DO? GO BACK TO THE LIBRARY AND STUDY FOR THE MAKE-UP TEST!"

Before I could protest, my mother was shoving me back out the door and slamming it in my face. I couldn't believe I just got kicked out by my own mother. I started banging on the front door, begging for her to let me in. I was really tired; and all I wanted was to take a nap on my nice, comfortable bed. I felt something kick me from behind and I sailed forward, my face smashing against the door. I sat up, rubbing my nose, and looked to see who had done such a thing. Of course, it was my annoying little brother Sammy.

"Locked out again? Jeez, I wish I had a brother who actually did his schoolwork," Sammy said as he walked past me and unlocked the door. He slammed it shut for good measure, leaving me out there with my lonesome. I started banging on the door again, and I heard my mother and Sammy having a conversation from the other side.

"He's going to bother the neighbors," Sammy said.

She groaned, and I heard the lock on the front door spin and the door opened, revealing a very angry and annoyed mother. Sammy stood behind her, arms crossed, with a smug look on his face. It took all of my will not to punch that look right off. "Get in here. Honestly, do you have to be so obnoxious?" Illene said, opening the door wider for me. I grinned as I grabbed my school bag off of the floor and went upstairs to my bedroom. I swear I could hear my bed calling my name. I tossed my school bad aside and flopped onto my bed, feeling the lethargy pulling at my muscles.

I began to close my eyes and drift off to the strange world in which my Princess awaits, but I heard a creak as my bedroom balcony window opened. The cool breeze blowing into my room sent chills up my spine, and I had the strange feeling that someone was in my room. I opened my right eye to find the same black cat from this morning staring back at me. I gasped and quickly rolled off of my bed, landing on my knees on the opposite side of the cat. The cat made a noise as if it were clearing its throat, and I stared at it in shock.

"I've finally found you!" the cat said with a giggle. My eyes almost popped out of my skull and my mouth almost dropped to the floor.

"Did you just…talk?" I said shakily. The cat nodded and sat on my bed, making itself comfortable in my room.

"My name is Luna, and I have been searching for you for a very long time. You are the Guardian of the planet Earth, and it's your responsibility to fight off any evil that might approach it," the cat said. I just sat there, trying to process what she was saying. Then I realized; this was probably a dream.

"I'm dreaming aren't I? Okay, fine. I'll go along with your little story," I said with a nervous chuckle. The cat shook her head.

"This is not a dream. Here, I'll prove it to you!" the small animal leaped into that air and backflipped with white sparkles coming out of her tail. I watched in awe as a red rose appeared from thin air and dropped with a thud onto my bed. I picked it up and twirled it in my fingers, admiring its beauty. Feeling it between my fingertips gave me a sense of familiarity, like I had done this before. Luna landed on her feet, naturally, and sat down again.

That is the Rose of the Earth. It will transform you into your alter-ego, Tuxedo Mask. With it, you can fight the evils of the Negaverse and keep peace on Earth, as you were destined to." I stared at the cat as if she were insane, and I could tell I was agitating her.

I rolled my eyes and tossed the rose aside, getting back onto my bed and curling up into a ball before closing my eyes again. "Whatever, I'm going back to bed," I grumbled. I felt two clawed paws on my head, pushing down repeatedly.

"This is not a dream! You don't believe me? Fine. Hold out the rose and see what happens!" Luna yelled. I groaned and reached for the rose as I stood up once more.

"This is silly," I said as I held the rose out in front of me. To my surprise, the red petals flashed white and I felt myself being spun in a flurry of golden light. My clothes were changing, and there was a white mask covering my eyes. A few seconds later, the spinning stopped and I turned to look at myself in the mirror. What I saw caused me to gasp. I was no longer dressed in my school uniform. I was now wearing a sleek black tuxedo with a white shirt beneath along with a black cape with red on the inside. A white mask covered my eyes and a black top heat rested upon my head. My bare feet were now covered by black boots. Surprisingly enough, the outfit was rather comfortable. The rose that I was holding was neatly tucked inside the jacket of my tuxedo, along with a black cane. I pulled out the cane to examine it, and it extended to the length of a sword. I grinned to myself and said, "Sweet, just like General K!" The cane shrank back to its original small size and I stuck it back in my jacket.

"Fine choice of words you have there," Luna mumbled. I glared at her and went back to my goofy grin. This was a pretty freaky dream. For some reason, the scenery changed to Andrew's mom's jewelry store. A freaky looking monster was pinning Andrew up against the wall, choking him.

"Help me please! Somebody help!" Andrew choked out. I pulled off my mask and looked at it, back in my room.

"Your mask shows you images of people in trouble. Your friend Andrew is in grave danger. We must go save him!" Luna said, leaping back over to my balcony. That was when I noticed that my legs felt a lot stronger than they were as regular Darien. Luna, reading my thoughts, said, "Yes, you can jump over buildings." I grinned, liking this new form. Even if it was a dream, might as well make the best out of it. I followed Luna out to the balcony and stood on top of the railing, bending my knees. Surprisingly, my balance was rather good. I'm normally a huge clutz. I bent my knees and jumped up to the roof of the next house, landing with ease. The rush of the wind hitting my face caused me to smile widely. I ran across the roof top, faster than I had ever run before, and leaped to the next building. I continued this process with Luna by my side until I reached the OSA-P jewelry store.

I heard Andrew's muffled screams come from inside the building, and I decided to take the traditional approach. I jumped down to the sidewalk, right outside the store. I got close enough so that the sliding glass door opened, revealing my shadowed figure.

"Hold it right there!" I yelled, pointing at the monster. It twisted its head towards me, and I suppressed a gag. Its face was all squashed up and wrinkly, and its eyes were sunken in. Its hair was a poop brown color and very scraggly. I kept my composure as it opened its mouth and spoke with a raspy voice, one that a smoker might have.

"Who are you!?" it said cruelly. I was at a loss. Some superhero I am; I don't even know who I am.

"Tuxedo Mask," Luna whispered harshly. I nodded and turned back to the monster.

"I am Tuxedo Mask, defender of all that is good. By the name of the planet Earth, I will punish you for harming all of these beautiful young ladies!" I yelled bravely. I totally winged that. I only noticed the collapsed women a few seconds earlier, so I decided to put them into my little speech. The monster cackled and released Andrew, who collapsed to the ground, out cold.

"I'll show you a thing or two! Go my slaves! Destroy him!" the monster said. I watched in shock as the previously unconscious female bodies rose, almost zombie-like. They started advancing towards me, arms outstretched. I gulped when I noticed half of them had razor sharp fingernails. Jesus, haven't they ever heard of a nail file?

One of them lunged towards me, and I dodged by leaping to the side. Another one attacked, and I just barely was able to get out of the way. This process continued, until one managed to scrape my cheek. Another one flew forward and headbutted me in the stomach, sending me flying backwards. She was a rather fat lady, with a bright pink dress on that made her look even more obese. My back slammed into the wall behind me, sending glass jewelry cases tumbling down with a crash. I felt the scratch on my cheek and looked at my now bloody fingertips.

Fear gripped me as I realized the agonizing truth. "This…isn't a dream?" I said to myself. Luna appeared behind me, almost making me jump.

"Of course not you idiot! Get up and fight!" she snapped. I gulped, unable to get my legs to move.

"I don't want to do this anymore! I just want to go home and go back to bed, like all of the other normal teenagers in this world!" I began to complain. Luna groaned and disappeared in the shadows, away from the advancing women. They were within scratching distance, and I braced myself for the death that was about to fall on me. Suddenly, a bright discus appeared out of nowhere, startling all of the women and causing them all to fall back to the floor, unconscious. I followed the discus back to a female figure standing on the railing of a large window above me. She was wearing a white sailor suit with a blue pleated skirt that blew in the wind and a red bow on the back and chest. A pink brooch rested on the middle of the bow on her chest, and a red choker was on her neck. Knee-length red boots with white trim were on her feet, and her hair was incredibly long, styled in a familiar bun hairstyle. She caught the discus in her white-gloved hands and it turned back into a golden tiara with a red jewel in the middle, which she placed on her forehead. She stood bravely with her hands on her hips, hair blowing in the breeze.

"Who dares interrupt my triumph?" the monster screeched, turning towards the girl.

"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" she said pointing accusingly towards the monster. I was awestruck by her graceful, bold appearance. She was stunningly beautiful, almost unreal. She reminded me of someone…I just couldn't place my finger on it. "Tuxedo Mask, you must pull yourself together and fight this evil! Don't be afraid! Believe in yourself!" Sailor Moon yelled.

I nodded and stood, ignoring the scratch on my face and the aching pain in my back. I reached into my jacket and pulled out a red rose, holding it securely in my fingertips. Somehow, this girl helped me to realize what I had to do in order to defeat this enemy. I brought my arm back, feeling the power course through my veins into the rose. I tossed the rose towards the monster at lightning speed. It was impossible for the monster to dodge as the rose hit it right in the heart, if it had one. I watched in awe as white cracks stretched out from where the rose made impact and the monster crumbled to dust with an agonizing screech. I looked at my gloved hands, shocked at what I had done.

Sailor Moon leaped off of the window and landed gracefully beside me. She smiled warmly and I smiled back. Her smile faded as she noticed my cheek.

"You did well Tuxedo Mask," she said. She gently placed her hand on my cheek and I winced. She bit her lip, which I found rather attractive, and a white light appeared from her fingertips. I felt a tingling sensation in my face, but it soon faded as she brought her hand back to her side. I felt my face, shocked to find the scratch completely healed.

"Thank you," I said. I realized how incredibly stupid I sounded and almost face palmed. She smiled and turned away from me, jumping back up to the window railing.

"Whenever an enemy faces you, you cannot be afraid. Don't worry; I will fight with you," she said as she turned and leaped out of sight. I watched her golden hair disappear and sighed contentedly. Of course, Luna had to step in and ruin the moment.

"You did well today Tuxedo Mask. Hurry, we have to leave before Andrew and the women wake up," Luna said urgently. I rolled my eyes and followed the same route I used to get to the jewelry store, thinking of Andrew. I hoped he was alright. Luna showed me how to de-transform, and I flopped back onto my bed. "We'll discuss more of the Negaverse tomorrow. For now, you need your sleep," Luna said, curling up beside me.

"So I assume you intend on living here?" I mumbled with my eyes closed.

I didn't stay awake long enough to hear her answer.

I awoke the next morning on time for once, and I actually got to eat breakfast. I was incredibly tired from yesterday's battle, and I was still struggling to process everything that happened. My dreams were infested with Sailor Moon and my Princess. Were they...connected somehow? I decided to ask Luna later.

Luna followed me into the kitchen, where the rest of my family was eating chocolate chip pancakes that my mother had made. She smiled at me and said, "Good morning sweety. Where did you get that cat?" I looked down at Luna who was circling my feet, acting like any other normal cat would. I struggled with an excuse for some reason, but finally managed to spit one out.

"I rescued her from some kids yesterday, and she followed me home," I said casually, sitting down at the table. My father, Kenji, pulled his newspaper down and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Who are you and what have you done with my son?" he said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes as Sammy snickered.

I finished my pancakes and put my shoes on before walking to school. For once, I wasn't in a hurry. I was halfway there when I heard a familiar voice yell at me from behind.

"Come on Darien, we're gonna be late!" Andrew yelled as he darted past me. His arms were flapping wildly as he ran, and his school bag nailed me right in the head. I almost fell forward as I clutched my throbbing skull.

"OW! WAIT TO GO ANDY!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with him. There was no way I could be late. I woke up on time and everything! I checked my watch as I ran, and realized that the bell was supposed to ring in two minutes. I picked up my speed and soon caught up with him. We both managed to get in our seats in time, out of breath.

Miss Haruna wasn't in the room yet, so I turned my attention to Andrew as I rubbed the bump on the back of my head. "This really hurts Andy," I growled, glaring at him. He smiled sheepishly as his face turned red with embarrassment.

"Sorry Darien, I didn't know what to do! I panicked!" Andrew said apologetically. I don't blame him; he's never late. He quickly changed the subject, as I knew he would. I couldn't avoid the topic forever. "Did you hear the news this morning? Apparently, there are these two new superheroes, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask! I saw them yesterday with my own eyes! They rescued me from this creepy monster-thingy! It was so cool! I wish I hadn't passed out for most of it," Andrew said. Excitement ran through his voice as he told me about what happened, and I pretended to be listening. In truth, my mind was wandering to that beautiful heroine, Sailor Moon. My gaze wandered over to that Myers guy, who was reading a textbook. Reading glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, and he looked regal just by sitting there. I contemplated going to over to introduce myself, but Miss Haruna walked into the room.

Something was...off about her. She was slouching as she walked, and her expression was almost blank. The dark circles beneath her eyes were so large, it was as if she was wearing way too much eye makeup. To my surprise, and probably most of the students in the class's, Miss H. _dropped_ her suitcase. Papers and pens scattered all over the floor as she continued her walk to the podium at the front of the room. She leaned against the wooden podium and stared at all of us blankly before solemnly saying, "Hi."

I practically fell out of my seat in shock. Miss Haruna always came in with a bright smile on her face and an optimistic attitude. Her greetings were always long and cheerful. A simple 'hi' was definitely out of character.

It was then that I noticed the purple flower pin she wore on her jacket. It shined in the light of the room, but something about it warned me that something was wrong.

"Anyone not present please raise your hand now," Miss H. said. We all stared at her in shock, wondering what in the world was wrong.

"Good. Turn in your books to any page you want. Read the next thirty chapters and wake me up when the last bell rings." We all watched with our mouths wide open as Miss H. yawned loudly and dropped her head on her podium, snoring loudly. She was sleeping soundly, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep in the last month.

Zoicite stood and approached Miss Haruna, gently shaking her. There was no response from the unconscious teacher. He turned to the class and said sternly, "Call an ambulance right away!" Melvin was the first to stumble for his phone as he dialed 911. Two other kids whom I forgot their names rushed out of the classroom to go get the principal. I watched as Zoicite checked his watch and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" he yelled as he quickly left Miss H. by herself and scurried back to his desk. I don't think he realized that all of us were watching him as he gathered up his things and quickly left the classroom. Why was he leaving class in the middle of the day?

Something about all of this seemed too suspicious. I thought about telling Luna everything I witnessed today as I watched the ambulance drive away with Miss H. tucked inside.

I think that Myers boy is up to something.

END OF CHAPTER 1

That's it for chapter one! I hope you all liked it! Please leave me reviews and let me know what you think! I worked really hard on this and it took a lot of planning to decide how I was going to flip Serena and Darien's personalities. Thank you SO much for reading and I love you all! I'll have the next update up soon!

~Miss Moon Rose


	2. Chapter 2

Haiiii

I'd like to say thank you to those of you who reviewed for my first chapter. Your words mean so much to me and I absolutely love hearing them. This is my first story and I didn't expect any reviews at all. Thank youuu! I've decided to respond to my reviews in each new chapter, so here are my responses to your lovely reviews!

LoveInTheBattleField: Thanks! I'll definitely try and update as much as possible!

Valkyrie Celes: I agree. I've been getting sick of reading the typical Usa/Mamo fanfictions, so I thought I'd put my own little twist in the story. I was actually considering switching the Senshi and the Shittenou, but decided against it for reasons I'm not too sure about. I gave it some thought again after reading your review, and I've decided to switch it all up! I redid the first chapter and changed quite a lot, so check it out when you can! It's been a constant mental war with myself on that topic for the past few days. Thank you so much!

SailorTala: Thank you so much! It means a lot

James Birdsong: Thank you! Nice adjective ;)

As I said in one of my replies, I switched a lot. It took me about an hour to go back and fix everything. Anyway, basically all I did was switch Molly with Andrew, Sailor V with General K, and Ami with Zoicite. Also, I will be using the Shittenou's Japanese names just because I like them better. I didn't plan the first chapter as well as I thought, and I went back and changed quite a bit. If you'd like, you can reread it. It would mean a lot to me! Once again, thank you so much! Now, on with the story!

~Miss Moon Rose

~Darien's P.O.V.~

Class let out early since Miss H. was gone, so I decided to head on over to the arcade. I was probably going to blow all of my allowance there, but it was worth it. The new General K game just came out, and I've been dying to play it. Hopefully Molly was working today…

I walked through the sliding glass doors of the arcade and smiled at Molly, who was cleaning off the countertop. She was wearing her usual Crown Game Center apron with her short, curly brown hair held back by a turquoise ribbon. She smiled back and waved before turning back to her work. My heart skipped a beat at seeing her smile. She was so beautiful. Maybe…she's Sailor Moon?

I went over to go try the new General K game, but there were tons of guys crowding around it, all echoing with "Woah!" and "Wow!" I raised my eyebrows and approached the group, wondering what was going on. Some random guy with dark black hair and cobalt eyes turned around and said, "You should see this! This guy's killing the crap out of the General K game!" I pushed through the crowd to see who was stealing my arcade time, and was shocked to find Zoicite there. His eyes were glued to the screen, and his fingers were quickly moving across the dashboard. I watched in awe as his score rapidly increased. All of us regular arcade guys watched as Zoicite literally beat the game, stood, and stretched like it was no big deal. This guy clearly doesn't know what gaming is all about.

He looked up at me (I was a bit taller) and I smiled at him. Even though he seemed like a stuck-up know-it-all rich kid, I figured maybe, if I befriended him, he could tell me what questions are going to be on exams. "Hey, nice job!" I said, clapping him on the back. He cringed slightly and thanked me as he picked up his suitcase and started walking out of the door. I followed him, not willing to give up just yet.

"So, you're Zoicite right?" I said, trying to act like I didn't know exactly who he was. He nodded silently and put his hands behind his head, walking casually. "I'm Darien Shields, nice to meet you," I said. Zoicite looked rather uncomfortable in my presence. We'll have to change that, now won't we?

I tried bringing up random subjects as we walked towards nowhere in particular, but Zoicite refused to be social with me. I sighed and gave up as we walked. "I heard you and your friends think I'm a snob," Zoicite said. I could feel my face getting hot with embarrassment.

"Oh, that was just gossip!" I said, waving it off as if it was no big deal, despite my red face.

"Do you know if there are any libraries around here?" Zoicite said, looking up into the clouds. I followed his gaze to a cloud that looked like a raindrop. I looked down at him questioningly.

"A library? Why do you need to go there?" I said. Zoicite looked down at his expensive-looking tennis shoes.

"I like to spend my free time there," he said sheepishly. I nodded and avoided responding, because the only things going through my head were rude comments. We passed the Cherry Hill Temple, and Zoicite stopped walking. "What's up there?" he said, pointing up the longggg stone staircase. I grimaced as I thought of walking up all of those stairs and immediately continued walking.

"Oh, just the Cherry Hill Temple," I said over my shoulder. I expected Zoicite to follow me, but he didn't. He just stood there staring up at the temple.

"Let's go check it out," he said, starting to walk up the stairs. I groaned and cursed under my breath as I followed him up the stairs, dreading each step. Me and stairs do _not _go well together.

We finally reached the top and gasped at what we saw. We expected a calm, quiet place, but we found just the opposite. Among the beautiful cherry blossom trees and different forms of nature were dozens of squealing guys, all holding red charms in their hands. They all looked lovesick, gross. Zoicite and I exchanged glances and silently agreed to go see what all the fuss was about. We followed the long line of boys, despite them yelling at us telling us "not to cut". We simply ignored them until we arrived at the front of the line, where a small shop was set up in the temple.

A girl with raven hair and violet eyes was sitting behind the counter, selling what looked like charms of some sort. Her bangs hung over her eyes, making them just barely visible. Her eyes looked…cold. But she was beautiful nonetheless. No wonder all of these guys looked lovesick. She wore the traditional miko clothing, but the bottom of the uniform was blue instead of the Cherry Hill red. "Two love charms please," the next guy in line said. She smiled and handed him a love charm in exchange for a small amount of money. He winked at her and walked away, with that same lovesick expression.

"Want to buy a charm?" I asked Zoicite, who was glaring at the girl. He shook his head furiously and we went back to the front of the temple to look around and get away from the crowd. We were admiring the small animals running through the woods when an unexpected event happened.

"EVIL SPIRIT DISPARSE!" a male voice boomed from behind us. We both spun around to find a man with short, sandy blonde hair sailing towards us, holding a piece of paper in his hands. Before I knew it, the paper was slammed onto my forehead and my head started spinning wildly. The world started spinning along with it, and I was on the ground and taken into the darkness.

_I was sailing through the sky, watching the city lights and cars move below me. I felt like I could do anything; like I was on top of the world. I looked ahead of me to find a familiar figure standing before me. "Sailor Moon? Sailor Moon, is that you?" I called out. She smiled warmly at me._

"_Oh, Tuxedo Mask…I've been waiting for you," she said sweetly. I sailed closer to her. _

"_Um, would you maybe want to go out for milkshakes sometime?" I asked. I mentally slapped myself. That was the dumbest thing I have ever said._

"_You read my mind Tuxedo Mask," the Sailor soldier said. I childishly cheered at my victory. _

"_I'm such a cute girl…" Sailor Moon said in a voice that wasn't her own._

_Cute girl._

_Cute girl…_

My eyes snapped open and I shot up from the bed I was laying in. "Cute girl? Where?" I said, searching the unfamiliar room. Zoicite was sitting next to me and he rolled his eyes.

"I see you're back to normal. We were talking about the miko girl from earlier," he said. We? I looked to the other side of me to find the same sandy blonde-haired guy from earlier. He smiled sheepishly, and like Zoicite, he was rather handsome as well. Is the world filled with handsome guys all of a sudden?

"Sorry about earlier, I thought I sensed something evil," the man said. I waved it away, not really caring. I got some extra hours of sleep, so it was all good on my end. "I'm Jadeite," the man said, holding out his hand. I took it and smiled. He clearly wasn't shy like Zoicite.

"Darien," I said. Jadeite's smile faded as the door to the room we were in swung open, revealing the same raven-haired miko from earlier. She was holding a tray of tea in her hands, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Master Jadeite, I made you some tea," the girl said, setting the tray down on the floor. Jadeite looked at her, his demeanor suddenly changing to one of malice.

"No thank you," he said coldly. The girl nodded grimly and took the tray, closing the door behind her as she left the room.

"Who was that?" I said, nodding my head towards the door. Jadeite sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair.

"That was Rei, a girl my grandfather hired to work for us," Jadeite said. I could easily hear the frustration in his voice.

"Say, you got any cookies around here?" I said, not caring if I was being rude. My stomach was hurting; I hadn't eaten since lunch which was… "Hey, what time is it?" I said to Zoicite. He looked at his watch and his eyes almost popped out of his head. He stood abruptly, snatching his schoolbag and quickly heading out the door.

"Sorry guys, I'm really late! See you at school tomorrow Darien!" Zoicite said, waving good-bye as he ran out of the temple, down the stairs, and back to the street. Jadeite and I watched him go curiously, wondering what was on his mind. That was when I noticed a blood red disk on the ground. I bent down and picked it up, turning it over in my hands.

Jadeite leaned over my shoulder, looking at the disk. "I guess he dropped it. I'll go return it," I said, starting to walk towards the stairs. Suddenly, Luna dropped out of nowhere and landed on Jadeite's shoulders. He cried out in surprise and ducked, but soon realized that it was only a cat. "Luna, what are you doing you stupid cat?" I said, rolling my eyes. Luna looked right at me, and I knew she was trying to tell me something. I just couldn't figure out what. Jadeite started scratching Luna beneath her chin, and she automatically started purring. She rubbed her face against his, closing her eyes in content. Then her eyes snapped open and she leaped onto my shoulder. "Sorry, she's annoying," I said.

"It's fine, I like animals," Jadeite said with a chuckle. I remembered the disk in my hand and snapped back to my original objective.

"I'll see you around, okay?" I said, waving to Jadeite as I started going down the stairs. I realized that all of the guys from before were long gone, and the temple was at last quiet and peaceful. Jadeite looked so much more relaxed than he did before. But then, a lady in her mid-thirties pushed past me and stormed towards Jadeite, screaming profanities at him. I stopped to see what was going on.

"Where is my son?" the woman yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Jadeite. Jadeite looked like he had no clue what she was talking about. Of course, I was right.

"W-what are you talking about?" Jadeite said. The woman got up in his face and screamed some more.

"He came here to buy one of your stupid charms, and he never came home! He was supposed to take the 6 'o' clock bus, but it never showed up!" the woman yelled. Jadeite's nervous attitude faded quickly at her words, and he stood up straighter.

"Listen here, I'm not responsible for your son or making sure he makes it home on time, understand? Don't you go barging in here and blaming your irresponsible parenting on us," Jadeite yelled, getting into the woman's face just as much as she did to him. Their noses were almost touching. The woman knew it would be smart for her to back down, and she did so with attitude.

"Well, I never!" the woman said as she stormed back past me and down the stairs. I stared at Jadeite as he scoffed and turned, heading back into the temple.

"Something is seriously wrong…" Luna said to me as I went down the stairs. I nodded in agreement.

"I say we start by investigating Zoicite, and why he had to leave so suddenly," I said. Luna was silent for a minute before she spoke again.

"I say we check out that disk. It might have some vital information on it," Luna replied, leaning her head down a bit to see the disk a bit closer. It looked like a regular floppy disk, the same kind that people use for computer classes and stuff.

"Can we stop at the arcade first?" I begged, remembering that I never got to try the General K game. Luna dug her nails into my shoulder and I winced.

"No! Business with the Negaverse always comes first!" Luna scolded. I groaned as we passed the arcade, which was closing in thirty minutes. I stopped walking when I realized something.

"Hey, we can check out the disk in here!" I said, pointing towards the arcade. Luna thought about it for a moment, but nodded in agreement. We went inside and inserted the disk into one of the few computers in the arcade, waiting for the screen to load. No one was in the room, so we were safe for now.

"Welcome to the Negaverse. We are pleased to have you serving for us today. You must join the evil Negaforce and find the Imperium Silver Crystal-" the computer screen began talking. Luna leaped onto the desk.

"Cover your ears Darien!" Luna said sharply. I did as I was told.

"What is that?" I asked as Luna turned off the machine and took the disk out.

"That…was a brainwashing program made by the Negaverse. Darien, Zoicite is from the Negaverse!

After making a short trip to Melvin's house to ask where Zoicite lived, Luna and I were running towards the address Melvin gave us. I guess the stalker could be of some use after all.

We rang the doorbell, and a woman with long, chestnut brown hair answered the door. She had glasses on that matched Zoicite's, and her eyes were a hazelnut color. "Hello, how can I help you?" she said kindly. I smiled because she reminded me of my mother, who was probably worried sick about me.

"Hi, is Zoicite here?" I asked, looking down at her. She was a LOT shorter than me. She shook her head and my hopes crashed down.

"He's at a computer class at the Crystal Seminar down the road. It ends in an hour," the woman, who I assumed was Zoicite's mother, said. I nodded and thanked her, walking back out onto the sidewalk.

"Let's go! What are you waiting for?" Luna said urgently. I was panting from running so much.

"Can we just take a break? Why can't we just go bust some bad guys tomorrow?" I whined. I really just wanted to go home, have a nice home-cooked meal, and go to bed. I didn't even get the cookies from the temple. Luna shook her head and glared at me.

"No! By then, it may be too late!" she said. I groaned as we started running towards the Crystal Seminar Finishing School, a night school for the gifted and talented, like Zoicite. We finally arrived, and we were about to go in when I realized something.

"I can't go in like this! They're going to think I'm a freak and kick me out!" I said, going into a small alley to talk to my moon cat. Luna looked like she was deep in thought, when her face lit up.

"I've got it!" she said. She did a back flip in the air, similar to the one she did for me not too long ago, and white sparkles trailed from her tail. Out of thin air came a white rose, similar to the red one I use for transforming into Tuxedo Mask. I snatched it out of the air and twirled it in my fingers, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu.

"What does this one do?" I said, examining the delicate white rose more closely.

"It will transform you into anything you want. I call it the Disguise Rose. Just hold it out and tell it whatever you want to be," Luna said informatively. I nodded and held the rose out, thinking about what I wanted to be disguised as.

"Turn me into a hot computer school teacher!" I shouted. The rose glowed, and in a flash of white I felt my clothing and my hair changing. In a matter of seconds, I was standing there in the alley in a pair of khaki pants, a dark blue striped polo, black tennis shoes, thick framed glasses, and a black leather jacket. It looked ridiculous in my opinion, but whatever works. I tucked the white rose into my jacket pocket and ran inside the seminar, searching for Zoicite's class. Luna spotted it, and I threw open the door.

"Stop this class right now!" I yelled, not really knowing what I was doing. Zoicite stood with an irritated look on his face.

"Is there a problem sir?" he said with his eyebrows creased. I glared at him, hating him for deceiving me.

"As a matter of fact there is, _Zoicite_," I said, venom in my tone. "I'm putting an end to this bogus class right now! You're Negaverse days are over!" I said. Zoicite stared at me like I was a freak. Suddenly, a woman with short brown hair and wire-rimmed glasses appeared out of nowhere and clicked her tongue at Zoicite.

"Zoicite, can't I leave you in charge for one minute? Such a shame you weren't as useful as I thought," the woman said. I cringed as the woman's face started to morph into a red-skinned Nega-Monster with black hair that stood up in spikes and a black leotard. Its eyes were yellow with small, cold black irises. I stuck my tongue out in disgust, while Zoicite screamed in fear. Baby.

The monster grabbed Zoicite and put him in a chokehold, shoving his face into a computer screen. "Oh no you don't!" I said, pulling out my red rose. I held it out and it glowed brightly, transforming me into Tuxedo Mask. I stood there in my tuxedo and top hat, feeling stronger and more confident.

"Go my children!" the monster yelled at the students in the room. They all rose from their seats with blank faces and dead expressions. They slowly advanced towards me, arms outstretched. This was an exact playback of yesterday. I was slowly being backed into a corner. I had no way of escaping.

~Zoicite's P.O.V.~

I was freaking out as the monster held me in its slimy arms, shoving my face towards a computer screen. "Why isn't it working?" the monster yelled in frustration, shoving my face closer to the screen. I turned my nose away from the screen, trying to resist the high-pitched sound coming from it. The monster became more and more frustrated. Suddenly, a brightly colored disk sailed through the air and hit the monster in the arm. It released me, tossing me across the room and slamming me into a wall. A black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead approached me. I started feeling dizzy as my mind tried to focus on four things at once: the flying disk, Tuxedo Mask, the monster, and the cat who was…talking? I shook my head, trying to clear it from the craziness that was going on around me. I turned to the cat who was indeed speaking to me.

"Zoicite, listen to me. You are one of the four Kings of Heaven. It's your job to fight and protect Earth from the Negaverse alongside Tuxedo Mask," the cat said. I stared at her, shocked speechless as she performed a back flip. She landed, and a pen was in her mouth. She dropped it into my lap and I picked it up, examining it. It was silver and had a golden cap. On the top of the pen was a dark blue jewel that looked strangely familiar.

"Press the jewel and search deep within yourself. You'll know what to do," the cat said. I have always been a rational thinker, and I knew that this cat talking to me was incredibly weird and something that I should be concerned about, but I pushed all of that logical thinking away and did as I was told. I pressed the button, and dark blue lights flowed from the pen, surrounded my body in a mixture of dark blue and silver swirls. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again I was dressed in a grey general's suit with two dark blue jewels on my shoulders that held a grey cape with dark blue on the inside. I felt a strange power within me, and I knew this was what the cat was talking about. I looked over at the beautiful girl in the window who had saved me from the monster, and she smiled at me before winking and leaping back out of the window. Tuxedo Mask was highly occupied trying to fend off zombie-like teens from attacking him, and the monster was furiously rubbing its eyes.

I searched deep within myself like the cat told me to, and I knew what I had to do. I felt the power course through my veins as I lifted both hands into the air and shouted, "HYDRO STORM BLAST!" Water seemed to rise up out of the ground and into my hands, creating a huge ball of water. I brought my hands down and aimed them at the monster, releasing a jet of swirling, powerful water. The water penetrated both the monster and the students, along with Tuxedo Mask who was left coughing and sputtering.

"Thanks a lot," he coughed. I grinned, recognizing his voice finally.

"You're up Tux," I said with a grin. He stuck his tongue out and took out a razor sharp rose from his jacket. He brought his arm back and swung it forward, releasing the rose. The razor-sharp object sailed through the air at a surprising speed, hitting the monster right where its heart would be. White cracks spread from the rose, and soon enough the monster was shattered into nothing but dust, which soon faded. Darien and I high-fived and cheered over our victory.

The cat from before approached us with a broad smile on her face and said, "Gentlemen, I think an explanation is in order."

~Darien's P.O.V.~

I was so relieved to discover that Zoicite wasn't an enemy; he was one of my allies! It was one of the happiest moments of my life, because now not only did I have someone to help me fight, I had someone to help me with my homework!

Luna explained everything to Zoicite that night after the attack. While she blabbed on, my mind wandered to Sailor Moon again. I knew she came to the rescue today, but I never got to sneak a glance at her beautiful face or her slender figure. It was a disappointment, but I knew I would see her again soon. Those golden locks, those slender legs, those sparkling eyes, those full lips, that wonderful voice, that…

"Darien!" Luna yelled. I snapped out of my daydream and smiled at her and Zoicite. Despite Luna's strictness and Zoicite's irritating intelligence, I couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly happy to have them in my life. They're going to make me a better person; I just know it.

I was walking home with Luna that night after the attack, looking down at my shoes. I was playing that stupid childish game where you try not to step on any lines whatsoever, and I was doing my best to avoid the cracks in the sidewalk. I had just stepped over one when I ran into a small, petite figure. I bounced backwards a bit, but the other person fell to the ground with a _slap_! I looked to see who it was, and she turned her face towards me from the ground. I gasped. It was that girl from yesterday who mocked me about my grades. She got up and clenched her fists, but unclenched them almost instantly. I looked down at her hands to see that they were bleeding from hitting the sidewalk. Oh well, better her than me.

"Watch where you're going next time, idiot," she snapped, walking past me. I growled, thinking of something to yell back.

"Maybe YOU should watch where you're going next time Meatball Head!" I yelled back. She froze and turned around, a smug look on her face.

"Shouldn't you be in bed right now little boy?" she said, laughing. She turned back around and continued walking through the twilit city, her golden hair flowing behind her in the slight breeze. She was wearing a white lace shirt over a teal tank top and khaki capris along with the same sandals she wore yesterday. Just because I'm a guy, doesn't mean I don't notice things, okay? Her hair really did look like two meatballs, because the buns on her head resembled them. She was clearly a senior. A hot one too.

That night, I turned on my radio as I got ready for bed, listening to see if there were any new radio shows. The only one I found was called "The Loveline". I decided to listen to it as I brushed my teeth and changed into a shirt and my boxers. Luna sat next to the radio, listening intently.

"It's the midnight hour, and you know what that means. It's time for the Loveline. Tonight, we'll be reading a special letter from a special lady to her beloved husband, Kyle," the DJ said. Her voice sounded familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"This Loveline program is quite suspicious. It's not on the Entertainment section of the newspaper," Luna said as she flipped through my dad's newspaper from this morning. I turned off the radio, not wanting to hear the sappy love letter read on the air. I turned the lights off and got beneath my blankets, snuggling into my pillow.

"I didn't know you could read," I said to Luna as she curled up next to me.

"Darien, if I can talk, then I can read," Luna replied.

"You can talk?" Luna knew I was messing with her, for she didn't reply.

There was a storm that night.

END OF CHAPTER 2

That's it for chapter 2! I worked on this ALL day, literally. My neck hurts, my stomach hurts, and my wrists have been cut from sitting on the edge of my laptop for so long. I hope you all liked it! Please review with any comments or suggestions! I love you all, have a wonderful day! I'll have the next update soon!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my wonderful readers!

I would just like to say thank you SO much to everyone who has reviewed for me so far. I was in tears when I read your reviews. They really mean a lot to me, because as you know this is my first story and I didn't really expect anything. Keep them coming!

Ruby Warrior Girl 730: Thanks! I wondered the same thing for a while, and I finally just thought, why not make up my own version? Thank you for reviewing!

Valkyrie Celes: Having guys say transformation phases is just too…girly. The guys are just too manly to have transformation phrases; I totally agree with you on that! About the girls getting killed…well, we'll just have to wait and see what I decide to do with them! It takes me a while to figure out how I'm going to plan out each chapter by blending the episodes, I'm glad you like it! Thank you for your advice, I went back and rechecked the last chapter. Thank you so much for your support!

Koolkat555: I'll go as fast as I can for you! I have exams all this week and next week, so it might be a few days until the next chapter is up. But I'll do what I can! Thanks for reading!

Puffgirl1952: Thanks! I'm glad I made you laugh! I love your story as well!

Charmed Auranae: Yes, I am switching Darien and Serena's ages. I'll mention that in this chapter! Thanks for reading!

SailorMoonAddict: Love the name! And I agree, having Darien be bright and bubbly is SO weird, but I have to maintain that in order to make Serena more mysterious. I'll do my best to give Darien and Serena some of their old traits, but I can't make it too obvious or my story won't be as original. Yes, Rei (Raye) works for the Negaverse, as do the other scouts. Thank you for reading and giving me your feedback! I really appreciate it!

LoveInTheBattleField: I'll do my best to keep updating as much as possible! Thank you!

Once again, thanks to everyone for reviewing, I love you all from the bottom of my heart! Now, onto the story! Hope you like it!

~Miss Moon Rose~

~Jadeite's P.O.V.~

I tossed and turned that night after meeting Darien and Zoicite. There was just something about them that seemed…off. They just didn't seem like regular people to me. Was there a possibility that they could be evil? No…or else Darien would have been killed when I put the ofuda scroll on his forehead. So, what was it about them that was bothering me so much?

There were so many things about this past week that have been keeping me awake at night. The recent new superheroes, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, our new miko, my grandfather going insane, Darien and Zoicite, and this ongoing feeling that something evil is nearby. And what's with all of the disappearing buses? I've been getting complaints from people every day about those stupid buses. Don't they know that it's not even ours? We don't even own them for crying out loud!

I decided to do a fire reading that night, maybe the Great Fire will tell me something that could solve the mystery. I opened the door to my bedroom and looked back and forth down the hall. I tip-toed down the hall towards the Fire Reading Room, careful not to tip anything over as I went. I thought I heard someone behind me, but it was just the wind in the trees outside.

The Fire in the Fire Reading Room crackled gently, making only the slightest sounds. The Great Fire is magical, in my belief. It shows me glimpses of important things, such as evil beings or important events. It never dies, and won't burn you. I sat down in front of the Fire and placed my hands together, closing my eyes.

"O Great Fire, show me what has been causing all of those innocent people to disappear! I must help them!" I prayed, concentrating as the Fire grew larger. I opened my eyes and searched deep within the flames and gasped at what I saw. It was Rei.

She was staring back at me, her violet eyes cold and penetrating. Her raven hair was covering most of her face, but I could still make out those evil eyes. Everything about her was stunningly beautiful, and when I first met her I was entranced by her beauty. But then I saw her eyes, and everything I felt for her disappeared. Now I felt such a deep hatred for her, especially now that the Fire showed me _she_ was the reason for the disappearing buses.

I stood abruptly and stormed out of the room, making sure to bow to the Fire as I went. I looked down the halls and gasped slightly as I noticed a shadowed figure moving down the hall. I hid in the shadows as I watched the raven hair swing slightly as she walked. It was Rei.

I began to follow her as she went into her room and closed the door behind her. I pressed my ear up against the door and listened as some sort of conversation went on from inside. But Rei was the only person I saw go into the room, right?

"My Queen, it will only be a matter of time before I capture that Tuxedo Mask and his wimpy followers, Sailor Moon and that stupid General. I've collected vast amounts of energy from the humans' love energy. We'll have enough power to unleash the Negaforce before you know it," Rei said. My eyebrows creased as I listened to her speak. The Fire was right! Rei _is_ evil!

I threw open her bedroom door and stormed into the room. Rei stood from her position on the floor and spun, eyes ablaze. I considered apologizing and stepping back out of the room, but I stood my ground.

"Your journey ends here, Rei. I heard everything you said, and I'm putting a stop to your evil ways _right now_!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her. She smirked, which was something I didn't expect. I expected her to put her hands up and surrender. That went incredibly wrong.

That was when I realized the ridiculousness of my actions. Here I was, telling a girl who was evil that I was going to stop her, when all I am is a miko. I can't stop her, I'm still training! The adrenaline that was previously coursing through my veins quickly faded, and I suddenly felt like a mouse beneath Rei's cold stare.

"We'll see about that," she said coldly. And with that, she thrust her hands forward and sent a wave of dark energy, sending me flying backwards through her bedroom door and outside. I landed on the hard ground, grunting in pain. I stood quickly; ready to fight for my life. Rei came out of her bedroom and jumped out, landing on the ground in front of me. But she wasn't in the miko clothing she was in five seconds ago.

Rei looked even more beautiful than she did before. She was wearing a sailor suit with a purple bow on the chest and on the back of her waist with a red miniskirt. Her raven hair was shimmering in the moonlight, and her blood-red high heels made her seem slightly taller. Her long, slender legs were flaunted by the miniskirt, and red star earrings were on ears along with a red choker necklace. She was…striking. I was half tempted to just wrap her in my arms and kiss her right here in front of the temple, but then I remembered who she was and what she was going to do.

"Say good-night Jadeite," she said with an evil laugh. Before I knew what hit me, a blast of dark energy hit me right in the chest, and I was thrown backwards. My vision started to dim, but I managed to keep myself awake. Rei was approaching me and kneeling down beside me. She caressed my face, but I could hardly feel it.

"How handsome. I admired you from the very first moment I saw you. This boy..." Rei said quietly. I don't think she knew I was still somewhat conscious. She stood and I felt my body being lifted into the air. The last thing I saw was her face as I was tossed into the darkness.

~Darien's P.O.V.~

The day after discovering that Zoicite was one of my Generals, Andrew and I walked home from school discussing the new Loveline show that aired the previous night. I didn't stay up to hear it, but apparently it's the hottest show on the air and it's gotten everyone going crazy.

"I've got an idea!" Andrew said, snapping his fingers as we walked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what might that be?" I replied.

"I'm going to write a letter to send to the Loveline!" Andrew's eyes lit up at his statement, and I had to force myself not to erupt in laughter.

"You don't even have a girlfriend you idiot," I said, letting a small chuckle escape my lips. Andrew rolled his eyes, as if _I _was the stupid one.

"I'll make one, duh! It'll have to be someone beautiful, smart, and totally cool," Andrew said. I rolled my eyes once more as we walked, and wasn't paying attention when I ran into the same small girl I ran into last night. She flew back, but this time she managed to catch herself on a light post. She stood and glared at me, her cerulean eyes ablaze. I gulped, knowing that I was about to face her fury.

"Why is it so hard for you to look in front of you when you walk?" she snapped. "What was that you were saying about someone totally cool?"

"That's none of your business," I said, sticking my nose into the air.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she pushed past me and Andrew. She turned her head over her shoulder as she walked, her white, mid-thigh length, pleated skirt swaying as she went, and said, "Well, we can be sure it's not you! See you around, idiot!" She laughed to herself as she walked down the sidewalk, holding a textbook at her side. She was wearing a uniform…but I don't know which school it belonged to. It consisted of the previously mentioned white skirt, along with a white blouse beneath a super dark red jacket and black flats. Her hair was in the same usual meatballs, and a silver wristwatch was on her wrist.

"I think I just found the inspiration for my letter," Andrew said, gawking at her.

"Oh yeah? Well how's this for inspiration? YOU'RE A CREEP LADY! YOU DON'T KNOW A SINGLE THING ABOUT BEING COOL!" I yelled, shaking my fist in the air. Passersby stared at me like I was a freak, and I didn't blame them. She just kept walking, not even bothering to look back until she rounded the corner and was out of sight. I sighed and looked down, noticing a piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up and held it in my hands, examining the words on the small card. It was that girl's school ID.

_Serena Tsukino_

_Moto-Azabu Private High School_

_Second School Year_

She must be rich if she goes to a private school. There was a picture of her in the lower left corner. She was half-smiling, but she still looked rather pretty. Andrew nudged me, snapping me out of my little daydream. We continued walking towards our homes when we parted separate ways, waving good-bye as I walked up the driveway into my house. I went up into my room after a quick confrontation with my mother about tomorrow's test and flopped onto my bed. I started to close my eyes, anticipating the dreams filled with my mysterious princess.

_Serena…_

I felt a heavy weight on my head, and I slowly woke up from my nap. I opened my heavy eyelids to find Luna standing above me with her front paws on my head. "What is it now?" I grumbled, rolling over. She hopped over me to my other side and put her face near mine.

"Zoicite is going to meet us at the Cherry Hill Temple. We need to conduct further investigations on Jadeite," Luna said with her nose up into the air.

"English please," I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Luna rolled her eyes and walked over to my balcony window, opening it with her paw.

"Just meet us at the temple," she said. I watched as she went out to the balcony and leaped down, out of sight. I groaned and went to the bathroom so I could pee before heading downstairs and giving my mom a kiss on the cheek. She was in the middle of cooking some sort of taco bake, which smelled delicious.

"I'll definitely be home for dinner," I said before leaving the house. I could hear Sammy playing his video games from all the way down the block, that's how loud he is. Little brothers are so annoying.

I took my time as I walked to the temple, admiring the colors of the sunset and the way the Moon just barely poked through the purple and pink sky. The streets were vacant, except for a few squirrels running back and forth between trees. I whistled to myself as I walked with my hands in my pockets when I felt Serena's ID in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at her face, admiring her bright eyes and golden hair. She was attractive…but what am I thinking? She's a total brat with no respect for anyone but herself. There isn't a single nice word in her vocabulary.

I argued with myself over whether or not I should go to Serena's school and give her card back to her until I arrived at the stone steps of the Cherry Hill Temple. It was eerily quiet…something was wrong.

I ran up the stairs two at a time, adrenaline running through me. I wasn't even out of breath by the time I reached the top. I looked around the area until I spotted Luna and Zoicite, standing next to a small old man who was weeping uncontrollably. I ran over to see what was going on.

"What happened? Where's Jadeite?" I said. This only made the old man cry harder, and I cringed at the sound. It sounded like a donkey who just got shot. Luna glared at me as Zoicite put a consoling hand on the man's shoulder.

"We'll get to the bottom of this," Zoicite said gently. The man turned to go pray at the temple, leaving us standing there in the middle of the small courtyard. I turned to Zoicite, anger in my eyes.

"What the heck is going on here? You were supposed to wait for me down there!" I said, pointing towards the stairs. Zoicite shrugged and turned, starting to walk towards the stairs. I groaned, realizing I was going to have to go back down the way I just came. I caught up with Zoicite, desperately wanting to know what was going on.

"Jadeite's disappeared. He wasn't at the temple all day, and he didn't show up at school. His grandpa's worried something evil attacked him. Luna has a feeling it's those disappearing buses, and maybe Jadeite boarded one. So, we're going to go check it out," Zoicite said, not breaking his stride as we made it to the bottom of the staircase.

"Wait, we're getting on the bus?" I said, fear gripping me. Zoicite nodded, and I let a small whimper escape my lips. Luna groaned and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Isn't it past 6?" I said, remembering the small factoid about the 6 'o' clock bus being the only one that disappears.

"Nope," Zoicite shook his head. "It's 5:57, so if we hurry we can make it in time."

I groaned as I thought about all of the people I would miss if I never made it back here. Andrew, Molly, my mom, my dad, Sammy, Miss H., and heck, maybe even Melvin. My eyes started watering as I thought of never getting to see Molly or my family again, but I blinked the tears back. I'm not going to turn into a crybaby.

We spotted the bus stop just as the bus was pulling to a stop. Zoicite, Luna and I all gasped when we realized all of the boys in line were holding those red charms Rei was selling. It hit us all like a train.

"Rei's behind all of this?!" I said, shocked that such a beautiful girl could do something so despicable. I learned that word in English class. I pay attention sometimes!

"Hurry, we don't have much time!" Luna said. We all ran to the bus as the last few guys boarded. I was about to step on, when I saw the bus driver. She had super short, dark brown hair beneath a blue hat, along with a blue uniform. She looked at me out of the corners of her eyes and I felt the fear kick in; I was about to get on a bus that was heading to who knows where, with little to no chance of ever coming back. I couldn't do this!

Zoicite started to push me forward, but I recoiled and jumped back. I wrapped my arms around a lamp post and squeezed it tightly, shutting my eyes.

"I don't wanna go! I'm too scared, I can't do this! Please don't make me go!" I yelled, small tears falling out of my eyes. I heard the bus door close and the whir of the engine as the bus drove away. I didn't open my eyes as until the whir of the bus faded.

"Can you let _go_?!" the lamp post said. Wait…what? I opened my eyes to find that I didn't grab the lamp post, I grabbed a familiar blonde high school student; Serena Tsukino. I looked down at her in shock before realizing I was still holding onto her. I let go and jumped back about three feet, wiping my hands on my shirt. She gave me a look of disgust before turning on her heels and walking away. "You made me miss my bus," she grumbled. Zoicite slapped his forehead while Luna kept banging her head on the actual light post. I felt like such an idiot, not to mention extremely embarrassed.

That was when I remembered Serena's ID still in my pocket. I ran to catch up with her, calling her name. She stopped walking and spun, glaring at me.

"What!?" she snapped. I cringed at her hateful tone and pulled her ID out of my pocket.

"Uh, you dropped this earlier," I said, handing her the card. She took it from my hands and smiled slightly.

"Thanks," she said sheepishly. We stood there for a few awkward moments before she said, "You know, you should get some glasses. That way you won't get people confused with lamps."

She winked and I glared at her as she turned around and continued walking towards wherever she was going. "Well maybe you should stop dressing up like a lamp post and people wouldn't confuse you with one!" I shouted back. To my surprise, she gave me the finger. My mouth dropped open in shock, but for some reason I found myself laughing.

My laughter soon faded when Zoicite and Luna approached me, shaking their heads in disappointment. "What?" I said.

Zoicite crossed his arms and said, "You blew our chance to save Jadeite and find out what's behind the buses' disappearance. Now we have to wait until tomorrow." I grinned sheepishly, my face turning red with embarrassment. A part of me was happy I didn't have to board that bus, but another part of me was disappointed with myself. The latter was probably the Tuxedo Mask part. "I might as well head home for the night," Zoicite said sadly. He turned and started walking towards his house, leaving me to face Luna's wrath alone.

To my surprise, Luna spared me a lecture and sighed. "Let's just go home," she said. We walked side-by-side towards my house, passing a radio station. Luna stopped and stared up at the building.

"Luna?" I said, looking up at the building as well.

She meowed and started walking close to the station, where a guard stood outside, eyeing me. I looked at the large sign signaling the radio station number, and a lightbulb went off. This is the station for that new Loveline!

Despite my lack of interest on the topic, I still wanted to check the place out. Luna seemed like she did too, so I approached the guard. "What do you want, kid?" the guard said bitterly. His tone set me off guard; he clearly wasn't very fond of his job.

"Uh, is this the station for the new Loveline?" I asked, nervously. I hate cops. I don't know why; I just do.

"There's no station called "Loveline" here. I don't know what you're talking about, kid. It's dark out, shouldn't you be heading home?" he snickered. I suddenly felt defensive. Not only was he calling me crazy, he was insulting my age and my maturity level.

"I'm not a kid," I growled. He raised his eyebrows, amused by my sudden attitude.

"Just go home kid," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders and pushing me towards the direction I was heading before I stopped to talk to him.

"I'm going!" I snapped, shrugging his hands off. What a douche; thinking he has the right to lay his filthy hands on me. I walked home when I realized Luna had disappeared. "Luna?" I called, fear starting to create goosebumps on my arms. She was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe she went ahead," I said to myself. I continued my walk home, admiring the stars that were started to dot the sky.

I unlocked the door and walked into my house to the smell of curry and I felt my stomach grumble.

"Darien, is that you sweetheart?" my mother called in from the dining room. I shut the door and locked it behind me while rolling my eyes.

"No Mom, it's a burglar who has the keys to the front door," I said sarcastically as I walked into the dining room. My family was seated around the table, eating my mom's homemade curry. My father stared at me skeptically as I sat down across from him and began to scarf down my food. I love food. The two things I'm good at is sleeping and eating.

"Where were you?" my father asked, setting his fork down with a clatter. I swallowed the food in my mouth, taking a drink of water before daring to respond. My father was sort of overprotective. He didn't want me to risk hurting myself, whether it was physically or emotionally. He wanted me to grow up to become successful, without dealing with any pain from girlfriends or something like that. He needs to understand that he can't protect me from everything. I haven't had a girlfriend since first grade.

"I was at the temple and I missed the bus home," I simply stated. I've become a natural recently when it comes to lying. Well, not necessarily lying but…modifying the truth. I learned that word in class too.

My father stared at me for a few seconds more, but I pretended not to notice and finished eating. Sammy was peculiarly silent, but I ignored it. He was a weirdo, nothing new in that department.

I finished my food after getting two more helpings and rinsed my plate out in the kitchen sink before going up to my room. I shut the door and grabbed a comic book, flopping onto my bed.

Comic books are my salvation. They were the only things I actually enjoyed reading, especially the General K ones. I read for about ten minutes before my mom gently knocked on the door and opened it, poking her purple-haired head in. "Darien, do you have homework?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. I blanched, struggling to come up with a response. Her expression changed from one of kindness to one of anger in a matter of seconds, and she stormed over and snatched my comic book out of my hands. "Darien Shields, you need to stop reading these…_things_ and start working harder on your schoolwork."

She slammed the door behind her as she left, leaving me to wallow in my misery. "Ughhhh, I don't wanna do my homework!" I whined aloud.

"You should," a familiar voice came from my window. My eyes widened when I realized who it was.

"Luna?! Where were you!?" I said, jumping off of the bed to meet her. She walked into my room and cleared her throat.

"I was trying to get into the radio station, but I couldn't open the door…" Luna said, looking down at the floor. I nodded and flopped back onto my bed.

"That was probably just the wrong station," I said. I grabbed a football from off of the floor and tossed it into the air, missing the sound of the crowd screaming my name as I ran down the field for a touchdown. Football season's starting soon, and I couldn't wait to finally be back on the field, where I belong. Football is my one true talent; the only thing I can do, succeed at, and make people happy at the same time.

Luna jumped up onto my bed and curled into a ball. "We should listen to it again tonight, and see if that guard was lying. I was getting bad vibes from that place. Also, we need to get on that six 'o' clock bus tomorrow. It's imperative that we find Jadeite, I think he might be one of us," Luna said. I stared at her in shock, not believing what I was hearing.

"One…one of us?" I said, processing what she was saying. It did kind of make sense, now that I think about it. With that weird psychic ability he has, I wouldn't be surprised if he was one of us. I guess it

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Luna asked, lifting her small black head. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach, tossing the football across the room and into my open closet. I felt a somewhat heavy weight on my back and flopped over, smothering it. I grinned with satisfaction at hearing Luna's muffled screams before rolling back over and getting up. Luna sat there, coughing and gasping for air.

"You smell like boys and roses," Luna said with a large intake of air.

"Get over it," I said. Roses, huh? Must be the Tuxedo Mask thing. I dragged my feet across the floor and over to my schoolbag, dreading the endless amount of homework I had. Well, at least it would pass the time until the Loveline came on.

Luna helped me to understand both my Algebra homework and my English homework. We were reading that stupid classic novel, Tom Sawyer. I don't see how reading this book is going to help me when I'm rich and famous, but whatever. Before we knew it, the clock struck midnight and the radio station started giving off a static noise before the show came on.

"Hello to all of you lovesick listeners. It's the midnight hour, and you know what that means. It's time for the Loveline," the DJ said in a dreamy voice. It didn't take long for Luna and me to realize who's voice was on the other end of the radio.

"That's Rei!" we both said in unison. I shot up pulled my rose out of my pocket, holding it out as it glowed white. In a matter of seconds, I was out the front door and running to the radio station. This might be my chance to find Jadeite and capture Rei. Luna ran alongside me up until we reached the station. I groaned when I realized the same guard was on duty. Haha. Duty.

I backed into an alley, looking down at Luna for help. "What should I do?" I asked, getting more and more worried by the second. The longer we waited, the more innocent hearts were being played with.

"Use the Disguise Rose!" Luna said. I slapped my forehead, feeling stupid for not thinking of that myself. I pulled out the white rose and held it out, thinking of what I wanted to be.

"Turn me into a sophisticated talent agent!" I said aloud. I felt myself being spun around, with flurries of white rose petals swirling around me. In a flash of white, I was standing in the alleyway wearing khaki pants and a white button-up shirt. A brown jacket was in my arms, and dress shoes were on my feet. The most different part of my disguise was my hair…it was combed neatly down, incredibly smooth and long enough to slightly cover my eyes. Americans call it the "Justin Bieber Style", and I hated it to no end. Luna struggled to hold in her laughter at my disgusted expression.

"Let's just get this over with," I grumbled. I walked casually up to the guard, who let me in without a word. I must have resembled someone who worked in the building. As soon as I was out of sight of the guard, I ran up the stairs until I found the door marked "Loveline". Luna climbed up onto my shoulder and we both peeked into the window on the door.

"Wow, this is my kind of job! They're all sleeping!" I said enthusiastically. Luna gasped in shock, and that was when I realized that those people were all wearing the same purple flower pin that Miss Haruna was wearing the other day when she passed out. Everything regarding the Loveline suddenly fell into place like a 1,000 piece puzzle.

I busted open the door and stormed past a red-headed woman wearing a green jacket over a lilac blouse and a dark green skirt. It took her a few seconds to realize I was going into the recording studio, where a raven-haired woman sat in a chair. "No, wait! She's on the air!" the woman said. I ignored her and threw open the door, making my way to the chair across from Rei and sitting down, slamming my hands on the table in the process. I pulled a second microphone up to my face and began to speak.

"Listen all Loveline fans, stop listening to this show _right now_. The prizes take away your energy, they're very bad for you so please turn off your radios right now!" I said. Rei looked at me with pure fury in her eyes and slammed her hands on the table as well.

"No! It's not true!" she yelled.

"Turn off your radios right now if you know what's good for you!" I retorted.

"You're off the air!" Rei sneered, disappearing in a flash of red. I looked around frantically, trying to find out where she went.

"Darien look out!" Luna shouted. There was a large shattering noise, and before I knew what was happening, there was glass flying all over the place. The woman who had previously tried to stop me from entering the studio was jumping through the glass window that separated the recording room from the other half of the studio. I jumped out of the way just in time, running through the door and back out into the hallway where Luna waited.

We both started running down the hall, farther away from the woman who I assumed was another Nega-Monster.

"Tuxedo Mask would be good right now!" Luna said between gasps for air. I nodded and pulled out my red rose, instantly transforming into my tuxedo-clad alter ego. I grabbed Luna and jumped through a conveniently placed window on the ceiling, landing on the roof. I knelt down, gasping for air. My adrenaline was going crazy; I almost died in there!

I heard an earsplitting cackle from behind me, and I spun to see a purple-faced monster wearing an ugly teal dress with burgundy hair sticking straight up. I couldn't keep the disgusted sound from escaping my lips.

The monster opened its mouth and shot a gooey purple substance at me. I leaped out of the way; the purple stuff just barely missing my cape. I pulled a rose from my jacket and hurled it towards the monster, missing by a mile.

"Is that the best you've got?" the monster cackled. I clenched my fists in anger as I was forced to dodge more and more blasts of purple goo. One glob of it hit a fan that was on top of the building, and the fan started smoking. I had no idea where Luna was during all of this, but I really needed her right now.

My attention was drawn away from the monster just long enough for it to blast more purple stuff at me. I had no way of escaping as it darted towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the burning sensation that was about to take effect.

But it never came. I opened my eyes to find a familiar discus soaring through the air, evaporating the purple goo and returning to its owner; Sailor Moon. I sighed in relief at her appearance; always right on time as usual. Rei appeared next to her monster, but she wasn't dressed the way she was five minutes ago. She was in a red sailor suit similar to Sailor Moon's, but it had dark purple bows, a red skirt, and red high heels. Her long, raven hair shined in the moonlight and her eyes were ablaze with fury. She was almost as beautiful as Sailor Moon. Was there a possibility they could be…allies? No, Sailor Moon is on my side, not the Negaverse's.

"Who are you?" Rei said coldly. Sailor Moon placed her tiara on her head and put her hands on her hips. She stood on the edge of the roof looking confident, strong, and beautiful. Her golden hair flowed in the wind and her eyes sparkled like the crystal lakes down at the park. I was mesmerized once more.

"Using the hearts of innocent teenagers is cruel and inhumane. I am Sailor Moon; Champion of Justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" she said bravely. Rei rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. The monster shot another blast of purple goo at Sailor Moon, but she easily jumped up into the air and dodged, landing next to me. I smiled gratefully at her, and she returned the smile. I felt my stomach flip over and my heart beat out of control.

I wasn't paying attention when a ball of dark energy was hurtling towards me at a surprising speed. "Tuxedo Mask! Look out!" Sailor Moon shouted. I turned to see the dark ball a few feet away, but had no time to react. I felt myself being grabbed and pushed to the side. I landed on my back with something light on top of me. I opened my eyes to see Sailor Moon with her arms wrapped around me as she lay on top of me. She was groaning in what sounded like pain. I sat up and placed a hand behind her back.

"Sailor Moon?" I said, trying to look into her eyes. She squeezed them shut and groaned again. That was when I noticed wound on her shoulder. I gasped slightly and gently let her lay back on the roof. "Hang in there, I'll win this for you," I whispered. She didn't respond as I stood and glared at Rei and the monster in pure fury. I pulled out yet another rose and hurled it at the monster. It dodged again, but I focused hard on the path of the rose.

"Ha! Missed again! You should really work on your aim," Rei said with an evil laugh. I concentrated harder on the rose that was sailing through the air, and suppressed a gasp of surprise when the rose changed its path and came back towards the monster. Both Rei and the purple-skinned creep were unaware of the rose that was only a few feet away now.

I smiled triumphantly as the rose embedded itself into the monster's back, causing it to emit a loud, earsplitting screech. I watched as the white cracks spread through its body, turning it into dust. I almost started cheering, but then I remembered that there was still one more enemy.

"Who are you, and what did you do with Jadeite?" I yelled in anger. Rei smirked and rose into the air.

"I'm Sailor Mars, the Soldier of Revenge and Fire. This isn't the end Tuxedo Mask," she said, adding a disgusted tone to my name. "One battle does not win a war. As for your friend Jadeite, well, let's just say you won't be seeing him again." I started running towards Rei, who is apparently called Sailor Mars. I pulled out my cane, shocked that I was actually going to use it for the first time. I jumped high into the air, prepared to swing at her and knock her into the next universe. Right as the cane was supposed to make impact, she disappeared. I landed back on the roof, managing to keep my balance. I looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Until next time," her voice echoed. I felt the negative energy surrounding the area fade away, and I knew Sailor Mars was gone. I sighed with relief, tucking my cane back into my jacket pocket. Then I remembered…

"Sailor Moon!" I said, turning to where I had left her. I was shocked to find that she was gone, with no trace of her whatsoever. My brain went wild with ideas on what could have happened to her. Is she okay? Did she fall off of the roof? Did she die? Did she quickly heal herself and disappear? Where did she go?

All of these questions remained unanswered. I looked up at the full moon which was shining brightly above me and sighed. She was so mysterious…but I couldn't keep myself away from her. Sure, there was the possibility that she could be working with the Negaverse, but that couldn't be true…could it?

I stood there in silence, thinking about the beautiful heroine when I began to hear a strange tune echoing through the night. I followed the sound over to where Sailor Moon had fallen to find a golden star locket on the ground. I scooped it up and cupped it in my palm as I listened to its sweet melody. I know it seems girly, but the song hit a nerve in my brain telling me that it was important. I felt like I should know the meaning behind the song and the delicate star locket, but I just couldn't think of where I had seen it before. Was this a symbol of Sailor Moon's love for me? _Now you just sound desperate_, I thought to myself. Whatever it is, I should return it to her…right?

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice behind me. "You did will Tuxedo Mask," the female voice said.

I turned to find Luna and Zoicite standing there, smiling proudly at me. Hearing those words come out of Luna's mouth made me want to scream with joy. I actually did something right for a change; it's a miracle!

Zoicite, who was in his General uniform, approached me and clapped me on the back. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier," I said, feeling the shame come back. He chuckled, the sound resonating through the night.

"Don't worry about it. There's always tomorrow."

END OF CHAPTER 3

That's it for chapter three! Thank you all so much for all of your support and reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me. I apologize for the long wait, I have exams all this week and I've been going crazy trying to get everything done. Thanks again, I love you all so so much! If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, please feel free to review or message me! Have a wonderful day; I'll have the next update up soon!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	4. Chapter 4

Haiiiiii guys! I'm back with another update! Thank you all so much for all of your support and advice! I really appreciate each and every review. Whenever I feel like doing something else, I always push it back because I really want to make my readers happy. It feels so good so see the e-mail that tells me I have a new review or story follower/favorite. It really makes my day!

LoveInTheBattleField: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

BostonBill: I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for reading!

Valkyrie Celes: I absolutely love Darien; he's the most adorable character I have ever seen! I'm glad you noticed my writing improvement; I'm really trying to make the story sound mature and lighthearted at the same time. I still have a long way to go, but I'm glad you think I'm improving! I did the Jadeite/Rei scene in Chapter 3 because I needed some way to bring them somewhat closer. I'm actually only on the second manga, and I only have 1-6. I spent all of my money on them! But I'll definitely include the Tuxedo Smoke Bomb, just for you! I'll update as much as possible, thank you SO much for your ongoing support!

Puffgirl1952: I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for reading!

Bouowmx: About your first review: I wasn't trying to make it seem like he was "doing a Nephrite". I was taking a scene from the dubbed version of Sailor Moon when Serena thinks, "Maybe Andrew is Tuxedo Mask!" I simply switched that scene with Darien and Molly. I wasn't sure if the whole "doing a Nephrite" was supposed to be a negative thing or a positive thing, so I just wanted to clear that up. Thanks for your input and thank you for reading!

About your second review: I'm a bit confused on how you think Rei/Sailor Mars is ambiguous. I would really like to understand what you mean by that so that I can go back and add/fix some things that you find strange. I apologize for the centered text, I messed something up on my Microsoft Word so that it won't let me change the alignment of the text, but I fixed it.

Light-Sakura: I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reading!

Once again, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, it really means the world to me and you've given me a new reason to write. I used to write for myself, to pass the time, but I now I write for all of you in addition with myself. You're the only true support I've ever gotten when it comes to my writing, and I really appreciate every single one of you. Thank you all! Now, on with the story!

~Miss Moon Rose

Jadeite's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on a dark, dirty floor in the middle of a spacious area. I had no idea where I was or what happened. I groaned when I noticed the throbbing pain in my head and chest. I could hardly see a thing.

I struggled to stand as I tried to remember what had happened to me. I looked around to find four buses around me. Everything suddenly made sense as I read the label on one of the buses. They were the four six 'o' clock buses that disappeared. I walked over to one and pushed open the door, gasping at all of the unconscious bodies sitting inside. My stomach lurched and I quickly left the bus, walking around the spacious room. It seemed like the darkness never ended.

"So you're finally awake," a familiar female voice said behind me. I spun and glared at the raven-haired woman standing before me. Her eyes were as cold as they were hours before, and she was still wearing the red sailor uniform.

"Who are you, really?" I asked, clenching my fists.

She smiled evilly and said, "I am Sailor Mars, the Scout of Revenge and Fire. I work for the Negaverse, and soon you will too." I gulped at her statement.

"I'll never work for you; I'd rather die," I said. Working for evil was against everything I've ever known, and I wasn't about to throw my entire life away just so I could live and work for evil forces.

Sailor Mars shrugged and turned away from me. "So be it. It's a shame though," she said.

She suddenly froze and looked into the pitch black sky above. I could see the evil grin on her face, even though she wasn't facing me. A white hole appeared in the sky and expanded until it was about the size of the front of one of the buses. Surprisingly enough, a bus poked through the hole, slowly advancing into the area. I forced myself not to gasp as it slowly drifted closer and closer. Mars tensed and disappeared, reappearing behind me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

I struggled to escape from her surprisingly strong grip. Her arms wouldn't budge as she leaned closer and whispered, "Don't move, or I'll kill them." Them? Who's "them"? I stopped struggling so I wouldn't get anyone killed. The bus finally landed and there was a loud crash as a figure shot out of the top of the bus, landing in front of us. A freaky monkey-like monster was holding a blue-faced Darien in a chokehold. A black cat jumped out of the bus as well and started biting the monster's ankles. I struggled beneath Rei's arms, but she still wouldn't let go. I watched in horror as Darien lost consciousness and fell to the ground and the cat was kicked across the room.

I felt a burning sensation within me, and I suddenly felt stronger as I watched people get hurt right in front of my eyes. I wanted to put an end to it, and I was going to. I placed my hands on Rei's arms and pulled, desperately trying to free myself.

Sailor Mars gasped and released me, clutching her right arm and grimacing in pain. There was a burn mark where I had touched her. Did I do that? I ran over to Darien, feeling his pulse quickly before running over to the cat. The monster was tending to Mars, so I had a bit of time.

"J-Jadeite…take this…" the cat said.

"You…can talk?" I said stupidly. Clearly she knew how to talk. She slowly rolled over, revealing a pen of some sort. I picked it up, examining it. It was silver with a golden cap and a dark red jewel on top. It hit a nerve within me, as if I had seen it before. Curiously, I pressed my thumb against the jewel, gasping in surprise as dark red streams of light began to flow from the pen. My body was surrounded by dark red and gold swirls, which wrapped themselves tightly around me and gave off a flash of red light. The lights faded and I looked down to find myself in a grey general's suit with two dark red jewels on my shoulders that held a grey cape with dark red on the inside. Black boots were on my feet, and my hands looked almost as if they were glowing red. I looked down at the cat, who passed out during my transformation.

The monster started advancing towards me, growling menacingly. I clenched my fists, which were feeling hot. I looked down to find them engulfed in flames, but they didn't burn me. I knew what I had to do.

I held my hands out, tossing streams of fire back and forth between my palms. I could feel the energy coursing through my hands. I held my hands at the top of my head as the fire joined together, creating one large fireball. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the growing mass of flame in my hands.

"BLAZING SPECTRUM!" I yelled, lowering my hands and shooting the giant fireball at the monster. The fireball engulfed the monster and Sailor Mars, causing an extreme amount of damage. I could hear Mars's scream from behind the flames, and something snapped within me. I felt like my body was moving on its own.

I ran through the flames, following the source of the high-pitched scream. I could make out Mars's figure within the hot fumes. I scooped her up and ran back through the flames, her arms clutching my neck. It wasn't long until the flames started burning me as well. I guess I would have to work on my immunity.

I leaped out of the large mass of fire, rolling along the ground with Mars still in my arms. I gently placed her on the ground as I stood, grimacing as the flames died.

The monster still stood before us, but it was gravely weakened. A beam of black electricity shot out of its mouth, heading straight towards me. I rolled out of the way, just barely managing to escape. It turned towards Mars, who was unconscious on the ground. It had an evil glint in its eyes…maybe it thought she had turned to the good side? I highly doubt that. The monster shot a beam of black electricity towards her, and I instinctively jumped in front of her. I squeezed my eyes shut as the electricity hit my body, spreading pain everywhere. I felt like my limbs were on fire, and I couldn't think straight. I yelled out in pain, unable to keep myself from showing weakness. The pain died, but I still felt like I was dying along with it.

I collapsed next to Sailor Mars, who was staring at me with tear-filled eyes. "You…you saved me," she breathed. Her once cold eyes seemed now only filled with love and gratitude. I smiled slightly at her, struggling to stand. My legs were shaking uncontrollably, but I managed to keep my balance as I stood. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned to see whom it belonged to.

A tall masked man in a tuxedo and top hat was smiling at me. "I'll take it from here," the familiar voice said. I gasped when I realized the masked man was actually Darien, the guy I almost killed two days ago. I smiled gratefully at him as he pulled a razor-sharp red rose from his jacket and twirled it between his fingers. He pulled his arm back and hurled the rose at the monster, hitting it right where its heart would be. I watched in awe as white cracks spread throughout its body, creating an earsplitting shriek from the monster. The monster disappeared in a flash of white, leaving only a pile of dust behind.

I let a sigh of relief escape my lips as I collapsed back onto the ground. I felt two warm hands on my shoulders as my head fell onto someone's lap. I looked up to find Sailor Mars smiling down at me. Her smile was rather crooked, probably because she'd never actually smiled genuinely before. "You did well," she said. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting the darkness overwhelm me once more and allow me to dream of the raven-haired beauty.

Darien's P.O.V.

As soon as Jadeite went unconscious, I wrapped my hand around Sailor Mars's neck and held her up against one of the four buses. She struggled beneath my grip, kicking desperately.

"How do we get out of here?" I growled. She looked into my eyes, nothing but desperation in her own violet irises. I knew she was just tricking me so that she could attack me later. I increased my grip, causing her to gasp and sputter. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Tuxedo Mask, let go," Sailor Moon said. I looked into her cerulean eyes and my grip on Mars's neck loosened. She fell to the floor, coughing and sputtering. I looked at Sailor Moon's shoulder, shocked to find it still wounded from the previous night's events. I gently pulled her sleeve back, examining it more closely.

"You need to get this looked at," I said gently. She shook her head and took a step back, turning towards Jadeite. She put a hand on his arm and released white light from her fingertips. The light surrounded Jadeite's body, healing him like it did to me during my first battle. He was still unconscious, but not for long.

She approached Sailor Mars next, who looked up at her with curiosity. Once Mars was healed, Sailor Moon reproached me and smiled. "I assume you're heading my way?" she said, nodding towards the buses. It was then that I noticed they were all tied together by some black cord of some sort. I smiled gratefully at her as she scooped up the unconscious Luna and boarded the bus in front, taking a seat behind the wheel. I went over to Jadeite, who was just waking up. He groaned and put a hand up to his head.

"W-what happened? Did we win? Is Mars okay?" he said, sitting up straight. Sailor Mars appeared behind me and smiled at him, holding a gloved hand out. He took it, and we both helped pull him up.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," she said. He blushed, and I refrained from making a noise of disgust.

"Alright, enough with the lovey-dovey crap. Let's get out of here, shall we?" I said, motioning towards the bus. Mars sighed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid we can't…the portal closed a long time ago," she said sadly. I looked up at the sky to find she was right. There was no way of escape. Sailor Moon leaned her head out of the window.

"Check again," she said with a wink. I looked up at the sky to find a white sparkle blinking wildly. Soon, the sparkle expanded, creating a white beam of light.

"It must be Zoicite!" Luna, who had just woken up, said from Sailor Moon's lap. I smiled widely and boarded the bus, followed by Mars and Jadeite. Sailor Moon started the engine and the bus began to float up into the air towards the portal, towing the other three buses behind it. I leaned against Sailor Moon's seat with a big grin on my face as we went through the portal and Zoicite's figure came into view. He was smiling widely and waving frantically.

The bus landed smoothly, along with the three other buses. Jadeite, Rei, and I all filed out and I hugged Zoicite tightly, thanking him repeatedly for saving us. He wriggled uncomfortably beneath me, so I let go and smiled. Zoicite held his hand out to Jadeite and said, "Welcome to the team." Jadeite looked proud to be a part of our group, judging by the broad grin on his face. That was when Zoicite noticed Rei standing behind him with her hands clasped in front of her. He glared at her, but Zoi was intelligent enough to realize that she wasn't the same cold-eyed bitch she was yesterday.

I remembered Sailor Moon and her injury, but when I turned around to get her, the driver's seat was empty. I turned in circle, searching high and low for the golden-haired angel. But she was nowhere to be found. Once again, she had disappeared without a trace.

After we returned the buses where they belonged and made sure each passenger made it home safely, Zoicite, Jadeite, Rei, Luna and I all parted our separate ways. We decided to have Rei stay at the temple with Jadeite until she could afford her own home. Jadeite's eyes lit up when Luna decided that Rei would stay with him and learn the ways of the temple, and Rei blushed slightly. The two were a perfect match…both masters of fire and both with matching fiery personalities.

As I got ready for bed that night, I found myself continuously thinking of Sailor Moon, and her injury. Why didn't she just heal herself? Why wouldn't she go to a doctor? Who is she really? Is she a friend or enemy?

Luna curled up beside me on my bed, but I wasn't able to get my eyes to stay shut.

"Luna?" I said. She opened one bright eye and stared at me.

"Yes, Darien?"

"Was Sailor Mars a part of the past as well?" I asked. My knowledge of my past was slowly improving as new memories floated into my mind. I remembered lush greenery, clear blue skies, fancy parties with women in dresses and men in tuxedos, and I remember a giant white palace. That's all I know about my past life. I think that if I find the mysterious girl in my dreams, I have a strong feeling she can tell me about my past and about the Silver Millennium, as Luna calls it.

"It's late. We'll have a meeting tomorrow after school, and I'll explain everything I know, okay?" Luna said with a yawn. I nodded, even though her eyes were closed.

She was in my dreams that night

I was actually able to walk to school the next Friday morning. I admired the birds singing softly in the trees, the small clouds that floated across the skies, and the little kids who ran around in circles chasing each other with worms. Nothing could ruin this beautiful morning.

But then again, Mr. Boss up there in the sky always finds some way to prove me wrong.

I was looking up at the clouds when naturally, I ran into Meatball Head. This time, it was definitely not my fault. She was walking around, holding a book up to her nose and I was looking at nature. All signs point to her.

She closed her book, and I managed to sneak a glimpse at the title: The Book of Crystal. Why was she studying crystals? She glared at me behind her reading glasses, and I felt like an ant being poked by her stick. Her golden hair was, of course, in its usual meatball style, and she was wearing her school uniform. White pearl earrings hung from her ears along with a matching necklace and bracelet on her right wrist. The sun made it seem like her long hair was sparkling.

"Didn't your mother teach you to look up when you walk?" I said with a sneer. Her jaw clenched and unclenched multiple times as she took deep breaths.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to get to school on time?" she barked, whisking past me. I glanced at my watch, and my eyes almost popped out of my head. She was right, I was running late again. I heard her sniffle slightly as she walked past me, and I found myself standing in the middle of the sidewalk, watching her go. Was she…crying?

No. That's impossible. Spawn of the Devil don't cry. They're cold, heartless, stupid creatures.

I was reminded of the time, and began running to school. Unfortunately for me, the only way for me to get there in time would require me taking the shortcut through the ghetto-ish part of the city. Just my luck. I looked up as I ran and shook my fist at the sky, letting Mr. Boss up there know that I wasn't happy.

I cut through yards and alleys until I arrived at the Shabby Streets (as Andrew and I call them). I ran down a block and turned the corner, running right into a wall.

I fell backwards, noticing that the wall was indeed not a wall; it was a man who was MUCH bigger than me. I gulped and stood, trying not to show fear. The guy was in front of two other men who were slightly smaller, but still bigger than me. The man in front, whom I ran into, leaned forward and got into my face.

"You got a problem walking, buddy?" the man said. I gulped again, trying to keep my voice under control.

"No," I said shakily.

The man smiled, revealing teeth with too many cavities to count.

"I say we teach him a lesson, eh boss?" the shortest one said.

The three men advanced, and I slowly backed up until I was cornered into a wall. This is it. This is the end for me. Good-bye mother, good-bye father, good-bye Luna, Sammy, Zoicite, Jadeite. Good-bye Sailor Moon, good-bye food, yummy food. Good-bye-

"HEY! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" a deep voice echoed from behind the three men. They all turned to see who was interrupting my demise, and I craned my neck to see as well.

A tall man with medium-length, chocolate brown hair stood before us. His hands were in his pockets, and he stood tall and proud, as if he was the King of the World. His light blue eyes were penetrating, but they held a tenderness to them that said, '_I'll kick your ass if you don't do as I say_.' I smiled at him, because I knew he was on my side. He was wearing my school's uniform, but I've never seen him before.

The leader of the three bullies stepped forward, getting into the mysterious man's face.

"Oh, yeah? And who's gonna stop us? I pipsqueak like you?" the leader said. The blue-eyed man grinned mischievously and moved agilely as the leader threw a punch. I watched in awe as the man ducked and swiped his arm across the bully's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The next bully, the shortest, charged. The brown-haired man simply lifted his knee, nailing the guy in the stomach. The third bully was cowering in fear. He was smart, for he turned and high tailed it away from us as fast as he could. I laughed out loud at the sight.

"Hey, thanks!" I said, approaching the man and clapping him on the back. "That was awesome!"

The guy turned and started walking towards the opposite direction of Crossroads Junior High. "Anytime," he said. "Take care kid."

I watched him go, admiring the diamond stud he had in his right ear. He was so mysterious…

I had to find out more about him.

END OF CHAPTER 4

That's it for this chapter! I am so sorry it took so long, it's been sooooo crazy over here. I have Honor Society elections, solo auditions, show choir competitions, exams, and not to mention keeping my friends and boyfriend happy. I apologize however, because this chapter isn't as long as the others. I wanted to finish it before I had to go to bed. I work on each chapter as much as I can, and I really appreciate you all for being so patient. Thank you so much for your support and I hope you like this chapter! I love you all, have a great week! I'll have the next update up soon!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	5. Chapter 5

How's it goin' guyyyyyys!?

I'm back for another chapter! Once again, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. It means the world to me and I don't know what I would do without you.

LoveInTheBattleField: Thanks for sticking with this story! I'm glad it's kept you interested long enough to keep you reading.

Moonprincess998: I just couldn't kill Rei. I have big plans for the Rei/Jadeite relationship. As for the Nephrite/Lita relationship, there is a possibility that you guessed wrong. I can't tell you yet ;)

Bouowmx: I'm glad you noticed. You'll like this chapter then!

BostonBill: Thank you! I hope you like this one!

Light-Sakura: I couldn't bear to kill Rei. She's too crucial to the story. And thanks, I'm trying really hard to mix Darien's original personality with Serena's original personality. It's so hard to imagine Darien as in immature crybaby! Thanks for reading!

Natari: I can't really reveal what I'm going to do with the other scouts just yet. You'll find out soon! As for your second review, I will be keeping Serena and Darien with their original royalties. I don't like the idea of switching their roles, it's just too big of a switch. The Senshi are keeping their personality as well, just because they haven't necessarily been switched, just their sides of fighting. I can't reveal what I'm doing with the Gold and Silver Crystals just yet, and I'll be mixing in Rei and Serena in this chapter. I can't tell what I'm going to do, but I really appreciate your input! Thank you very much for reading!

Valkyrie Celes: Their will be plenty of Rei/Jadeite in this chapter. I'm on the third manga now! I agree, the manga is better, and I hope someday they come out with a complete colored version. Thank you so much for your support, I really appreciate it!

SailorMoonfan: I'm glad you like it! And of course you can make a comic! I'd love to see it when it's done! Thanks for reading!

SailorRallison: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading!

Lina2121: I'm glad you like my idea! Yes, I want Serena older than Darien. That's part of the point in switching them. I have my reasons for writing the words I write, and I like the way I have my story planned out. I'm just using the show as a basic outline for now, just until I get all of the Generals introduced. I plan on taking everything and making it my own, I'll probably still use the same villains, however. Thank you for your input, and thanks for reading!

I am so glad this story has been coming along so well. This is my first fanfiction, and I'm overjoyed to find everyone liking it so much. I hope you all love this chapter as much as I do! Remember: Thoughts and dreams are in _ITALICS_.

~Miss Moon Rose~

Darien's P.O.V.

I walked out of English with my books in hand, daydreaming about Sailor Moon. I really wanted to know who she was.

I threw my books into my locker and went outside for lunch. Andrew was sick today and Zoicite doesn't have lunch until next period, so I would be eating by myself. I sat down underneath a tree and pulled out my lunch, sighing at the lack of food inside. I had eaten half of it during Algebra earlier, so all I was left with was some small dango dumplings and a bit of last night's curry.

I finished my food quickly and groaned when my stomach grumbled. I looked up at the sky, desperate for some sort of distraction. The clouds were speckling the sky, leaving just enough space for the Sun to poke through.

I looked back down at the grass, and that was when I realized someone was sitting on the other side of the bushes in front of me. I could only see a forest green sneaker through the leafy bushes. I stood and tiptoed to a nearby tree and peered over the bushes to find the wavy-haired guy from this morning, chewing on a piece of grass with an open lunch tray in front of him. I could smell the delicious-looking food from where I was standing, and it smelled amazing.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I looked over to find Melvin standing behind me. "Psst. Darien, you'd better keep away from that guy. He's a totally psychopath. According to my research, his name is Nephrite Mullinix. He was kicked out of his last school for fighting. It'd be better for everyone to keep their distance, if you know what I mean," Melvin whispered. I rolled my eyes and put one hand on his forehead, shoving him away from me. He cried out in surprise and fell backwards, landing on his butt. I let out a chuckle, and so did the man sitting on the grass a few feet away. I turned to him and smiled before approaching and sitting down beside him.

"Nice," he said. I grinned and held out my hand, secretly eyeing the food in front of him.

"I'm Darien Shields," I said. He took my hand and replied with his name, which I already knew. "That's some yummy looking food you've got there." He looked down at his food and his cheeks flushed.

"Would you like it? I'm not that hungry," he said, holding the tray out for me to take. My eyes popped open and I hungrily snatched the tray, eating as much of the delicious food as humanly possible. It was just _so _good! He chuckled once more, but I ignored it. I finished the food and handed him the tray so he could put it back in his school bag.

"Thanks for helping me out this morning," I said shyly. He smiled and waved his hand, as if it was no big deal. He probably saved my life, now that I think about it. The bell rang and we both stood, preparing to go to our next classes. Turns out, we both had biology together.

We were walking through the halls in silence as I grasped for something to say. Naturally, I came up with the dumbest thing imaginable. "So, is it true you got kicked out of your old school for fighting?" I said.

He turned towards me and leaned down close, almost to the point where our noses were touching. "Don't you ever mention that again," he growled. I gulped and nodded as he returned to his original walking position. Jesus, someone needs to anger management classes.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, and I actually didn't get a detention. I decided to take Nephrite to the arcade and show him the new General K game. I showed him the ropes, and he was sitting down when Jadeite and Zoicite walked in. I turned towards them and smiled.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I said, approaching them. They didn't look too happy.

"What's up!? You were supposed to meet us at the temple an hour ago. That's what's up," Jadeite said, rolling his eyes. I felt stupid for not remembering the General meeting.

"Where's Rei?" I said, trying to change the subject. Sailor Mars kept her Earth name, and she took on the last name of Hino.

"Beats me. She went off this morning after her chores to go "explore" or whatever. She's getting enrolled at my private school tomorrow," Jadeite said. His eyes looked empty without Rei here. Poor guy is head over heels for her.

"Who's your friend?" Zoicite said, nodding towards Nephrite. He was screaming at the game machine, banging it with his fists. I chuckled.

"That's my new friend Nephrite. He just transferred to our school Zoi," I said. We all walked over to him and he paused his game, turning and smiling at us.

"He makes the best food!" I said proudly. Jadeite rolled his eyes as Zoicite held his hand out. I could make out Jadeite glaring at Nephrite from the corner of my eye. I'd have to ask him about that later.

The arcade doors swung open, and in came Serena and Rei. Serena looked flawless as usual, with a pair of khaki shorts and a teal tank top along with white flip flops. Her hair was in its usual style, which I would have to tease her about. Rei was wearing jean shorts with a lime green short-sleeved shirt and a denim jacket tied around her waist. I caught Jadeite staring at the violet-eyed girl, so I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well, if it isn't Meatball Head," I said with a grin. Serena rolled her eyes and went up to the counter, where she ordered a strawberry milkshake from Molly. My eyes locked onto Molly's retreating figure as she turned to make Serena's milkshake. Rei approached us, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Since when are you hanging out with Meatball Head?" I said with a disgusted tone. Rei scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"She's nice. Maybe you would know if you were nice too," she said harshly. I pretended like her words inflicted a wound on me as I clutched my heart. Rei rolled her eyes and went to go sit with her new "friend". I didn't like their friendship one bit.

"Let's get going. Luna told us to walk around town and search for any weird vibes," Zoicite said as he turned towards the sliding glass doors. I waved at the two as they walked out and around the corner towards the park before turning back to Nephrite. He was staring lovingly at Molly, who was taking off her apron. No way. He was not about to go after my girl.

I stepped on his foot, earning a groan of pain from him. "What was that for?" he said. I grinned and grabbed his arm.

"Let go before the crowd gets here," I said, pulling him. His eyes didn't leave Molly's as we left the arcade and walked down the street towards nowhere in particular.

"Who was that girl?" Nephrite said, placing his hands behind his head. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep him from her forever.

"That's Molly, the manager of the arcade," I mumbled. There was nothing but silence in response.

We walked quietly down the streets of Tokyo until we arrived at my house. I stopped walking and Nephrite did as well.

"Is this your place?" he said. I nodded and unlocked the gate.

"It was nice meeting you. I'll see you at school tomorrow!" I said, waving as I walked up the driveway. Nephrite smiled and waved as I went into the house, sighing with exhaustion. My mother's purple-haired head appeared from the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart. Dinner will be ready here in an hour. Do you have homework?" she said. I smiled and approached her, wrapping my arms around her waist and hugging her tightly.

"Not today Mom. I think I'm going to go take a little nap," I said, pulling away from her and going upstairs. She smiled warmly at me before going back to her kitchen. It smelled delicious, just like Nephrite's food.

I flopped onto my bed and looked out the balcony window, half expecting Luna to jump in and tell me there was another monster to fight. But she didn't, so I gradually closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_I was standing among the ruin of what looked like an old kingdom. The fog was in thick tendrils as it swirled around me, creating a creepy aura around the area. I looked around to find nothing but dust and crumbled buildings. The sky was pitch black, with not a star to be seen. Then I heard her voice._

"_Tuxedo Mask, you must find the Silver Crystal. You must hurry, before it falls into enemy hands and all is lost. Hurry Tuxedo Mask, time is running out," the familiar voice of my princess echoed. It didn't sound as peaceful and relaxed as it did during my last dream. She sounded like she was being strangled, or held back by something._

_I followed the sound of her voice until I approached her silhouette, running closer to her. She disappeared as soon as I was within reaching distance. "Show me your face! Who are you!?" I yelled into the emptiness._

"_The Silver Crystal will answer all of your deepest desires. You must find it and help us. Help us to be free again!" she replied. Her voice grew more and more distant with each word, before I was left in nothing but silence._

Nephrite's P.O.V.

After meeting Darien, my views of this place have changed. He's the only one who has been respectably nice to me since I moved here, and I appreciated that. It's been a rough few months.

My dad passed away from cancer a few years back, and ever since then, my mom has been really distraught. She hasn't laughed, giggled, or even smiled since his death. She kept old traditions, like pizza on Fridays and cookies at 5:00 every Monday. But I knew it was only a matter of time until she cracked completely. That time was two months ago. I woke up on a dreary Saturday morning to find complete emptiness. Not a single sound in the whole house was heard. I looked all over for my mom, and I knew as soon as I saw her bed made that she was gone for good.

I became more violent at school, and I ended up punching a teacher for getting onto me about my attitude. No one knows about my mom, so that's why I was forced to move schools. I've had to provide for myself ever since, and I had to work two jobs in order to afford a small apartment. I planned on going job hunting right after school today, but Darien stopped me.

I walked down the streets of Tokyo with my hands in my pockets, thinking about my mother. Where was she now? Is she even alive? Does she miss me? I'll never know…

I turned a corner to find Molly walking a few yards ahead, humming to herself. She was so beautiful…the way her curls bounced with each stride and how she seemed to walk on air. She reminded me of my ex-girlfriend, Daphne.

I quickened my pace, and it wasn't long until I caught up with her. I was tall, even taller than Darien. The last time I had a doctor's appointment, I was 6'3''. Darien is probably 5'10''.

"Hey!" I said, walking beside her. She looked over and smiled at me.

"Hi! You're Nephrite, right? Darien's told me all about you!" she said. I grinned, praying to God that he said good things.

"Yeah. He told me about you too. Molly?" I said. She nodded and we walked in silence for a while.

"So, what brings you here?" she said, breaking the silence.

I tensed, but relaxed when I realized she didn't know about me being kicked out of my old school.

"I transferred here. I used to live in Urayasu, but my mom got a new job so we had to move," I said, hoping she couldn't see through my white lie. She nodded silently, and we both stopped when we reached a fork in the sidewalk.

"I go left," she said.

"Right," I replied, trying not to sound too disappointed.

She smiled and waved as she began to walk down the sidewalk to the left. I smiled back, admiring her as she went.

"It was nice meeting you! I hope to see you at the arcade tomorrow!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"You can count on it!" I yelled back. When her figure disappeared, I mentally slapped myself. That was the stupidest thing I have ever said.

Suddenly, I heard a high-pitched scream from Molly's direction. My body snapped into action, and I sprinted towards the source of the cry. In a matter of seconds, I approached a clearing. Molly was slowly backing away from a woman in the weirdest outfit I have ever seen.

The woman had short, aqua blue hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a white sailor suit with a blue pleated skirt and a light blue bow on her chest and the back of her waist. She wore tall blue boots with white trim and a blue choker. A golden tiara was on her forehead, with a dark blue jewel in the middle.

"Come on, hand over the Golden Crystal. I know you have it, I sensed it on you," the Smurf lady said. Molly was whimpering in fear, and I vowed then and there to never let anyone hurt her.

I darted towards the bluenette at lightning speed. She had no idea I was coming, for she was taken by surprise when I shoved my fist into her stomach. The force of my hand shoved her petite body back quite a few feet, and she hunched over in pain. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach as she wheezed, coughing and spitting. I approached her and wrapped my hand around her neck, holding her up.

"Who are you, and what do you want from Molly?" I growled. The girl grasped at my hand, hopelessly trying to pry my fingers away from her neck. Her skin was ice cold, and a shiver ran down my spine.

"NEPHRITE LOOK OUT!" Molly screamed from behind me. I turned and gasped to find a crane-armed monster heading towards me. It wrapped its crane around me and tossed me to the side, releasing my hold on the blue lady's neck. She crumpled to the ground, coughing uncontrollably. Despite the splitting pain in my shoulder, I pushed myself up and ran to protect Molly. She cowered behind me, whimpering in fear. I couldn't believe how brave I was being.

The blue-haired woman from before had regained her somewhat regal composure, and was now smirking at me. She took a single step forward and paused, closing her eyes briefly before reopening them.

"This isn't the end. I know you have the Golden Crystal, and I won't rest until I get it," she said. The woman's body faded in a burst of black smoke, leaving Molly and me to face the crane-armed monster.

"Molly, RUN!" I yelled, pushing Molly to my left. She didn't hesitate before running away from the monster, who turned on me.

"You shall pay for harming Mistress Mercury," the monster hissed. I gulped, but made sure to swallow my fear. The monster's arm shot towards me, but I jumped to the side and darted towards it. I grabbed the monster and lifted it above my head, feeling the pull in my muscles. I threw the monster across the clearing, smiling to myself at my accomplishment. The monster was struggling to stand, which was my cue to run for it.

I was stopped by a firm hand pressing against my chest. I followed the hand to find it belonged to the boy from earlier, Jadeite. But he wasn't dressed the same. He, along with Zoisite, was dressed in a weird general's suit with capes. A black cat with a golden crescent moon on its forehead was sitting on Jadeite's shoulder.

"Take this," Jadeite said, holding out a pen. Despite the strangeness of it all, I took the pen without a word as the two guys headed towards the monster. The black feline jumped onto my shoulder and onto the ground and the men started fighting the crane monster. I watched in awe as Zoisite took immediate action.

Zoisite raised his hands into the air and shouted, "HYDRO STORM BLAST!" A stream of water shot from Zoisite's hands toward the monster, and I had to pinch myself in order to believe that this wasn't a dream.

I looked down at the silver pen with a golden cap, twisting it between my fingers. A dark green jewel was at the top of the pen, and out of curiosity, I pressed it. To my surprise, the jewel went down with my thumb, creating streams of dark green and black light to flow out of it. I gasped as the streams spread out, creating a circle around me. In a few seconds, the streams shot towards me, making impact with my body and creating a huge adrenaline rush within me. The lights faded, and I looked down to find myself wearing a General's suit that matched Jadeite's and Zoisite's, but mine had dark green jewels on the shoulders that held a gray cape with dark green on the inside.

"What the fuck?!" I said, pulling at the cape. The black cat jumped in front of me, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Nephrite, you are one of the four Shittenou who are destined to protect this world. It's your duty to destroy that monster and the ones that will follow. Look into yourself, and you'll find that I am telling you the truth," the cat said.

I had no idea what was going on, or why this cat was talking to me, but I knew that this was all real. It wasn't a dream, and I knew that I had to fight this thing.

I clenched my hands into fists, feeling the anger and stress from the past two months surge through me. To my surprise, electricity crackled from my fists. I summoned more of the electric energy, and everything suddenly made sense.

"ELECTRIC FURY!" I shouted, thrusting my hands forward. The electricity shot in a stream of lighting towards the monster, and it began to shake violently as the electric energy came in contact with its body.

"BLAZING SPECTRUM!" Jadeite shouted, shooting white-hot flames at the monster. The mixture of mine and Jadeite's energy caused the monster to completely disintegrate into nothing but dust. I stared at my hands, which were still crackling slightly. I felt a strong hand clamp onto my shoulder, and I looked to the right to stare into the kind eyes of Zoisite. He grinned at me, as did Jadeite, who was standing a few feet away.

Jadeite approached and held out his hand before saying, "Welcome to the team."

Darien's P.O.V.

I woke up from my dream, sweating violently. I ran my fingers through my hair, wondering why I was having these reoccurring dreams. The need to find that Princess was overwhelming and I couldn't stop wondering what the Silver Crystal was. Was it some sort of jewelry? Was it a code word for something? Is it powerful? I'd have to ask Luna later.

I washed my face and went downstairs to go for a short walk, passing a solemn-looking Sammy on my way out. I paused for a brief second, considering whether or not I should go talk to him. I simply shrugged and continued outside.

I was walking through the park when two brunette girls, one with bright blue eyes and the other with caramel eyes, approached me.

"Are you Darien, Sammy's brother?" one of the said. I nodded, staring down at the questioningly.

"What did he do this time?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's really awful…" the other girl said. I clenched my teeth and led them over to a bench, where they began to tell me what happened.

"Mika, a girl in our class, just won a doll-making contest. She gave Sammy the doll as a present, and some boys teased him. Sammy shoved the doll towards Mika, and it fell and shattered," the blue-eyed girl said.

"He made poor Mika cry, and he didn't even say he was sorry," the other one finished. I stood, clenching my fists before unclenching them.

"I'll go talk to Sammy right away," I said, determined. The girls stood and smiled up at me with gratitude.

"Thank you!" they said in unison. I nodded and watched as the ran off together, thinking about what I was going to say to my stubborn brother.

That night at dinner, Sammy was completely silent. He didn't even bother to make fun of me when I scarfed down my food. He just picked at his food until my father finally spoke up.

"Sammy, what's the matter with you? Why aren't you eating your food?" he said. Sammy didn't look up.

"I'm not feeling too good. Can I please be excused?" Sammy mumbled. My mother, who was a very gentle and understanding woman, nodded and waved Sammy off. He trudged up to his room silently as my parents exchanged worried glances. This was my chance to talk to Sammy.

"May I be excused too? I have tons of homework," I said innocently. My father stared at me like I was nuts. He stood from his seat and approached me, putting a hand on my forehead.

"He doesn't have a fever…" Kenji said worriedly. I rolled my eyes and stood, taking my plate and rinsing it off in the sink.

"Don't stay up too late, okay Honey?" my mother said. I nodded and went up the stairs two at a time. Instead of going into my room, I went into Sammy's without knocking. He looked up at me from his position on his bed with worried eyes.

"Apologize to her. Now," I said sternly. Sammy glared at me and stuck his tongue out.

"Why should I listen to you?" he said, poking his tongue out. I sneered in response.

"You wouldn't want Mom and Dad finding out about this, would you?" I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. Sammy sighed and looked down at his green sneakers.

"Okay…I'll go," he said. I smiled and we both headed downstairs towards the front door. My mother poked her head out from the living room, where her and my father were watching some sort of cooking show.

"Where do you think you two are going?" she said, raising one eyebrow. I smiled sweetly at her before responding.

"Sammy left his project at school, so I'm taking him to go get it," I lied. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad to see you two getting along so well," she said, before going back to her position by my dad on the couch. I gagged as she turned her face towards him and they kissed longer than they should have. Sammy made a retching noise as we both exited the house.

We both laughed as we headed towards Mika's. Mika was a rather pretty girl whom I had seen in the paper this morning on the kitchen table. She had short, chestnut brown hair and azure eyes. Her smile was bright and proud, and you could tell she was dedicated to her work. She seemed sweet. I have no idea how Sammy landed her, but I guess he's got more tricks up his sleeves than I thought.

We arrived at Mika's, and I stayed behind as Sammy went up Mika's driveway and rang the doorbell. Mika's mother, another famous doll maker, answered the door. Words were exchanged, and Sammy went inside.

He didn't return for about five more minutes, but when he did, he looked even worse than he did at dinner. We walked home in silence, until I couldn't stand the suspense.

"What happened?" I asked.

Sammy sighed, and when I looked down at him, I could see tears brimming his eyes.

"She told me to go away…her mom said she's been acting strange ever since she got home from school and she's been making dolls like crazy," Sammy said sadly. His voice wavered more than a few times, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close in the "brotherly" way. He sniffled, and that's when I was reminded of him being just a kid. He still was sensitive when it came to this kind of stuff.

As much as I despise him, Sammy is one of the kindest kids out there. He would never do anything to hurt anyone, and he has a big heart. I knew he felt incredibly guilty for hurting Mika's feelings, and I didn't blame him. He was a good kid, and even though he has room for improvement, he knows the difference between right and wrong. He was my brother, which meant he was going to stop at nothing to make things right.

We arrived back home and exchanged an awkward hug before going to our separate bedrooms. It was late, and the city was starting to wind down for the night. I changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and went shirtless because of the heat. Luna hopped through the window, her midnight blue eyes wide.

"Where've you been?" I asked her as I crawled into bed. She leaped to my side and sat down, curling her tail around her body.

"Fighting the Negaverse, not that you would know," she said harshly. My eyes widened in shock.

"What?! Why didn't you contact me?" I said, outraged.

"We didn't need your assistance. We gained a new General," Luna said as if I was stupid for not knowing this. I stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Who?"

"Your friend, Nephrite. We knew as soon as we saw the immense amount of strength and courage he possessed while protecting Molly. Speaking of Molly, we need to hold a meeting first thing tomorrow at the temple. There are many things we need to discuss," Luna replied as she curled into a ball. I nodded silently as rested my head back on my pillow, looking up at the ceiling.

So Nephrite was a General? How is it that I always seem to make friends with Generals? I guess they're drawn to me. It seems like every day, our team gets bigger. I was exhausted from the week's events, and I was glad that tomorrow would be Saturday. I would finally get my questions answered.

END OF CHAPTER 5

I am so sorry this update took so long. It's been a crazy past couple of weeks. I had a show choir competition, a trip to an amusement park, I have finals all week, I had state testing for Algebra, and I have a choir concert coming up in which I have a singing and dancing solo. It's been extremely hectic and I feel awful for taking so long for this update. I promise I'll work extra hard on the next one. I plan on answering all of the big questions right now.

Why was Mercury after Molly? Where are Sailors Jupiter and Venus? What's wrong with Mika? Why was Mercury wanting the Golden Crystal, while the Princess in Darien's dreams wants the Silver Crystal? What's going on with Sailor Moon? Are Rei and Serena working together? Where's Kunzite?

So many questions, and so little answers! I plan on answering most of these questions in the next chapter, and I promise I won't be following the episodes/manga for much longer.

PLEASE READ THIS.

I am planning on making the next chapter half in Serena's P.O.V. Do you guys think it's a good idea? Or should I just keep what goes on in her life a mystery? Please let me know in the reviews so that I can create a plan for the next chapters.

Thank you all for reading! I love you!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	6. Chapter 6

Haiiii ;)

I'm back for another update! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story so far and reviewed. It really means a lot to me, and I'm really enjoying writing this story. Based on your reviews, I will be putting half of this chapter in Serena's P.O.V., and the other half in Darien's.

PLEASE READ: Serena's P.O.V. will be starting when she wakes up on the same day as when Darien meets Nephrite. So basically the beginning of the last chapter, but in Serena's P.O.V.

Supersexyghotmew95: Yes, the scouts are the "bad guys". It's all a part of switching Darien and Serena's roles.

Infinity 4 3ver: I'm glad you enjoy it so much! Thank you for your feedback and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Bouowmx: Thanks for your feedback! I hope you like this chapter!

LoveInTheBattleField: You sure have read a lot of SM fanfics! I've been reading a ton lately, and on almost all of them the author thanks you for reviewing. Thanks for sticking with this story, and Happy Belated Mother's Day to you too ;)

Ruby Warrior Girl 730: Thanks for your feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Valkyrie Celes: I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! It took me a while to come up with Nephrite's backstory. I kind of took bits and pieces from Lita's story, like how in the Black Dream Hole, Lita says that her mom used to make cookies at 5:00 every Monday. You never really hear about Lita's parents except for in that movie, so I just put two and two together and created something for Nephrite. As for my error, I did that on purpose. I was tired of ending all of Kenji's quotes with "my father said", so I figured I'd end it with "Kenji said". You're right, it's a grammar error, I'll fix it as soon as I can!

Light-Sakura: I'm glad I surprised you . I've taken your advice into effect, and I'm not going to reveal too much about Serena's life. Maybe just some of her daily routine, her school life, and some things that we never really discovered about Darien in the original anime/manga. Thanks for reading!

Guest: I'm glad you like it! I actually never thought of Princess Diamond's party! That's a really great idea! I'm going to put some more thought on the Sere/Dare first kiss, but I'll probably use your idea ;). Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Moonprincess998: I try not to be too predictable, haha ;). Thanks for reading a reviewing!

IanBuddy: You're probably right, I'm so used to writing as a girl and this is actually my first time writing mostly in a male point of view. I take no offense and I appreciate your input! I'll do my best to make Darien seem more masculine, haha. I want Serena to be a mystery as well, but I always hated how in the anime, Darien's life was never really revealed. We never find out about his school, his friends, what he does every day, etc. So I've decided to put some of that in this chapter. I'm not a very comedic person, and lately I've been reading and watching funny things just so I could make more banter between Serena and Darien, as well as Rei and Jadeite. I am so grateful for your opinions and I am glad you like my story!

Thank you all for being so patient with me! Finals are almost over, as well as school, so I'll have a lot more time on my hands. I do have a very busy June schedule, so please bear with me for a little while longer. I love you all, and I hope this chapter has some nice surprises!

~Miss Moon Rose~

Serena's P.O.V.

"_Find the Silver Crystal my darling…there isn't much time remaining," a gentle female voice echoed through the fog. I looked around desperately for the source of the voice, finding nothing in the opaque fog. I resorted to slowly advancing towards the voice, trying my hardest not to fall over the rubble that was scattered across the ground._

"_Who are you!? What is the Silver Crystal?!" I yelled, my voice being sucked up the thick fog. I lost my footing and stumbled on a rock, falling forward and slamming my hands against the rocky ground. I bit my lip, holding back a cry of pain as a rock dug into my palm. I slowly stood as the woman began to speak once more._

"_You're still the same…always curious. Do not fret, if you find the Silver Crystal and return it to its original owner, all of your questions will be answered and peace will reign once more. You must hurry…time is running out," she said, her voice fading. I started running, screaming for her to give me a clue as to how I was supposed to find this "Silver Crystal". There was no response as I ran farther into the silent rubble…_

I shot up from my pillows, sweating and breathing heavily. My long golden hair was sticking to my face and arms, and I felt hot and sticky with sweat. I groaned when I began to notice the pain in my right hand. How did that happen? I've been injuring myself a lot in my sleep lately. I just recovered from an injury to my shoulder, now there's a shooting pain coming from my hand. I need to get checked out for sleeping disorders or something.

I glanced to my left at my alarm clock, which read 5:45. Ten minutes before I usually woke up, but oh well. I groaned with lethargy as I swung my legs out of bed and walked to the kitchen to make myself a cup of black coffee. I glanced down at my hand, which was dripping with blood. _What the Hell?_

Was my dream…real? That's impossible…

I washed my hands in the sink and cleaned my white carpet where some of my blood had gotten onto it. My coffee machine beeped and I quickly poured myself a cup of coffee. I went out to my balcony to drink my coffee and watch the city wake up, my normal routine. My apartment was on the very top floor of the complex, so I could see a lot of Azabu Juuban from my balcony. The wind blew my hair away from my face, and I slowly breathed in the scent of nature. I always had a soft spot for Earth and the beautiful things that made it up. I spend hours reading about the history of Earth and botany.

I finished my coffee and went back inside to rinse out my cup and get dressed into my school uniform. I hated the colors…white and maroon. They didn't suit me, but I guess I would have to deal with it. I quickly brushed my teeth and got the tangles out of my long hair before fashioning it into my regular bun hairstyle. Every time I fixed my hair, that insolent boy Darien pops into my head. His idiocy drives me insane, and I honestly don't understand how someone can be so clumsy and irresponsible. Just thinking of him made me want to break something, and I don't even know why.

I stood in the middle of my living room, closing my eyes and listening to the faint sounds of the empty apartment. My washing machine was running silently, along with my dishwasher and the furnace. I did this every morning; stood and listened to the sounds of emptiness.

I've lived alone ever since I was old enough to get a job and afford my own place. I started in a low-budget apartment, then over time I made my way to the penthouse at the top of the apartment complex I was currently in. According to the hundreds of doctors I've seen, I lost my memory at the age of six when I was in a terrible car crash with my parents, who didn't survive. I was never able to remember them or what I was like before the crash. I don't even know if my real name is Serena. I just went with whatever the doctors told me and lived in the orphanage for seven years. No matter how many psychic readings I had, or how many therapy sessions I went to, I was never able to remember my past. I finally dropped all hopes of remembering last year when I moved into the penthouse I'm currently residing in, leaving my past to the singular picture I have of my parents.

My mother looked like she could cook, which is something I inherited. Her name was Janelle, and she had short, straight black hair. I have no idea how I got my blonde hair, considering her hair was black and my father's was brown. Maybe she dyed it? Either way, she was gorgeous. She had a warm smile, and the way her arms were wrapped around my father's neck made it seem like they really loved each other.

My father, William, seemed like the overprotective control-freak type. He had bright blue eyes and his hair was neatly combed. His smile was warm and inviting, just like my mother's. The way he looked into her eyes with his hands on her waist reminded me of the way I wished someone would look at me. I'm sort of a hopeless romantic in a way. He looked wealthy, but a part of me was curious as to whether or not he acted like it. Every time I looked at the picture, I would imagine them with their arms wrapped around me and big smiles on their faces, telling me that they were proud of me. That was another fantasy that would have to remain in my dreams.

I shook the thoughts of my parents aside and grabbed my purse and briefcase before heading out towards my private school.

As I walked, my dream kept me distracted from admiring the flowers scattered around the streets. What the heck was a "Silver Crystal", and why was I having dreams about it? I've been having these reoccurring dreams every night for the past week, and it's been distracting me from my studies.

I continued to ponder over my dreams until I arrived at school. I walked through the gates and into the courtyard, looking straight ahead of me as I went. I could feel eyes on me as I walked. Some were from lovesick boys, and others from snotty girls. I didn't care, I didn't bother to look at any of them. The only person I cared about in this school was my long-time best friend, Molly.

As usual, she waited for me by the front entry into the large school, and we walked side-by-side down the middle of the hallway. She talked about recent robberies and how her parents have started going to marriage counseling. I basically zoned her out until we reached homeroom as I thought about my dreams.

I set my briefcase down on the floor as I sat down in my desk chair, sighing wistfully. I desperately wanted to be back sleeping in bed, but of course the daily flirtations had to begin.

Chad, one of the most flirtatious guys in the school, approached me with a grin on his face. His shaggy dark hair and dark brown eyes looked dull and plain, and he really just didn't strike an interest in me. Despite his normally shy nature, he didn't seem to have a problem coming up and talking to me. The problem was, he was a total perv and every girl despised him.

"Hey there pretty lady," he said boldly. Strike one.

I refrained from rolling my eyes as he leaned against my desk. "Hey Chad," I said blankly.

"How's it shakin' down there?" he replied. Strike two.

"It's not, and I'm quite tired, so can you leave me alone so I can take a little nap please?" I said, daring to look up at him. He grinned down at me and leaned closer so he was whispering in my ear.

"Oh, I see how it is. There's a closet over there if you wanna take one in peace, if you know what I mean," Chad whispered in a failure of an attempt at seduction. Strike three.

I swung my hand forward and slapped him in the face with more force than I intended. He recoiled, holding his cheek which was now bright red with a white hand imprint. I smirked. This was only the first of many slaps he would receive today. His surprised expression turned to one of amusement as he grinned at me. "I like it rough," he said with a wink. I groaned and dropped my head to my desk as he walked to his seat when the bell rang.

Classes were a blur, as usual. I felt myself drifting from lessons as my thoughts wandered to my dreams once more. I received a ruler to my hands quite a few times for not paying attention, and by the time the final bell rang, my hands were bright red. They need to outlaw the abuse of students in schools. Then again, if they were to do that, they might as well outlaw school.

I went home and changed into regular clothes before I walked alone towards the arcade, where Molly would be working. Molly owned the arcade, and the school agreed to let her take seven classes instead of eight so she could leave early to go to work. Our school board of education has a soft spot for ambitious workers. Molly and I have received rewards for our achievements both in and out of school. Both of us want to become doctors, but I've been leaning more towards the "business" area of expertise. I've been working as an assistant for a local lawyer, a very successful one at that. Her name was Rita, and she's really sweet. She has long, wavy brown hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes. Her intelligence level is off the charts, and I'm very privileged to be her assistant. I've been experiencing different occupations lately, and so far arguing is my expertise.

As I was walking, I noticed a girl with long raven hair walking around the park looking lost. I approached her and smiled warmly. "Lost?" I said. She turned towards me with a strange hardness in her eyes, but it soon softened and she smiled.

"Um, yeah. Kind of. I just moved here," she replied.

"Want a tour?" I said, starting to walk forward. She nodded and we began to walk towards the arcade. It was strange…I felt like I knew her somehow. Almost like…we had some sort of connection.

"I'm Rei, by the way," the girl said.

"Serena," I replied. "So, when did you move here?"

"Um, yesterday actually. I uh, live with a friend at the temple on Cherry Hill," she said nervously. There was something odd about her statement. I ignored it and continued to talk with her about where she would be going to school and such.

She was a really nice girl, and I felt like we clicked instantly. We never seemed to run out of things to talk about as we walked closer and closer to the arcade.

We were laughing by the time we entered through the sliding glass doors of the arcade. My smile soon faded as I noticed the Idiot here as well. He was talking to three other boys, all of which were quite attractive. One of them, a guy with sandy blonde hair, turned and started staring at Rei, who blushed instantly.

"Well, if it isn't Meatball Head," Darien said with a grin. I rolled my eyes at him before going to the counter and ordering a strawberry milkshake from Molly. She smiled and quickly made my shake before sitting down and talking to me about how Jennifer Cleavens poured hers all over Chad earlier that day. I giggled at the thought of ice cream dripping off of Chad's shaggy brown hair as Rei sat down beside me.

Molly and Rei introduced themselves before Molly went to the back of the arcade to check on inventory. I turned to Rei, curiosity killing me. "How do you know the Idiot?" I questioned. She sighed, as if she'd already been through this before.

"He's friends with the friend I live with," Rei said. That made sense…kind of.

We talked with Molly for a while before she had to go meet with her boyfriend, so I decided to show Rei the new General K game. I was a sucker for video games, even though I stay away from them in public. I'm always afraid that if I play a video game, I'll start embarrassing myself or something.

Rei was struggling with the current level she was on, and I couldn't help myself.

"Push the joystick down and press the red and blue buttons simultaneously. It's the easiest way to avoid an attack while attacking at the same time," I advised. Rei did as instructed and eventually passed the level. She died a few levels later.

"Hey, that was some good advice you gave me. Why don't you play it?" she said, raising her eyebrows. I shrugged.

"Doesn't really interest me that much I guess," I said. I walked over to the crane machine and inserted a quarter. "Now this is more my type," I said with a smile. Rei leaned against the glass of the machine as I moved the crane towards a Sailor Moon doll. I missed, and inserted another quarter to go for it again. I tried over and over, but I just couldn't grab it. I don't know why, but I really wanted that Sailor Moon doll. She's been making a big name of herself lately, and to me she seems like a really cool person. I'd give anything to meet her and experience first-hand how flawless she is. Same with Tuxedo Mask…he's so mysterious…

"Why do you always go for that one?" Rei questioned. I sighed after my twelfth failed attempt at getting the Sailor Moon doll and shrugged, turning away from the stupid machine.

"I dunno, I like her shoes I guess," I mumbled, not wanting to voice my true opinion of the sailor-suited superhero. Rei quickly forgot about the machine as she glanced at her watch, eyes almost popping out of her head.

"Shit! Sorry Sere, I have to go. I'm late for my afternoon chores at the temple. See you tomorrow!" Rei said, running out the doors. I didn't have the energy to tell her that she went the wrong way towards the temple. Oh well.

She called me Sere…were we that close already? A part of me wanted to be, but another part of me was afraid of a commitment to friendship. Molly was the only friend I've ever had, and I wasn't sure if I knew how to handle another.

I looked at the cloudy sky as I walked back towards my apartment. All day, my mind has been buzzing with different things and people. I couldn't wait to get home and go to sleep and maybe order takeout for dinner.

I arrived back home and flopped down on my couch, grabbing the phone and dialing the number for takeout. I completed my order and turned the TV on, closing my eyes and relaxing for the first time that day.

I basically sat in my living room, watching TV and eating food until about midnight, when I finally decided it was time for bed. Normally, I would be cooped up in my office studying, but since it's Friday, I made an exception. I quickly cleaned up my mess and brushed my teeth before taking the buns out of my hair, letting my long golden locks hang down my back. I slipped on a pair of white pajama pants with pink bunnies on them and a soft pink tank top and crawled into bed, sighing into my pillows. I stared up at the ceiling fan above me, watching it spin until my eyes began to droop.

Right when I was on the verge of falling asleep, a splitting pain went through my head. I sat up, clutching my hair and gritting my teeth. The pain was unbearable, and it felt like a million razorblades were being slid across my brain. I groaned as the pain spread through my body. This was the fourth time this has happened to me this week.

I let the darkness take me.

Darien's P.O.V.

"WAKE UP DARIEN!" a familiar voice yelled. I groggily opened my eyes to find Luna jumping on top of me, screaming her head off. I shot up and glanced at my alarm clock, thinking that I was late for school. Instead of my alarm reading 7:30, it read 12:30. In the morning.

I glared at Luna, pushing her off of my bed in frustration. "What the Hell, Luna!? It's freaking midnight and you're screaming your head off! What is so important?!" I snapped. I am not a morning person, even if it is midnight. Luna cleared her throat and sat down.

"Sammy just snuck out. You should follow him and see what he's up to," Luna said. My eyes popped open and I sprung out of bed, quickly transforming into Tuxedo Mask before jumping out of the window into the night. Luna led me towards the direction Sammy went, and it wasn't long before I realized we were heading in the direction of Mika's house. I ran faster as I realized Sammy's intentions. There was a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I knew something wasn't right.

We arrived outside Mika's house to find the front door wide open. There was dead silence all around as Luna and I strained our ears for any signs of danger.

A piercing scream echoed through the night, and Luna and I ran further down the street towards the sound. We rounded a corner and darted through a short alley until we came out in a clearing. Mika's mother was passed out on the ground, and Sammy was standing protectively in front of Mika, who was trembling with fear at the monster before her. It was a freaky looking thing that somewhat resembled a demented doll, with detachable arms and legs and stringy brown hair. It laughed evilly and began to shoot pieces of its arms at Sammy and Mika.

"SAMMY MOVE!" I yelled. I was too far away to help him. I watched in horror as the razor-sharp fragments sped towards the duo, and there was nothing I could do to help. I fumbled for a rose, but I knew that by the time I threw it, it would be too late.

There was a flash of golden hair, and in a second Sammy and Mika were out of sight. I knew exactly who had come to their rescue, but I had to spare myself the danger of sneaking a glance at the beautiful sailor soldier.

"HEY! Terrorizing small children for no good reason is unacceptable, and I will not stand for it! I am Tuxedo Mask, Guardian of the planet Earth and protector of all that is good! In the name of the Earth, I will punish you!" I yelled out to the monster. I was sort of surprised that I had the guts to say all of that. But…it felt so _right_. The monster simply sneered and shot a piece of its arm at me. I jumped high into the air and just barely missed the razor-sharp blades. I could feel the wind from the object as it sped past my face, cutting off the ends of some of my hair. I swallowed my fear and stood tall, pulling out my cane. I hadn't used it yet, and I decided it would be a good tool to deflect the objects. I worked efficiently, whacking the plastic, deadly pieces in different directions. Even though I never tried playing baseball, I felt like what I was doing was second nature. I didn't notice the new addition to our battle until it was too late.

From the corner of my eye, I could make out a woman who was fairly tall, maybe even taller than me. She had brown hair in a ponytail, and she was wearing a green sailor suit with pink bows, similar to Sailor Moon's. I dropped my guard and was hit by a projectile. It snatched my cape and sent me flying back, pinning me against a stone wall. I struggled beneath the object, desperately trying to break free. I watched in horror as the monster forgot about me and turned to Sailor Moon, who was on the ground. The woman with the ponytail was slowly advancing towards her. I saw electricity crackling from the woman's forehead, where a golden tiara with a dark green jewel rested. The electricity grew stronger, and I knew that Sailor Moon was about to meet her demise.

I never felt so helpless.

A large blast of fire appeared out of nowhere, hitting the green scout and the monster, just barely missing Sailor Moon. I turned my head towards the source of the fire, expecting to see Jadeite standing there. But it wasn't Jadeite.

"Sailor Mars!" I yelled, a grin on my face. She smiled at me and quickly ran over to remove the plastic piece from my cape.

"Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite are on the way. Hold off the monster while I get the kids," Mars said. She ran out of sight, and I prayed she knew where my brother and Mika were. Sailor Moon stood, and I could see from where I was standing how badly she was shaking.

"Do you really think you can match the great power of the Negaforce? You Earthlings have no chance! Give up now, and we just might spare you," the ponytail lady said. There were burn marks on her pale skin, but she seemed unfazed. I clenched my fists as Sailor Moon approached, standing by my side.

"Who are you!? Why do you keep attacking Earth?!" I yelled. The woman grinned evilly and floated into the air.

"I am Sailor Jupiter, the Sailor Scout of Courage and Thunder. I fight for the Negaverse, and I refuse to let useless trash like you get in my way. Go my servant!" the woman said, directing her monster. The monster cackled robotically and began to shoot more projectiles at us. Sailor Moon and I were forced to jump in separate directions in order to remain unharmed. Naturally, I didn't even land correctly and stumbled to the ground. Sailor Moon, of course, landed on her feet and went into action. She removed the tiara from her forehead and spun as it transformed into a discus of light.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" she shouted, throwing the discus towards the monster. It hit the monster right in the face, but the creature wasn't even affected. Both of us gasped, not knowing what to do. I pulled out a rose and hurled it at the monster's heart, but even that was deflected. There was no hope left for us.

"TUXEDO MASK! SAILOR MOON! AIM FOR HER LEFT ANKLE!" a familiar voice shouted. I turned to find Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite standing in the entrance to the clearing, capes blowing in the wind. I nodded to Jadeite, who knew what I was saying.

He held his hands out as fire was tossed between his palms. "BLAZING SPECTRUM!" Jadeite yelled, lowering his hands and shooting a giant fireball at the monster. It was a big enough distraction to give Sailor Moon and I time to aim.

"Ready?" I said, looking at her. She nodded and transformed her tiara back into a discus while I pulled out another rose. "On the count of three. One," I said as the fire began to fade.

"Two," Sailor Moon replied, squinting slightly.

"THREE!" We both yelled. We threw our special items at the monster, and hit it precisely on its left ankle. My rose and her tiara seemed to come together as one, creating a powerful explosion as the monster shrieked. Instinct took over, and I covered Sailor Moon with my cape and shielded her from the blast. My face was by her hair, and her scent was intoxicating. Strawberries and vanilla.

The explosion faded, and we both stood. Nothing was left of the monster except for a pile of gray dust.

"We did it!" I said, a little too excited. Sailor Moon smiled at me before turning away.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sailor Jupiter said, materializing in front of Sailor Moon. The look on Jupiter's face was of pure malice.

"Give it up Jupiter. Your little "Negaverse" has no chance against us. Good will always win, no matter who is fighting on which side. It's over," Sailor Moon said. The amount of courage in Sailor Moon's voice was unbelievable, and I found myself staring at her back with my mouth wide open.

Sailor Moon's words only infuriated Jupiter further.

"NO! THIS ISN'T OVER!" Jupited yelled. I watched in horror as she raised her fist and punched Sailor Moon right in the face. The Scout of the Moon fell backwards, and I held my arms out to catch her. She landed in my arms, holding her cheek.

"Are you alright?" I said, helping her stand. She nodded grimly, but I could tell she was dizzy. I didn't let go of her as she stood.

Sailor Jupiter let out a scream of frustration. She lunged towards us, ready to strike again, but was stopped by a firm hand enclosing around her fist.

"Jupiter, stop."

END OF CHAPTER 6

Once again, I apologize for the long wait. I've been working on this bit-by-bit this past week, and I'm proud to say that I only have one exam left and only three days of school left. I should have much more time on my hands after Thursday. Thank you all for reading, and I really hope you liked this chapter!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya my lovely readers!

I'm in an exceptionally optimistic mood, even though I'm supposed to be getting ready for two hours of torture XD. Sooooo thank you all for your reviews, I am so glad to be getting so much feedback! I am pleased to announce that I got A's on all of my final exams except for English (high B)! So now I'm free as can be, except for basketball on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Light-Sakura: I like to be evil sometimes, haha! I'm glad you like what I did with the last chapter! I hope you like this one!

SailorMoonAddict: Your ideas are really great! You may have just changed some of my original plans, so thanks! Your guesses are good, but you'll just have to read and find out if you were right! Thank you so much for your support, and yes the pairings will be Senshi/Shittenou.

LoveInTheBattleField: Thanks for your support! I hope you like this chapter!

Moonprincess998: Good guess! You'll have to read and find out who stopped Jupiter. Thanks for your ongoing support with this story!

supersexyghotmew95: Yes, the Senshi will eventually all become good. Thanks for reading!

Ash Devil Sadist: I am definitely not rewriting. I'm just using the basic plot of the anime/manga up until I get all of the Senshi and Shittenou into the story. I plan on using the Black Moon and Reni, but there will be lots of major changes and my own twists. I'm glad you like my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with this story. I honestly don't know if I would have the will to keep it going without you.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my little brother Reece, who was born with an ear deformity. He is so young and already so smart, and he inspires me to keep smiling because that's all he does. I hope someday he sees this and realizes how proud I am of him.

~Miss Moon Rose~

~Darien's P.O.V.~

"Jupiter, stop."

I followed the hand that was firmly clasped around Jupiter's to find Nephrite standing there in his General's uniform, staring deeply into Jupiter's eyes. She froze and stared at him, her expression blank. There was a long silence, and all that could be heard was the rustling of leaves in the slight breeze.

To my surprise, and probably everone else's, Jupiter broke down. She burst into tears, sinking into Nephrite's embrace and burying her face into his chest. He was only a little bit taller than her, but tall enough to the point where it seemed like their bodies were like two puzzle pieces coming together.

Nephrite awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, tracing small circles on her back. She sniffled a few times and pulled away, wiping the tears off of her face with a gloved hand.

"I can't do this anymore…it's awful over there. The Queen…she's restless. She has us training day and night. It's rare we ever get some sleep, or even food for that matter. Ever since she lost Mars, she's been making our training sessions longer and harder. All of the pressure was put on me, and I just can't do it anymore. I…I want to fight with you…but if I do then Mercury will be tortured," Jupiter said.

At Jupiter's words, my stomach lurched. Jupiter is strong…and she would make a powerful ally. But as long as Mercury is still on the Negaverse's side, we're at a loss.

"Is it possible we can get Mercury on our side?" I asked, looking at Jupiter.

I sensed Zoicite's body tensing up at the mention of Mercury, but I ignored it.

"We met Mercury earlier today…she doesn't seem like she'll be "changing" anytime soon," Jadeite said sadly.

Nephrite snapped his fingers. "I've got it! Jupiter can pretend to be a spy for the Negaverse, but really she'd be a spy for us!" he said, eyes shining. He stared at Jupiter, who looked like she was deep in thought. He seemed transfixed by her.

Sailor Mars stepped forward and shook her head. "No, we can't risk that…spies who are caught by Queen Beryl are immediately put into an eternal sleep," Mars said, looking at Jupiter.

"Then she won't get caught. Despite the risks, we need to do whatever it takes to beat the Negaverse. It's not just Jupiter's life at stake; it's all of ours," Sailor Moon spoke up. I stared at her, shocked by her sudden participation on the topic.

"Then it's settled. Jupiter's a spy, are we clear?" Jadeite said, ignoring the death stare he was receiving from Mars. We all nodded (except for Mars).

Jupiter turned towards Sailor Moon, who had a large bruise on her cheek from where Jupiter's punch had landed.

"I'm so sorry…I wasn't thinking straight…it's sort of hard to come to reality after being brainwashed by the Negaverse for God knows how long. I…can make it up to you," Jupiter said. Sailor Moon just smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. You're on our side now, that's all that matters. Good luck Jupiter," Sailor Moon said. She turned away from us and walked towards edge of the clearing and into the woods, disappearing within the trees.

Jupiter watched her go and clenched her fists slightly. "What's wrong?" Nephrite asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Beryl wants her. She'd better watch herself…one slip-up and she's a goner for sure."

The Generals and the Senshi detransformed and left me to tend to Sammy and Mika. Jupiter decided to take on the name of Lita Kino, and she'll be attending the same school as Zoicite, Nephrite, and I when she pretends to spy on us. She said she would discuss the option of spying with Queen Beryl.

She teleported away, and I noticed Nephrite's slightly solemn demeanor once she was gone. I'd have to get to know Nephrite better…he seems like he has a big past to him. Same with Rei. I always feel strange around them, because even though we fight together, it seems like we don't even know each other.

Sammy and Mika were huddled together within the woods. The sight was sort of adorable, considering the circumstances. Mika was unconscious, and Sammy was sitting with her head in his lap. Despite the fear from ten minutes ago, Sammy looked rather complacent. I approached Sammy and put my hand on his knee, looking through my mask with pride and love for my brother. Admiration was in his eyes as he smiled.

"Did you beat 'em Tuxedo Mask?" Sammy said, even though he already knew the answer.

"We sure did," I said with a smile. Mika stirred, and I bit my lip. "You'd better hurry and get home before your family starts to get worried. Take care kid," I said, ruffling his hair. He touched his hair, as if my touch left some sort of lasting imprint on him. If only he knew who I _really_ was. I decided to show off a bit by leaping into the air and disappearing over a bunch of trees. I could hear Sammy's echoes of "Wow" as I ran towards home.

Lita's P.O.V.

I returned to Queen Beryl's palace, trying to calm the different emotions that were running through me. The dark energy surrounding the palace seemed to try and pervade my body…but now that I had new friends, I felt like there wasn't any room for the darkness. I can continue my friendship with Rei, and I gained a lot of new friends. I wondered who Sailor Moon was, but it didn't seem like anyone else knew. She was so mysterious…and yet I felt like I shared a close bond with her.

As I walked towards Queen Beryl's throne room, I looked down at the hand I had punched Sailor Moon with. I felt awful, even though she said it was okay. There was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that told me I should protect her…and that feeling only made my guilt grow. Why was I feeling this way towards someone I hardly knew?

I had no time to ponder on Sailor Moon, for I was standing tall in front of Queen Beryl herself. Her long, wavy, blood-red hair fell heavily down her torso, and her long purple dress stretched far beyond the throne. Her scepter floated eerily in front of her as she waved her pale hands around it, staring deeply into the orb on top. Her cold eyes penetrated into me as she looked up, raising one eyebrow.

"What is it!? Shouldn't you be training, Jupiter?" she said coldly. I cleared my throat slightly before opening my mouth to speak.

"Yes Your Majesty, but I have come to inform you of a new plan to assist the Negaforce in finding the Silver and Golden crystals," I said boldly. Queen Beryl stopped waving her hands and placed them on her lap.

"Go on," she said.

"Well, as I was collecting energy, I sensed a great deal of powerful energy coming from a school in Tokyo. I believe that one of their students possesses one of the two crystals. I can pose as a student at the school and learn more about the people there and discover where I am feeling this massive energy source," I explained. Queen Beryl's silence stretched on for what seemed like eternity.

"I like the sound of this plan. For your sake, I hope it works Jupiter. But I have one condition," Queen Beryl said with a smirk.

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Take Mercury with you."

Nephrite's P.O.V.

Watching Jupiter leave made me feel like my heart had become empty. I don't know how to explain it…but she had some kind of effect on me. The way she collapsed in my arms and cried into my chest left a lasting imprint on my mind and body. She was so gentle, but fierce at the same time. Her beauty is unlike that of any others, and I could tell she had a good heart. I bet she can cook well too.

I walked home that night thinking about the different puzzle pieces we were currently faced with. I was tremendously worried about Jupiter. Would she get caught? I couldn't bear to think of her being tortured and put into an eternal, dreamless sleep. I just couldn't stand it. I vowed to myself right then and there that I would never let anything harm her…not without taking myself with it.

I arrived at my apartment complex and went up the elevator to the fourth floor, where my small apartment was. I was just below the penthouse, and sometimes I wonder if anyone lives up there. There are never any footsteps, and I never hear the pipes running.

I unlocked the door and went inside, locking it behind me and hanging my keys on the wall. I quickly changed and crawled into bed, burying myself deep beneath the covers. There was a creak from above, and I sat up. Was it my imagination? Or was there really someone up there?

I rolled my eyes and fell back onto the pillow once more, closing my eyes and feeling the exhaustion from the day taking over. Not only did I find out I was some General/Warrior that was supposed to protect Earth, but I made lots of new friends and met the most beautiful girl in the world.

She was in my dreams that night.

I woke up the next morning with sore muscles and a growling stomach. It was Saturday, which meant no school and relaxation. I had a feeling I wouldn't be receiving the latter.

I went into the kitchen and made me an egg sandwich with some bacon, and made some coffee as well. I saw at my kitchen table and began to eat, thinking about Sailor Jupiter and how she was doing. I heard another creak from the ceiling, as well as the sound of rushing water from the pipes. So it _wasn't_ my imagination after all!

I finished my breakfast and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt. I left my wavy hair down, as usual, and went out into the halls towards the elevator. The door opened, revealing a blonde girl who looked familiar. It suddenly clicked in my mind and I said aloud, "You're the girl that Darien was yelling at at the arcade, aren't you?" I said, standing beside her as the elevator door closed. She smiled and nodded.

"You're the guy who was yelling at the machine," she said with a giggle. I smiled sheepishly and looked over at her briefly, acknowledging her long, golden hair and bright cerulean eyes. She was pretty, but not as pretty as Jupiter, in my opinion. She looked up at me (she was at least a foot shorter than me) and smiled, revealing a purple bruise on her cheek. It looked like she had tried to cover it up with some sort of product, but the bruise was huge.

"What the Hell happened to you?" I said, pointing at her cheek. She turned her face away, hiding the bruise from me in what appeared to be shame.

"I fell off of my bed I guess…I just woke up and it was there. I tend to fall off of things often…" she said silently. I chuckled as the elevator door opened on the first floor and we both stepped out.

"Where are you heading?" I asked as we stepped out into the sunshine. She moved her head towards the direction of the city.

"Work. And you?" she replied.

"The Cherry Hill Temple. Any idea where that is?" I asked with a nervous chuckle. She smiled and pointed towards the opposite direction of where she was going.

"It's actually not that far from here. Just keep walking straight, and turn at the first right. If you keep walking down Cherry Hill, you'll see a big stone staircase with a big stone sign that says "Cherry Hill Temple". Need me to take you there?" she said.

"No, I think I should be able to get there. Thanks!" I said, starting to walk in the direction she pointed. I waved good-bye to her and we both went our separate ways. She was a rather nice girl, and I wondered why we hadn't run into each other before.

I followed her instructions and arrived at the Temple, taking the stairs two at a time. Zoisite, Jadeite, and Rei were assembled around the entrance to the actual Temple, each assuming different positions. Zoicite was sitting on the wooden stairs, resting his chin in his hands. Jadeite was leaning against a wooden beam, and Rei was sweeping the dirt from the ground. A bead of sweat trickled down her face, and she wiped it away with a huff of her bangs.

"Hey guys! Where's Darien?" I asked, looking around. Jadeite rolled his eyes.

"Late, as usual. Luna, I thought you said he was up?" Jadeite said, turning to the feline sitting on Zoicite's lap. Luna sighed and rested her head on her paws.

"He was…" Luna replied. I sat down next to Zoisite and scratched Luna behind the ears, earning a purr from her in response.

"Do you think I could get some sort of explanation as to what this is all about?" I asked, afraid of the answer. Luna sat up and leaped to the ground, sitting in front of us and clearing her throat.

"Of course, how rude of me. You all deserve an explanation. My memory is still quite foggy, but I can tell you what I know," Luna said.

"WAIT! Sorry I'm late!" Darien shouted, running towards us. He was out of breath, and I couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Oh, it's no big deal. I mean, we aren't about to learn about what the Hell all of this is about or anything. It's cool, just relax and make yourself at home," Jadeite said sarcastically. Darien pulled his right eyelid down and stuck his tongue out at Jadeite before plopping down beside me.

"Continue," Zoicite dully said.

"As I was saying, my memory is still quite foggy. We were from the Silver Millenium, a time that existed one thousand years ago. Darien, you and your Generals were assigned to protect the Prince of Earth, as well as the rest of the Earth, from evil forces. Rei, you and the other Sailor Senshi were assigned to protect the Princess of the Moon, whom I served. One day, dark forces penetrated the Moon and took you four scouts with it, turning you over to the Negaverse. With your immense power in their hands, they fought the Moon Kingdom and destroyed it, leaving nothing but dust and destruction. Queen Serenity, myself, the Princess, and Artemis, another cat, survived. We had no choice but to flee to the Earth, where we helped fight the negative forces. Queen Beryl was too strong with the Senshi at her side and the Princess distraught, and she destroyed the Earth. With the aid of the Silver and Golden crystals, Queen Serenity and King Endo, the King of Earth, sealed away the Negaverse and sent all of the people of the Earth and Moon to a new, better future on Earth. They…used up the last of their energy in doing so. Before we left…Queen Serenity gave us the job of finding the Silver and Golden crystals once more and finding and protecting the Princess and Prince. So, that's our mission. We have to find them all before the Negaverse does." At the end of Luna's explanation, I had a million questions running through my mind. Zoicite was the first to speak up.

"So…the Queen and King are…?" Zoisite asked quietly. Luna nodded and looked at the ground.

"Gone…along with the rest of the Silver Millenium…" she said sadly.

"And it's all my fault…if I wasn't so weak, Beryl wouldn't have been so strong," Rei said, ashamed. Jadeite wrapped and arm around her and squeezed gently.

"It's not your fault. She's powerful, but I'm sure that if we get everyone together, we can beat her for sure!" Jadeite said, trying his best to comfort her. Rei smiled at him and he smiled back. Darien, of course, had to ruin the moment.

"Ewwwwwww cooties!" Darien said, plugging his nose and waving his hand. Jadeite retrieved his arm from around Rei and glared at Darien. He reached within his miko clothing and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Shit," Darien mumbled, standing and jogging a few feet away. "If you throw that at me, I'll sue you!" he yelled at Jadeite, who only smirked and took a few steps closer. Darien began to run around the temple, taking refuge from Jadeite's evil ways. Zoisite shook his head while Rei and I laughed a bit. Jadeite smirked and tucked the piece of paper back into his miko clothing.

"Will you two cut it out? We have serious matters to discuss!" Luna snapped, causing Rei and I to shut up immediately. Darien poked his head around the corner, making sure Jadeite was no longer advancing towards him, before coming back over to us.

"Sorry Luna, it's not my fault Darien's a flake," Jadeite said, shrugging his shoulders. Luna smacked her head with her paw.

"Guys…I'm worried about Jupiter…" I said quietly. Everyone turned towards me, and I noticed Rei squirming a bit.

"Why?" Darien asked, oblivious.

"She could have been caught…what if she doesn't come back? What if they brainwash her again? What if-" I was cut off by a familiar voice.

"She was standing right behind you?"

I turned to find Jupiter, er-Lita, standing behind me with a smile on her face. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing capris with a lime green t-shirt tied into a mini ponytail at the back. Her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and I've never felt happier to see one person.

"Lita!" everyone shouted. We all began bombarding her with questions.

"If you all shut the Hell up, I'd be able to tell you that I brought cookies!" Lita yelled over us. Darien immediately shut his mouth and plopped onto the ground in front of Lita, batting his eyelashes at her. She rolled her eyes and handed him a chocolate chip cookie out of the pink bag she was carrying.

Darien ate the cookie in seconds and begged for another. Lita giggled and handed him two more before giving the rest of us some.

"These are amazing!" I said, making Lita blush.

"Even here, you're still just as good of a chef as you were on the Moon," Luna said with a knowing smile. Lita stared at her skeptically and sat down beside me. I felt goosebumps appear on my arm, and I'm pretty sure Lita could tell they were there, for she smiled and blushed even more.

Luna began to explain the whole thing about the Silver Millenium to Lita, and she just listened quietly while we all ate our cookies.

"That explains why I always felt…different while I was there. I always had this nagging feeling at the back of my mind telling me that I had other purposes…that I had a better life elsewhere," Lita said.

"Me too…" Rei agreed. I felt pity towards them, knowing that they had spent years doing something they knew was wrong but were always unable to face it.

"So, what happened with Beryl?" Zoicite asked Lita. She bit her lip, which I knew wasn't a good sign.

"Um…it went…rather well. She has allowed me to stay here and "investigate" the students of Crossroads Junior High. I told her I felt a strong sense for one of the crystals there, and she bought it. I have to check in with her every week."

At Lita's words, I felt like I was dancing on air. Now, not only would I be able to see her daily, we would be able to get inside information from the Negaverse. "That's great!" I said, smiling widely. She didn't return the gesture, just looked down at her flip-flops.

"But…there was a catch…" Lita continued.

"What…kind of catch?" Rei asked, leaning forward.

A slightly familiar voice rang out through the courtyard. I felt my blood turn cold and my stomach dropped.

"Lita! What are you doing? We're supposed to be getting a tour of the school!" a bluenette yelled, storming towards us.

"Shit!" Rei said to herself. She sprinted into the nearest door in the temple, disappearing in a flash. I clenched my fists as the familiar Smurf girl came closer and grabbed Lita's arm.

"Sorry to-" the girl who I knew was Sailor Mercury froze for a second when her eyes landed on Zoicite's, but she quickly snapped out of it. "-bother you." she finished. We watched as she dragged Lita away, neither of them looking back.

Jadeite groaned and banged his head against the wooden beam before saying, "There's the catch."

Mercury's P.O.V.

I was furious with Jupiter for letting her guard down so easily. We hadn't even been here for two hours and she was already chatting away with random strangers. After my little "chat" with Queen Beryl, I wasn't sure if I could trust Jupiter anymore.

"Ami, what are you doing?!" she snapped, jerking her arm away from me as we reached the bottom of the stone staircase.

"Keeping you out of trouble! You can't just go around and talk to random strangers like that!" I hissed. She rolled her eyes and began walking away from me. I quickly caught up.

"They weren't random strangers. I was getting strong vibes from that temple. Probably just because its sacred. I didn't sense anything from those people," Jupiter huffed. I bit my lip, deep in thought. I felt…_something_ when I was up there. It didn't feel like any weird vibes from the crystals…it felt like an emotion of some sort. It happened right when I looked at that boy with the blonde hair in a ponytail…I felt like my stomach was rolling inside of me. Was that my powers telling me something? Was he the Prince of Earth we were searching for?

When I was first informed of this new mission, I was skeptic. It wasn't normal for Queen Beryl to go and change her plans like that. I was advanced enough in my training to be able to tell when something was wrong, thanks to Venus.

"_I want you to keep an eye on Jupiter. I feel her energy is changing. Make sure she doesn't get any ideas like Mars," Queen Beryl had told me. _

"_But my Queen, we have been training immensely. Jupiter has been showing a great deal of promise," I said, defending my long-time best friend. _

"_ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME?!" Queen Beryl yelled. I shook my head and bowed to her._

"_No, my Queen. I will keep her under close watch," I responded. _

Ever since that day, I've been on high alert whenever I'm around Jupiter. I hate to admit it, but I felt a change in her too. It seemed almost as if our friendship was growing apart. She was coated with lies.

"Do you know their names?" I asked. She must have known who I was referring to.

"Yes," she replied.

"Who was that boy with the blonde ponytail?"

"That was Zoicite. He's really smart, and probably the most mature. He, along with the ebony-haired boy and the brown-haired boy, go to Crossroads," Jupiter replied. She didn't look at me as we walked down the streets of Tokyo.

"We need to check out the school and search for any signs of the crystals," I said, changing the subject. Lita nodded and led the way towards our new Junior High. We entered through the gates and I took out my data computer, which ran full scans on anything I wanted it to. We walked through the vacant halls as I scanned each classroom until we were down to one more hallway. This was the hallway for all of the homeroom teachers.

We entered a class labeled "Miss Haruna" and my computer began to make loud beeping sounds. I focused harder on the screen as it showed the high frequency energy waves that were being emitted from the room. It was the exact same rate shown from the girl I attacked yesterday. The computer found traces of the crystals on her.

"It's in here. We need to make sure we get this class," I said. I noticed Lita clench her fists slightly before nodding and walking out. She was acting so strange, it bothered me.

"Shall we go home?" she asked me. I assumed she was referring to the apartment we shared, which for some reason infuriated me. I shoved her against the wooden door of the classroom, getting up on my toes so I could get in her face.

"_This is not our home_," I hissed. Jupiter narrowed her eyes at me and pushed me off of her. She was ten times stronger than me and a Hell of a lot faster, so I have no idea why I had the guts to push her. I glared at her, but she didn't return it. She just looked at me with those big green eyes in a way that made me want to hug her for some odd reason.

"It could be Ami…have you ever thought of that?" she said silently. I stared after her in shock as she walked away from me, leaving me alone in the empty classroom.

END OF CHAPTER 7

SCHOOOOOOOL'S OUTTTT FOR SUMMERR!

God that felt amazing.

I am ecstatic to report that school is out and I am going to have so much more time on my hands to work on each chapter. I am so happy with how this story is progressing and I could not have asked for better readers. I wanted to use this chapter to add some more suspense and curiosity for you, as well as clearing some things up with the Silver Millenium, Queen Serenity, etc. As you can probably tell, I've changed things up quite a bit and I'm sort of drifting away from the regular storyline.

I will be making the next chapter at Princess Diamond's Ball, so get excited!

Thank you all for reading, and for those of you who are out of school like me, have a wonderful summer!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone!

Sorry this update took so long. I hate having to give excuses, so I won't this time. PLEASE READ THE END OF MY LITTLE AUTHOR'S NOTE HERE. IT'S IMPORTANT.

Sailor Rallison: Thanks for reading! Good luck with school!

Valkyrie Celes: Thank you so much for reading! I'm glad you liked what I did and I hope you like this chapter as well!

Light-Sakura: I like being evil! Thanks for reading!

Moonprincess998: You're getting better at guessing! I can't tell you what'll happen with Mercury, it's a surprise! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

LoveInTheBattleField: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

IanBuddy: I'm still working on figuring out how I'm going to solve the Serena/Sailor Moon business. I'm getting there! I plan on putting a big argument between Sere and Dare in this chapter. Thanks for reading!

PLEASE READ: I have great news! I was thinking about how I was going to get the Silver Millenium memories back and get Serena and Darien together and stuff like that, and I came up with the greatest idea! I was rewatching some of the series with my sister, and I found an amazing way to reveal Serena and Darien's identities to each other! It will be along the guidelines of one of the R episodes, and I didn't know if that would be okay or not. I will be adding MAJOR changes to it. Using the guideline for that episode will be amazing and it will work really well, but if you want me to be more creative and create a way for Sere and Dare to get their memories back, let me know in a message or review!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! I love you all and I really appreciate it!  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to Valkyrie Celes, who has stuck with this story and gives great reviews with lots of good comments and advice. Thank you so much for your support!

~Miss Moon Rose~

-  
~Lita's P.O.V.~

I left Ami alone at the school, and I didn't feel bad about it one bit. She needs to realize that the way we are living our lives is wrong. But she's blind to everything other than what Queen Beryl tells her.

I was walking towards our apartment when a girl with long, golden hair came out of an alley in front of me and started walking. She was a few yards ahead of me, but I could tell from behind that she was my age. She was dressed casually in a white summer dress with hot pink cherry blossoms printed on the bottom, along with white sandals and white bows on the two buns on her head.

She was walking rather quickly, and all of a sudden she clutched her head and leaned against a stone wall to her right. She sank to the ground, clutching her head and rocking back and forth. I ran up to her and knelt down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Tears were falling down her face and she was gritting her teeth.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked. She pushed me away, but I was a lot bigger than her. I hardly moved, but decided it would be better to back off and give her some space. She started to sob, and when I tried to approach her again there was a white flash, blinding me for a few seconds. By the time my eyes readjusted, the girl was gone. She had vanished into thin air.

I looked around, trying to see if she had run off or something. But there was no one in sight, just a white cat jumping over a fence.

"What the Hell is going on here?!" I said aloud. I clenched my fists slightly and continued my walk home.

I arrived at Ami's and my apartment and unlocked the door, slipping inside and shutting the door behind me. I was in the darkness for a brief second, and when I reached to turn the light on, something cold and hard was pressed to my throat. I gasped as I was pushed back against the door and held there firmly by what seemed like a man. I couldn't tell in the darkness, but I could make out the silhouette of someone about my height with broad shoulders. Shivers went down my spine as I realized a sword was being pressed against my throat.

"Who are you, and what the Hell are you doing in Tokyo?!" the person hissed. Yep, it was a man alright. His voice was deep but smooth, almost demanding. I couldn't respond because of the sword being pressed against my throat. I struggled to search from some way to escape, and it finally dawned on me. Venus taught me this technique not too long ago.

I quickly raised my foot into the air, taking a chance on where I thought the man's "sensitive spot" was. I must have nailed it, for when my foot made contact, there was a grunt of pain and the sword was removed from my neck. I punched the man in the face, sending him reeling backwards. I quickly flicked on the light and pulled out my transformation pen, ready to fight.

I almost dropped my pen when I looked at the man for the first time. He had shoulder-length silvery hair and a mask covering his eyes. He was wearing a suit similar to the one's Nephrite and the other Generals wore, but his had silver jewels on the shoulders and silver on the inside of the cape. He was leaning over slightly, trying to catch his breath as he held his face where I had punched him.

"Are you…a General…?" I asked, hesitant. He looked up at me, and I could feel his eyes penetrating me.

"No, but I'm on their side. How do you know of the Generals?" the man asked. I twirled my emerald-green pen in my hands, raising my eyebrows.

"That's none of your business. What do you want?" I said, narrowing my eyes at him. He chuckled and held his sword out towards me.

"To be rid of you and your Negaverse associates," he replied, taking a few steps closer.

I clenched my pen firmly in my hand, trying to rationalize with myself on whether or not I should transform. If I don't I might as well consider myself dead. If I do, I'll only set him off even more and create an even bigger threat. And what about Ami? She could be home any minute.

"I'm not one of them," I said, taking a step back. He growled, and I put my hands up in surrender. "I'm a spy, but not for the Negaverse. I work alongside Tuxedo Mask, the other Generals, and Sailor Moon."

He stopped for a brief moment, pondering on my statement.

"Sailor Moon…?" he said, lowering his sword slightly. Now was my chance…

"Yes! Do you know her?" I replied, smiling slightly. He noticed my smile and sheathed his sword, finally coming to realization. I guess my smile was what really convinced him, considering the fact that no one in the Negaverse smiles genuinely. It felt strange to smile, but good at the same time.

"Perhaps. I'll be keeping a close watch on you, don't forget that," the man said as he turned towards the balcony window. So that's how he got in. I'd have to remember to lock that from now on. He went outside and jumped off, his cape disappearing along with him. I clenched my fists and punched the wall, wondering what the Hell was going on. I didn't make a hole, thank goodness, but I really felt like I could've. I had to tell the others about the intruder.

I grabbed my keys and opened the front door, surprised to find Ami standing there in her Scout uniform, fists clenched and darkness swirling in her eyes.

"Traitor."

-  
~Darien's P.O.V.~

After Lita left with that blue-headed girl, everything went crazy. Nephrite turned into a statue, Jadeite kept banging his head on the wooden beam he was previously leaning against, Luna began pacing, and Zoicite started mumbling millions of profanities that I had never even heard of before.

"What's going on? Who was that?" I asked, feeling like an idiot. Rei reappeared from within the temple and grabbed Jadeite's hair, preventing him from hitting his head again. He whined and arched his back, leaning towards Rei who was pulling his hair. She pushed him down and he scowled.

"That was Sailor Mercury…the brains of the Negaverse," Rei said. I stared at her in shock.

"How many of you are there?!" I asked, feeling like maybe we weren't so well-prepared for the Negaverse after all.

"There's two Scouts left, Mercury and-" Rei was stopped by an unfamiliar voice from above.

"And Sailor Venus, the Scout of Deception and the Leader of Queen Beryl's Court," the person said. We all turned towards the voice, and I felt my blood run cold. Even though I had no idea who this person was, I felt fear run through my body.

She was standing on the roof of the temple. Her long golden hair was blowing slightly in the breeze, and her cold blue eyes were penetrating into my soul. She wore an orange scout uniform with a yellow bow on the back and a navy blue bow on the front. She had a golden tiara on her forehead with an orange jewel in the middle, along with an orange choker and orange high heels that wrapped around her ankles. She was beautiful, but her eyes drained away her beauty. She resembled Sailor Moon so closely…it couldn't be her…could it?

She leaped down from the roof and landed in front of the five of us, who had all joined together to prepare for a fight. Luna had run for cover.

"Well, look who we have here. Sailor Mars, I can't say I'm glad to see you here. And who are your little friends? Are these the lovely Generals I've been hearing so much about? But, I thought there were only three Generals? Why are there four of you?" Sailor Venus said, tilting her head slightly.

"They have nothing to do with any of this. Leave them alone. It's me you want, so let's go," Rei said, pulling out a red pen. Sailor Venus rolled her eyes.

"Still as arrogant as before. You know quite well what Queen Beryl does to traitors like you and little Miss Jupiter who thought she was soooo sneaky," Venus said with an evil smile.

"What did you do to her!?" Nephrite yelled, taking a step forward and clenching his fists. Jadeite and I had to grab his arms to keep him from attacking Venus and making things worse. She simply smiled at us, which tempted me to let Nephrite go at her.

"Ooh, feisty aren't you? Don't worry, we haven't killed her…yet," Venus said with a laugh. Nephrite growled at her, but he wasn't trying to break free from our grip on his arms.

Venus threw her head back and laughed, and I took that as my chance to strike. I pulled out my red rose and hurled it at the orange Scout, hitting her right in the face. The rose streaked past her, creating a huge gash on the side of her face. She shrieked in pain and clutched her face, looking at the blood on her white gloves. The Generals took this as their chance and pulled out their pens, instantly transforming in a flurry of blue, silver, red, gold, green, and black streams of light. Rei held her red pen into the air and shouted, "MARS POWER!" Rings of fire surrounded her body, circling her until they all came together, changing her into Sailor Mars.

I sprinted to my rose, which had implanted itself in a nearby tree, and held it out. I transformed into Tuxedo Mask and rejoined my friends, who were ready to fight Sailor Venus. She glared at us in turn, waiting for one of us to make the first move.

"VENUS DARK SHOWER!" she shouted. We all jumped in separate directions, but realized our mistake too late.

Sailor Venus hadn't attacked the first time, but merely tricked us so she could attack while we were jumping out of the way. A large black wave of energy was sent towards us, sending us all flying in separate directions. The world was a blur around me as I was slammed into a thick tree, hearing the crunch of my ribs upon the impact. My vision started to dim, but a familiar voice kept me conscious.

"Darien, don't fall asleep! Hang in there, keep fighting!" Luna's voice echoed in my head. I clenched my fists and squinted, searching for the others. Zoisite was passed out beside me, and Jadeite somehow was flung onto the roof. He too was passed out. Nephrite was nowhere to be seen, but judging by the human-shaped hole in one of the temple windows, I guessed that was where he had landed. Sailor Mars was lying in a crumpled heap a few yards in front of Venus, who was slowly advancing towards her. Venus's words from earlier popped into my head.

"Sailor Venus, the Scout of Deception and the Leader of Queen Beryl's Court," she had said.

Of course…why hadn't I realized it sooner? I should have known she would try and trick us before attacking.

I struggled to stand as Venus got closer and closer to Mars, who was struggling to stand as well. The grin on the Scout of Deception's face was one of pure malice. I felt so helpless as I groped for a rose inside of my jacket. My fist closed around my cane, and I decided it was my only hope.

I summoned whatever strength was left in me and hurled the cane towards Sailor Venus. It went straight for her stomach, but much to my dismay, she had created a force field around herself. The cane simply bounced off of the invisible barrier and fell to the ground. There was no hope left.

A black shard of glass materialized in Venus's hand, and realization dawned upon me as she stopped in front of Mars. The orange-clad girl lifted her hand and grinned, and I had never felt so much hatred in me at one time. I watched in horror as Venus lowered her hand, bringing death with it.

~Sailor Mars's P.O.V.~

I felt my muscles tense as I sensed Venus bringing her hand down. I was prepared for death. It had to come eventually, right?

There was a flash of silvery light, and my eyes closed for what I believed to be the final time.

But the bright light faded, and I realized that I was not dead. I opened my eyes to find Venus on the ground quite a few feet away. Her long golden hair was tangled around her body, and it seemed like she was unconscious. But then again, she was the Scout if Deception.

I looked around, eager to find my savior. A man with silvery white hair wearing a General's uniform was standing a few feet away. His hair and cape were blowing in the wind, making him seem even more flawless. I stared at him from my position on the ground as he approached me, holding his hand out to help me up. I struggled to stand as Venus's dark energy tried to penetrate my mind, but I managed to get on my feet. I knew by looking into the man's bright blue eyes that he was a friend. Venus groaned and stood slowly, clenching her fists and glaring at us.

"This is not the end! I'll be back, you can count on that!" she yelled. She disappeared in a haze of black energy, leaving no trace behind.

I turned to the man, letting go of his arm. "Who are you?" I asked.

He smiled warmly and said, "I am Kunzite, otherwise known as General K." Neither name was familiar to me, but it sure must have been to someone else.

"GENERAL K?! NO WAY!" Tuxedo Mask's struggled voice shouted. He was the only one else other than Luna that was conscious, and I could tell he was in pretty bad shape. He hobbled towards us and smiled, holding his hand out for Kunzite to take.

"Tuxedo Mask at your service. It's super cool finally getting to meet you!" Darien said, a wide grin on his dirt-streaked face. I smiled slightly, still trying to get used to the feeling of smiles.

I remembered the others, and my blood ran cold. "Jadeite..." I whispered aloud.

It wasn't long until we had gathered the unconscious bodies of Zoicite, Jadeite, and Nephrite. We put them each side-by-side as we tried to tend to their wounds. Zoicite must have had a concussion judging by the big bump on his head, along with a few broken ribs. Nephrite has pieces of glass all over him, and he was bleeding quite a bit. Jadeite was in worse shape, however. He had a broken arm along with a broken ankle and wrist. He had multiple broken ribs and his nose was purple. I guess that's what happens when your thrown onto a roof.

I felt hot tears sting my eyes as I gazed upon Jadeite. For some reason, I felt undeniably attatched to him. There was something about him that made me feel like I had to be with him constantly and keep him out of trouble. He saved my life...so maybe it's just guilt?

Our attempts at healing the three boys were somewhat futile, for we had little to no medical equipment at the temple, or even medical experience for that matter. Luna paced as we tended to the injured trio, not speaking a single word.

"Am I too late?" a familiar, gentle voice sounded from behind us. Kunzite, Darien, and I spun around to find Sailor Moon standing there, looking a little sad. There was still a bruise on her cheek from when Jupiter punched her, and I was tempted to create a matching bruise on her other cheek. Fury boiled within me, and I stood and stormed towards the stupid Moon girl. I got into her face, preparing to tell her exactly what she missed.

"NO. Not at all Sailor Moon! While you were out prancing around, fixing your pretty hair and doing your makeup, we were fighting Queen Beryl's second in command! Thanks to your timeliness, we're all injured! So no, you're not to late at all!" I yelled, my face getting hot with rage. She didn't back away from me like I expected, but she didn't step up either.

"I-I'm sorry..."she said quietly. "I can help you heal them." Hope filled her eyes, but I wasn't about to forgive her.

"Well, sorry isn't good enough. Go bother someone who wants you," I snapped. Tears filled her cerulean eyes, and I felt a pang of guilt for what I had said.

"Do you want me to get better or not Hot Stuff?"

I turned around to find Jadeite's eyes open and staring at me. My mouth almost dropped to the ground at the sight of him conscious.

"Let her help Mars," Tuxedo Mask agreed. I sighed and agreed to let Sailor Moon help. Right now my main concern was Jadeite's health.

He put a gentle hand on Jadeite's ribs, and he giggled as a white light engulfed his body. When the light faded, he looked as good as new. "What's so funny?" I asked him. He giggled again and stood.

"It tickled," he said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and shoved him, almost doubling over from the pain and soreness in my body. I felt a pair of warm hands on my shoulders, and turned to find Sailor Moon healing me. Despite my current anger towards her, I smiled and silently thanked her. She returned the gesture and healed everyone else, making us all good as new.

"I apologize for such a late arrival...I'm afraid I was unable to save Sailor Jupiter from capture," Sailor Moon said quietly. I stared at her in shock, feeling like a heartless monster.

"You tried to save Jupiter?" Nephrite asked. She nodded, and I couldn't help myself. I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I am so sorry...thank you," I said into her hair. She patted my back and awkwardly pulled away, which I thought was rather strange.

"I must get going. Please, don't forget the value of true friendship. If you all stick together, I'm sure the Negaverse can be beat. Don't worry about Jupiter, I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a fighter," Sailor Moon said. She jumped high into the air, over the roof of the temple and into the twilit woods.

~Darien's P.O.V.~

"So, if it isn't General K. I've heard quite a bit about you," Zoisite said, shaking Kunzite's hand. Luna jumped onto Tuxedo Mask's shoulder and looked into Kunzite's eyes, reading him like a book.

"Are you the Prince of Earth we've been searching for?" Luna asked. I felt the energy in the area tense up as we all anticipated Kunzite's answer. He unsheathed a sword that was attached to his belt and let the sunlight glint off of the many symbols engraved on the metal.

"Sure am. I'm glad to have finally met all of you," Kunzite said. At the confirmation of his identity as the Prince, we all bowed to him. It felt strange; getting down on one knee and bowing my head to a complete stranger.

"It's about time we all were together again," an unfamiliar voice said. My head shot up to find a white cat with a golden crescent moon identical to Luna's on its forehead. The cat had dark blue eyes that were deep, almost like a night sky.

"Artemis!" Luna said, rushing to meet the white cat. The cat, supposedly named Artemis, jumped off of Kunzite's shoulder to rejoice with Luna, who was shedding tears of joy. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Luna said, her voice trembling just a bit.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of," Artemis replied. It was incredibly obvious that the two had feelings for each other, but none of us, not even me, ruined their reunion.

"Your Highness, do you have the Golden Crystal?" Zoisite asked Kunzite. Kunzite frowned and shook his head, which caused us all to groan.

"So we're still searching for the Moon Princess and both crystals," Jadeite said.

By now, the twilit sky was turning into different shades of purple and blue. The air started to get colder as the wind picked up.

"We've all had a rough day. What do you say we all go get some rest, then meet back here tomorrow morning?" Artemis said, jumping back on Kunzite's shoulder. We all silently agreed, even though I could tell Nephrite was hesitant.

Looking at Nephrite, I finally realized how heartbroken he must be. It's obvious he had a crush on Jupiter. I was reminded of Sailor Moon, and how I thought my world was over when she disappeared that night on the roof. Nephrite must feel at least ten times worse knowing that Lita was trapped in the Negaverse.

We all parted ways, Jadeite and Rei returning to the temple, Kunzite and Artemis going to Kunzite's house, Zoisite and Nephrite going to their apartments, and Luna and I were going back home. I walked in silence with Luna sitting on my shoulder, wondering what we were going to do about this whole "crystal" business.

"Well, on the bright side, we found our prince," I said, trying to lighten the mood. Luna was silent for a bit longer, and as we rounded the corner onto my street, she spoke up.

"I think we should start investigating Molly and find out where Lita and Ami lived. Ami sensed the Golden Crystal on Molly, and if we find out where she lives, I'm sure we can trap her and get answers about Lita," Luna said confidently.

"I can ask Melvin where Ami and Lita live. I'm sure he already has fat files on them already," I replied with a small chuckle. Luna smiled slightly as we entered my house, which was silent except for the buzz of the TV from the living room.

I silently took my shoes off and went into the living room to find my whole family sound asleep. My mother's head was in my father's lap with his arm on her back, and Sammy was asleep on his stomach in the middle of the floor. I chuckled silently at the sight as I tiptoed over Sammy and shut the TV off. I covered my parents and Sammy with a blanket, making sure to plug Sammy's nose for a second before going up to my room.

Once I was ready for bed, I crawled beneath the covers and began to feel the exhaustion from the day take over my body. Even though Sailor Moon had healed us, she couldn't take away how tired we were. I wish I could go just one day without fighting, but we don't always get what we wish for, do we?

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and renewed. For once, I didn't have a nightmare about the Silver Crystal. Maybe it's because we found the Prince?

It was Sunday, which meant I had to go to school tomorrow. I don't know why, but I just really hate Sundays. Not only are they the most boring; they're a reminder that the weekend is over and school is only 24 hours away. I couldn't wait until the end of school, which was in about a week. Then Summer football season starts, and I was more excited than ever. But with all of this Negaverse business going around, there was no way I was going to have enough time to be in football and fight monsters.

I went downstairs, surprised to find the entire house silent. "Mom? Dad? Sammy?" I shouted, my voice echoing through the apparently empty house. Where would they be at this hour?

I went into the kitchen to find a yellow sticky note on the fridge. I plucked it off and examined my mother's neat handwriting.

Darien,  
Your father, Sammy, and I are at Mika's doll exhibit at the museum. We should be home around three. Breakfast is in the fridge.

Love you Honey!  
Mom

I smiled to myself at the mention of Mika. Her and Sammy must be getting along really well after that attack. I opened the fridge to find a plate with five waffles and some bacon sitting in front, and I hungrily pulled it out and began to eat. I doused the food with syrup and butter, relishing the sweet and salty mixture. I finished it off with some milk and went upstairs to get ready for the day.

Luna was just waking up, and she stretched and meowed obnoxiously.

"And you say I'm the obnoxious one," I said with a snicker. She rolled her eyes and leaped off of the bed so she could stretch some more. I decided to go jogging to pass the time and get my stamina up for football and future battles in which I would possibly be running for my life. I put on some sweatpants and a short-sleeved dark blue t-shirt before coming my hair into its usual messy-but-kempt look. Luna decided she would go investigate Molly while I went jogging and we agreed on meeting with the others after I was done and took a shower.

I headed out into the warm sunshine, taking in the smell of freshly mown grass and the chlorine from nearby pools. People say that Japan is a place of war and destruction, and that it's a terrible place to be. But really, it's not. I mean, yeah, our government is all whack but the people here are just like the people anywhere else. Japan is a very advanced, beautiful place and it's taken for granted way too often. I'm one of the few people who like to take my time and enjoy the world around me. That's part of the reason why I'm always late...I tend to get sidetracked by the beauty of Japan. Whether it's Molly or the scenery, Japan never ceases to make my day brighter and more beautiful.

Naturally, I got distracted and wasn't paying attention to the blonde girl running around the corner a few feet away. We crashed into each other, me falling backwards with her on top of me. My Tuxedo Mask instincts kicked in, and I wrapped my arms around her small waist and held her close. I landed hard on the concrete, and her head bumped into my chin.

I groaned and she picked her head up to look at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Wait, did I just say "beautiful"? I meant annoying.

"Get off Meatball Head!" I snapped, shoving her off. She scoffed and stood, wiping the dirt off of her teal sweatpants and white jogging shirt that clung tightly to her body, revealing her curves.

"You're the one that grabbed onto me, idiot," she retorted. I stuck my tongue out at her as she rolled her eyes and continued her jog. Her long golden hair whipped me right in the eyes, and I felt anger spread through me. Without thinking, I spun around and grabbed onto her long pigtail, pulling her back and causing her to stop running.

"You did that on purpose!" I growled, getting in her face. She glared at me, and that's when I noticed the yellowing bruise on her cheek. My mind flashed to an image of Sailor Moon being punched by an angry Sailor Jupiter, and I went into shock. I let go of Serena's hair and shook my head, denying the possibility that had popped up inside.

Serena couldn't be Sailor Moon...she hated me and Sailor Moon always saved my life. The two had nothing in common. But, now that I look more closely, they do resemble each other quite well.

Out of nowhere, a stinging sensation started on my right cheek, and I reached my hand up to feel it. I realized that I wasn't stung by a bee, I was slapped by none other than Meatball Head herself. She was clenching her fists in fury, and her blue eyes had turned a darker shade.

"Don't ever touch me again you jerk," she hissed. I grinned mischievously and poked her in the stomach, causing her to double over and gasp. She stood straight and kneed me in the groin, causing me to repeat her previous actions. She turned to walk away, but I brought my foot out and tripped her. She began her usual plummet to the ground, but I grabbed her wrist to prevent her from falling. I yanked her up a little too hard, for when she was standing straight again our noses were almost touching. I could feel her breath against my neck as we stood there, frozen. I reached my hand up and gently traced the outline of the bruise on her cheek. She winced slightly, but relaxed.

"What happened?" I said softly. I don't know why, but I felt a change of heart towards the small high schooler.

"I fell out of bed, it's nothing," she replied. For some reason, I was enjoying the position we were in; my hand holding her wrist and her hand clutching my shirt. She was warm, and for some reason I felt like hugging her...or maybe even kissing her. Wait, what the Hell am I thinking?

We both seemed to come to our senses at exactly the same time, leaping backwards and creating more distance between us. She was blushing profusely, and I had no doubt I was doing the same. She turned her nose into the air, trying to hide the fact that she was embarrassed.

"Don't let that happen again baka," she said as she started jogging again. I watched her hair fly out behind her as she jogged until she disappeared. My face felt hot as the lingering feeling of her fingertips on my arms and face brought back the memory of Sailor Moon.

It's about time she thought of a proper nickname.

END OF CHAPTER 8

Thank you all very much for reading! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE TOP, GO READ IT! Please review and favorite and whatever else you want to do! I'm getting sorta lonely on here, please feel free to PM me anytime! I have like, no life outside of FFN. That's an understatement, but oh well. Once again, thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys!

I'm updating early because I'm bored and I feel like it! I'm so happy with the feedback and advice I've been getting, so I decided to treat you all!

Infinity 4 3ver: I decided to put something a little cute at the end ;). Thanks for reading!

princess Serenity 014: Here you go! Thanks for reading!

Valkyrie Celes: I just wanted to give Kunzite a little introduction, and I plan on getting further into his life and his relationship with Sailor Moon. Did I not say he had long hair? I thought I did…I'll go back and check, and if I didn't I'll fix it ;). Sorry, but we won't be finding Miss Jupiter in this chapter. I have to be evil for a bit longer. I hate Kunzite's English name, plus I don't know how to spell it. Malachite? Malakite? I don't know! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If: I do too! That was kind of random; did I make an Evanescence reference in the last chapter? Thanks for reading!

Moonprincess998: I'm glad you like the bit of romance I added. I plan to add a lot more, I just wanted to introduce Sere and Dare's romantic feelings for each other. Thanks for reading!

Light-Sakura: Thanks for your advice! I'm trying to speed the introduction of all of the scouts so that I can get more into the romance between Serena and Darien. After all, this is a romance story ;). Thanks for reading and reviewing!

IanBuddy: I'm glad you like my SerexDare scene! I've actually never seen the PGSM, and I really want to! I have no idea where to find it :P. If you know where, please tell me so I can watch it and get an idea of what you would like to see in Mercury! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Once again, thanks to everyone who reads this story every time I update and takes the time to review. It really means the world to me and I enjoy reading them!

~Miss Moon Rose~

-  
~Kunzite's P.O.V.~

After the battle against Venus, for some reason I felt like my hear t was being squeezed inside of my chest. I didn't tell Artemis or the others about the strange pain inside of me, but it worried me all the same. Something about Venus was causing me this pain. Had she cursed me? Was I under some sort of spell? There was only one person I trusted enough to tell about this "pain"…

"Hey Artemis, you go on ahead. I'll catch up," I said to my white feline. Artemis gave me a questioning look, but didn't say anything as he leaped off of my shoulder and stalked through the night towards my home.

I'm an only child with two moms. I know…it's unusual. Especially in Japan…but my parents live happily together, and you can tell they really love each other. They love me just as much, but sometimes I feel like they wished I was a girl. When they adopted me from America, they were expecting a girl. But they gave me all of their love and I accepted it gladly. I was adopted at the age of six, and I haven't cut my hair since. My moms won't let me; they say I look cuter with long hair. My hair is an unusual color. I don't dye it, it's just naturally a silvery color. It goes a little past my shoulders, and it's always smooth for some weird reason. I hate it, but whatever makes my moms happy.

I walked to the arcade (still in my uniform) and used my powers to unlock the door. I walked to the back of the building where the door to the basement was and opened it, quietly going down the staircase into the darkness. I flipped on the light to find her sitting there with her legs crossed in a chair. Her golden hair fell down to the floor, and her bright blue eyes reflected the light.

"I think I know how to help you find out who you are," I said. She raised one eyebrow at me, and I continued my explanation. "Earlier today, Sailor Mercury was using a black crystal to find traces of the Golden and Silver Crystals. I think that if you were able to get that black crystal, it can reveal to you who you are. It's just a guess, but it's better than nothing," I said. My voice cracked in the middle of the explanation, and I felt like I was about to cry for some reason.

"That's an amazing idea, but Kunzite, what's wrong?" she asked me, standing. I stared at the blonde superhero, feeling a mixture of emotions all at once. I had never felt this way. I always try to seem tough and untouchable, but on the inside I guess I'm just a scared man trying to make his way through life.

"I don't know…I just…feel so strange," I said to her.

Sailor Moon has been the only one I have trusted with everything in my life. She gives great advice, and she's very helpful if I've been injured in battle. Venus and I have been going at it for quite some time, battling at least three times a week. She doesn't know I'm the Prince, but she knows that the Negaverse won't be able to succeed as long as I'm living. She's a true friend, and that's what I value in her. I don't have any romantic feelings toward her, but our relationship is really strong.

"Explain," she said gently, pulling me down onto a chair next to her. I sighed and thought about Sailor Venus and how to two very closely resembled each other. But…Venus was different. There was something about Sailor Venus that screamed "irresistible". Call me crazy, but I couldn't seem to stay away from her.

"I'm feeling so many emotions. I'm glad I found the other Generals at last, but I don't want the sucking up to me because I'm the Prince. I'm so confused on the whereabouts of the two crystals, especially after everything you told me about your dreams. I need to find the Princess as well, but she's just as hidden as the location of Queen Beryl's castle. And Sailor Venus…I'm so conflicted about her. She just makes me so mad, and I feel like I want to destroy her and turn her into nothing but a shriveled corpse, but at the same time I feel like we should handle our differences more calmly. I don't know why, but a part of me wants to be friends instead of enemies…do you know what I mean?"

Sailor Moon smiled knowingly, which caused me to tilt my head slightly. "What?" I said, grabbing her arm.

"Oh Kunzite…I know exactly what's wrong," she said, looking into my eyes. I was dying to know what she was thinking.

"What then? Tell me!" I demanded.

"You're in love."

-  
~Sailor Mercury's P.O.V.~

Why am I feeling so...strange? Ever since I overheard Jupiter's conversation with that man, I've felt so different. I feel like my stomach is twisting itself in knots. Is this...guilt? Anger? Betrayal? I just can't figure out what I'm feeling.

Jupiter has always been my best friend. Even in the Negaverse, we've always stood up for each other. We share a room, and we share most of our missions. I've noticed her distancing from me lately, and it wasn't long until I realized she was up to something. At first, I was furious with her for lying to me and deceiving me, but after I turned her in...I realize that I probably set her up for imminent death. The most vile punishment in the Negaverse is eternal sleep, and I may have just given that to Jupiter. I'm so conflicted on whether or not I should go see her...

I can just picture her sitting in a dark cell in the Negaverse, crumpled in a corner after being beaten by Beryl's soldiers. Just thinking about it made me want to get sick.

I'm still going through with our mission. Jupiter was right on one thing; there are definitely Golden Crystal vibes coming from that middle school.

I walked to school the day after Jupiter's downfall, feeling more lonely than ever. To be honest, I kind of looked forward to getting my own taste of what it would be like to go to an actual public school. I was educated in the Negaverse, but we never really learned much about modern day Earth society. I always had to sneak down here and get my own knowledge. I'm probably old enough to the point where I could go to high school, but the middle school was where we sensed Crystal vibes.

I walked through the gates of the school at a time which I guessed was a little early. I went into the school and towards the office, where I received my schedule. I grinned at the name "Patrisha Haruna" for my homeroom and English teacher.

I wandered around for a bit, examining my new locker and finding the locations of each class until the halls started filling with more and more kids. I eventually decided it was time to get to Miss Haruna's class, so I walked towards the room feeling nervous but anxious at the same time. I've never really had to converse with people before, other than the other Scouts and Queen Beryl.

I silently walked into the classroom and sat in a seat next to a familiar boy with blonde hair in a ponytail. He glanced at me and did a double-take, but I pretended not to notice as I got out a pencil. I could feel his eyes on me as I stared at the board.

"First day?" the man said, never taking his eyes off of me. I turned towards him and tried my best to smile. I haven't smiled in a long time...it felt...good. His expression faltered for a brief second, but he quickly regained his somewhat regal composure. I nodded shyly and turned away, but I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering over to him once more. He was...different. I hadn't ever noticed a man before, but this one...there was something about him that just made me feel attracted to him somehow. Why was I feeling this way towards someone I had never met before? Was it the gorgeous sea green eyes? Or was it the handsome way his blonde hair went into curls? Maybe it was his beautiful smile?

"You know, I was new here not too long ago," he said. I turned towards him again, eyes wide. He looked so familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Y-you were?" I said shyly. Damnit Mercury. Why are you acting like a nervous wimp? You're better than this! He nodded and leaned back in his seat.

"Sure was. A lot of people here didn't like me because of where I came from, but now I have lots of friends who accept me for who I am. It's the beauty of living on Earth. It's not what some people make it seem to be," he said. I stared at him in shock. His statement seemed so casual but so weird at the same time. I turned away from him and stared down at my hands, which were shaking slightly. Was I really that nervous?

Thankfully, the bell rang and a woman who I assumed was Miss Haruna walked in with a bright smile on her face. As I look around, everyone seems to be smiling. Do they not care about the destruction and chaos that is going on in there world?

I found myself paying more attention to the class than to my mission. When the bell rang for second period, I fumbled for my Mercury computer so that I could run scans on the kids as they went through the door. I left the computer on my desk as I packed up my things, unaware of the blonde boy standing in front of me.

"Hey, what's this?" he said. I looked up and was shocked to find the boy picking up my computer. I quickly stood and snatched it away from him, closing it and shoving it into the pocket of my uniform.

"A gift. See you around," I mumbled, feeling the coldness in my eyes as I glared at him. I began to walk past him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait. I didn't catch your name," he said with a warm smile. I froze, trying to recall the Earth name I was given by Beryl.

"Um...it's Ami. Ami Mizuno," I replied. "And yours?"

"Zoisite Myers," he said, letting go of my wrist. I felt a coldness run through my body as the name struck a nerve within me. Where had I heard that name before?

I walked away from him, thinking hard about who he was and where I had seen him. The frustration from my lack of memory was driving me insane, so I decided to skip second period to get some fresh air and look at my computer. I went out to a courtyard that separated the Crossroads Middle School from the High School and sat underneath a large tree.

The computer was overflowing with different readings on each student that passed through the doors that morning. I flipped through each file, finding nothing interesting until I hit the last file. I gasped at the face on the screen. It was Zoicite's, complete with the sea green eyes and curly blonde hair.

The scanner showed a 75% reading if Golden Crystal traces on Zoicite. This was impossible...he was just a kid, he didn't possess any special powers as far as I was concerned.

Then it hit me. My mind began to be flooded with memories of different events in which I had seen Zoicite before.

I was using my dark crystal to try and get the Golden Crystal from a girl with traces of it around her body. I was interrupted by a boy with long brown hair, and he was soon joined by a cat and two other men, one of which had long, curly blonde hair.

I was getting Jupiter from some temple, where she was talking to some men. I specifically noticed the man with the sea green eyes, and did a double take once I saw him. Even then, I had known he was familiar.

As I walked with Jupiter after seeing the boy, I asked her who he was.

"That was Zoicite. He's really smart, and probably the most mature. He, along with the ebony-haired boy and the brown-haired boy, go to Crossroads," Jupiter had said.

Of course! I felt so stupid for not noticing it before. I mentally slapped myself for being so blind. I'm the Scout of Intelligence, I should have been able to figure that out.

So that boy was a General...that must mean that the others who were with him are also a part of Tuxedo Mask's little band of misfits. Should I capture him? Or should I pretend like I don't know about him?

I decided I didn't want to sit under this tree being vulnerable, so I decided to skip the rest of school and walk around the city. Maybe I could go investigate that girl Molly and see if she still has traces of the Golden Crystal on her.

I've learned more and more about the Golden Crystal every time I find traces of it on someone. I have come to believe that whoever possesses the Golden Crystal leaves their trace on places and people they converse with. So either Molly has the Golden Crystal, or she was with someone who has it. The same thing goes for Zoicite.

I was walking down the empty streets, looking at my data computer without paying attention to my surroundings. I ran into a girl with long blonde hair and cerulean eyes. She looked abut my age and was wearing a school uniform much different than my own.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, putting one hand on my shoulder. I smiled for the second time that day.

"You're fine!" I said, shrugging off her hand and moving past her.

"You go to Crossroads? Why aren't you in class?" she asked. I stopped walking and turned, trying not to snap at her for being nosy like I would Jupiter.

"I should be asking you the same question," I said. She winked at me and turned so she could walk with me.

It was strange...I felt like I knew this girl even though I had never seen her before. We hit it right off, starting a million different conversations. We were walking through an empty clearing in the park when I felt a coldness in my stomach. Someone from the Negaverse was here...I could feel it.

"If it isn't little Miss Ami, making friends with humans right off the bat," a familiar voice rang out through the clearing. I knew that voice all to well. I pushed the girl who told me her name was Serena behind me protectively. She was innocent, and didn't deserve to be harmed by Queen Beryl's second in command.

"Venus! What do you want?! This girl has nothing for you!" I yelled into the emptiness. Sailor Venus materialized in front of us, one hand on her hip as she grinned evilly.

"Oh, but she does. There's Traces on her Ami, I can feel it," Venus replied, taking a step closer. I pushed Serena farther behind me. She fell to the ground, clutching her head and screaming in pain. I turned on Venus, fury in my eyes.

"What did you do?! Leave her alone!" I yelled, shoving Venus. She put her hands up in defense, shaking her head.

"I didn't do anything!" she yelled back. I kicked her in the stomach and turned back to Serena, kneeling down beside her and putting an arm on her back.

"Serena, are you alright?" I asked, pushing a piece of hair away from her face. She didn't respond, just kept clutching her head and rocking back and forth. Suddenly, her body seemed to glow white and I was forced to look away. By the time my vision cleared, she was gone.

I felt a large force hit me from behind, and I was pushed forward. I rolled onto my back to find Venus yelling at me and punching me in the stomach. I struggled to breathe as she hit me over and over again, getting revenge against me for a reason I was unsure of.

"Hold it right there!" a familiar female voice rang out from behind Venus. She stopped her assault on me to look behind her. A woman with long golden hair fashioned in a familiar style was standing in a tree, wearing a Sailor uniform similar to mine and Venus's.

"Well, if it isn't Sailor Moon. How nice that we finally meet," Venus said, standing up from her position on top of me. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to calm my erratic breathing so I could stand and fight. I had to find Serena and make sure she was safe.

"Hurting that poor girl for trying to stand up for what she believes in is inhumane and I will not stand for it. You're going down, Venus!" she said, pointing an accusing finger at my so-called accomplice. Venus just giggled and that was when I noticed her right hand glowing slightly. She was about to trick Sailor Moon into jumping right into Venus's attack.

I had no choice. For some reason, there was a nagging feeling in the back of my brain telling me I needed to fight and help Sailor Moon. Was I turning against my own kind? Would Sailor Moon turn against me once she realized who I really am? I pushed my doubts to the back of my mind as I stood and pulled out my blue transformation pen out of my pocket. I raised it into the air and shouted, "MERCURY POWER!" I felt the power surge through my body as the ribbons of water wrapped around me and exploded in a flurry of bubbles, turning me into my true form; Sailor Mercury.

As I stood there in my fuku, I felt like I had revealed the darker side of me. I was afraid of the look on Sailor Moon's face...but I looked up at her anyway. She was...smiling?

I turned towards Venus, who was still trying to hide her glowing hand. I smirked at her and threw my hands forward, releasing a flurry of bubbles which popped and created a thick fog around the area. Venus didn't notice my glowing hand, but I noticed hers. I was the only one who could see through the fog, so I leaped into Sailor Moon's tree and grabbed her arm. She began to fight me, but I leaned over and whispered, "It's Mercury. Follow me." She was silent as I pulled her off of the tree, both of us landing solidly on our feet. I could faintly make out Venus's glowing hand through the fog.

"Aim for the glow," I whispered. Sailor Moon nodded and removed her tiara, turning it into a discus. She whispered the incantation and hurled the sparkling object at Sailor Venus's glowing hand. Both of us gasped when the tiara kept moving through the fog, not hitting its target. Venus's laugh echoed through the clearing, and I lost the need for whispering.

"Damn it...I should have known," I growled. Venus had tricked me.

I felt the wave of dark energy from behind me, and my mind snapped into action. I slammed my body into Sailor Moon's, knocking her sideways and hurtling both of our bodies across the clearing and away from Venus's oncoming attack. I wasn't able to move my body in time, for I felt the dark energy hit my body and send thousands of razor-sharp needles through my skin. I screamed in pain, but stood up again anyway. Sailor Moon had hit her head on a rock and passed out. I was on my own.

The fog cleared, and I could fully make out Venus's form. She was standing in the clearing, smiling her trademark evil smile. "Who's side are you on anyway?" she yelled, clenching her fists.

The truth was, I didn't know.

But I did know one thing: I had to protect Sailor Moon.

I felt the dark energy leave my body, and I was suddenly filled with a whole new determination. Sailor Moon didn't care about who I was or the things she knew I had done in the past. She looked deeper than that, and she was the only one who knew I wasn't a bad person. Even though she never said it, I could tell by the look in her cerulean eyes that she was my friend. And I stick up for my friends.

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!" I shouted, hurling more bubbles at Venus. I was getting chills down my spine from releasing such cold energy from my hands, but I didn't even want to imagine the pain that will be hitting Venus. She couldn't jump out of the way in time, for she was corner by two trees on either side of her. I watched in awe and satisfaction as the bubbles made contact with her body, instantly turning her into ice.

I wanted to cheer over my victory, but I knew better than that. Venus wouldn't be trapped in there for long. She wasn't the Leader of Queen Beryl's Court for nothing. Despite the sharp pains in my body, I grabbed Sailor Moon's arms and dragged her away. She was slowly regaining consciousness, so I stopped dragging her and sat down to rest. We were about a mile away from Venus by now.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes, and I gasped at how big her pupils were.

"Mmm...Mercury?" she said, slowly sitting up and putting a hand to her head.

"Yeah Sailor Moon, it's me," I said. She smiled at me despite her obvious pain, and I was deeply touched by her kindness.

"Did we...win?" she asked. I could tell that she was way out of it. Concussion maybe?

I nodded and smiled at her. I was getting used to the feeling of smiles, and I really liked how warm they made me feel. "We did. But she won't be held back for long. We need to start moving if we want to escape her for good," I said. Sailor Moon nodded, but instead of standing up with me, she grabbed my arm. Her hand glowed white, and I felt a warm feeling rush through my body. When the feeling passed, I realized that all of my pain was gone. She...healed me?

"I didn't know you could do that!" I said, helping her stand. She was shaky, and it took her a little while to finally get her balance.

"I've been able to do it for a while now," she said quietly.

"Why don't you heal yourself?" I asked, wincing at how tightly she was gripping my arm.

"My powers don't allow me to. Plus, that would be...selfish," she mumbled. She was getting harder and harder to understand with each sentence. "Mer...cury, I have a fayyyvor," she drawled. I was starting to get worried.

"Anything!" I said, letting her lean on me for support.

"I...don't know whoooo I am. My iden...tity has always been a secret to me. Your buhlack crystal can...hellp me," she said. Her eyes started to droop, and I was forced to gently slap her in the face.

"Sailor Moon, don't fall asleep!" I screamed. I was always interested in human medicine, and I knew that if you have a concussion and you fall asleep, you may never wake up. I fumbled for my dark crystal, which I knew would be deactivated as soon as Venus reported back to Queen Beryl. I handed it to Sailor Moon, who struggled to firmly grasp it. I watched in shock as her entire body started to glow white, and I was forced to cover my eyes. When the light faded, Sailor Moon was no longer standing in front of me. It was Serena!

"Serena?!" I said, letting her fall towards me once more. I struggled to support her weight, for she was a bit bigger than me.

"I knew it...I knew there was something about those headaches," Serena mumbled. Suddenly, a man with long silvery hair dressed in a General's uniform dropped down from the trees.

"Help...?" I begged. He quickly scooped up the blonde, holding her in his strong arms.

"Kunzite...it worked..."

Those were her last words before she fell asleep.

END OF CHAPTER 9

~~~

Dun dun duuuuuun!

Hahaaaa you mad bro?

Sorry, but I had to end it on a cliffhanger. This one is a bit short compared to the other chapters, but I wanted to get Serena's identity all figured out and I wanted to turn Mercury over to the good side.

PLEASE READ:

The next chapter will be AMAZING, so please don't miss out on it! I'll have it posted in about two or three days, maybe even one if I have time at the wedding I have to go to.

Thank you all for reading, I hope you are all having a wonderful week!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	10. Chapter 10

Elloooooo!

This is the first of two mega amazing chapters, so please read and enjoy!

Infinity 4 3ver: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this one as well!

princess Serenity 014: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Skullqueencb: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

SoulSavior71: I'm glad you like it! Yes, Mercury is good now. I'm planning on giving her and Serena a close relationship like in the anime. Thanks for reading!

James Birdsong: I'm surprised to hear from you! Thanks for reading and sticking with this story!

Moonprincess998: Yes, Kunzite's pain was caused by his love for Venus. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

tiffany aka basketcase: I'm glad you like my idea! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Light-Sakura: Venus is the strongest, because she was the Leader of the Senshi in the manga and I decided she should be like Kunzite in the anime; the strongest. I'll let you read and find out with happens with Mercury ;). Thanks for reading and reviewing!

LoveInTheBattleField: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Valkyrie Celes: I wanted Mercury to be the one who comes to her senses using her intellect instead of seeing a boy like Jupiter and Mars did. So I used Sailor Moon's friendship and love to turn Mercury over. I'm glad you liked the fight scene; I've never really written a story with action in it before, so I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job! Venus still has a couple chapters left before she turns over. Or, you never know...I might decide to kill her ;). It depends on how evil I'm feeling. And you're right about Beryl keeping her close; Venus is the leader of the Senshi and I want her to be like Kunzite in the anime. I don't know why I decided to give Sailor Moon and Kunzite a siblingish relationship. I guess I just thought that since they were both so mysterious, they would make a good team. I'm still working on that little relationship. Sorry, that was really long XD. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far for this story! I am so impressed with how well it's doing. Although it's nothing compared to my favorite Sailor Moon author on FFN, I really do appreciate everyone's love and support. Thanks guys!

If you really like reading SM fanfics, go check out Crystal Saturn's page! She has a ton of amazing Usa/Mamo fanfics, and she's really talented!

~Miss Moon Rose~

~~~

~Zoisite's P.O.V.~

After seeing Ami this morning, I was on alert all day. I knew as soon as I set eyes on her that she was Sailor Mercury. My suspicions were confirmed when I picked up that blue computer of hers. There were readings of every student in our classroom, even myself. Would her computer confirm that I was a General? Thank God Darien was late to class that day, or else he probably would have been discovered as well.

I went through all of my classes in a daze, thinking about the beautiful, graceful bluenette and the other problems at hand. I tried to hint her on the fact that Earth is beautiful and it was wrong for her kind to be attacking it, but I'm not sure if she got the message.

I didn't see Darien or any of our friends that day, so I decided to go visit my mom at the hospital.

My parents divorced when I was ten, so I've always lived with my mother. My father is a traveling painter, and he's really successful. He travels because he likes to paint different landscapes. I decided I don't like traveling very much, and I'm more of a stay-in-one-place type of guy.

My mom is a famous doctor. She's discovered tons of new advances in medicine, and she is even taking part in a worldwide clinical trial for discovering a cure to Alzheimer's. She spends most of her time at the hospital, and it's rare I ever get to see her. But I know she is on her lunch break at the same time I get out of school, and since I was already ten chapters ahead in English, I decided taking some time away from General and school work would be okay.

I entered the hospital, greeting all of the people I knew. I was a regular at the hospital; not because I got injured a lot, but because of my mom. I went into the cafeteria, where my mom was sitting at a table surrounded by other doctors and nurses. She looked up when she saw me, and I felt a tightening in my chest. I always get weird feelings when I'm at this hospital.

My mom is beautiful. She has blonde hair like me, but hers is short and always up in a bun. Little tendrils of curls framed her face, and her white lab coat really brought out her green eyes. She is always kind and has a beautiful smile, but is really stern whenever she is working. I've gotten the chance to watch her operate sometimes, and she kind of scares me...

She smiled at me, and I noticed the dark circles underneath her eyes. "If it isn't my handsome son! Come here, sit!" she said, patting the seat next to her. I smiled and sat beside her, ready to hear the latest hospital gossip.

Jenny, a resident with long, straight blonde hair and blue eyes, immediately began talking about the newest patients.

"We got this girl in not too long ago. She was being carried by some man with gorgeous hair and a girl with short, blue hair. Apparently, she fell and hit her head on a rock. She's getting an x-ray now, but apparently she's got a major concussion. Dr. Ramirez said she can't leave for at least a week. She's a pretty little thing. I think she goes to that one private high school down the road." Jenny said. After listening intently to her conversation, I could feel the hair on the back of my neck standing up.

"What was the name of the man who brought her in?" I asked Jenny, sitting on the edge of my seat. Jenny put a finger to her chin and looked up as she tried to think of an answer.

"Ummmmm...it was something like...Chistopher...or...ummm...Kasey?" she said.

"Kunzite?" I asked, my fingers turning white.

"Yeah! And the girl with him was name Ami!" she said, snapping her fingers. I shot out of my seat, tipping the chair over and running out of the cafeteria. I could hear my mom yelling after me as I darted towards the front desk.

"Where is the newest concussion patient's room?" I asked, leaning over the desk. The receptionist, whom I had never met, fumbled for her mouse and began searching through her files on the computer.

"D251," she replied with a nasally voice. I nodded and ran towards the stairs, knowing the elevator would take too long. I took them three at a time, not breaking a sweat as I ran through the hallway to the room. Inside sat Kunzite and Ami, both sitting side-by-side in their school uniforms. I stormed over to Ami and wrapped my hand around her throat, pinning her to the wall. It pained me to do this to her, but she was using Kunzite. I couldn't allow that to happen to my Prince.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kunzite said, prying my fingers away from Ami's neck. I could no longer bear to see the fear in Ami's eyes, so I decided to let her go. She crumpled into her chair, coughing and sputtering. I clenched my fists, but didn't attack. I turned on Kunzite, fury in my eyes for his stupidity.

"She's working for Beryl! Don't you see?!" I hissed. Kunzite enclosed his hand around my right fist, unclenching it so my arms were hanging limply at my sides.

"No, she's not. Calm down and let us explain," Kunzite said gently. I glared at Ami, who was giving me the most adorable, pleading look I have ever seen. I sighed and gave in, sitting down on the opposite side of the room in a rather uncomfortable couch.

I listened intently as Ami and Kunzite took turns in telling the story of how Ami was cornered by Venus, and they had a big battle and Kunzite stepped in and helped out. So now Ami was on our side?

"Wait, so how did you two end up here?" I asked, leaning forward and resting my elbows on my and Kunzite exchanged looks, and that was when the door opened. Two nurses were wheeling in a familiar blonde with tubes in her arms and an oxygen hose in her nose. Her eyes were closed, and her skin was deathly pale.

"Is that...?" I asked, standing as the nurses wheeled her bed into place and left the room. Kunzite stood.

"Serena Tsukino. We...found her passed out on the side of the road. You know her?" Kunzite said, pulling up a chair beside her, taking her hand. There was a bruise on her cheek, a scar on her shoulder, and multiple bruises around her body along with a bump on her head. She was almost unrecognizable, but she still looked rather elegant in her sleeping form. Almost like a princess.

"Yeah...she's friends with Darien. Well, sort of," I said, smiling slightly. The two did nothing but bicker every time they saw each other. My mind flashed back to memories of the two fighting at the arcade. There were so many memories, like the time Darien was dared to skip down the street by Jadeite, and his shoe flew off and hit Serena in the head. She was so furious with him; she threw his shoe into the lake and he had to go get it. I chuckled to myself at the memory.

"Darien...?" Ami said, looking at us in turn.

"Darien is Tuxedo Mask," Kunzite informed her. Ami nodded and pulled out the blue computer I saw earlier today.

"This won't be working for much longer, and neither will my Dark Crystal.. But I might as well use it while it lasts. Zoisite, I was running scans today, and I found traces of the Golden Crystal on you. Mind if I check you out?" Ami asked, turning her mini-computer on. It beeped once as she scanned me, then she shook her head. "Nothing now. This whole crystal business is driving me crazy!" Ami said, plopped back down on her chair.

"What exactly have you discovered about the crystals?" I asked.

"The Golden Crystal belonged to King Endo of Earth during the Silver Millenium. When we the Negaverse had attacked, he and Queen Serenity used their Crystals to seal us away. Eventually, we broke free of their prison after 1,000 years and continue to search for the Prince and Princess. Beryl has no idea that Kunzite is the Prince, and neither does Venus. We need to keep it that way for as long as possible. As for the Golden Crystal, we have no idea where is whereabouts are. My computer scans areas and people for something Venus and I call Traces. Traces are signs of trails of the Golden Crystal on someone or something. You had it earlier Zoisite, which I why I had reason to believe you possessed it. But now that Trace is gone. I found the same Trace on Molly, but after scanning her again, that also disappeared. After investigating the Crystal for quite some time, I have reason to believe that whoever possesses the Golden Crystal leaves Traces of it. So, you and Molly must have come into contact with whoever possesses the Golden Crystal at one point in time."

I was easily able to comprehend what Mercury was saying, and I was afraid I would have to explain all of it to Tuxedo Mask later. "Have you scanned Kunzite?" I asked. She nodded in response.

"I don't have it, even though I'm the son of King Endo. It must be hidden pretty well," Kunzite said, tapping his foot against the floor. The room was silent except for the steady beeping of Serena's heart monitor.

"What about Serena? Did you scan her?" I asked.

"That's a good idea..." Ami said, hitting a button on a computer. It was silent for a second, but then the computer started making a loud beeping noise.

"Shit..." Ami mumbled, throwing the computer onto the floor.

"What?" Kunzite asked, picking it up and examining it.

"Beryl deactivated it. It's of no use to us anymore," Ami said with a sigh. Kunzite and I groaned and leaned back in our chairs, trying to think of some solution to this problem.

"Wait, what about the Princess and the Silver Crystal?" I asked, looking at Ami. She shrugged, throwing her hands up.

"We have no idea. Both remain a complete mystery. Queen Serenity and the Moon Kingdom were always a mystery to us. We defeated them easily because the other Senshi and I were on Queen Beryl's side, but normally there was a very tight security system there. It was almost impossible for anyone to get into the palace unless they had the birthmark of the Moon Kingdom."

The beeping on Serena's heart monitor increased, and we all turned our attention towards her. Right on cue, the door opened and my mother walked in, holding a file in her hands. I sank down in my seat, afraid of the lecture I was about to receive.

"Are you the two who brought her in?" my mom asked Ami and Kunzite. They both nodded and stood, shaking my mother's hand. "Does she have any family?"

"Not that we know of," Kunzite replied. Ami nodded, letting him take the wheel.

"Well, I have her x-rays here. I'm Dr. Myers, the neurological surgeon at this hospital. According to her scans, Miss Tsukino has received a Type Two Concussion, along with a small seizure that she received while inside of the machine. That's why she took so long. Due to the fact that she fell asleep, we are going to keep her here for about a week and see how she does when she wakes up. Any questions?" my mother asked. I was silent as I stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"No. Thank you very much Doctor," Ami said. My mother turned to me and gave me a stern look.

"You know better than to run through the hospital young man. You scared our new receptionist half to death, and you've got Jenny spreading rumors about you all over the place! I have to get back to work, but I love you. See you tonight," she said, pulling me into an awkward hug and kissing the top of my head.

"Bye, love you too," I mumbled, my face turning red. She left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Dr. Myers is your Mom!?" Ami asked, coming up and placing both small hands on my shoulders. I gulped and nodded, intimidated by the crazed look in Ami's eyes. "I never dreamed I would meet her! I've only read about her in magazines! And now I know she's your mother!? This is just too much!" Ami said, shaking me. I placed my hands on her arms, stalling her from shaking me. I felt like time was slowing around us as the reality of our current position dawned on me. My hands were on her arms, her hands on my shoulders. Our faces were merely inches apart, and I found myself leaning closer to her. She smelled like mint and watermelon, and I was intoxicated by her beautiful blue eyes.

Someone cleared their throat, and we both moved away from each other as we turned to Kunzite. But, Kunzite wasn't the one who cleared his throat. It was...Serena?!  
"Serena!" Ami said, rushing over to the blonde. Serena looked around the room, and that was when I noticed how large her pupils were.

"A...mi?" Serena said, reaching up to touch Ami's face. Ami nodded and held Serena's hand, tears filling her eyes. I looked at Kunzite questioningly,but he just shrugged. How did the two know each other?

Serena slowly sat up, looking over at me, then at Kunzite. Kunzite looked into her eyes, and it seemed like he was giving her some sort of warning. She nodded slowly and looked at the clock above the door. She gasped and began to wriggle beneath her covers.

"I...need to get out of h...here," Serena said, kicking the covers off and pulling at the needles in her arm.

"Woah, woah! Slow down before you hurt yourself!" I said, rushing over and grabbing her hands. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...a little frazzled. Can I please have some time to be...white Kunzite and A...mi?" Serena asked. She gave me such an irresistible puppy-dog face, and I couldn't refuse. I reluctantly let go of her hands and left the room, sitting on a bench out in the hallway.

Five minutes passed...then ten...then twenty. I was getting a little suspicious, so I finally decided to gather up my courage and see what was going on. I opened the door to Serena's room to find it completely empty. The bed was made, the monitor was off, and not a single person was in sight. I looked around the room, trying to find some way that they could have escaped.

The window was wide open.

~~~

~Serena's P.O.V.~

As I slept, I had a dream that was rather prophetic. I was walking into a ballroom, where people were dancing and laughing and having fun. Everyone was wearing a mask, and there were thousands of words whispering into my head. I woke up, and the first thing that went through my head was, "I have to go there."

Despite my pounding headache and slow thought-processing mind, I told Kunzite and Ami about the dream. Kunzite sat in silence for a minute before snapping his fingers.

"I remember now! Artemis was talking to me about it this morning! The wealthy Princess Diamond will be displaying her family's most precious possession at a royal ball tonight, the Imperium Silver Crystal, as she called it. Artemis said he wanted to do further investigations on it, so we were actually planning on attending. Maybe that was the ball in your dream?" Kunzite said. Ami was silent as she thought about what to say.

I nodded and began to pull at the needles in my arm, which were starting to itch. "Help please?" I asked, looking to Ami. She didn't hesitate to come over and gently remove the different needles and the weird plastic thing in my nose. Her touch was so gentle, yet to expert-like. I felt so much better with the needles out of me, but I began to feel even more dizzy. I shook my head back and forth, trying to ignore the oncoming nausea.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? Serena needs to heal, not run around at some ball wearing heels," Ami said, biting her lip. I put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her ocean blue eyes.

"Ami, I have to do this," I said.

"But, how are we going to get in?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"With these," Kunzite spoke up. We both turned to him, and I felt the wide grin cross my face when I saw the three tickets he was waving.

"But...what if it's a trap? I have no doubt Venus will be there investigating as well. Serena can't transform without those headaches, which I'm sure won't be occurring anymore now that she knows who she is," Ami said, still refusing to shut up and deal with it.

"Wait! I had a dream about that too! I was in that same setting, Kunzite! And the woman...she was speaking to me about some sort of brooch..." I said, looking around the room.

Who am I kidding? A brooch with magical powers wasn't going to just appear out of the sky. I would just have to refrain from being Sailor Moon for awhile, I guess. The woman in my dreams is clearly crazy and has no idea what she's talking about.

"You mean...this?" Ami said, pointing at me. I looked down at my chest to find a golden brooch with a pink crescent moon in the middle attached to my blouse. It had four different colored dots around it; one blue, one red, one green, and one black. I pulled it off of my shirt and examined it, twisting it around in my hand. My vision started going double, so I stopped moving for a second and closed my eyes. "You okay?" Ami said, taking the brooch and fastening it back onto my blouse. I nodded and took a deep breath before opening my eyes. Everything was back to normal.

"So, are we all set now?" Kunzite asked, going over and opening the window. He pulled out his transformation pen and hit the silver button, closing his eyes as the silver lights came out of the pen and swirled around him, changing him from his school uniform to his General uniform. Ami did the same, taking out her pen and transforming into Sailor Mercury. I couldn't stand watching them transform; the lights gave me a headache.

"I don't think I'm going to transform," I said quietly. Kunzite nodded in understanding and picked me up bridal-style. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and closed my eyes as he jumped out of the window onto the ground below. Mercury followed suit, and Kunzite put me down as they detransformed.

"Shall we go?" Ami said, starting to walk towards the bus station.

I grabbed her arm, smiling mischievously. "What?" she said.

"We need to go shopping."

~~~

~Darien's P.O.V.~

After being late to school and serving a detention, I trudged to the temple for yet another scout meeting. We were supposed to be planning on a way to recover Jupiter from the Negaverse, but I really wasn't feeling up to it today. I haven't seen Luna all day, and Zoisite was supposed to wait for me after my detention. But he was nowhere to be found. I swore I was going to beat him up when I saw him at the temple.

I was panting by the time I made it up the long stone staircase. Everyone was already seated around the entrance to the temple. Everyone except...

"Where's Zoi and Kunzite?" I said, sitting down next to Nephrite. He threw his hands up in frustration.

"We thought they would be coming with you!" Jadeite said, plopping down onto the floor after a day's work of chores. Rei sat next to him, with the same exhausted look on her face. Artemis and Luna were sitting side-by-side.

"I haven't seen Kunzite since he left for school," Artemis said, worry in his eyes.

"I haven't seen Zoisite since fourth period today," I responded. What was going on?

Three people were missing from my life today. Kunzite was nowhere to be seen, Zoisite was missing and he's never late, and I didn't get to have my daily run-in with Serena. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually look forward to seeing Serena get all red-faced at me.

"Well, Kunzite and I were supposed to be investigating Princess Diamond's Ball today...maybe he went by himself?" Artemis said.

"Princess Diamond's Ball?" Rei asked, leaning closer. Nephrite reached into his pocket and pulled out a clipping from today's newspaper.

"I was going to tell you guys about it too. Apparently, some princess is going to be displaying her family's most precious jewel. It's called "The Imperium Silver Crystal", which is why I thought it was suspicious. No doubt Venus is going to be investigating," Nephrite said, passing around the paper.

I examined the picture of Princess Diamond's castle, and it looked pretty fancy.

"I want to go! I bet the princess is hot, and I can just see her laying eyes on me and instantly falling in love, and then we get married and I get rich and we'll all live happily ever after!" I said, my eyes starting to go wide.

Luna smacked her face with her paw, but I ignored it.

"So come on, let's go!" I said, standing up. Nephrite reached over and placed a hand on my chest, stopping me.

"Hang on there champ. We need tickets to get in," Nephrite said. I groaned and fell back onto the porch of the temple.

"Luckily, my dad's a politician and he scored some extra tickets that he didn't know what to do with," Jadeite said, waving a few slips of paper in the air. My eyes popped out of my head and I dove towards him, falling to the ground when he moved his arm away.

"I thought your parents were...?" Rei said quietly. Jadeite shook his head no.

"My mom is...but my dad's a real successful politician. I live with grandpa because he's never home and I'm much happier here," Jadeite responded, not looking Rei in the eyes. I could see the pity cross her face, but she quickly wiped it away.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" I said, standing up and brushing the dirt off of my uniform.

"Well...there is one problem," Jadeite said.

"And what's that?" I asked, squinting.

"I only have three tickets, so it looks like you're sitting this one out Dare," Jadeite said, handing Rei and Nephrite each a ticket. I felt like my hopes and dreams were shattered into a million pieces. I was never going to find and marry my princess. Wait...

What if Princess Diamond is the princess from my dreams? What if...the Imperium Silver Crystal is the crystal she talks about in my dreams! It all fits now!

"Luna, please you have to tell Jed to let me go! I think it's the answer to the dreams I've been having! Please, please, please, please, please!" I begged. Luna shook her head.

"I'm sorry Darien, but they're not my tickets," Luna replied. I felt the tears brim my eyes as reality settled in. I wasn't going to find the answer to my dreams and free my princess.

"Hey Darien, mind if we use your Disguise Rose real quick?" Jadeite asked with a smirk. I glared at him, but reluctantly handed him my white rose. This was General business, so I had to do as I was told.

I watched in sadness as each of them transformed into a person of higher society. Nephrite was dressed in a gray suit with an emerald tie that sparkled and a white Phantom of the Opera mask. Jadeite was in an all white suit with a black bow tie and a black mask that covered his eyes, sort of like the one on The Incredibles. Rei looked stunning in a knee-length ruby dress with black lace covering the bottom half. She wore blood-red heels and her long raven hair was put up in a bun with small tendrils framing her face.

I caught Jadeite staring at Rei, and she blushed profusely. I snatched the white rose from Jadeite's hand and stormed off, shouting over my shoulder, "Have fun at the Masquerade! Don't come crying to me when Venus whips all of your asses!"

I stormed all the way home, not noticing that Serena was nowhere to be seen and how Luna was hot on my heels. I opened the front door to my house to find my mother tightening the black tie on my father's suit.

"Don't tell me you're going to!?" I whined, sinking to my knees. My father nodded and flashed a smile as my mother finished up and he grabbed his camera.

"Sure am kiddo. The magazine wants pictures, so they set me up for the job. Don't worry, I'll make sure to get plenty of picture of the princess for you," he said as he opened the door and left the house. Was this some sort of cruel joke? Because I wasn't laughing.

My mom went upstairs to do laundry and Sammy was out with some friends, so I decided to watch TV and wallow in my misery. Luna bounced in from the open window and at on my lap, curling into a ball.

"I thought you were with them?" I asked, refusing to look at her. She purred slightly.

"I decided I would sit this one out. Someone has to keep an eye on you," Luna replied with a giggle. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention on the screen, which was turned on the news. I felt my fists clench as the news reporters talked about Princess Diamond's Masquerade tonight. They talked about the most popular designers being worn tonight, and they displayed a few people dressed in different tuxedos and dresses.

I suddenly felt the lightbulb go off in my head. Why didn't I think of this sooner? I shot up, flinging Luna off of me and across the room. She landed on her feet, but hissed at me nonetheless. "I've got it!" I said aloud. Luna stared at me while I listened carefully to make sure my mom was still doing the laundry upstairs. She wouldn't be able to hear me through the sound of the dryer.

I pulled out my white rose and held it out in front of me. "Turn me into a hot prince!" I yelled as the rose glowed brightly. I closed my eyes as I felt the rose petals swirl around me, changing me from my school uniform into something I hoped looked relative to a prince costume.

When the light faded and the rose petals disappeared, I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was pleased with what I saw. I was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with silver lines going down my chest leading to silver shoulder plates. Navy blue pants were covered up to the knees by a pair of black boots. The shoulder plates held a black cape with red silk on the inside, and a mask identical to my Tuxedo mask one was on my face. I looked handsome, if I do say so myself.

I heard Luna gasp behind me, so I turned and gave her a weird look.

"What?" I said.

She shook her head back and forth. "N-nothing...I just...you look nice," she said. I smiled at her and walked back out into the living room.

"Do you seriously think you're going to get into that party without a ticket?" Luna asked as I walked towards the front door. I pulled the door open and winked at Luna.

"I'm Tuxedo Mask, I can do anything," I said. She scoffed and followed me out the door, where a taxi was just driving past. Today must be my lucky day.

I chased the taxi down the street until it finally stopped, allowing me to get in and direct him towards Princess Diamond's castle. I caught him glancing at me through the mirror a few times, and I silently prayed that I didn't look ridiculous.

"Tryna impress a girl?" the driver drawled. I grinned and nodded.

He parked outside of the castle gates, and I quickly got out and joined the line of people after paying him. The line went by rather quickly, with half of the people in front of me being dragged away by security guards. Without a ticket, would I be one of those people?

I was finally at the ticket gate, and when the man asked for my ticket, I turned my nose up at him. "How dare you ask me for a ticket? I am the Duke of Cheshire, I do not deserve to be treated in such a manner," I said, putting on a fake deep voice. The ticket man, who looked like a nerd with his neatly combed hair and large wire-rimmed glasses, because quickly leafing through his book of V.I.P. guests. While he was busy, I simply just continued walking in the castle.

What I saw took my breath away. The ceiling was ligned with beautiful golden lights and white flowers were places strategically all over the place. I followed the crowd through the marble hallways into the ballroom, where I really was wowed.

People in elegant dresses and fancy tuxedos were spinning and swaying on the dance floor, and an orchestra was playing on a stage up front. Gold and white lights were strung from the ceiling around furniture and the stage, making it seem like every inanimate object was glowing. A portrait of a man who I assumed was Diamond's father was hanging on the wall, and it was probably as big as my living room floor. I walked around searching for one thing in particular; the food table.

I finally set eyes on the delectable table, drooling when I examined everything displayed. There was pasta, chicken, potatoes, fruit, vegetables, and so much more. I didn't pay attention to all of that, however. What I was really interested in was the dessert.

There was so much cake, I actually considered seeing how much I could eat before getting sick. Cupcakes, cookies, and small samples of real fancy other things like tiramisu were all assembled around the perfect four-tier white cake. The cake was all white with different colored flowers sticking out of it. I wondered of the flowers were edible, but I wasn't going to be the idiot to find out.

I took a plate of dessert, filling it with everything on the dessert table. I leaned against the wall while I ate, watching the other guests dance. I searched for my "friends", but they were nowhere to be found. And then I saw her.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her golden hair was fashioned in a bun hairstyle similar to that of Serena's and Sailor Moon's. It must be popular. Red beads were surrounding the two buns at the top of her head, and white star earrings dangled from her ears. Her dress flowed to the floor, trimmed with red flowers at the waist, collar, sleeves, and trim. The rest of the dress was sort of a mixture of white and lilac, but it looked gorgeous on her and flaunted her thin figure. I wished I could see her eyes, but they were covered by a white mask trimmed with golden and red beads.

She was leaning against the wall as well, and I suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of courage. I confidently went over to her and extended my hand, a smile playing at the corner of my mouth.

"May I have this dance?" I said, my courage suddenly failing. She turned towards me, surprise on her face. She didn't say a word as she took my hand, and I felt a jolt of electricity run through me. Even though my hand was covered with a glove, I still felt like her touch had some sort of significance. I led her out to the dance floor, putting one hand on her waist and holding her hand with the other. She wrapped one arm around my neck as we danced, spinning and swaying to the music. I was praying to whatever God is up there that I wouldn't have a clutz attack and step on her...

We danced for what seemed like hours. It was almost as if we never ran out of energy; like being around each other was what kept us going. She was so delicate, but so beautiful. I wondered what she was thinking right now, but as I looked down at her and she looked up at me, I felt like I could forget about everything and just live in that one perfect moment.

I'm chasing perfection.

~~~

~Serena's P.O.V.~

As this man held me in his arms, I felt an overwhelming amount of warmth spread through me. I felt the butterflies in my stomach, and I was afraid he would be able to feel my heart beating through my chest. But he didn't say anything...we just danced and let the perfection of it all take over.

The third song came on, and the tiredness of the evening finally set in. I was still dizzy and disoriented, and dancing with this man didn't help much. But that couldn't take away the fact that I enjoyed being in his arms.

I felt myself getting dizzier, and I subconsciously rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around me, enveloping me in his warm embrace. I closed my eyes and pictured him in my head, even though he was standing right in front of me. He was dressed like a prince...like my knight in shining armor.

I opened my eyes and immediately caught sight of Kunzite, who was giving me a look that said 'We need to get started'. I nodded slightly and looked up at the handsome man in front of me. I wanted to badly to remove his mask and see who he really was, but that would take away the mysteriousness of it all. I stopped dancing and pulled away from him, smiling warmly. I felt like I was being controlled as I reached up and brushed a piece of dark hair away from his face.

"Thank you," I whispered, reaching up onto my toes. He was much taller than me, so it was sort of a struggle with my dizziness, but I eventually was high enough so that I could peck him on the cheek. It was nothing special...just a thank you for giving me such a wonderful time I guess. He was speechless as I lowered myself back to my normal height and walked towards the entrance to the ballroom, where Kunzite was standing. He looked handsome in a black tuxedo with a silver tie. His hair was brushed out and it seemed to reflect the lights of the castle. Amy and Zoisite joined us, and they both were blushing. Had they been dancing together?

Ami looked gorgeous in a dark blue halter dress that went down to her ankles. Black beads trimmed the top and bottom, and black designs trailed from the bottom of the dress to the waist.

Zoisite was wearing a gray suit with a black tie and nice black shoes. He had been staring at Amy the whole way here; I had no doubt they had at least danced together. I thought I caught a glimpse of Rei out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked again there was no sign of her. Molly was supposed to be here too, but I hadn't seen her yet. She wouldn't recognize me anyway.

Suddenly, screams began to erupt from all around me. We had all walked to the center of the main hall, so people were running in all directions. "What's going on?!" Zoisite said, looking around frantically. That was when I spotted the Princess.

She was wearing a crimson dress that went to her ankles, and her white high heels were clicking frantically along the marble floors. Her short brown hair was held back by a golden crown with diamonds encrusted in it, and her eyes were covered by the biggest pair of glasses I had ever seen. She was running straight for us, clutching a small box to her chest.

We all jumped out of the way, letting her barrel right past us.

"Someone stop her! She has the jewel!" a guard yelled through the crowd. Kunzite and I exchanged glances and all four of us ran after Diamond.

At the worst possible moment, Sailor Venus popped up right in front of us. My head was pounding and spinning at the same time, and I was having trouble focusing on Venus's bright dress and hair. She must have been disguised at the party.

"Serena, run!" Kunzite yelled, pushing me last Venus. She didn't acknowledge me, probably because she thought I was a regular human. I ran as fast as my dizziness would allow after the Princess, desperately trying to keep the blackness away from my eyes.

My dress flew behind me and my shoes clicked against the floor, echoing through the vacant halls we were now running through. I finally chased her into an empty bedroom, she she spun and grinned evilly at me as she backed further into the room out onto the balcony.

"Diamond...listen to me. I can help you. Please, just give me the box," I said gently, reaching on hand out towards her. She was standing next to the edge of the balcony, still grinning.

"Just give it to me, and everything will be back to normal," I said. There was no doubt in my mind that Venus had possessed her and tricked her into stealing her own jewel.

"Never! This is rightfully Queen Beryl's, no one else's!" Diamond retorted. That was it. My feet hurt from running in heels, I was dizzy to the point where I was seeing triple of everything, and I wanted to be dancing with my prince. I was fed up.

I lunged towards Diamond, trying to grasp the box with no success. She leaned back far enough so I would miss, and she slapped her hand against my back. She shoved me forward with an unbelievable strength, and I found myself hurtling over the edge of the balcony to my death. I screamed, reaching my hands up to try and grab the edge of the balcony. Thanks to my dizziness, I missed and continued to fall to my death. The wind tore at my hair, ripping the red beads from my buns and causing my hair to come undone. I was a mess of hair and fabric as I fell, watching Diamond wave at me from the balcony. The fall was long, but I knew that once it ended, I would be done for.

Right when I expected my body to hit the ground, I felt a familiar pair of arms catch me. I instinctively reached out and wrapped my arms around their neck, shuddering from the fear of falling to my death. I looked up at the face of the man I had danced with a few minutes before, and I was filled with an overwhelming amount of joy and relief. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, squeezing him tightly as the tears fell. I had never been so close to death.

She gently shushed me, stroking my hair and holding me in his arms. He put my down onto my feet, and I swayed slightly. He didn't let go of me until I had regained my full balance, which I was grateful for.

"Do you have a habit of falling off of things?" he asked me. I blushed and smiled.

"Possibly," I replied. For some reason, being around him made it seem like the dizziness had faded away. But the beautiful moment didn't last, for a large group of people ran out of the castle. I recognized a few of them: Zoisite, Ami, Kunzite, and Rei. Two other men were with them.

"You need to leave. This isn't safe," the man said. I stared up at him curiously.

"It's no safer for me than it is for you," I replied, pulling him with me. He placed a gentle hand on my arm, removing my hand from his.

"Please, just go somewhere safe," he said. I knew he wasn't going to give in, so I bit my lip and nodded before running through the courtyard and behind a bunch of bushes.

I pulled out the gorgeous brooch I was given by the woman in my dreams and held it up. When I first received the brooch, I had no idea how to use it. But after meeting that man, I felt like I knew exactly what to do and what to say.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" I shouted.

I looked around me as a flurry of crimson ribbons surrounded me, turning me into my alter ego. I felt my body being pulled by some invisible force, and I felt like a dancer as my arms and legs moved automatically. I felt a warm feeling on my head, and the ribbons faded. I stood behind the rose bushes in my Sailor uniform, feeling the dizziness come back. I ignored it and ran back to the courtyard, where everyone was battling. Even Tuxedo Mask was there, which made me wonder where my dream guy has disappeared to.

Everyone was in a circle, surrounding Venus who was holding someone hostage. Was it the Princess? I couldn't see past Nephrite's tall figure, but I joined the circle beside Kunzite. I opened my mouth in shock at who was in Venus's arms.

Sailor Jupiter was struggling to pull Venus's arms away from her neck. I could tell that under normal circumstances, Jupiter could have beaten Venus up easily. But Jupiter was in a beaten and battered state, with scratches and bruises covering her body. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail, her brown locks falling down her shoulders.

"Give me the crystal, and you can have her," Venus yelled at Tuxedo Mask. That was when I noticed the small box in Tuxedo Mask's arms. So he had gotten it after all...

I looked behind me to find Diamond collapsed on the grass a few yards away.

"Don't give it to her!" I screamed, feeling the headache return. I needed that crystal more than anything. If I had that crystal, all of my questions would be answered and I would finally be able to help the woman in my dreams.

"We have to save Jupiter!" Nephrite yelled at me. I glared at him, feeling the pressure of the situation.

"Sacrifices have to be made! We can't let that crystal get into Negaverse hands!" I yelled back. Tuxedo Mask looked so conflicted as he looked back and forth from me to Venus.

I didn't want Jupiter to be hurt...but I needed that crystal more than anything. I felt a close relationship to Jupiter, even though she had never really spoken to me other than when she apologized for punching me in the face. But this isn't a game of friendship.

This is war.

END OF CHAPTER 10

~~~~~~~~

Woo! I have been working SO hard on the chapter, and I apologize for how long it took. This chapter is really long, but I wanted to get everything in. Thank you for reading!

ALSO

I feel like I should know this and I'm being a dumb blonde, but how do you make the lines that separate paragraphs? I've seen it done on everything other story, and I'm sick of using the squiggly lines because they look weird. Please tell me if you know how to do it!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	11. Chapter 11

Haiiii guyssss!

So, I'm sort of on vacation right now, so I'm trying to get as much writing in as possible. I forgot to mention this sooner, but I wanted to apologize for the exceeding amount of grammar errors in the previous chapters. Since I've been so busy with weddings and grad parties and vacations, I've been creating each chapter on Google Drive so that I can work on them using my iPhone. My iPhone has a tendency to automatically correct me, and it's harder to spot mistakes. I promise to go back and grammar check everything, I just haven't really had any time. This chapter probably won't be any better, so please bear with me.

Light-Sakura: Thank you sooooo much! I felt bad about making you suffer, so here you go! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Moonprincess998: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!

Valkyrie Celes: You'll just have to wait and see about Venus ;). I went back and read the chapter, and you're totally right. I normally write from a girl's P.O.V., so I'm still sort of getting used to writing as a guy. I'll go back and fix it eventually. I'm a sucker for damsels in distress. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter! I'm so sorry the last one was so long, I'll try not to do that again. I had a lot of trouble trying to figure out what to do with this chapter, and I finally decided as I was typing this paragraph.

I WILL NOT BE USING THE R EPISODE LIKE I ORIGINALLY PLANNED. I figured that it wasn't dramatic enough, and it wouldn't be that big of a deal if I used the episode I wanted.

THIS IS THE SECOND OF TWO AMAZING CHAPTERS. READ AND ENJOY!

~Miss Moon Rose~

* * *

~Darien's P.O.V.~

I was so conflicted. Sailor Moon wanted the crystal, and I really liked her. If I give her the crystal, would she find some way to use it and defeat Venus?

But Jupiter is my friend. I don't leave my friends behind, ever. If I give that crystal to Sailor Moon, Jupiter will be killed, and it will be all my fault.

My decision was made.

I approached Venus, clutching the box tightly in my hands. "Let her go, and I'll give you the crystal," I growled. Venus's mischievous expression didn't change as she held one finger out. I watched in shock as a black chain stretched out from her finger, wrapping itself tightly around my arm.

"This isn't part of the deal!" Zoisite yelled. Venus waved her hand dismissively.

"Just so you don't get any ideas," Venus said. She looked down a Jupiter one last time before releasing her hold on Jupiter's neck, shoving her to the ground. Nephrite ran over and scooped her up, carrying her to safety behind our little circle. I held the box out to Venus, hating myself for giving the enemy exactly what they wanted. But I had no choice.

Venus reached her hand out to take the box...

"NO!" Sailor Moon screamed. There was a flash of white, and I felt a hot pain on my wrist. My vision faded for a brief second, but when I could see clearly, I was on the ground and Venus was lunging for the box. I desperately crawled as fast as I could, trying to get to the box which was thrown a few feet away. Venus was bleeding on her wrist, just like me.

The box suddenly disappeared, and I stood to try and find out who took it. Venus was screaming with rage.

My eyes landed on Sailor Moon, who was holding the box protectively in her hands.

"This doesn't belong to you!" Sailor Moon yelled. Venus put her hands on her hips and winced slightly.

"What makes you think it belongs to you?" Venus retorted. Sailor Moon glared at her, and the two seemed to be in a silent glaring contest. I looked back at Kunzite, who was clenching his fists. Mercury was stiff, trying to decide what she could do to help the situation. Mars and Jadeite were both staring at Venus, who had glowing hands. I knew exactly what that meant.

"SAILOR MOON MOVE!" I screamed to the blonde heroine. She was fast, and moved out of the way just in time to escape Venus's attack. I ran towards her, helping her up off of the ground. She took my hand, and I felt a warm feeling travel through me. She was healing me once again.

With the pain in my wrist gone, I felt a new strength inside of me. The others (excluding Jupiter and Nephrite) joined Sailor Moon and me, lining up behind us. Kunzite, however, stood on the other side of me.

"Venus, that's enough. Don't you realize you've lost? The crystal is ours, and there's nothing you can do about it," Kunzite said to the fuming blonde. Venus clenched her fists, and I realized they were glowing again. She yelled in fury and began shooting random shards of black glass at us, scattering us in all directions.

I tend to thing logically sometimes, and my brain was screaming at me, telling me that this was all a trick. We were all scattered in separate directions as we tried to evade Venus's attacks. I looked at Sailor Moon, who wasn't very far away from me. She was still holding the box in her hands.

"TUXEDO MASK!" I heard someone yell. Everything was a blur when I realized too late that Venus had directed a powerful beam towards me. I had no time to react as the blast made contact with my body and I was sent flying backwards. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself for the overwhelming amount of pain I was about to receive once the adrenaline faded. But that pain never came.

A scream of agony was all I heard, and when I opened my eyes Sailor Moon was lying on top of me. Blood was seeping from a wound in her chest, and the color in her face was slowly draining. Isat up and cradled her in my arms, noticing the brooch on the center of her bow was cracked and crumbling to pieces. She opened her eyes, weakly looking up and placing a hand on my arm.

"You...have to learn to fight without me now," she whispered. I felt a small weight drop onto my lap, and I looked down to find a golden star locket. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and brushed a piece of golden hair out of her face.

"Don't talk like that. We'll get you to a hospital, and everything will be okay!" I said, refusing to believe in the inevitable. She smiled weakly, and I felt my heart split into two. Her brooch had turned into dust, and a bunch of crimson ribbons floated from Sailor Moon's body. I watched in shock as the ribbons fluttered and faded, leaving Sailor Moon in her true form.

"Serena?!" I said, looking into her eyes.

It all made sense. Serena was the one this entire time. She was the woman at the ball, she is Sailor Moon...and she's the girl of my dreams.

I reached up and removed my mask, showing her who I was.

Her eyes widened in shock, but she smiled nonetheless. "I guess...you won't be running into me much longer, huh?" she said with a cough. I shook my head, feeling the hot tears sting my eyes.

"No, that's not true. You can't leave me," I said, holding her close. She sighed and traced her finger across my jawline.

"I'll never forget you," she said.

Those were her last words before she closed her eyes.

"Serena..." I said, pulling her body up and burying my face in her hair. She was beautiful, even in her untimely death.

My mind began to go back to all of the times we ran into each other, and all of those times when we were arguing and fighting with each other over the stupidest things. Like the time I grabbed onto her, thinking she was a light post. Or the time I pulled her hair, and we ended up on top of each other somehow.

I missed her already.

It was then that I realized that I did have feelings for the petite blonde. I was attracted to her in every way imaginable. Maybe that's why we fought so much...

I let a single tear escape my eyes, and it fell onto Serena's cold face. I watched in shock as the tear sank into her skin, leaving a gold imprint on her cheek. I felt a warmth in my hands, and I looked down to find them glowing with a golden tint.

A myriad of gasps were heard all around me, and I was suddenly aware of Venus's lack of action. I pushed all thoughts of Venus and the others behind me and focused on the strange events occurring at the moment. I was forced to put Serena down as I was slowly lifted into the air and spun in a slow circle. A warm feeling spread through my entire body, and I felt my form being changed by the golden light that was surrounding me. Time seemed to slow down as my body was spun, and it seemed like forever until I was slowly lowered back onto the ground by an invisible force. I looked down at my attire, to find I was dressed in the exact same costume I was wearing to the party. But...it didn't feel like the costume. It felt...real.

The metals of the uniform seemed heavier, the fabric seemed softer. The boots seemed sturdier, and the cape seemed longer. Strength was coursing through my muscles, making me feel like I was a whole lot stronger than I used to be. What is going on?

"I looked at my friends, who were staring at me with their mouths wide open. Even Kunzite, who was normally calm and took things easily.

Ami leaned over and whispered to Zoisite, "Is that...?"

"No, it can't be," Jadeite said.

Rei shook her head over and over again.

"Impossible," Kunzite breathed.

Luna, who was hiding in the rosebushes behind Princess Diamond's mute body, stepped out and smiled up at me.

"Behold, Prince Darien of Earth."

My mouth dropped open, and I was surprised it didn't hit the floor.

Me? A prince?

I can't even walk and chew gum at the same time. I am clumsy, irresponsible, stupid, annoying, and arrogant. How was I supposed to be a prince? This just didn't make sense.

A white light from the ground brought my attention back over to Serena, whose body was being surrounded by a white light. I watched in awe as the light went to her head and traveled down, changing her form into one I thought would take me a lifetime to find.

My princess.

Her golden hair was fashioned in the same bun hairstyle with pearl barrettes on each side of her head. Her school uniform had changed into a glittering white dress with puffy short sleeves and a beautiful flowing skirt. Golden ringlets trimmed the collar of the dress, and a long white bow was tied at the back of her waist. The only jewelry on her was a golden bracelet, but the simplicity of it all was what made her so beautiful.

I knelt down beside her, putting her head in my lap. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing those gorgeous cerulean irises that captivated me every time I saw them. She smiled and took my hand.

In that single motion, my mind was flooded with memories of a time long ago.

* * *

~Serena's P.O.V.~

I took Darien's hand, and a million different images flooded through my mind. As the memories of my past life came back to me, there was a scene being played over and over again in my mind, and a woman's voice was speaking to me from deep within.

_"You have found the One my darling. Your task is completed, and it is time for you all to understand the truth of the past."_

I squeezed Darien's hand as a white light erupted from our bodies, engulfing us and the others. My mind was taken over, and I didn't fight it. As long as I felt Darien's hand in mine, I knew I was safe.

_I was standing near the punch table at an extravagant party celebrating my 18th birthday. My four trusted friends had disappeared earlier that day, and I was getting more and more worried about them with each passing moment. I felt selfish for not being more concerned about their safety, but my mind was truly someplace else._

_I gasped as a familiar gloved hand reached out to take mine, and I looked up into the mask of my Love._

_"Princess, may I have this dance?" he said, outstretching his fingers. I curtsied and smiled, taking his hand._

_"Of course," I replied. She pulled me out to the marble dance floor, placing a warm hand on my waist and keeping the other one locked with mine. He looked down at me, and even though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew he was looking at me with love._

_We danced through the song, and I decided I wanted to talk with him in a more private environment. I pulled him upstairs into my bedroom and out onto my large balcony. People were celebrating outside as well. He took me into his warm embrace as we both stared up at the beautiful full moon._

_"Something is coming," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him. He traced circles on my back, sending shivers up my spine. "Promise me that no matter what, you won't forget me," I said, looking up and removing the white mask from his eyes. He let go of me and took a step back, and I looked up at him with sadness. Was he denying me?_

_My mind froze as he got down on one knee and pulled a small, black, velvet box out of his pocket and held it out to me. He opened it up to reveal one of the most beautiful diamond rings I had ever seen. It was silver, encrusted with tons of tiny, glittering diamonds. The diamonds came together to form a diamond rose coming out of the ring. It glittered in the moonlight, putting rose patterns all over the balcony floor._

_"Serenity, my beautiful Princess, I promise to never leave your side, and to always protect you from anything that could cause you harm or sadness. You are the Love of my life, and I could not have asked for a better woman to become my wife. I also did not mean for that to rhyme. Serenity, will you marry me?"_

_I felt the tears forming in my eyes as I nodded and threw my arms around his neck, sinking to my knees and sobbing tears of joy._

_"Of course I-"_

_My words were interrupted by screams erupting from all around me. No one was within eyesight, but I felt like there were millions of screams erupting from all over the place. The ground began to shake, and Darien wrapped an arm around me protectively as we stood up. The ring had clattered to the ground, forgotten. I reached for my star locket that was hanging from my neck and clutched it tightly. I knew this moment would come._

_I heard the Soldiers of the Moon marching out of the castle, their armor clattering with each step._

_I turned to my Prince, looking up at him with pleading eyes._

_"Darien, you must leave and warn your kingdom. This has to be Beryl. She'll stop at nothing, and I'm positive she'll come after Earth next," I said, clutching his shirt. He put two hands on my shoulders and shook his head._

_"I'm not leaving you," he said. I smiled; he was always so stubborn._

_"My mother and I will come as soon as we can. Please, just go!" I said, pushing him. He was a smart man, and he knows to always put his kingdom before himself. He finally relented, and created a portal back to his home on Earth. He turned back towards me when he was about to go in, and I ran over to him, hugging him tightly one more time._

_"Take this with you. That way, you won't forget me," I said, handing him my star locket. He took it and kissed me lightly on the lips before leaving. I touched my lips, feeling the warmth of his lips against mine long after he left._

_I snapped out of my trance and ran through the castle in search for my mother. How did this happen? The Scouts were supposed to make sure this didn't happen! I found my mother outside of the palace, watching the destruction occur. I gasped and pressed a hand to my mouth, unable to believe my eyes._

_People were being slaughtered by dark monsters everywhere I looked. All of my innocent friends and subjects...gone in just a swing of a sword. Our army was well-trained, but it was clear that they were no match for the dark forces penetrating the palace grounds. My eyes scanned the area for my trustworthy Sailors, and I finally saw them. A part of me wished I hadn't._

_They were in a line of four, walking in front of the one and only, Queen Beryl. There was nothing but pure hatred and malice in their eyes. They walked through the chaos unharmed until they were merely a few yards away from my mother and I._

_"Surrender now, or die Queen Serenity!" Queen Beryl yelled. I looked at the swords being grasped by each of my "friends", and more tears filled my eyes. They had turned against us._

_"You will not win Queen Beryl. Good will always come out on top of evil," my mother said, her smooth voice echoing loudly. She took my hand, and that was when I realized she was teleporting us to Earth. I screamed and fought her grasp, trying to go back and save all of those innocent citizens of the Moon Kingdom._

_My mother wrapped her arms tightly around me, shushing me and kissing the top of my hand as we traveled through a silver orb to King Endo's castle. I was still screaming and sobbing by the time we arrived in Endo's throne room. I landed on the floor, immediately collapsing into Darien's waiting arms. My mother went to speak with King Endo, leaving the two of us together. I let him hold me and rock me back and forth as I cried over the loss of my kingdom and my friends. How was it so easy for Beryl to break through?_

_"She...she's coming here. We have to prepare," I whispered. Darien just silently held me, not letting go._

_"I thought I would never see you again," he said into my hair. We pulled away, but did not let go of each other's hands as we followed our parents into the observatory. A giant map of the kingdom on Earth was displayed over a large, circular table. King Endo and Queen Serenity were trying to come up with a battle strategy, but in the end, it seemed as if there was no way to hold of Beryl's forces. The Moon Kingdom had the best security in the universe. With the four Sailor Scouts keeping constant control over the barrier protecting the Moon, it was impossible for anyone without the symbol of the Moon on their right wrist to get in and out. Darien and King Endo were the only exceptions. My mother and I were the only ones with the Crescent Moon on our foreheads._

_I watched as my mother and King Endo looked at each other with worry, and they both nodded without saying a word._

_"What? What is it?" Darien asked. My mother looked into my eyes, and I immediately knew what her plan was._

_"No! You can't do that! We'll fight, and fight as hard as we can! We can't lose, please you have to give these people a chance to continue their peaceful lives!" I said. My mother couldn't bear to look at me, for she averted her gaze to the floor. King Endo came over and put a hand on my shoulder._

_"We will allow the men of Earth to fight. My son, prepare your Generals. Fight valiantly. I believe in you," Endo said. I looked up at Darien as he nodded curtly and left the room, letting go of my hand. I followed him out and grabbed his arm._

_"You honestly think you're going to get away with fighting without me?" I said, raising an eyebrow. He turned towards me, stopping in his tracks._

_"Sere, this isn't a game. This is war, and it's serious. I couldn't bear to have you get hurt, or worse. Please, just stay in the castle where it's safe," Darien begged. The look in his eyes broke my heart. I couldn't stand to cause him so much pain and stress, so I nodded and watched him retreat deeper into the palace to find his Generals._

_Screams were heard once more, and that's when I knew that Beryl was here. She was fast, but I knew she only wanted one thing._

_She wanted the Silver and Golden Crystals._

_I ran back into the observatory, where my mother and Darien's father were watching the battle through the tinted windows. I stood beside my mother, tears filling my eyes as more death and destruction occurred to a planet that didn't deserve it._

_I watched as Darien and his Generals ran out of the castle, swords drawn and hands glowing with power. Zoisite, who was more of a magical fighter than a combat fighter, began to shoot jets of boiling water at the monsters. Jadeite, the spiritual fighter, used his psychic abilities and curses to vanquish the monsters, along with swinging his sword every now and then. Nephrite was using pure force, slashing his sword while charging it with electricity. Kunzite was using force as well, but he wasn't as forceful. He fought casually and gracefully, sometimes taking on up to five enemies at once. But something was off in each of their eyes. They weren't bright and lively with the constant adrenaline of battle; they were sad and defeated._

_My eyes never left Darien's fighting figure as he threw golden-tipped roses and slashed at monster-after-monster with his sword. He used is "Tuxedo Smoke Bomber" to defeat multiple enemies at a time. The five men along with the rest of Endo's army almost convinced me that they were going to win. But then the Scouts stepped in._

_I watched in horror as each Scout took on a different General. I knew almost immediately that they had no chance, because the Scout they were faced with was the one they were in love with._

_I had always known that the Generals and Scouts had romantic feelings for eachother, I just never enforced it and let their loves follow their own paths. But now I know why the Generals had such sad looks in their eyes. They knew they had lost the ones they loved to Beryl, and it killed them. They were already dead before the Scouts came._

_I let the tears fall as each General was struck down with a blow from each scout. My mother held onto me tightly, her white hair shaking as her body trembled. She didn't want any of this to happen. No one did._

_King Endo watched on, his jaw clenched and his fists white._

_I looked back at Darien, who was being backed against a wall by Queen Beryl herself._

_"No!" I screamed, tearing myself away from my mother's grasp. I ran through the castle and out into the field of battle, avoiding any and all attacks until I reached Darien and Beryl. I leaped forward and tackled Beryl to the ground,ripping at her hair and clothes. No one was going to harm my Prince._

_I desperately tried to rip Beryl's scepter from her hands, but she refused to let go. She tilted it forward, hitting me in the stomach with the sharp end of the scepter. I gasped as I was flung backwards, landing hard on the ground. I felt Darien's warm arms lift me up to a standing position, pushing me behind him protectively. I felt something warm and gooey from my stomach, and realized I had been hit by the sharp edge of Beryl's scepter. My vision was fading, but I refused to back down._

_"Say goodnight Princess," Beryl said. She aimed her scepter at me, and it released a jet of black energy. I watched in horror as the energy sped towards me. My mind was telling me to move, but my feet wouldn't listen._

_I watched in horror as Darien jumped in front of me, taking the blow. His body crumpled to the ground, and I screamed. I went to my knees, shaking him and trying to get him to open his eyes. I traced my hand along his face, feeling the coldness of his skin._

_"No!" I screamed putting my head on his chest. I could hear Queen Beryl's laughter as my blood leaked onto Darien's armor, coating us both in the sticky red liquid._

_My vision was dimming even more, to the point where I could only make out Queen Beryl's face as I slipped away._

_"I'll be with you shortly my Love," I whispered. The darkness overwhelmed me, and I breathed my last breath._

* * *

I opened my eyes immediately looking towards Darien. He was staring at me as well. A voice I now recognized as my mother's echoed through my head.

_"After yours and Darien's death, King Endo and I used our crystals to defeat Beryl and lock her away for a very long time. The crystals drained us of all energy we possessed, and we were killed in the process. The crystals immediately moved on to where they belonged, which was in your hearts."_

At my mother's words, I looked down to find a glowing light appear from my hand. I lifted it up, and a pink wand with a golden crescent moon on top materialized in my palm. A small, spherical silver crystal was attached to the crescent moon, and I knew that it was the Silver Crystal I had been looking for. I looked over at Darien, who was pulling a sword out of a hilt in his suit. The sword was long and had a blade that hurt to look at. The hilt was navy blue, but right above where the hilt met the blade as a golden sphere that was halfway sticking out of the hilt. The Golden Crystal.

"_I wish you the best of luck my Darling_," my mother said.

Everything seemed to die down, and the excitement of the past events faded. We all returned to reality, where Venus was fuming and the Generals and Scouts were staring at us in awe. I had a feeling they had seen everything we had seen, which meant they knew about our past during the Silver Millenium.

My injuries returned, and even with the Silver Crystal in my possession, I was not healed.I dropped the wand and sank to the ground as my dress was reverted back into my Sailor Moon uniform, and my stomach was bleeding once more.

"Serena!" Darien said, kneeling down beside me.

My body couldn't sustain the amount of blood loss. I closed my eyes and relented to the exhaustion.

* * *

~Venus's P.O.V.~

I had seen everything that happened that day during the Silver Millenium. And I didn't give a fuck. I wanted that Moon girl and that Tuxedo boy gone for good. And I always get what I want.

Sadly, Queen Beryl's voice echoed in my head.

"Sailor Venus, retrieve the Princess. Don't ask questions, just do as I say," her voice echoed. I clenched my fists, but did as I was told. I held my hand out, and Prince Darien stood and shielded Sailor Moon's body with his own. Stupid fool.

I smiled evilly as the darkness surrounded Sailor Moon's body, engulfing her and taking her to Queen Beryl's throne room in the Negaverse. I laughed as Prince Darien realized what I was doing far too late. I snapped my fingers and teleported back to the throne room, along with Sailor Moon's weak body.

Queen Beryl was sitting on her throne, tapping her fingers along the armrest. I was holding Sailor Moon in my arms, and I was tempted to "accidentally" drop her.

"Take her to Metalia to be brainwashed. She will be joining us very soon," Queen Beryl demanded. "Return to me when you are finished."

I nodded and took Sailor Moon to Metalia, informing her of Queen Beryl's wishes. Metalia created a small brainwashing machine that was large enough for Sailor Moon to fit in, and I quickly put her inside. I was sick of looking at the pesky blonde.

I returned to Queen Beryl, who was staring at me with her cold eyes. Even after 1,000 years of being locked away with her, her eyes never ceased to send chills down my spine.

"Where is the Silver Crystal?" Queen Beryl asked.

I felt the color drain from my face as I realized I had left it behind.

END OF CHAPTER 11

* * *

Sweet baby Jesus that took me forever. I am so sorry, I've been going through a rather tough time lately. There is a large possibility that I won't be able to update until Friday, but I will do my best.

I apologize for the grammar errors I may have; I did half of this from my phone.

About the proposal ring…I couldn't really figure out how to describe it very well, so I'm making it my profile picture for the next week or so. I'm going to try and find a way that I can make it so that anyone can see it, but until then just look at my profile picture.

Also, thanks to Light-Sakura and Valkyrie Celes for helping me out with the line thingies!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please revieeeeewwwww! Virtual cookies to everyone who does!

I love you all!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	12. Chapter 12

Haiiii :)

So, I ended up having time after my two basketball games tonight. I'm proud to report that I scored four baskets, got one steal, and got yelled at by the dumbass ref for "throwing a punch". Apparently, referees are having trouble telling the difference between a jump ball and a punch. Oh, well. We kicked ass anyway.

Light-Sakura: I felt that since it happens in both the anime and manga, I had to continue the tradition by pulling the two apart. And yeah, I figured giving the Negaverse the Silver Crystal was stupid and pointless, because then the Negaverse would easily take over Earth. It's just my opinion, but it also provides the Scouts and Generals with a new weakness. It's complicated, but you'll see what I mean. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

LoveInTheBattleField: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Valkyrie Celes: I've always wondered what Venus would be like as the leader of Queen Beryl's court, and I thought making her seem really badass was amusing and suited her. I'm glad you liked the chapter! I don't know if you caught this, but the Negaverse doesn't have the Silver Crystal. After the flashback, Serena's transformation is demoted back to Sailor Moon, and she loses strength and drops the Moon Wand. Venus never bothered to pick it up when she teleported. Thank you so much for your support and compliments!

Artemis the Moon Maiden: I'm glad you like it so much! I absolutely ADORE Mamo-chan. He is my dream guy all the way :). I'm glad you like my writing techniques, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Moonprincess998: I'm glad you like the chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

lauriejay: I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

dreamwalker88: I'm glad you like the story! And thank you so much for your help! I honestly didn't even know if there was a way to watch the PGSM episodes anymore, and I actually considered studying the Japanese language XD. I really appreciate your help! For some reason though, my laptop won't run the video. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I am SOOOO close to having 100 reviews, oh my gosh thank you all SO much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! I had no idea this story was going to be so successful, and I really appreciate everyone's love and support.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Light-Sakura, who never fails to make me smile with her reviews! Thanks!

~Miss Moon Rose~

* * *

~Darien's P.O.V.

When I realized what Venus was doing, I was too late. Serena was gone, and there was no way I could get her back. I collapsed to my knees, detransforming back into Tuxedo Mask. My sword clattered to the floor, and I found my body heaving with heavy sobs. Why was I crying? Why was the loss of Serena so painful for me? I hardly knew her...but at the same time I felt like I've known her forever. There was a strange emptiness inside of me, and I knew Serena's absence was what caused it.

I clenched my fists, and that was when I realized there was something heavy and cold in my hand. I unclenched my fists and struggled to see through my teary eyes that I was holding the star locket Serena had given me. It was so strange...I could have sworn she gave it to me on the roof not too long ago, but how did she get it back? I had it sitting on my dresser in my room...

I remembered in the flashback of our time during the Silver Millenium how Serena had given me the locket as a token to remember her by. So how did she end up with it when I had it when we were killed? This locket was a mystery to me, but I knew that it was the token of our past lives together.

Was it a symbol of our love?

Did I even love her?

* * *

Kunzite's P.O.V.

I walked over to where Serena's body was once laying, and picked up the Moon Wand she had dropped. I then approached Darien and knelt down beside him, putting a comforting arm over his shoulders. I gave him a light squeeze, and held the wand out to him.

"She left this behind. It's yours now," I said, putting it in his lap. He picked it up and looked at it, spinning it in his hand like he did a rose. It was then when I realized: the Silver Crystal was black.

Was it a sign for Serena being taken by the Negaverse? Was Serena turned over onto their side? I had no doubt Queen Beryl was capable of such things, considering the fact she had turned all of the Sailor Scouts over to the dark side. But why Serena? Was it because she was the Princess, or was there something more?

Zoisite approached us and held his hand out for Darien to take. We both looked up at him, wondering what words were going to come out of his mouth.

"We'll find her. I promise," Zoisite says. There was a warmth in his eyes that I had never seen before, even though we had only known each other for a short time. Darien smiled weakly and took Zoisite's hand, letting the blonde man pull him up. From a few yards away, Princess Diamond was starting to stir. She was regaining consciousness, which meant it was time for us to go.

We all transformed back into our costumes, but Nephrite took Sailor Jupiter back to his apartment where he could tend to her wounds. We walked back into the castle, just so we could see what Diamond's "Imperium Silver Crystal" really looked like. I felt like an idiot for not realizing sooner that Diamond's crystal was not the one we were looking for.

I stood next to Darien and Zoisite, who were both looking up at Princess Diamond. There was a strange emptiness in Darien's sapphire eyes that left an unsettling feeling inside of me. Was the loss of Serena really _that_ tragic for him?

After realizing that the Scouts and us Generals were in love back during the Silver Millenium, I was finally able to face the fact that Sailor Moon was right; I was in love with Sailor Venus. How I could be in love with someone as deceiving and cold-hearted as her, I have no idea. But I knew that there was some spot in her heart that was still good. I could _feel _it.

Things between Zoisite and Ami were seeming to be a little awkward now that they know they used to be in love. Did they still share the same feelings? Something told me that Zoisite did, but I was unsure about Ami. It was completely obvious that Nephrite was head over heels for Jupiter, but the relationship between Jadeite and Rei was a complete mystery. They were always bickering and teasing each other, and sometimes I wonder if they like each other, or if it's just a complicated friendship. Only time will tell, I guess.

Diamond made a small speech, and when she opened the box we were all previously fighting over, I had to stifle a laugh. It wasn't a crystal at all. It was a tiny statue of Princess Diamond made out of God-knows-how-many diamonds.

Now what we knew what was really in that box, we decided to grab a bite to eat from the buffet table and head home. Darien's eyes were always someplace else. Not even food could bring the life back.

* * *

~Zoisite's P.O.V.~

After Diamond's presentation, I noticed everyone started to go over to the buffet table. I wasn't too hungry, so I leaned against the wall as everyone tried out some dessert and the different foods available to them. I noticed Darien wasn't eating either, and he pushed away everything Jadeite tried to get him to eat. Poor guy...he must feel so heartbroken. After just realizing his true love for Serena and then losing her in a matter of seconds...it hurt just to watch.

My gaze wandered over to the petite figure of Ami, who looked gorgeous in her dark blue and black dress. She was drinking some juice and holding a plate with two cookies in her hands. There was a faraway look in her eyes, and I wondered what was wrong. I approached her and snatched a cookie from her plate.

She narrowed her eyes at me and smiled slightly. "That wassssss _my_ cookie," she drawled, stumbling forward. She dropped her plate and it clattered to the ground, drawing a lot of attention from the dancing couples nearby.

"Ami, what's that you've got there?" I said, nodding to the glass she had in her hand. She looked down at it for a minute, then snapped her head back up. A large grin was across her face.

"Grape juice! Isn't it wooonderful? Tryyy some!" Ami said, handing me the half-full glass. I hesitantly brought it to my lips and took a sip, taken aback by the slightly sour flavor. I spit it out, creating a spray that went all over Jadeite's back. He turned around slowly and glared at me, fury in his eyes. I smiled sheepishly and turned to Ami, who was cackling loudly.

"Ami, that's not grape juice," I said, putting the glass out of Ami's reach.

"It's not? Oh, what a disappointment," Ami said. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the dance floor. "Dance with me, handsome," she said, winking. I grabbed her shoulders, stopping her.

"How about you come with me?" I said, pulling her the opposite way towards the entrance to the ballroom. She giggled as I pulled her out of the room and up the stairs, where a large balcony overlooked the courtyard. The stars were just starting to dot the midnight-blue sky, and the trickling water from the fountain below created a romantic atmosphere. I brought her over to a bench and made her lay down. She was way too tipsy to be walking around a place where someone could abduct her any minute. I had already given seven different guys a death stare for checking her out earlier.

She rested her head on the plush blue pillow on the bench and closed her eyes, smiling contentedly as her exhaustion kicked in.

"You know, now would be the perfect time for you to kiss me," Ami said with her eyes closed. I was taken aback by her words, and it took me a few seconds to process what she had just said. And yet, I found myself on my knees, leaning closer and closer to her pink lips. They looked so soft...was I really about to do this?

I have never kissed a girl before, or even had a girlfriend before. I guess I was never really interested in the topic of girls. But Ami...she was different.

Before I knew what was happening, my lips met with hers and we were indulging in a passionate first kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers in my hair, deepening the kiss. She tasted slightly of wine, but I mostly got mint and vanilla. I pulled away and looked into her now-open eyes, smiling slightly.

"Was that good, Princess?" I said with a chuckle. She smiled and closed her eyes again, this time falling right to sleep.

* * *

Nephrite's P.O.V.

I carried Lita to my place, not daring to ever let her go. I promised myself as soon as I set eyes on Jupiter today that I was not letting her go again. Even if I had to chase Venus into the depths of Hell where she belonged, I wasn't going to let Jupiter out of my sight.

I irresponsibly left my apartment unlocked, so I was able to open the door without putting Jupiter down. She was still in her Sailor uniform, so I had to wake her up to get her to take a shower and get into her civilian clothing. The bad thing was; she didn't have any.

She was weak, but managed to walk around and stay upright. She was in my bathroom while she showered, and then I was met with the dilemma of her not having any clothes.

"Um, Nephrite?" her weak voice sounded through the bathroom door. I went up and pressed my ear against it so I could hear her better.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Um, I don't have any clothes..." she said sheepishly. My eyes widened in shock, and I immediately began receiving bad images in my mind.

I shook my head back and forth before responding, "Uh, hold on a sec."

She was silent as I went over to my closet to try and find some clothes that might fit her. We were about the same height, but she was a lot thinner than me, considering I had a lot of muscle on me. I'm _not _fat, and anyone who says otherwise gets an immediate trip to the trash cans.

The only thing I could find was a black t-shirt that was one size too big for me. It could work as a dress, right?

I carried the shirt back over to the bathroom door and gently knocked. "Uh, I found something. I don't know if it'll work, but-"

I was interrupted by the door opening and a hand shooting out to snatch the shirt out of my hands. I held it out of reach and grinned.

"What do you say?" I said, keeping the shirt away from her outstretched hand.

"Ugh...come on, can I just please put on the stupid shirt?"

"Aw, you hurt its feelings..." I said, putting on a fake whine.

"Fine...please?" Lita said. I smiled and put the shirt in her hand. She quickly shut the door and got dressed, and when she came out I felt pity towards her. She didn't deserve the way she was treated.

I was right, the shirt acted like a dress. The collar was a little low, and I could tell she was uncomfortable about it by the way she kept pulling it up. The shirt went just above her knees, and hung loosely around her body. She left her brown hair down so that it was in waves around her face, and she still kept the rose earrings in her ears.

She stuck her tongue out at me before hobbling over to the living room. It wasn't that much of a walk, but I could tell she wasn't going to make it on her own. I rushed over to her and put her arm over my shoulder, letting her lean her weight on me as we walked over to the couch. She sat down and leaned her head back on the cushions, sighing with relief.

"The polite thing to do would be to say 'Thank you'" I said, going over to the kitchen. She didn't respond as I began taking pots and pans out of the cabinets and turned on the stove.

"You like hosomaki?" I asked, pulling out some sushi from the fridge. Lita turned her head towards me.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Rolled sushi," I replied, taking out ingredients for the filling. She shrugged and went back to her former position on the couch.

"I've never really been able to experience your guys's food. I've always been limited to white rice and some sort of gooey stuff that literally tastes like petrified shit. Beryl, of course, got all sorts of delectable foods that I've only ever dreamed of," Lita said with a contended sigh.

I forced myself not to laugh at her "petrified shit" reference. It really wasn't funny that she was tortured like that, but still.

I began to cook up the hosomaki, not taking my eyes away from the food displayed out in front of me. It took me about a half hour to make us each three rolls, and the silence was extremely awkward. I walked over to Lita with our tray of food to find she was sleeping on my couch. She was hugging a throw pillow to her chest, her body slowly rising and falling. It was heartbreaking to see all of the scars and bruises along her body, but I knew she would heal quickly.

I set the tray down on the glass coffee table and gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly reached her arm out, enclosing her hand around my neck. It was no task to remove her hand, for she was weak and tired.

"Fuck...I'm so sorry. It's a reflex. Down in the Negaverse, we can't be too cautious about who's...watching you," Lita said, biting her lip which I thought was the most attractive thing ever.

"Here's your food," I said to her. She stared at me in shock, but didn't hesitate to dig into my food. I love cooking...it's probably one of the only things I'm good at. Lita and I sat next to each other on the couch, silently eating our sushi rolls.

I was surprised at how quickly she ate her food. I was only done with one of my rolls by the time she set her plate back down on the tray and took a drink of water.

"That was the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. You're good at this!" Lita said, rubbing her stomach. I chuckled and took another bite, swallowing before replying.

"I could teach you, if you'd like," I offered as I finished up and put my plate down.

Her eyes turned into saucers at my offer, and I almost expected her to start bouncing up and down with excitement. "Would you? Really!?" she said.

I nodded and she threw her arms around me, knocking me onto my back on the couch as she hugged me tightly. I was taken by surprise by her sudden act of closeness, but I finally regained my sanity and wrapped my arms around her waist, supporting her. She pulled away and looked into my eyes, and I was afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Thank you...for saving me," Lita said, combing her fingers through my hair. I smiled at her and put one hand behind her neck, the hair on my arms beginning to stand up from the heat of her skin.

"I'm _never_ letting you out of my sight again," I said quietly.

She lowered her face down to mine, and our lips made contact. Her lips were so soft...and they seemed to fit perfectly with mine. Although this was our first kiss...I felt like it wasn't. Maybe we had kissed back during the Silver Millenium? Either way, I didn't care. I was kissing the girl of my dreams, and I loved every second.

She pulled away and smiled. "You taste like sushi," she said with a giggle. I rolled my eyes and gently pushed her back to a sitting position.

"So do you," I said, picking up the tray of empty plates and taking it to the sink. I quickly washed the dishes and put them away before returning to Lita, who was yawning.

"Tired?" I asked, standing above her.

"Very," she said with a slow nod.

Taking her by surprise, I bent down and scooped her up, carrying her bridal-style to my bedroom. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I kicked open the door and gently set her down on the soft mattress, covering her up with the three blankets I usually slept with.

I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Sleep tight Princess," I whispered. I started to walk away when she grabbed my wrist.

"Don't leave...I don't want to be alone. Please, just for tonight?" Lita asked. Her pleading emerald eyes won me over. To be honest, I really wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the couch, even though it was soft.

I crawled into bed beside her, being careful not to accidentally kick her. I felt like such an idiot. Of course she wouldn't want to be alone...after spending God-know-how-many hours alone in the Negaverse, being tortured half to death, I don't think anyone would want to sleep alone in a foreign apartment.

She scooted closer to me, burying her face in my chest. I was surprised at her boldness and comfort around me, but I put one arm around her waist anyway.

"Tell me a story," she said into my chest. I was taken aback by her request, for I was expecting her to just fall asleep. But I decided to tell her the story of a boy who was abandoned by his parents and left to fend for himself.

As I told her the story of my childhood and my life without my parents, I found myself tearing up. It's not easy to grow up without a father or mother figure to look up to. I'd never told anyone about my life before, and I felt a huge weight lift off of my shoulders as I let go and told Lita every little detail and emotion I felt these past few years.

But she didn't know that the boy in the story was actually me.

I reached the end of my tale, and I wasn't surprised when I heard the slow, even breathing of Lita as she slept.

"Goodnight Lita."

* * *

Jadeite's P.O.V.

As Rei and I walked home, I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked as the moon bathed her in its silver light. She didn't look at me, she just stared straight ahead. Her raven hair was held bag with a sparkly red headband, and her knee-length red dress brought out her violet eyes.

We hadn't talked since we got the flashback of our time during the Silver Millenium. I'm pretty sure we all didn't get the same flashback. After asking Zoisite what he saw, I've come to the conclusion that we all saw our own lives, and once we all died we saw how Serena and Darien died. I have no idea what the Senshi saw, but I didn't really want to find out.

Rei and I walked up the stone steps to the temple, still in complete silence. The only sound was the clicking of her black heels against the stone. My grandfather was most-definitely asleep by now, so I decided to do a fire reading before bed once Rei and I went to our rooms. I silently went down the hall to the fire reading room, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. I went into the fire reading room, admiring the fire as it still burned after all of these years of careful concentration.

I knelt down on the pillows, putting my hands together and closing my eyes.

"O, Great Fire. Please help me to understand how to beat the Negaverse, and help us all to get our Princess back. I ask you to bestow your sacred blessing upon my friends, giving them all of the guidance and wisdom they need. Please help me to correctly understand my past, and help me to understand Rei. I give my thanks to you for bringing peace and prosperity to this temple and its grounds."

I finished my prayer with a myriad of hand symbols before standing and bowing to the fire, which had gotten bigger since my arrival. I turned and began to walk out of the room when I noticed Rei standing at the door. Had she been watching me this entire time?

I felt my face get hot as I stopped walking and stared at her.

"Something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head and took a step into the room.

"Then what is it?" I said, starting to get annoyed by her constant silence.

I was taken by surprise when she ran towards me and threw her arms around my waist, burying her face in my chest and sobbing uncontrollably. I awkwardly placed my hands on her back, patting it.

"Rei, it's okay! What's wrong?" I said, pulling her head back so that she was looking up at me. She bit her lip as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you...back then..." Rei said between sobs. I pulled her close and hugged her, burying my face in her hair. She smelled like cherry blossoms.

"Leave what happened in the past where it belongs. It's over now, and you're a different person," I said into her hair. She sniffled a few more times before pulling away. I wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled at her, trying my best to cheer her up.

"But you can always do me a favor to make up for it..." I said with an evil grin. She punched my shoulder, but I could tell by the smile on her face that she wasn't mad.

"I am _not _fixing that window," she said. I groaned and leaned against the door frame. _  
_

"But I can do something else," she said quietly. I raised an eyebrow at her as she pulled me out of the Fire Reading Room and down the hall. We went through a myriad of hallways and up a staircase onto the roof of the temple. I was surprised she even knew how to get up here. This was normally the place I go to to think, other than the Fire Reading Room.

The stars were all over the place, making millions of different shapes and patterns in the sky. The Moon was missing, however. I was pretty sure there wasn't supposed to be a New Moon tonight, but maybe I was wrong?

Rei and I stayed on the roof for what seemed like hours; pointing out different constellations and shapes in the stars. Her eyes sparkled in the starlight, even with the absence of the Moon. She glowed with a radiance that was unimaginable. Never in all my life did I dream of meeting a girl as flawless and beautiful as her.

She rolled onto her side, facing me as from our lying position. I rolled and did the same, looking into her eyes.

"So, you make up for killing me by showing me stars?" I said, smirking. She rolled her eyes and flicked my forehead, causing me to cringe. "You're not very good at apologies," I grumbled.

I was taken by surprise when a pair of warm, soft lips met with mine. I looked at Rei's face as she closed her eyes, kissing me. I closed mine as well and returned the passion and lust she was giving me. I had dreamed about kissing her so long...ever since that moment she attacked me so many days ago. It was as blissful as I imagined, maybe even more. She wasn't the Scout of Destruction and Fire like she once proclaimed, she was the Scout of Passion, I was sure of it now. Because I didn't care who it was; no one could put so much love and passion into one kiss like Rei did.

We pulled away and looked into each others eyes, both of us turning a deep shade of red.

"It's a good thing red suits us."

END OF CHAPTER 12

* * *

First of all, I would like to say that I ABSOLUTELY HATE THE WORDS LIED AND LAY. It has been a huge dilemma for me all throughout my writing career on whether or not I should make something say "lied" or "lay", or even "laid". They are the three stupidest words ever invented, and it seriously ticks me off every time I have to write them. IT'S JUST SO FREAKING CONFUSING. Okay, I'm done.

That's it for this chapter! I decided since I took away Serena, I would treat you all with a little Senshi/Shittenou romance. I recently came up with an idea for a new "story" on here. It's not really going to be a story, just drabbles. I really enjoy reading Sailor Moon drabbles, so I figured I could do them myself!

PLEASE READ: I have a Tumblr page for Sailor Moon, it's called Sailor Moon Corp, and you can find it at sailormooncorp .tumblr .com (no spaces) Feel free to browse through my posts/reposts and leave questions telling me what kind of drabble you'd like to hear! I'll start my new drabble story as soon as I get the first request. I also have my own tumblr page, alyssaserena. tumblr .com

Yes, Serena is my middle name. Funny, right?

Thank you all for reading, and I can't wait to hear what drabbles you'd like me to write!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone!

I am on a roll! I seriously thought I wasn't going to have time to update what with basketball and swimming and funerals and grad parties, but basketball practice was cancelled today so here I am!

Light-Sakura: I went back and fixed it and also put the links to all of my accounts on other social media websites on my profile. And yeah, I wanted to sort of make Darien the odd one out, and thus bring in the depression phase for poor Mamo-chan. I'm glad you like what I did with the chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

LoveInTheBattleField: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Valkyrie Celes: I did it just for you ;). I knew you were waiting for some fluff. Thanks for your drabble input! I'll start it right after I update this story, and the first one will be Minako/Kunzite just for you! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Artemis the Moon Maiden: Now you know a girl with Serena in her name, haha! My friends do call me Serena, just because I hate my real name XD. And thanks! You can PM me and tell me your tumblr name if you want me to follow back! I just had to put in a balcony kiss, and I figured making Ami the drunk one would put a funny twist on it. I know, I'm sorry, I love Usa/Mamo as well. It kills me to keep them apart, but I just have to be evil. I can't tell you exactly what I'm going to do about the "memory" and "Chibiusa" thing, but I have it planned out. I actually wasn't planning on putting Allen and Ann in there, but for you I'll find some way to make it work! I actually started watching PGSM yesterday! Someone reviewed and gave me the link to a site where I could watch them all with English subs. I'm on episode three right now, but I'll try and finish soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Ian-Buddy: I was actually sort of unsure about the Zoi/Ami match up! Thanks for clearing that up for me! I went back and read the scene with Nephrite, and I'm a little curious as to what you mean by "weird". I wanted it to be a little awkward, because he's supposed to be really refined and secluded. Because of his past, I wanted to make him seem a little awkward when it came to contact with other people. And I'm glad you liked the chapter! I'm on episode 4 of the PGSM series :). Thanks for reading and reviewing!

PLEASE READ: I forgot to tell you yesterday that if you don't have a tumblr, you can always submit a drabble request using my ask. fm account! Just go to ask. fm and search Silver Millenium Senshi. You can then submit a question telling me what kind of drabble you'd like to see! OR, you can just have fun and submit a question for one of the Sailor Moon characters to answer! I hope you all go check it out and have fun with it!

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter! I LOVE YOU.

~Miss Moon Rose~

* * *

~Venus's P.O.V.~

I teleported back to the scene of battle as soon as possible, praying to whatever God is up there that the crystal was still there.

Of course, it wasn't.

Fucking great.

I was defeated. The only thing I had done right today was bring Sailor Moon back to the Negaverse, even though I knew that would turn out to be complete Hell. I hated that blonde twit more than anything. I have been dealing with her for far too long. WAY before Tuxedo Mask and his little dipshits came into the picture.

Speaking of dipshits...there are only three members of Queen Beryl's court left. Myself, Allen, and Ann. Allen and Ann are lovesick, annoying creatures who no one likes. Love isn't highly accepted here in the Negaverse, and all those two do is coo over each other and dance all over the fucking throne room. It's annoying, but they're all I've got. Too bad they never listen.

I went back to the throne room, defeated and exhausted. I was still sort of struggling to regain my energy after that little Silver Crystal flashback thingy. Queen Beryl's eyes were penetrating into my body, sending chills down my spine and making the hair on my neck and arms stand up. She was intimidating, despite my immunity to her form of punishment.

Back on the Moon, I was the Leader of the Sailor Scouts. I was also the Scout of Love and Beauty. Of course, I'm still the Scout of Beauty, but that love shit? Gone. I'm now the scout of Deception and Beauty. But that stupid love magic refuses to go away, so Beryl's attacks of hatred and punishment have no effect on me. That doesn't mean she still can't torture me, which was what I was afraid was going to happen any minute now.

"Despite your stupidity in the act of retrieving the Silver Crystal, you have retrieved something most valuable to us. With the Princess in our hands, we are one step closer to taking over the Earth and getting rid of those Generals. I will spare you punishment for now, but this better not happen again, understood Venus?" Queen Beryl said, her voice echoing through the room.

I bowed slightly and said, "Yes, my Queen."

"It will take us quite some time to completely brain wash the Princess. She is still weak from your attack and the amount of memories she just received. But as soon as she is ready, the two of you will go retrieve the Silver Crystal," Beryl said. I was about to agree with her when Dipshit 1 and Dipshit 2 appeared beside me, bowing to Queen Beryl. They were exceedingly good at kissing Queen Beryl's ass.

"Allen. Anne. What now?" Queen Beryl said. I couldn't tell if she was annoyed or bored.

"My Queen, Anne and I have a proposition to make," Allen said, coming up from his bow. His blue hair cascaded down his back, a shade lighter than his dark blue suit with a turquoise jacket that had golden trim. A sapphire pendant was right below his neck.

"Go on," Queen Beryl said, lazily waving her hand.

"Well my Queen,we thought that since Venus has been working _soooo_ hard lately..." Ann started. I could hear the sarcasm in her voice, and I knew Queen Beryl was most-likely oblivious to it. I narrowed my eyes at her, trying to hold myself back from clawing her pink hair out. Like Allen, she wore a matching suit. But hers was a ruby-red color, and she wore a purple jacket with golden accents. The same blue pendant Allen wore was also on her.

"...We thought that we could offer our services in retrieving the Silver Crystal from those failures," Allen finished. One more annoying thing about them; they _always _finish each other's sentences.

Queen Beryl seemed to dwell on the topic for a few seconds before saying, "And how do you plan on doing this?"

"Well, I've developed a new form of Youma, a Cardian as I call it," Allen said, summoning a deck of cards from out of nowhere. He spread them out in his hand, holding them out to Ann. "Pick a Cardian, my sweet," he said. Ann giggled and pointed at one card, while I was trying hard not to vomit right on Allen's disgusting face. The card Ann pointed at sailed into the air, and Allen put the rest of the cards back in his subspace pocket while pulling his flute out of his belt.

Allen's ability to play the flute may be the only thing remotely attractive about him. We don't have music down here; Allen is the only one who has an instrument because he came here with it. Queen Beryl found them floating around space, along with a little sapling. She took them in, and the two were just kids. They claimed that the sapling was their life force, called The Tree of Life. That tree eventually died, but Queen Beryl uses her energy intakes to keep the two of them alive. It's a complete waste if you ask me.

I like to think that I can sing...but I only do that when I'm in my quarters, alone. Allen's room is right next to mine, with Jupiter's old room on the other side. I used to lay on my bed and listen to the song Allen would play, and I eventually came up with my own lyrics.

I watched as Allen began to play his signature song, probably the only one he knew how to play, and the Cardian glowed white. In its place stood a Youma with the body of a human but it had giant bullhorns on its head. Other than the giant bullhorns and the blue skin and cow tail, it could have easily been mistaken as a human.

"This is Cardian Minotaur. Ruthless, destructive, and powerful. It's everything a Youma should be my Queen, trust me," Allen said with a grin. The Youma didn't move as it waited for Queen Beryl's command. It was a good listener.

"Very well. Proceed," Queen Beryl demanded. I watched in shock as Allen, Ann, and the Cardian teleported to Tokyo to begin their plan. I felt like fainting as I realized I probably just lost my job.

"Venus, go monitor the Princess's progress. She should be done soon," Queen Beryl said. I stifled a groan as I teleported to Metalia's base, where Sailor Moon was being brainwashed.

I approached and put my hand on the glass case she was contained in. Purple waves of energy were traveling up and down her body, healing her and brainwashing her at the same time. The place where she had been stabbed by my glass was gone, and all of her other wounds were gone as well.

It was only a matter of time until she woke.

* * *

~Kunzite's P.O.V.~

I was so grateful to whoever made today Memorial Day, because it meant I could sleep in. It was Monday, and I hate Mondays, because we always have pop quizzes on Mondays. But since it's Memorial Day, I didn't have to worry about any of that. School lets out here in about a week anyway.

I slept in til about noon, and I would have slept longer if it wasn't for Artemis.

I felt a weight on my head, and I opened one eye to find Artemis leaning over me.

"Get up lazy bones! Everyone's waiting for you at the temple!" Artemis said. I groaned and swatted him off of me as I swung my legs out of the bed and stretched.

Why couldn't they let me sleep in?

I went downstairs to find no one home, as usual. My moms spend half of their time at work. They are both lawyers for their own company, which is why we have such a nice house.

I always wanted a baby sister, but since I was adopted, I never had one. So when I told my moms that I wanted a little sister seven years ago, that was when we got a dog, and I've always treated Moonie like my little sister. Yeah, Moonie is her name.

But since Sailor Moon and I met in a battle against Venus about a year ago, she sort of took on the role of my little sister. I always made sure she was protected in battle, and I wouldn't let anything harm her. After Tuxedo Mask and the other Generals came in, Sailor Moon and I didn't meet as often. She was always helping them, and I was always preventing Venus from breaking into jewelry stores. That's how I got the name "General K" that people see all over the city. I saved a local jewelry store from being robbed, and ever since then I've been a famous figure.

Venus and I have been going at it for quite some time. About a year and a half. When Sailor Moon stepped in, it almost came to the point where Venus had no chance against us. But she always escaped using her stupid tricks.

I let Moonie out and quickly poured myself some cereal before flipping on the TV we had in our kitchen. Of course, an advertisement for the new General K movie was on.

Thinking about Sailor Moon made my heart ache. Not because I had feelings for her, but because I was worried about her. She was like my sister, and I hated myself for letting her go so easily. I was supposed to protect her, especially now that we know she's the Princess. Even though it's the Scouts' job to protect her, I still felt like I had some sort of obligation to help. She was my only friend...

I guess you could say I'm popular at school, but not the kind of popular you would think. I get made fun of because of my hair. Not because of the color or the length, but because it so closely resembles General K. Even though I _am _General K, the kids at school think I try to be cool by copying his hairstyle. So they make fun of me and gossip about me for it. I don't really mind now...I have lots of new friends that I know I can always count on.

I finished breakfast, rinsed my bowl out, and let Moonie back inside. She followed me up the stairs and into my room where I got dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue polo. I went into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and hair before slipping on a pair of sandals and heading out towards the temple.

Memorial Day is always busy with kids scrambling to get seats at the movies or something fun for their day off. I took my time as I walked through Tokyo, not bothering to talk to Artemis. I was still mad at him for waking me up.

Artemis and Moonie don't get along very well, so while I get ready in the morning he just stays in my room. His litter box and his food and water are all in the bathroom connected to my room, so he never has a reason for going downstairs.

"Are you seriously going to shun me all day?" Artemis said. I didn't respond as I climbed up the stone stairs, waiting to see what the others had to say about our next plan of action.

"Excited to see Luna?" I said with a smirk. I could tell Artemis was blushing.

"No! Yes...I mean-sort of," Artemis struggled. I chuckled as I reached the top of the stairs and walked into the temple, where everyone was seated around Jadeite's spacious room.

"Finally," Jadeite grumbled. I glared at him.

"It's Artemis's fault. He refused to go to the bathroom using the litterbox. He's still being trained, you see," I said, grinning mischievously. I could feel Artemis's huge eyes on me as I casually sat next to Nephrite, who I noticed was holding Lita's hand. Lita looked a lot better than she did yesterday. I looked around and noticed Darien wasn't here.

"Where's Darien?" I asked, looking at Luna. She looked down at the floor and sighed.

"He won't speak. He's been in his room ever since we got home last night. He turned down his mother's pancakes this morning, and he never does that! I'm getting sort of worried about him," Luna said sadly. Poor guy...I knew how he felt. Being taken away from the one you love is one of the hardest feelings in the world. It's almost like someone is holding a remote and is putting your life on pause, making it so you can't go forwards and move on. It's just too heartbreaking.

But Darien must feel so much worse than me...I mean, he was _so _close to finally having her, and then she's gone. After everything he went through, now he has to suffer. What has life come to?

I decided I wasn't going to just sit here and wait for Darien to get better. Because I know from experience that during times like these, you need your friends.

"I say we go knock him back to his senses. I mean, he has every right to be upset, but the fight against Beryl is getting more brutal every day. We need him, and he needs to suck it up and move on," Jadeite said, crossing his arms. Rei stared at him in shock, and Nephrite threw a pillow at him. A part of me wished it was a brick instead of a pillow.

"He needs time to heal. He's a softie, we all know that. He just lost a very close part of him; we can't expect him to just start dancing and saying he's fine, because we all know he's not. I say we just leave him alone for a little while," Ami said.

Nephrite shook his head. "Let's just go talk to him. Maybe if he talks about his feelings, he'll feel better," Nephrite said. I stood, unable to handle any more of their stupid suggestions.

"Clearly, Jadeite's idea is out of the question. Ami, yours was good, but in times like these, people need their friends. Nephrite, yours was good too, but what's the point in Darien talking about his feelings when we already know what they are? I say we take him out and have some fun. He needs to relax and let loose," I said. Luna smiled up at me and I winked.

"How about _you _go take him out and do something fun while _we_ decide on our next move against the Negaverse," Artemis said. I glared at him, but shrugged my shoulders anyway.

"Sounds good to me. I'll contact you guys later and let you know how he's doing," I said as I left the temple.

I walked by myself to Darien's house, which wasn't far from mine. All of the housing and apartments in Tokyo are pretty close together, so it's always easy to get from place-to-place. The only exception was the temple, which wasn't necessarily a house.

I knocked on the door and smiled at Darien's mother, who answered the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she said. She had a soft voice and purple hair, which was sort of weird but suited her at the same time. Sort of like Ami's hair.

"I'm here to see Darien. I'm Kunzite, his friend," I said, holding out my hand. She took it and we briefly shook hands before she opened the door wider for me and let me inside. The house smelled like strawberry shortcake and cinnamon, one more strange yet complementary thing to add to this family.

"His room is up the stairs and to the right, second door on the left," she said, pointing to the staircase. I nodded and smiled at her again before going upstairs and following her instructions. There was a wooden sign on the door that said 'Darien's Room', and I knocked before opening the door.

"Darien?" I said, poking my head through. He was lying on his bed, tossing a football up and down in the air. A golden star locket was open on his bed, playing a sweet tune. He stopped tossing the football and looked at me, confusion on his face.

"Kunzite? How did you get in here?" he asked, sitting up and throwing the football into his open closet.

"Nice aim. Your mom let me in," I said with a grin. I walked over to him and pulled him out of bed, smoothing his hair out for him.

"Get ready, we're going out," I said. He stared at me in shock.

"_Out_?" he said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, _out_. It's a place people go to have fun," I replied, pushing him towards the door.

"Okay okay I'm going!" he snapped, shoving me off of him. I chuckled and went back to sit on his bed while he got ready. The locket was gone; he must have grabbed it when I pulled him up.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, waiting in the silence of Darien's room. Was it just me, or was it really cold in here?

Darien came back in and snatched some clothes out of his closet before going back into the bathroom to change.

"Come on man, my dead grandma gets ready faster than you!" I yelled. He came back in wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. On top of the shirt, he wore one of the ugliest jackets I had ever seen.

"Oh, honey no," I said, putting on a fake fashionista voice and approaching him. I pulled the jacket off of his shoulders and tossed it away, clicking my tongue in the process. He laughed as I pretended to wipe off my hands.

"I'm seriously starting to consider the thought of you being gay," Darien said.

"Mm, boy now you look _fabulous_," I said. Darien laughed even harder, and I was proud of myself for cheering him up. And the fun hadn't even started yet.

We went downstairs and outside, where we both walked down the street with our hands shoved in our pockets.

"So, did you just come here because Luna told you to?" Darien said, breaking the ice. I cringed slightly.

"No," I responded.

"Why then?"

"Because you're my friend, and I figured if we're going to be friends, we might as well get to know each other. The others are doing boring stuff at the temple, so I decided I would come keep you company for the day."

"Well then...uh...thanks," Darien said. I grinned as we approached the Crown. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"I'm treating you to fifty tokens, and then we'll get some ice cream after," I said with a smile. Darien's eyes turned to the size of bowling balls after my statement, and I half expected him to start jumping and giggling like a five year old.

He went inside to the counter, where a girl with short, curly brown hair was working. I'd seen her around here a few times, I was just never introduced.

"Hey Molly," Darien said. I noticed how his mood was quickly diminished as soon as he saw her. Was there some sort of history between them?

"Hey Darien! Why the long face?" Molly said, sliding a chocolate milkshake up to him.

"Just a case of heartbreak," I said, sliding onto one of the bar stools. Molly nodded knowingly and put one hand on Darien's, which was resting on the glass counter.

"This one's on the house," Molly said. Darien smiled halfheartedly at her before she went to go take some people's orders.

"So, what's up with that?" I asked. He knew what I was referring to.

"I used to have a crush on her...but not anymore. Plus...this is the place where Serena and I would argue a lot," Darien said sadly. I clapped one hand on his back and did my best to seem cheerful.

"Put all of that behind you and just enjoy yourself. This is your day to just relax and have some fun, okay?" I said. I handed him 60 yen, which was enough to get him fifty tokens. He smiled and went to go cash in the money and play to his heart's content. I noticed the first game he went to play was the General K game.

I sat at the counter, thinking about the two crystals Darien was now responsible of. I wondered what he did with Serena's Moon Wand, and what he did with his sword, but I decided to ask him once he cashed in his tokens. I knew it was only a matter of time until Venus came looking for the crystals. After all, the Princess won't be at her full power until she has the Silver Crystal in her possession.

Darien spent his tokens in about ten minutes. He played every single game in the arcade at least twice, and he clearly wasn't very good at any of them. But that didn't matter, because he came back to me with a large smile on his face.

"Have fun?" I asked with a smirk. He punched me in the shoulder and sat down next to me, starting to slurp down his chocolate milkshake. I watched in awe as he finished the whole thing in about ten seconds.

"Hungry?" I said, not expecting his reply.

"Oh, _hell _yes! Molly!" Darien shouted, waving for Molly to come over. She said a quick good-bye to whoever she was talking to and came over to see what he wanted.

"I'll have a double hot fudge sundae with a chili cheese dog and two double cheeseburgers with pickles and mayo. Oh, and a pizza!" Darien said happily. With each new item, I felt the color slowly drain from my face. Molly looked at me with concern, but wrote down Darien's order and scurried off to the kitchens.

"Got any money on you?" an unfamiliar voice said from behind me. I turned around to find a tall man with sandy blonde hair sliding into the seat on the other side of me.

"Not that much," I said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out. Darien's known for eating out the whole arcade," the man said a bit too loudly. Darien overheard and glared at the man.

"Shut up Andrew," Darien said with a laugh.

Andrew chuckled and turned to me. "I've never seen you around here before? Are you new here?" Andrew asked. I shrugged.

"Not exactly, I just don't leave the house much. I'm Kunzite," I said, holding out my hand. Andrew took it and we shook, a little more firm than I would have liked, but oh well.

"Andrew Furuhata. Pleasure to meet ya!" Andrew said. Molly came back with Darien's food, and I watched in awe as he ate the entire thing in ten minutes on the dot.

"He's a living vacuum," I said to Andrew. He just laughed and stood, handing me 30 yen.

"Get used to it, pal. I have to get to work, so I'll see you two around," Andrew said. Darien waved and said good-bye through a mouthful of food.

"See you later Mol!" Andrew shouted to Molly, who was in the back room. Molly came out and waved. I noticed the slight blush on her cheeks.

"B-bye Andrew!" she said, smiling widely. I stared at Molly, trying to decipher her strange behavior. Did she...have a crush on Andrew? She had to be at least four years older than him...

Darien was oblivious to the blooming romance happening right in front of him, for he was indulged in his food. I wasn't surprised to see he had already eaten the hot dog and the two burgers, and was now halfway through the pizza.

I decided that I might as well go ahead and blow the rest of my allowance on a vanilla milkshake. I was done by the time Darien had finished scarfing down his food, and I gave Molly a pitiful smile as she cleaned the counter after we left. Who knows how many years she's had to deal with him.

We walked in silence, and it wasn't until we were in view of it that I realized we were almost at the park.

"Thanks for everything today, I was actually able to take my mind off of things. I really appreciate it," Darien said. I smiled as we walked into the nature park, a place that I visited regularly.

I was surprised to find Andrew on his knees, pulling at weeds in the ground not too far away.

"A-Andrew?!" Darien said, rushing over to him. Andrew turned around and his face immediately turned red.

"Uh, hi," Andrew said with a small wave.

"Why didn't you tell me you worked here?" Darien asked.

Andrew scratched his head, trying to think of a reply. "Um, I guess I was sort of embarrassed," Andrew said sheepishly.

"Why? It's great that you help out the environment!" Darien said with a smile. Andrew smiled back, grateful for his friend's acceptance.

We were about to say good-bye when an earsplitting roar was heard from deeper into the park. People came running and screaming, trying to escape from whatever creature was chasing them. Darien and I exchanged glances, both of us grabbing Andrew's arm. "Go, run!" I yelled. Andrew threw down the small spade he had in his hand and began to run with the crowd. Darien and I ran behind a bunch of trees, each of us pulling out our different transformation mechanisms. I pressed the silver button on my pen and closed my eyes as the silver lights enveloped me and transformed me into my General form. Darien quickly used his rose to transform into Tuxedo Mask. He was about to jump out of the trees when I grabbed his arm.

"Where are the Crystals?" I asked, worry in my eyes. I knew that the crystals were all the Negaverse wanted, and I had to make sure they were safe. Darien smiled, but the smile did not reach his still-empty eyes.

"There in my subspace pocket. Luna taught me how to access it. Don't worry," Darien said. I nodded and we both jumped out of the trees, preparing ourselves for battle.

I was shocked to find a monster that was sort of human-like with blue skin and short brown hair. It looked like a regular human, other than the giant bull horns coming out of its head.

It faced us and started driving it's foot into the ground, like a bull. I gulped, not knowing how fast this thing was. Darien and I leaped out of the way as it charged. I landed on my feet, while Darien rolled and had to stand up.

"SUNLIGHT STRIKE!" I shouted, raising one hand towards the sun. I felt the sunlight gather in my palm, and I aimed it towards the monster. I smiled as the beam of sunlight hit the monster, causing it to screech in pain. "Now!" I shouted to Tuxedo Mask, who nodded. I watched as he pulled out a rose, and I gasped at the difference in the rose's appearance. It was still a regular rose, but the tip wasn't green, it was gold. It must have been the discovery of the Golden Crystal that changed the appearance.

Tuxedo Mask arched his arm back and hurled the rose at the monster, nailing it right in the heart. The rose sank into its skin, causing it to yell out in agony. But...it didn't die like normal monsters do.

"What the hell?!" Darien yelled, staring as the monster recovered from his blow. The monster charged again, this time faster. I jumped out of the way too late, for the giant horns on its head caught my cape and sent me flying backwards. I was pinned against a giant oak tree, my clothes held to the bark by the two giant horns on the monster's head. I watched in horror as the horns glowed pink, and I started to lose energy.

"Kunzite!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. I was slowly getting more and more tired with each passing second.

"Use...the crystal," I said weakly. I saw Tuxedo Mask nod firmly and reach out to the air. My vision started to dim, and I went unconscious.

* * *

~Darien's P.O.V.~

At Kunzite's words, I was suddenly enlightened with a new strategy to kill enemies. The Negaverse monsters must have gotten stronger, so that meant I would have to use a stronger method of power. I felt so smart!

I reached into the air, summoning my sword from my subspace pocket. I grinned as it materialized in my hand, shining brightly in the sunlight. I gripped the hilt, holding the sword firmly in my hand. The monster was distracted as it drained Kunzite's energy, and I could tell by the way Kunzite was losing consciousness that he was almost done.

"How dare you attack my friends and ruin the peace of this beautiful place? I, Tuxedo Mask, will make you pay for your horrible actions!" I yelled at the monster. It turned its head towards me, not losing its grip on Kunzite. I charged, leaping into the air and holding the sword high above my head. It was pretty heavy, and I was surprised I was able to keep my hold on it. I came down on the monster, driving my sword across its horns. I gasped as I landed, watching the two horns fall to the ground. The monster screeched in pain and rage while Kunzite fell to the ground, unconscious. I spun the sword in my hand, preparing myself for the final strike.

I lunged forward, driving my sword through my monster's body. I watched in awe as the Golden Crystal glowed, sending waves of golden light through the monster's body. Before I knew what was happening, the monster had dissolved in a flurry of golden dust.

I sighed with relief, glad to finally be done fighting. The sword suddenly felt heavier in my hand. I went over to Kunzite and placed my hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. He didn't show any signs of consciousness, so I stood and pulled out my communicator. I was about to call over the guys and have them help me carry Kunzite when I heard a twig crack from behind me. I stood and spun around, shocked to find two aliens standing behind me. They didn't have the regular stereotypical alien body, I could just tell they were aliens because of their skin and hair color. Judging by the evil look in their eyes, they were from the Negaverse.

One had blue hair, and the other had pink hair. They both wore colors that matched their hair, and as I surveyed their attire, I noticed they were holding hands. Lovers? In the Negaverse? No way...

Weakness.

"So, you managed to defeat our Cardian. Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from," the blue-haired man said. I clenched the sword in my hand, preparing to fight.

"Who are you?!" I demanded, holding my sword in a defensive position. I had never fought with a sword before, and yet it felt so familiar in my hand.

"Allen and Ann, the Negaverse's most intelligent and creative soldiers. Now, hand over that sword so we don't have to hurt you," the pink-haired girl, who I assumed was Ann, said. She held her hand out towards me, as if she expected me to just hand over my sword. I smirked at the pair, not ready to give up easily.

I was sort of surprised when Allen held his hand out and summoned a sword made of some sort of black metal. It had an almost purple glow.

"You honestly think I'm going to let two amateur's like you handle my crystal? Keep dreaming freaks," I said, narrowing my eyes at Allen, who's jaw clenched.

I felt my muscles tense as Allen charged towards me, sword poised to strike. I put both hands on the hilt of my sword, ready to block his sword as it came crashing down.

The sound of metal-on-metal made my eardrums vibrate as my sword came in contact with his. We both put equal amounts of pressure, with no one coming out on top. I was taken by surprise as Ann appeared beside Allen and kicked me in the stomach. I fell backwards, clutching my stomach as I desperately tried to catch my breath. I looked up in horror as Allen approached me, sword held high, ready to strike. I couldn't move, for I was still struggling to breath. Right as Allen lowered his sword to kill me, a flash of white blinded both of our vision.

I knew that light from anywhere.

But it wasn't as warm as it used to be.

I turned my head and looked into the once-familiar eyes of my Princess.

She smirked and didn't take her eyes away from me.

"Allen, you seem to have lost your touch. Two against one? That's hardly fair," Sailor Moon said. I couldn't bring myself to look away from her cold eyes. I just couldn't believe it.

"Well, if it isn't Tuxedo Mask. I can't say I'm pleased to see you."

END OF CHAPTER 13

* * *

Cliffhangerrrrr! I know how much you all _love _those ;). I am so glad to finally be through with this chapter. I know it's sort of slow, and I'm sorry, I just had to put some background before reintroducing Sailor Moon back into the picture. The next chapter should be better, I plan to put some Venus action in.

Thank you all for reading and supporting me with this story!

If you have any requests for a drabble, please go to my Tumblr page, sailormooncorp. tumblr. com! Or, you can go to ask. fm and search "Silver Millenium Senshi", and insert your request in my ask box! I would really appreciate some more drabble requests!

I love youuuuu!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guyyyys!

Soooo, I'm so sorry this took me so long. My hotel was hit in a storm and the Internet was down for a couple days, and I just got it back. I'm out of drabble requests guys! I would really like to keep writing them, so if you have a request feel free to IM me or go to sailormooncorp. tumblr. com and give me your request there!

SoulSavior71: I'm glad you liked the chapter! You'll get to see how Darien feels in this chapter. Enjoy, and thanks for reading and reviewing!

Light-Sakura: I remembered the whole "fairness" thing as well, so I decided to give that quality to Serena as well. I added Allen and Ann because it was a request from another reader, and I like to try and satisfy everyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Artemis the Moon Maiden: I'm glad you like the chapter! And I do love PGSM! I'm on episode 23, but I can't wait to keep watching it! Mamoru is sooooo cute and I absolutely hate how V-chan runs XD. I kinda don't like how depressing Rei and Ami are though. I'm sooo addicted to it! I'm glad you liked my Allen and Ann addition! And yes, I have seen SMA! I've seen every episode, the movie, and the bloopers! I have trouble imagining English Allen and Ann as well after that. Thanks for your wonderful review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Princess Serenity 014: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Valkyrie Celes: Thank you soooo much for your reminder. I fixed my mistake and it's all good now. I owe you one! I'm glad you liked my Allen and Ann intro. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

LoveInTheBattleField: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this one!

I am so grateful to all of you who read and review every time I upload. It really means the world to me, and I will probably cry if I get seven more reviews on this chapter and reach 100. I could not have asked for a better audience. Thank you all so much!

~Miss Moon Rose~

* * *

~Darien's P.O.V.~

I stared at the face of Sailor Moon, unable to believe what I was seeing. Was she already cured? Was she an enemy now? So many different thoughts and emotions were running through my head; I felt like I was going to pass out.

"S-Serena?" I said. She didn't respond to me as she leaped down from her spot in the trees and landed a few feet away from me.

"What do you think you're doing? This is _our_ job, not yours," Ann said to Sailor Moon.

"Clearly you can't do your job without being unfair. If you're going to kill him, at least make it a fair fight. I thought Allen was going to win for a minute there, but then you had to stick your ugly nose in it and then I had to get involved. You should really watch yourself Ann," Sailor Moon said. I was taken aback by the bitterness in her voice and the coldness in her eyes. Ann shut up right away.

Allen had just recovered from Sailor Moon's blow, and was now returning to his position next to Ann.

"No matter. Sailor Venus wants to speak with you two," Sailor Moon said, waving her hand. Allen and Ann exchanged looks before glaring at me and teleporting to the Negaverse.

I gulped as Sailor Moon began to take slow, tantalizing steps towards me.

"Serena? Come on, I know you're still in there. Fight the evil that's taken over you. I know you can hear me," I begged. Sailor Moon stopped for a brief moment, and I thought for sure she was getting some of her memories back. But things don't come that easily around here.

"Stop with the silly games and give me the Silver Crystal. It's rightfully mine, so therefore you must give it to me," Sailor Moon demanded, outstretching her hand.

"It's not even silver anymore, it turned black. Don't you see? You're blinded by Beryl's brainwashing. The crystal is proof!" I said, taking a step back. I couldn't fight her...I wouldn't.

"But black is such an appealing color, don't you think? I think it looks rather good on me. Now come on, hand it over. I'm not in the mood to fight you today," she said, waving her fingers. I bumped into a large tree, and I knew there was no escaping now. It was either I fight and possibly hurt the one I love, or I let her take the crystal and possibly hurt me in the progress. I knew I couldn't let her have the crystal, but I could bear to hurt her.

"Oh no you don't!" A bunch of familiar voices rang out from behind me. I turned around to find all seven of my fellow Generals and Scouts standing behind me, looking strong and ready to defend me. Kunzite must have woken up and called them.

Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes at me, removing her tiara as she prepared to fight. Suddenly she froze and looked into the sky. I followed her gaze to find a hologram of Queen Beryl's face looking down at us.

"Princess Serenity, you are not ready to take on all eight of them just yet. Return to me immediately," Queen Beryl demanded before fading away. So that's what she looked like. She wasn't very attractive, or even royal-like. She was just...evil.

Sailor Moon replaced her tiara back on her head and clenched her fists. "You got lucky this time Tuxedo Mask. But next time, I promise you, I'm not leaving without that crystal in my hands. So long," she said. I watched sadly as she disappeared in a flurry of black wind.

I thought losing her to the Negaverse was hard...but having to look into her cold eyes was the worst feeling in the world.

And it's all my fault.

* * *

~Lita's P.O.V.~

What happened between Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon was all a blur to me. I was mainly preoccupied with staring at Allen and Ann. I knew that they would eventually be up to bat when it came to getting the Crystals, but now that they were here, my mind was coming up with tons of different ideas.

Allen's a softie. He is probably the only person in the Negaverse capable of compassion. He plays an instrument, which also gives him a personality. His music is beautiful...I would often fall asleep at night in the Negaverse listening to him play from down the hall. And...he loves Ann more than anything else. He would do anything for her, even if it meant his own downfall.

There is a reason the Negaverse doesn't necessarily allow love. It's because love is a weakness. If you love someone or something, that means you are willing to give anything for them. That's Allen's problem. He loves Ann so much; I have no doubt that if we manage to kidnap her or something, he'll do whatever we ask of him. But Ann is the hard part.

Ann isn't as emotional or compassionate as Allen. She's sort of selfish. She has a darker personality than Allen. She doesn't play an instrument, sing, or anything like that. And her biggest problem? Jealousy. She would get angry if I even dared to look at Allen, that's how bad it is. She's actually considered to be stronger than Allen, because her powers are driven by her hatred and jealousy. She loves Allen, I can tell, but she isn't as committed to her love as Allen is. I used to feel bad for him, but now I'm not sure. He needs to grow up and realize that their love isn't as good as it was when they first came to the Negaverse.

There had to be some way we could change them. They have to be having some doubts about Queen Beryl, what with the rest of us Scouts leaving Beryl's court. I bet if I worked with Ami and Rei, we could come up with a strategy to possibly heal them and bring them to our side. I honestly think they would make great friends and allies, if only we could convince them.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Allen's voice echoed through the clearing.

"This isn't the last of us," Allen said. He took Ann's hand and they both disappeared in a flurry of black rose petals. Tuxedo Mask sank to his knees, his sword falling to the ground. The four Generals rushed over to him, each asking him if he was okay.

He looked up and smiled halfheartedly at them. "I'm fine, just a little tired," he said. Luna and Artemis emerged from behind a tree.

"His body still has to get used to the power of the Golden Crystal. His energy is probably drained for the time being. You did well today Tuxedo Mask," Luna said. We all agreed. I was proud of him for being so brave and fighting Allen and Ann on his own. He may have won, if it wasn't such a horrible double team. He's getting stronger and stronger with each day.

But seeing Sailor Moon in her cold state...it killed me inside. I knew the other Scouts were feeling the same way judging by the sad look in their eyes. We were all close to her, even though we never really met before. She was our Princess on the Moon, which meant we were obviously really close. It's our duty to protect her, and yet we didn't carry out that duty when the time came. And now she's stuck under Beryl's spell, and there's nothing we can do about it yet.

Kunzite walked Darien home after we all detransformed, and the Sun was starting to set. We all decided to rest for now, and meet again tomorrow after school. Hopefully, Darien's spirits have gone up by then. I walked down the sidewalk with Nephrite, trying to find some way to break the awkward silence. Things between us have been sort of awkward since we woke up this morning.

There were so many things about him that I was dying to know. Where are his parents? Why does he live alone? Why was he so awkward around me? He didn't need to be...

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" I asked, figuring he would know who I was talking about. Nephrite's fist clenched slightly before unclenching.

"He'll be fine. He's strong, and he can't go too long without social contact," Nephrite said with a chuckle.

"How did you two meet?" I said.

"I saved him from getting his ass kicked," he said, laughing again.

I giggled and said, "Figures." We arrived at the apartment complex and went into the elevator with smiles on our faces. Nephrite was telling me about when he met Darien at school when he froze. The elevator doors shut, and his finger was hovering over number 12, our floor.

"What is it?" I said, placing a hand on his arm. He looked down at me and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Serena lives in the penthouse..." he said quietly. My eyes widened, and my curiosity got the best of me.

"Wanna go check it out?" I said, winking. He stared in shock as I reached over and pressed the button for thirteen. Maybe there was some clue that would help us figure out how to change her back?

I gripped onto the railing as the elevator went up, squeezing my eyes shut. For a brief minute there, I forgot about my fear of elevators. Out of everything I've been through, the only thing I'm afraid of is elevators. Ever since that one day...

_I had managed to leave the Negaverse for a brief few hours. I was desperately in need of getting a new cookbook that was released in Tokyo. I had always had a secret passion for cooking, and I would always steal the books from stores throughout Tokyo and spend hours looking through the pages and reading the recipes. We weren't very well fed in the Negaverse. _

_I went into the giant superstore that the new cookbook was released in. There was only one copy left, and I wanted it to be mine. I had managed to sneak into the back room of the store disguised as a worker, and took the last copy for myself. I had no shame in what I was doing, I just wanted the book to be mine. I walked out of the store with the book safely in a plastic bag, not arousing any suspicion. As I suspected, the alarms didn't go off when I went through the doors of the store. I started quickening my pace towards the elevator when I felt someone grab my wrist. I spun around, ready to attack, but the heavy cookbook prevented me from raising my fist. _

_I was shocked to find a policeman standing in front of me, his grip tight on my arm. I knew I could easily beat the shit out of him, but I didn't want to call suspicion to myself. "Did you just steal that book?" he said, shaking me. How was I going to get out of this situation without calling attention to myself?_

_"No sir," I said calmly. My eyes began scanning the area, but there was no way out of this other than the elevator._

_"I'd like to ask to see your receipt ma'am," he said, reaching for my back. I instinctively held the bag out of his reach. Mercury and I played these games all of the time...I would steal her perfume and she would always try to reach for it. She's a lot shorter than me..._

_I started twisting my body so he couldn't grab my bag. He was getting agitated with me, I could tell. "Miss, let me see your bag. I don't want to have to call back-up," the policeman said. No shit Sherlock. I don't think either of us wanted that._

_Suddenly, someone placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping both of us in our tracks._

_"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Don't you know you're supposed to wait for me?" I looked at the man who was speaking, and was surprised to find he was actually pretty cute. He had brown hair that hung over his caramel eyes. His voice was smooth but stern._

_I looked into his eyes and whispered, "What are you doing?" _

_He pushed me behind him and whispered, "Just play along."_

_"Thank you Sir, I am so glad you found her!" the man said, shaking the officer's hand. He turned to me and shook his finger in my face. "I've been looking all over for you," he said sternly. I pretended to be ashamed as he turned back to the policeman. _

_"You know this girl?" the officer said. The man sighed and put a hand on the officer's shoulder._

_"Sadly, yes. She is my sister. She's a little crazy," the man said, twirling his finger in a circle next to his ear. I opened my mouth in shock. "She's a schizophrenic, you see."_

_I took that as my cue and got down on my knees in front of a massage chair that was sitting right beside me. I bowed to the chair and said, "Oh wise Emperor, how may I serve you?" _

_I peeked up from the ground as the mysterious man said, "Tragic, isn't it? But, no harm done! Now, come on sis! Time to go see that doctor!" He came over to me and helped me get up from the ground, the bag still in my hand. He began to push me towards the elevator when I stopped next to a lifesize cutout of Reni Takagi from Momoiro Clover Z. I knew that because Venus was a fan of them, even though she would never admit it. _

_"Oh, hello doctor! How are you?" I said to the cutout. _

_The man pushed me forward again and said, "No, no, no, no, not that one!" Before the policeman knew what was happening, we were already in the elevator and heading down to the first floor of the department store. _

_I heaved a sigh of relief once the doors closed and he pressed the button for number one. _

_"You didn't have to do that," I said quietly. The man stared at me and extended his hand. _

_"The name's Ken. Can you just thank me and get it over with?" he said with a smile. I didn't take his hand, but I let my guard down._

_"Th-thank you," I whispered. I had never genuinely thanked someone before, and it felt good. _

_"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" he said, staring at me. _

_Should I lie? It's not like I was ever going to see this man again. But then again...he was pretty handsome. _

_"Lita," I said. Why was I being honest with him?_

_"That's a pretty name," he said. I blushed...was I feeling emotions towards him? I'm supposed to be emotionless; that's all I've ever been trained to be. If Venus or Queen Beryl saw me now, there was no doubt in my mind that I would be punished beyond belief._

_I looked away from him, not daring to look into those gorgeous caramel eyes._

_Suddenly, the elevator made a squeaking sound and we stopped moving. The light above the elevator door said we were on the fifth floor. _

_"What the hell?" I said aloud. _

_"Sounds like the elevator broke. Don't worry, things like this happen all of the time. They'll have us out soon," Ken said. I nodded and sank to the floor of the elevator. If I was going to be stuck there, I might as well get comfortable._

_"So, why did you steal the book?" Ken said, sitting down next to me. I tensed at his question. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering..." he said silently. _

_I shook my head. "No, it's okay. You deserve to know, I guess. I...don't get luxuries where I come from. I'm limited to a few simple things, and the food is very bland and not very tasteful. I've always had an interest in cooking, even though I've never touched an oven or a pan before in my life. I just like looking at the food and memorizing the recipes, you know? I don't have any money...so stealing is the only way I can feel somewhat sane. It's weird, I know, but it's just the way I have to live my life."_

_He listened quietly, and when I finished, he put his hand on mine. "I understand. It must be hard...but stealing isn't the answer. Have you ever tried asking? I mean, I'm sure I'm not the only person in this city that would willingly help you..." he said. I looked up at him in shock._

_"You...would help me? Even though we've never met, and I could be a murderer or something like that, you would go ahead and help me?" I said, not able to understand his reasoning._

_"I wasn't put on this world so I could hate and judge those who live their lives in ways that don't fall into my description of "moral". My job is to love, and that's the most powerful thing in the world. So yeah, I wouldn't hesitate to help someone in need."_

_At his words, a deep wound was opened in my once-empty heart. I had always believed that the humans on Earth were selfish, and cared only for things such as money and sex. Never before had I met someone like Ken, and it opened new doors for me. _

_The speakers in the elevator buzzed, and a female voice echoed through the small elevator._

_"My name is Hitori, and I'm the head mechanic at this store. I'm asking you both to stay calm and not panic, but the elevator's wires are starting to tear and that is why the elevator has stopped."_

_At the woman's words, the elevator began to tremble violently. I looked at Ken, and for the first time in my life, I was genuinely afraid. I couldn't die like this..._

_"The elevator is currently located right below the doors to the sixth floor, and we have a rescue team there right now ready to lift you out of the elevator. We ask that you carefully open the hatch to the top of the elevator and climb out so that the rescue team can safely lift you out before the wires snap. Please go quickly, and stay calm."_

_How the HELL was this woman talking like this was no big deal?! The elevator was minutes away from falling; flattening us both. I couldn't let such a good man as Ken die like that._

_He got up and pulled me up with him before he started pushing up on the hatch at the top of the elevator. The elevator started shaking again, and I had to grab onto the railing to keep from falling. The hatch wouldn't budge for him. I gently pushed him to the side and said, "Here, let me try."_

_I jumped up and kicked the hatch as hard as I could, sending it flying open. I was known in the Negaverse for my unmatchable strength. _

_"You go first," I said to Ken, getting on my knees so I could lift him up. He shook his head and pulled me back up._

_"No, I won't go until I know you're safely on the 6th floor. You go," he said. _

_I opened my mouth to argue, but he put a finger to my lips. "We're wasting time," he said. I nodded and let him lift me up onto the top of the elevator. Sure enough, a team of men were waiting for me to grab their hands. I bent down to help Ken up, and I easily pulled him up to the top with me. The elevator shook some more, and I knew there were probably just a few seconds until it hurtled down and killed us both. _

_"Go!" Ken said, pushing me towards the men. I looked back at him with uncertainty, but jumped up and let the men pull me safely onto the sixth floor._

_There was a horrible screeching sound, and I turned around to find the elevator shaking to the point where it was almost impossible for Ken to stand. I quickly got down on my stomach and leaned over the edge, reaching my hand as far as it could go._

_"Ken!" I screamed. He looked up at me and outstretched his hand. Our fingertips brushed against each other, and I was about to grab his hand, when the wires snapped. I watched in complete horror as the elevator went crashing down. Something flew up into the air and landed on the other side of me, but I didn't care. _

_All I could think about was the look on Ken's face as the wires snapped and he was falling to his death. The tears were spilling out of my eyes, and I was screaming and crying in horror. There was a loud crash, and I could hear it from my position so far up. Ken was gone._

_He had died saving me. I was selfish and let myself go first. I should have let him go...he was a human, and he had much more value than me. We had met just a few minutes ago, and already he had become one of my closest friends. And he was gone...just like that._

_A few minutes after the elevator went crashing to its demise, I was sitting on the outside of an ambulance in complete shock. A blanket was wrapped around my shoulders, but I could hardly feel it. My body was numb, along with my brain and every other piece of sanity I had left. A man wearing a firefighter's uniform approached me, holding a plastic bag out to me._

_"Excuse me Miss, is this yours? We found it next to the 6th floor entrance," he said. I stared in shock at the familiar plastic bag; the reason for everything that happened. _

_I nodded silently and took the bag, slowly taking out the large book that was inside. _

_After everything that happened, he still made sure I got my cookbook._

END OF CHAPTER 14

* * *

Hey guys, I am so sorry this chapter wasn't very long or good. I've been under a lot of stress lately, and I'm just trying to get as much writing in as I can. Hopefully basketball season will end here soon and I'll have more time and less stress, and I'll be able to make better chapters. I just felt like I should give Lita a little emotional backstory, because I gave her the ability of feeling emotions earlier on in the story. I just kind of wanted to introduce what led her to realize how badly she was being treated in the Negaverse and what caused her breakdown earlier on.

PLEASE READ: If you haven't checked it out already, please go check out my new drabble story Crystal Memories. It only has three drabbles so far, and that's only because I haven't gotten any requests! If you'd like to make a request, please PM me or go to my tumblr page: sailormooncorp. tumblr. com. I would really appreciate it!

Thank you all for reading and being so patient with me! Have a great week!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	15. Chapter 15

Haiii guyyyys!

So basketball ended, we came in fourth because we played against a dirty team. No joke, the coach from the other team went up to one of my teammates and made fun of her. Sorry, just had to rant for a sec.

princess Serenity 014: No, Ken isn't Kunzite. That would be one great twist though! I like your thinking. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Moonprincess998: I'm glad you liked the backstory! I got the two drabbles you requested done by the way! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

IanBuddy: I'm glad you loved the chapter! Yes, Ken did die. I'm trying to find a way to fit in all of the original lovers from the Anime (Greg, Chad, Ken). And don't worry about the last review, I'm just glad to have input :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

SailorMoonAddict: Yeah, Ken's gone. I can't make everything perfect and all happy-ending and stuff like that. That would take the fun out of it :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Lolita Duluth: Here you go! I actually didn't even think of that, thanks for your suggestion!

Light-Sakura: I found myself making weird sad faces as I was writing the chapter. I'm glad you thought I did okay with the chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Keyblade: YES! Nice catch! I was wondering if anyone would get my little reference. Aladdin is my favorite Disney Princess movie. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

LoveInTheBattleField: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

adj1995: I'm glad you caught the reference! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

meapzilla2mouse: Wow, I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Artemis the Moon Maiden: Thanks! And I can talk about PGSM ALL DAY lol. I HATE HINA. I really hope she dies. Thanks for following me on tumblr! I followed you back, and your posts are really funny! I am a HUGE Clover Z fan, I especially like Otome Senso Z. I like Peach Hips as well :). Thank you for your wonderful review!

SoulSavior71: What good is a story without some tragedy? Haha :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

As of 3:58 pm on June 28, I now officially have 100 reviews! I am so happy that I reached my goal and I wouldn't have gotten here without all of you reading this. Thank you all for your continuous reviewing and support. I love you!

~Miss Moon Rose~

* * *

~Nephrite's P.O.V.~

I waved my hand in front of Lita's face, wondering what had come over her. She just froze, and was staring at the shiny 13 on the floor bad. The elevator stopped and I shook Lita's shoulders. "Lita? Hello? Earth to Lita!" I said. Her eyes returned to their lifelike form and she shook her head before smiling at me and stepping out of the elevator as if nothing happened. I decided to ask her later and followed her out into the short hallway that led to the door of Serena's penthouse.

I looked at Lita and nodded, signaling for her to try and open the door. Of course, it was locked. Serena seemed like the responsible type, so it made sense that the door was locked. I groaned and banged my head against the wall. "Now what?" I said.

Lita grinned and reached into her ponytail, pulling out some sort of hair pin. "What's that?" I asked, watching as she stuck the pin into the lock on Serena's door.

"Bobby pin," she said, as she focused on picking the lock. Her tongue was slightly poking out of her mouth in concentration, which I thought was attractive.

"And how is this going to work exactly?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

My eyes widened as I heard a click, and the door swung open. Lita tossed the bobby pin to the side and smiled at me. "I used to do that all of the time back in the Negaverse so that I could sneak into Venus's room and steal her CD's."

I chuckled as the two of us went into the penthouse, both of us gasping at the size. It really was a penthouse, complete with a tiled kitchen, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a living room, and some sort of...video game room? Serena didn't seem like the "gamer girl" type. But judging by the amount of controllers and consoles that were neatly placed in the room, Serena was definitely a secret gamer girl.

Lita went into Serena's bedroom, since I thought it was a little awkward. I sat on Serena's black leather couch and stared at the empty flatscreen TV in front of me. Did she live alone? It would make sense, since only one bedroom seemed to be occupied and the others weren't filled with clothes and other things. But why was a second-year high school student living alone? Was she...like me?

Man, I wished I could afford luxuries like Serena's. How did she get so much money though?

"Hey, Nephrite! Come look at this!" I heard Lita shout. I got up and hesitantly entered Serena's bedroom, surprised to find it so neat and tidy. The bed was made, there weren't any clothes on the floor, and it smelled like strawberries. I approached Lita, who was holding a photo of two people, holding each other and looking into each other's eyes. It was almost as if they were about to kiss. I couldn't keep the slightly red hue from appearing on my cheeks.

"Who are they?" I asked, taking the picture and examining it closer.

"I...think they're Serena's parents. This is the only photo she has in this entire penthouse, so it must mean something, right?" Lita said, placing a finger on her chin. I nodded and replaced the photo back in its position on the circular bedside table.

"What was Serena's last name?" I asked Lita. She shrugged and looked around the room for anything else, but it was all plain. This girl needed a lot more color and life.

"Maybe Darien knows..." Lita said. I tensed at Darien's name...I was sort of afraid to talk to him. I didn't want to say anything wrong or mess anything up. I'm not really used to being social...I'm just now getting used to it.

"I bet you Molly does! Serena and Molly were really close; at least that's what Darien told me. But it's late. We'll ask her tomorrow after school. You're still going, right?" I said, putting a hand on Lita's shoulder. She bit her lip, sending butterflies through my stomach.

"Um...I'm not so sure. I thought it would be fun...but now...I just don't think anyone there will like me very much. I'm not exactly likeable," Lita said, looking down at the carpet. I placed one hand beneath her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at me.

"Well...I like you," I said with a small smile.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought her face closer to mine. I closed the gap between us and kissed her, doing my best to reassure her. She tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling me closer and bringing more passion into our kiss. But there was an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

I forced myself to pull away and gently grab her arms, removing them from my neck. "Not here. This isn't right," I whispered. She nodded and we gained more space between us. I looked around the empty bedroom one more time before leading Lita back to the front door.

We both went back to the elevator, and I couldn't help but notice how tightly Lita was gripping the railing inside the elevator. Was she...afraid? The badass, strong, confident Sailor Jupiter was afraid of elevators? No way.

We arrived at the 12th floor and quickly went into my apartment, flipping the entryway light on. I tossed my keys onto the little table by the front door and went into the kitchen, ready to start making something for dinner. "What do you want to eat tonight?" I asked Lita, who was leaning against the wall. She shook her head.

"I'm really tired...I think I'll just go to bed," Lita said. I could tell by the look in her eyes that there was something on her mind, and I was determined to find out what.

"Okay...but first you have to eat something. It's not healthy to go to bed on an empty stomach. Here, have an apple," I said, grabbing a green apple from my fruit bowl and tossing it to her. She caught it with one hand and stuck her tongue out at me before taking a bite.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," I said with a chuckle. I grabbed an apple and we both went to sit on the couch. There was complete silence throughout the apartment. I wanted to ask her about the whole "elevator" thing, but I was afraid she would get angry with me. She probably didn't like it when people pointed out her weaknesses.

But what's the worst that can happen, right?

"Can I ask you something?" I said, breaking the silence. She stopped her attack on the apple and lowered her hand, staring at me.

"Sure," she said slowly. I gulped, trying to find out how to fit what I wanted to say into words.

"Um...why are you, uh...what I'm trying to say is..." I struggled.

"Just get it over with," Lita said.

"Why are you afraid of elevators?"

Lita froze for a few seconds, a faraway look approaching her eyes. I didn't say anything more and decided to give her time. It wasn't long before she quickly shook her head and regained her composure. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"I...had a friend who...died on one."

My eyes widened as she told me the story of a man named Ken who saved her from dying on an elevator. I listened intently, doing my best not to interrupt. I could tell this was a big deal for her. It killed me knowing she was put through so much sadness.

She finished her story and looked down at her hands, which were shaking slightly. I leaned over and took the half-eaten apple out of her hands and placed it on the coffee table along with mine. And then I hugged her. I just wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I wanted her to know that she wasn't alone, and nothing like that was ever going to happen to her again.

"Thank you..." she whispered. We pulled away and I smiled at her before standing and taking our apples to the trash can.

"Ready for bed?" I asked, coming over and taking her hand. She nodded and followed as I led the way to my bedroom. We hadn't really talked about sleeping accommodations...she slept with me and I had no problem with it, so we didn't bother to discuss it. I stood next to the bed, grinning as she went into the bathroom to change.

My grin turned into a smile as I heard her gasp and fling the door open, a surprised look on her face. "What is this?!" she said, eyes wide. I shrugged my shoulders and got into bed, burying myself beneath the covers.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said innocently, turning away from her. She let out a sound of irritation as she went back into the bathroom to examine the things I had bought her.

I knew she was lacking quite a few necessities in her life, so I took the liberty of getting them for her. I got her pear-scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, along with some face wash, a lufa, a towel, a brush, a toothbrush, toothpaste, some new pajamas, and something else that I wasn't going to give her yet.

I wish I could afford more.

I kept my eyes closed as the bathroom door opened and shut. She came over and jumped onto the bed, grabbing my hair and pulling me so that my head was in her lap. I winced. "You thought you could be sneaky, huh?" she said, forcing me to open my eyes. Despite her tone, she was smiling and her eyes were sparkling. I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off with a kiss.

She pulled away and said, "Thank you, for everything." I smiled and she let go of my hair, allowing me to return to my original position. I reached over and turned off my lamp, leaving us in total darkness. And just like before, Lita didn't hesitate to crawl into my arms and bury her face in my chest.

* * *

The next morning, Lita was up before me. I looked around the room, only to find it empty. Where was she?

I heard a clatter come from the kitchen, and my blood ran cold. If she just ruined my favorite pan, I was going to go insane.

I quickly tossed the blankets off of me and ran out into the kitchen, where Lita was just putting a pancake onto a plate for me. I stood there in shock, not because the pancake was a perfect circle, but because Lita was using my kitchen. She's never used a kitchen before, so why was she compelled to start using it now?

I looked around the kitchen and almost whimpered. Everything was a complete mess, including Lita and my favorite apron. There were bowls, measuring cups, and pans all over the place. There were random spots that were covered in flour, butter, sugar, and countless other things. Lita's hair was almost white from the flour, and her face was smudged as well.

She held a plate with two perfect circular pancakes covered in butter and syrup. I stared at her in shock, not knowing what to do or say. She waved the plate in front of me, raising her eyebrows. "My arm is getting tired," she said. I forced myself to smile and take the plate from her.

I went over to the kitchen table and sat down, staring at the plate of pancakes, examining it for any spots of raw batter or burnt pieces. But to my surprise, both pancakes were perfectly cooked. Lita joined me at the table, carrying a plate of her own. There was silence for a few seconds until she said, "Are you going to eat?"

I gulped and cut off a piece of my pancake, my stomach growling as the syrup oozed out of the pastry. I slowly brought it up to my mouth, ready to die from food poisoning or something.

I chewed the pancake, surprised to find it tasted delicious. It was probably the most delicious pancake I had ever tasted.

"How is it?" Lita asked nervously. I swallowed the pancake and smiled at her.

"It's probably the best I've ever tasted. How did you learn to do that?" I asked, taking another bite.

She practically beamed with pride. "I read a lot of cookbooks in the Negaverse. I just decided to try and test my knowledge and make you breakfast, as a thank-you for everything you've done for me this past few days," Lita said.

I swallowed and said, "You didn't have to do that. But thank you. I'll have to teach you how to clean up after yourself."

She sank lower into her seat and her fast turned a slight shade of red. "I'm so sorry...I'll clean it all up," she said quietly. I chuckled and started eating my food in silence. When we were done, I took our plates to the sink and looked around my kitchen with an exasperated sigh.

"So, where do we start?" Lita said, coming into the kitchen. I stared at her for a few seconds before going behind her and untying my apron from around her neck and waist.

"First, you need to go throw this in the washer," I said, handing her the apron. She smiled sheepishly and went down the hall towards my tiny laundry room. I began to clean all of the pans and other dishes Lita dirtied while cooking. By the time she came back, I had finished washing all of the dishes and they were all in the dishwasher.

"Wow, you're fast," she said, eyes wide. I grinned and tossed her a washrag.

"Start cleaning the countertops," I said, turning to start putting away all of the ingredients she got out. We were finished in just a few minutes. We both heaved sighs of relief a the sight of my now-clean kitchen.

"So, what's next?" Lita said. At her words, my heart dropped. I felt goosebumps appear on my arms as my blood ran cold. I turned towards the clock on my stove and I swear I almost had a heart attack.

Shit.

"FUCK!" I yelled, running out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. I went into my closet and pulled out mine and Lita's uniforms, tossing them onto the bed. Lita came into the room and leaned against the door frame.

"What is it?" she asked calmly.

I grabbed her uniform and tossed it to her. "The bell rings in ten minutes," I said. Her eyes went wide and she quickly went into the bathroom to get ready. I didn't care that she could come out and see me; I immediately started getting dressed. I was buttoning my pants when she came out of the bathroom, but I still didn't have my shirt on. She looked down at the floor, her face turning red.

"I'll go get our lunches," she said, going back out to the kitchen. I finished getting dressed and grabbed our school bags, going out into the living room. Lita had just finished putting our lunches in plastic containers. I grabbed my keys and was about to lead her out the door when I actually looked at her.

I couldn't take it. I just started laughing.

"What?!" Lita said.

I couldn't speak because of how hard I was laughing. I could only point at her head. She threw her hands up in frustration and went back to the bathroom to look at her reflection.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" she screamed. I could only laugh harder as I walked to the bathroom. Her hair was covered in flour. I don't know how neither of us noticed before. She had taken her hair out of its ponytail and was trying to comb the flour out with her fingers. I managed to hold in my laughter and grab Lita's brush.

"Calm down," I said, grabbing her wrist and lowering it to her side. She rolled her eyes as I started gently brushing the flour out of her hair. When I had gotten it all out, she quickly threw her hair up into a ponytail and we both ran out the door, grabbing our bags and lunches on the way.

We sprinted towards Crossroads. Since Lita is in high school and I'm still in middle, we go to separate buildings. Thankfully, the buildings were next to each other. We said a quick good-bye before running at top speed to our homerooms. Luckily, I made it into my seat just before the bell. I was worried about Lita though. As far as I was concerned, she had never even been into that building before.

School was a blur that day. I ate lunch with Lita, Ami, Zoisite, and Darien, like usual. Kunzite goes to a different school on the other side of town, and Jadeite and Rei go to a private school over by the temple. Lita and I didn't mention our plans to go see Molly to any of them. We didn't want Darien to know that we snuck into Serena's penthouse last night. He would do one of three things:

1: Get mad and storm off.

2: Sneak into Serena's penthouse himself.

3: All of the above.

I didn't want either of those things happening, and Lita didn't either. So we decided to keep it a secret for now.

After school, Lita and I met outside of the middle school and walked together towards the arcade.

Lita talked about her first day and how it wasn't so bad with Ami around. They had a lot of classes together, which was good.

We arrived at the arcade, thankful to see Molly was working today. We went over to the counter and sat across from the little brunette. She looked at me and smiled, giving me a small wave. "Nephrite! It's nice to see you again. And who's this?" she said, nodding towards Lita.

Lita smiled and held out her hand. "Lita Kino," she said, shaking Molly's hand.

"Molly Osaka. Aren't you the and that one blue-haired girl new at the high school?" Molly said. Lita nodded in response. "You should come eat lunch with me sometime! Serena's...missing for some reason, so I don't have anyone to eat lunch with," Molly said, her voice getting quieter at the mention of Serena.

"Speaking of Serena, we were wanting to ask you a question about her family," I said. Molly froze and stared up at me for a few seconds.

"Do you know where she is?!" Molly asked, her voice going to a little bit above a whisper. I looked at Lita, who was giving me a '_Don't you dare tell her_' look. I gulped and turned back to Molly._  
_

"No...but we were wondering why she lived alone. I live underneath her, and I noticed she is never with any family," I said. Molly pulled up a bar stool and sat down, wringing her hands.

"You can't tell anyone, okay? I'm the only one who knows. But...she's alone. Her parents died in a car accident when she was six. It was her birthday, and she lost her memory because of it. She lived in an orphanage until she could get a job and afford her own place. She worked really hard to get where she's at. She's one of the top students at Moto-Azabu. She can't afford to miss another day of school. Please, if you know anything, you have to tell me. She's my best friend, and I'm worried sick," Molly begged. I opened my mouth to respond, but I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Who was?" Darien said, taking a seat next to me. I looked at Lita, who was biting her lip.

"Serena. Darien, do you know what's going on? Please, I'm getting desperate. I'm all she has..." Molly said, her eyes filling with tears. I looked over at Lita, who was clenching her jaw.

"She deserves to know, Lita," I said, placing one hand on Lita's arm.

"Come on Lita, she won't tell anyone," Darien said.

"Yeah, I won't!" Molly pitched in. Lita finally sighed and stood.

"Okay, fine. But not here. It has to be in a private place," Lita said, her voice dropping to a low murmur. Molly nodded motioned for us to follow her to the back room of the arcade. Darien, Lita, and I filed in behind her.

"Okay, now will you _please _tell me what about to my best friend?" Molly said.

"Molly, have you heard of Tuxedo Mask?" Darien said.

Molly nodded slowly. She was smart; she would catch on soon.

"And Sailor Moon?" Lita said.

She nodded again. We stood there in silence for a few seconds before Molly's eyes were struck with recognition. She pointed at Darien and gasped, her mouth almost dropping to the floor.

"It's...it's you! _You're_ Tuxedo Mask! So that must mean..." she gasped again. "_SERENA'S SAILOR MOON!?" _

__Darien, Lita, and I all rushed to cover up Molly's mouth. "If anyone hears us, I will personally toast you," Lita growled. We removed our hands from Molly's face, which had turned a deep shade of red.

"I am so sorry. I just can't believe it! But now that I think about it...Sailor Moon does sort of look like Serena," Molly said, placing a finger on her chin. "But that doesn't explain why she disappeared.

Darien, Lita, and I took turns telling Molly the story of how Serena was taken by Sailor Venus and how she turned to their side. Molly was quiet the whole time, taking in the story like a five-year-old at bedtime.

After we finished the story, Molly was silent for a few seconds. She finally said, "So...we have to find a way to get her back now, right?"

Lita shook her hand and put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "I know you love her and she's your friend, but this is a job for the Sailor Scouts and Generals. Please try to understand, but you're just a regular human. If you get hurt, you might not recover. But we'll find her," Lita said gently.

"You promise?" Molly said, her voice a little shaky. I was about to say that promising someone else's life was a really big deal, but Darien cut me off for the second time that day.

"I swear on my life."

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Sorry it took me so long; I spent the entire week with my Mamo-chan since he's going off to boot camp for two weeks.

So, I was watching PGSM, and I noticed that the way they pronounce Endymion's name is En-DEE-mee-on. Now, I always pronounced it En-DEE-MY-on. Is there anyone else who pronounces it like me? Or am I just not very good at pronouncing Japanese names? Please tell me!

I know this chapter kinda sucks and it's really slow and boring, but I just had to get Molly in on the whole "Serena" business. She DOESN'T know that they are part of a past during the Silver Millenium. I'm having sort of a writer's block right now and I'll do my best to upload a new chapter before I head on vacation on Friday.

Thanks for reading, I love you all!

OVER 100 REVIEWS I'M DYING WITH HAPPINESS!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! So, I did most of this chapter using my iPhone, so please excuse any improper grammar and weird sentences. My phone has auto-correct, which is both a blessing and a curse.

kitty tokyo uzumaki: Here you go! I can't let anyone know what's going to happen after Beryl's defeat, but keep sticking with the story and you'll find out! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Lolita Duluth: I'm putting both of your requests in this chapter. It's alllll gonna be Negaverse-based. Thank you very much for your request, you've helped me get new ideas for this story!

Light-Sakura: I'm glad you liked the romance! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Moonprincess998: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

princess Serenity 014: Here you go! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Artemis the Moon Maiden: Thanks! I'll check out the video! I'm glad you like the Lita/Neph scenes! I love your Darien fantasy that you told me about! Made me smile :). Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following!

LoveInTheBattleField: Thanks! I am so grateful to you for sticking with this story this whole time. It means a lot to me!

ThePhoebester34: I figured you are still in the middle of the story, so I made this reply to your first two reviews. I'm glad you like how I reversed the characters and I hope you enjoy the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Now, I never acknowledged this before, but I would just like to thank all of the amazing people who follow me. I really appreciate it and love getting the notification e-mail that tells me a new person has followed me. You have all made me so happy in so many ways, so thank you for that!

~Miss Moon Rose~

* * *

~Allen's P.O.V.~

After the little battle with Tuxedo Mask and his wimpy followers, Ann and I teleported to Venus's quarters, where she was pacing. She sensed our presence and froze, spinning on her heel and glaring at us. Goosebumps appeared on my arms. I may be a very notorious person, but an angry Sailor Venus was not something I was willing to handle. Ever.

"Don't get all mad at us because we "failed", because it's the Princess's fault," Ann said. Venus put a hand up, stopping her from explaining any further.

"That's not why I wanted to speak with you. I want you to help me with something," Venus said. Ann and I exchanged glances.

"Wait a minute; you want us to help you? Since when do you ask for help?" I said, narrowing my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest.

Venus rolled her eyes and said, "I don't need your help, I just figured you'd want some recognition by Beryl and be brought up to a better rank."

She had a point. All Ann and I have ever wanted was to be moved up to Soldier rankings. Since we weren't originally from the Negaverse, we have kept our ranking as Developers for quite some time now.

"What is it that you need help with?" Ann said, a tone of doubt in her voice. Venus's eyes flashed with fury for a second.

"For the last time, I don't need your help. We have to beat the Princess at her own game. She is dead-set on getting that stupid Crystal, so we need to get it first. If we all...um...work together...we can beat her and get it first. And if we manage to destroy Tuxedo Mask and his band of misfit toys, we'll even win some bonus points," Venus explained.

I thought about what she said for a minute, forming possible outcomes and performance delays. I'm more of a thinking person, while Ann is the action person.

"How do we know this isn't just a way for you to get back in Beryl's good graces? After all, she isn't exactly happy with you for letting the Crystals escape," I said. Venus grinned.

"I'm already her top Soldier. She wouldn't dare demote me. If I'm gone, Beryl might as well just kiss her Kingdom good-bye," Venus said.

As much as I hated her cockiness, it was the truth. She was the best of the best, and we wouldn't have gotten so much energy if it wasn't for her. She made tons of successful missions in countries like Germany and America, where there aren't and Generals to bother her. She was careful not to cause too much commotion so as not to alert Tuxedo Mask and the others.

I was sort of disappointed that Jupiter was gone. She always let me look at her large variety of cookbooks, and now I have to sneak into her room to look at them. I'd always wanted to try human food, but I guess I don't really need it. Down here, we learn to live with only the things we need. Energy from Beryl is what Ann and I need, and we never asked for more.

The main reason we still fight for Beryl is because she keeps us Ann and me alive. Beryl found us traveling through space with a sapling that was once a tree that sustained our life. It turned into a sapling for some reason, and Ann and I were desperate to find a cure for it. Beryl found us and did her best to heal the tree, but it died and Ann and I lost hope. But Beryl made a proposition to us, saying that in exchange for our eternal loyalty and service, she would provide us with the energy we needed. To be honest, it's all thanks to Venus we have that energy.

"Come on, you owe me," Venus said. I looked into Ann's eyes and we both nodded.

Ann grinned evilly. "You have yourself a deal."

About an hour later, Ann, Venus, the Princess, and myself were all standing in Queen Beryl's throne room. Beryl was sitting on her throne, swirling her hands around her floating scepter.

"Explain to me why you failed to get the Silver Crystal this time," Beryl demanded. I did my best not to cringe at her harsh tone.

"Well your Highness, Allen and I were about to defeat Tuxedo Mask, when your incompetent Princess interrupted us and attacked Allen," Ann said.

"My Queen, it was an unfair fight. Isn't it a bit sad that they had to go two against one in order to defeat Tuxedo Mask? Allen almost had it, but then Ann stepped in and ruined it. I was simply evening the odds," the Princess responded. I stared at her in wonder. It was the first time I had seen her in her Princess form, and she was absolutely stunning.

She was wearing a sleeveless black dress that clung to her curves. It stopped right above her knees, but had a flowing train of see-through black extending from the back of her waist and falling down to her black strappy heels. Small black earrings were on her ears, and the whole ensemble showed off her milky white skin and bright blue eyes. A black tiara with a dark red jewel on the center was on her forehead, and it glittered dangerously. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

"Can I help you?" the Princess said, turning me. I snapped out of my haze and turned back to Queen Beryl.

"It wasn't the Princess's place to step in and interrupt! You said it yourself my Queen, she isn't ready to take on the entire team of Scouts and Generals yet! It doesn't matter if it was an unfair match-up, they had Tuxedo Mask in their grasp, along with his Crystal! What if Tuxedo Mask has the Silver Crystal with him? Then we would have had both! But because of Miss Moon over here, that didn't happen and the mission failed," Venus defended. Queen Beryl was silent as she thought over all of our words.

She finally opened her mouth and said, "Very well. Allen, Ann, you may proceed with your mission. I'm only giving you one more chance to prove yourselves. Princess Serenity, you are to stay here with Sailor Venus and train. Your time to fight Tuxedo Mask is approaching us, and you must be ready."

"WHAT!?" Serenity and Venus both yelled.

"I can't stand to be in the same room as her for more than five minutes. There is no way I can train her!" Venus protested. Serenity was silent, she just clenched her fists.

"SILENCE. You will not question me, Venus. You will do as I say and train the Princess!" Beryl, yelled, her eyes ablaze and her expression furious. Venus clenched her fists and nodded silently, the anger not leaving her blue eyes. I looked at Ann, who was giving me a fearful look. We rarely saw Beryl get this angry at Venus. If she could get that angry at Venus, what would she do to us if we failed?

"You are dismissed," Beryl said with a wave of her hand. Serenity turned away and started walking towards the training grounds, her black dress billowing around her legs.

I turned to Ann and said, wait in my quarters, I'll get some more Cardians." It was a lie. I had Cardians in my subspace pocket, so I could easily pull them out whenever I wanted. But Ann didn't know that. She nodded and teleported to my quarters, so I began my advance on the Princess.

I followed her into the hallway that led to the training grounds, her heels clicking against the hard black floor. "Princess!" I called, jogging to catch up with her. She didn't stop walking, but I noticed she slowed her pace.

"What do you want, Allen?" she said, coldness in her voice.

"I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are," I said.

She stopped walking and turned to me, poking my chest. "I don't have time for your stupid love games. I have a job to do, and no one is going to keep me from doing it. You got that Lover Boy?" she snapped. I was shocked speechless.

"What the hell is going on here?!" a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around to find Ann standing there, her eyes glowing and her hair rising with energy. I gulped; I was in for it big time now.

Serenity smirked and leaned back, creating more space between us. "I see you have some explaining to do,"she said. She spun on her heel and continued her walk to the training grounds. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. She was a feisty one, but I liked that in a girl.

I turned to Ann and approached her, putting my hands on her shoulders. She shook my hands off, glaring on me.

"Ann, I can explain," I said softly. She continued glaring at me, her fists clenched.

"You'd better start explaining then!" she snapped.

"She was advancing on me, I didn't know what to do. Please understand; I only have love for you my Darling," I said. Her eyes returned to their original state, and her hair fell back over her shoulders. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and hugged me.

"Oh Allen, I'm so sorry," she said, burying her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. Even though the Princess was stunningly beautiful and attracted me in many different ways, I knew in my heart that Ann was the only woman I loved.

"Shall we?" I said, pulling out my Cardians. She giggled.

"Pick a Cardian my sweet."

* * *

~Serenity's P.O.V.~

I walked away from Allen feeling notorious and triumphant. He was a sleaze and he needed to be caught. I knew all about his and Ann's relationship, and despite his attractive eyes and muscular build, I didn't have time for such nonsense.

In my world, there is no such thing as love.

_But love is special. Love is what will help you get out of here Serena. Believe in love and believe in Tuxedo Mask. Love is the most powerful things in the world. You are fighting on the wrong side!_

Ever since I came here, I've been getting this voice in my head, defying me every time I think about something. They give me a horrible headache.

No. They are the bad ones. Tuxedo Mask, his Generals, and the traitors. They are trying to destroy Queen Beryl's dreams of a world of darkness, which isn't right and I won't let them. I will do everything in my power to destroy them before they can destroy us, even if it means training with Venus.

Venus used to the the Scout of Love. She needs it just as much as you do. You two can work together.

The only reason why I don't like Sailor Venus is because she is unworthy of her position. She is lazy and makes ridiculous mistakes, such as leaving the Silver Crystal behind. She's sneaky and manipulative, which is both good and bad. She's a strong fighter, but I know I can be much better.

_Don't fight her. She is your friend._

"STOP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES! Why is that so hard?! Get out of my head and stop filling me with such lies!" I said aloud.

This is an endless nightmare for me. I spend hours arguing with this...voice. Thankfully, the voice stopped and I was able to refocus.

I arrived at the training ground, and as soon as I walked in, I was hit by a beam of black light. I was thrown back out the door and onto the wall of the hallway. I yelped in pain, but quickly stood up, searching for my attacker. I was surprised to find Venus standing there, a smirk on her face.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, getting in her face. She didn't move, she just stood there. "What was that for?!"

"You need to be prepared for anything, especially surprise attacks. Expect the unexpected. Now let's fight!" Venus said, turning her back. I took that as my chance and removed my tiara from my head, hurling it at her with all of my strength. I smiled as it grazed her side, ripping open her fuku and drawing blood. She screamed in pain and spun around, her eyes ablaze. My tiara sailed back to me and I let it spin on my finger as I smiled at Venus.

"What the fuck!?" she yelled. I just kept smiling, and she caught on to what I had done. "Oh, you're going to regret that," she hissed. She shot another beam of black energy at me and I dodged, making sure to throw my tiara at her again as I moved. A flurry of smoke clouded my vision, and I began to cough. I spun in a circle, searching for any signs of Sailor Venus. I saw my tiara coming back towards me, but it wasn't going to my outstretched hand. It was trying to go around me.

I quickly spun, extending my leg and sweeping Venus's legs out from under her. She fell to the ground with a slight yelp, and I did a backflip so I could create space between us. The smoke faded, and my tiara came back to me. Sailor Venus scrambled to her feet, getting down in a defensive stance. I was surprised to find her wound already healed.

She lunged forward, extending her hands. I did a cartwheel to the side so as to avoid the oncoming beam of dark energy, but to my surprise, it never came. When I came up from my cartwheel, the beam of energy hit me dead on. My body was flung backwards, crashing into a cart full of swords made of some kind of black metal. I ignored the burning sensation going through my body and grabbed a sword, holding it in front of me protectively. I had no idea how to use a sword, but there's a first time for everything I guess.

She laughed and approached me, coming only a few feet away as I stood up. "You want to fight with a sword? Please; I have the most powerful sword in the Negaverse. You can never beat me with one of those silly things," she said with a laugh. I gritted my teeth and lunged for her, swinging the heavy sword. She jumped back, holding out her hand. I watched with awe as black light flowed towards her hand, creating a large sword that was much bigger and more powerful than mine. It was encrusted with some sort of ancient texts, and had a bunch of dark-colored jewels on it. The blade was black, like mine, but the hilt was silver.

She let out a battle cry and swung her sword at me. It seemed as if the sword held no weight at all by the way she swung it so effortlessly. I leaped to the side, swinging my sword at her knees. I missed, and she deflected with her own sword. Her deflection was so strong that my sword flew out of my hand, landing in Venus's hand. She now had two swords, and I was unarmed. All I had was my tiara.

And I was standing in front of a wall. I had nowhere to run but forward. The problem was: Sailor Venus was advancing on me. I had to think fast.

_Jump._

For once, I actually listened to the voice. I was ready when she pretended to lunge with her sword. I didn't flinch, because I knew she was going to throw a beam of dark energy at me. When she did, I leaped high into the air, doing a front flip over Venus and snatching my sword from her hand. I landed behind her and kicked the small of her back, sending her flying towards the wall. She slammed into it, and I made sure to be there when she did. I pressed the blade up to her neck and leaned towards her face.

"I win," I whispered.

"Get off," she growled. I smirked and released my hold on her, taking a few steps back. Sailor Venus got off of the wall and shook her body, healing it.

Her sword disappeared and she clenched her fists.

"Again!"

* * *

~Sailor Venus's P.O.V.~

After hours upon hours of training with Serenity, I was exhausted and ready to crash. I could tell by her heavy breathing that she was, too. We were pretty evenly matched. She won the first time, then I won the next two times, then she won three times, then I won, and so on and so forth. She was smart and a fast thinker, while I was manipulative and strong. She wasn't very good with the sword, but as long as she had that tiara of hers, she was pretty much unbeatable. I had to find a way to either deflect the tiara so it wouldn't go back to her, or take it from her in order to win.

We walked together down the halls towards the living quarters, not saying a word to each other. I'm pretty sure she hates me almost as much as I hate her. She thinks that because she's the Princess and she is Queen Beryl's new favorite that that makes her better than the rest of us.

We were walking past Ann's room when her door swung open, revealing a very furious Ann. "You!" Ann hissed, pointing at Serenity. I backed away from the two as Ann stomped forward. There was rarely drama in the Negaverse, but when there was, it was always good.

"You stay away from him, you hear me?!" Ann said, getting up in Serenity's face. The Princess didn't even move. Our training session must have improved her confidence.

"Isn't it a bit sad that your trust issues are so bad that you think I could take Allen away from you? If he really loves you, then you wouldn't be so worked up over something so stupid," Serenity said. My mouth dropped open in shock, and so did Ann's. Allen came out of his room, looking back and forth from Serenity to Ann, before retreating back into his quarters.

Serenity's eyes popped open when she realized what she had said, and she covered her mouth with her hands. She turned and quickly went past me and into her bedroom. Ann and I watched her go, our mouths almost dropping to the floor. We both exchanged glances and nodded before teleporting to Queen Beryl's throne room.

"My Queen, we have some important information regarding the Princess," I said, bowing. Ann followed my lead bowed as well.

"What is it now?!" Queen Beryl snapped. She must have been in a bad mood.

"Queen Beryl, Serenity's body still contains some of her old self. We were speaking in the hall previously, and she talked to me of love and relationships," Ann said. Ann was sort of a hypocrite, really. She talks to Allen about love and disgusting things like that all of the time.

When Serenity was brainwashed, she was supposed to lose all memories of her past and her history on the Moon. It was all supposed to disappear from her mind. But apparently, the brainwashing wasn't strong enough. She still has some sort of good in her, because if she didn't, she would not have said what she said.

"Bring her to me immediately," Queen Beryl said. For the first time, there was a look of alarm in her eyes. Queen Beryl always seemed so calm and collected, almost irate really. But now, this was different. She looked...scared. Was this really that big of a deal?

Ann and I nodded and teleported back to the hallway leading to the living quarters. "I'll get her. You go prepare for the next attack," I said to Ann. She nodded in agreement and went into Allen's room to discuss their next Cardio or whatever it was called.

I didn't bother to knock on Serenity's door; I just threw it open and said, "The Queen wants you."

Serenity was laying face-first on her bed, and she got up with a groan. I held the door open for her, smirking as she walked past me. Despite her obvious mood, she held her head high and carried herself with grace and purpose. I had to admit, she was a tough one.

I followed her back to the throne room, ready to see what her punishment was.

"You wanted to see me my Queen?" Serenity said, bowing slightly. I glared at her. She was such a suck-up.

"Yes. You will be re-entering the machine," Queen Beryl said.

Serenity opened her mouth to respond, but she suddenly stopped and collapsed onto the ground, clutching her head. "STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed. Her voice was filled with so much agony, I was almost compelled to bend down and help her. But that would include getting my fuku dirty, and I didn't want to do that.

"Take her immediately," Queen Beryl said. I nodded and scooped Serenity up. Whatever the hell was wrong with her, it caused her to pass out. I looked down at her face and realized for the first time how peaceful she looked. She didn't belong here. She never would.

A part of me wondered...was it wrong to keep her here?

* * *

~Ann's P.O.V.~

I wanted to rip Serenity to shreds. Just thinking about her made my blood boil and my face get all hot. I wanted her out of here and back where she came from.

I went into Allen's room and did my best to put a smile on my face. "Has the Cardian been released?" I asked, plopping down on his bed. He was looking out his window at the dark, icy world beyond.

"Ann?"

Allen turned and looked at me, concern in his eyes. He looked almost...sad.

"What is it?" I said, standing and walking up to him.

"Do you think...it's right? What we're doing?" Allen said.

"What do you mean?"

"Holding Serenity captive and keeping her away from her world. Attacking innocent people. Destroying the beautiful place called Earth? Do you think it's moral?"

I looked up into Allen's eyes, thinking of a reasonable way to respond. But he was the smart one.

For the first time in decades, I was actually looking into my heart for an answer to his question. He was my lover...my soul mate...he would keep this between us.

"No, I don't. But Allen...there is no other option for us. We have to do as Queen Beryl says...or we'll die. This is the only way," I said quietly.

He sighed and pulled me into his arms, giving me a gentle kiss. I almost gasped at the way his lips felt so perfect against mine. We've kissed before, but not like this. This was...beautiful.

It was real.

* * *

So that's it! Sorry for how short this is, I was literally scrambling to try and make it longer. This is the best I can do, and I hope you all liked how I gave each remaining member of Queen Beryl's court their own P.O.V.

Just to let you know if you didn't realize it; the italics font is the soul of Sailor Moon that is talking to Serenity.

I'll be putting up the next drabble here soon, so be sure to check it out later!

I love youuuu!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys!

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! It means a lot to me!

Lolita Duluth: You're welcome! In the anime, I wanted Allen and Ann to continue on as humans instead of going back in space. I can't really reveal what I'm going to do with Chibiusa yet, but I guarantee she will appear eventually. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Moonprincess998: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Valkyrie Celes: You were very close! I considered making it Queen Serenity, but I decided to go after the whole "Moonlight Knight" theory and make her soul that fights the Negaverse the one that talks to her. I'll try and do some more Dark Kingdom chapters, but I may not get the chance. You'll understand what I mean eventually. I'm still thinking about what I wanted to do about Venus.

LoveInTheBattleField: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Artemis the Moon Maiden: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

ThePhoebester: Well onviously Zoisite isn't like in the anime; he's a boy XD. I want to give Zoisite a mysterious personality, because I'm considering giving him a bigger backstory here soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Light-Sakura: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And thanks for the follow! Which one are you?

Princess Serenity 014: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

ThePhoebester34: Thank you very much for your review! It made me smile! I just started watching PGSM, and I'm really glad I did! It gives me a new insight to the Moon world. I can't say what's going to happen with Ail and En yet, but I have it planned out and there will be a MAJOR twist. I never realized their names combined to be Alien, that's hilarious! Yes, Venus is showing a little bit of compassion for Serenity, but they are still rivals. Thanks for reading!

I would like to thank fluffybunny21 on tumblr for talking to me and keeping me company! You gave me an AMAZING idea for this story and I can't wait to bring it in effect here soon! Thank you so much for everything!

~Miss Moon Rose~

* * *

~Darien's P.O.V.~

The day after we broke the news about Serena to Molly, my friends were scrambling to try and convince me to do something fun. I just…wasn't up to it anymore. I didn't feel like the same person without Serena here. I know I barely ever talked to her, but now that she's gone…I feel like she was my best friend. It's like that old saying, 'You never know you have something until it's gone'. I should have listened to that one sooner.

I was sitting on the couch trying my best to keep my attention on the comic book in front of me when the doorbell rang. My dad was at work, I skipped school, Sammy was at the park with Mika, and mom was out getting ingredients for dinner. So it looked like I would have to answer it.

I groaned and trudged towards the door, not caring that I hadn't brushed my teeth or even bothered to put a shirt on. I unlocked the door and opened it to find Nephrite standing there with Lita right behind him. I blinked at the sunlight and shielded my eyes with my hand. "Nephrite, what are you doing here?" I said, squinting.

To my surprise, Nephrite shoved me back into the house. "What the hell, man?!" I said, recovering my balance. His expression was blank as he advanced on me, grabbing my shoulders and spinning me so that I was facing the stairs. He pushed me towards them, but I grabbed onto the railing and stopped.

"Stop being a lazy-ass whiner and get yourself cleaned up. You look like shit, dude. I know you're depressed or whatever, but moping around about it isn't going to fix anything, will it?" Nephrite said. I stared at him in shock, not knowing how to respond. I looked at Lita for help, but she just shrugged her shoulders. "Good, that's what I thought. Now get your ass upstairs and get ready. Everyone's waiting for us."

I was completely silent as I went up the stairs and started getting ready. I threw a shirt on and changed into a clean pair of jeans before going into my bathroom to freshen up. When I was finished, I went back downstairs where Lita and Nephrite were waiting by the front door. Nephrite opened the door and followed Lita and me outside.

"Where are we going exactly…?" I said, as we approached the sidewalk.

"The new indoor ice rink downtown. Everyone's already there and waiting for us. Luna told us that you were a champion skater back during the Silver Millenium, so we decided it would be a good idea to bring you along. It was my idea, so you should thank me. Jadeite was dead-set on letting you mope around like a loser all day, so you're welcome," Nephrite said. I looked down at the sidewalk, feeling embarrassed and sort of ashamed.

"Thanks…" I mumbled. To be honest, I was sort of grateful towards Nephrite. I didn't want to be left out of everything my friends did…I guess I was just waiting for that final push Nephrite gave me.

"So…was I really a champion skater?" I asked Nephrite. He opened his mouth to respond, when someone cut him off.

"Yes, you were."

I followed the sound of the voice to find Luna jumping off of the top of a wall towards me. I didn't cringe this time, because I was used to her jumping on me from random locations. She landed smoothly on my shoulders and sat down.

"In fact, you and Princess Serenity were often partnered together for Universal competitions. The two of you were an unbreakable team; almost never losing a competition. The only pair you ever lost to was Nephrite and Princess Lita," Luna continued. I noticed Nephrite and Lita's faces get red at Luna's words, and I smiled. I could totally see Serena and I skating together…

"Wait, wasn't contact between the Earth and Moon forbidden?" Lita asked. Luna nodded.

"Yes, but competitions were the only exception. You see, Queen Serenity and King Endo were also partners in their youth, and they were both undefeatable as well. They decided to keep the streak going and try pairing up their children. Naturally, it worked. There was quite a bit of dispute about it, but it was always guaranteed that the two never made contact outside of competitions and practices. Of course, they were all wrong."

I listened intently to Luna's story, taking in every detail. "How come I don't remember any of this?" I asked, seeing the rink come into view. Nephrite nodded and smiled.

"Look, there they are!" Lita said, pointing to our crowd of friends. Everyone was there: Ami, Zoisite, Kunzite, Jadeite, Rei, and even Artemis.

We approached the group and they all smiled at me. "Hey, you're here! Now we can all enjoy the sight of you falling on your face!" Jadeite said, clapping me on the shoulder. I ignored him and focused my attention on everyone else.

"Jadeite?" Rei said, as she paid for her admission.

"Yes dear?" Jadeite said, batting his eyelashes like a diva.

"Shut the hell up," she responded, flipping her hair as she walked into the building. Jadeite watched her go with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Hey lover boy, pay up," Zoisite said, nudging Jadeite towards the reception lady. He blinked and quickly paid before going after Rei. We all paid our admission and went inside, baffled by the large crowd trying to get through to the rink.

We all bought skates while Jadeite still tried to get Rei to talk to him, quickly finding a place to sit as we put on our skates. Nephrite and Lita were the first ones to have their skates on, but they waited for us. Artemis and Luna sat together on the little bench, laughing at my attempts to tie up my skate. I groaned and slammed my foot against the ground, getting more and more frustrated with each passing second.

"Want some help?" Nephrite said, walking over. How the hell was he walking with those skates on?

I nodded and watched as he knelt down and tied up my skate in a matter of seconds. My mouth dropped open.

"Have you ever skated before?" I asked, shakily standing up. He nodded and looked away.

"My dad used to take me skating when I was younger," he said quietly. I nodded and stopped talking, because I knew his family was a soft spot for him. I don't know exactly what happened, but I know that he lives alone.

We all shakily walked to the entrance to the rink, except for Nephrite and Lita. They were walking just find. I was holding onto Zoisite, and Ami was holding onto Rei. Kunzite seemed to be doing okay, and Jadeite was taking the tiniest steps imaginable.

"I've got this," I said to myself. I gathered up my confidence and let go of Zoisite, who had taken refuge on the railing. I took a deep breath, feeling everyone's eyes on me. I was going to prove Jadeite wrong. I was a champion back during the Silver Millenium, so I must be a champion now.

I took a valiant step onto the ice, and before I knew it, I was on my back. Coldness was seeping through my clothes, sending chills down my spine. I groaned and sat up, holding onto the side of the rink to support me as I got back up. I took another deep breath and let go of the railing. As soon as I let go, I wobbled and fell backwards again, landing flat on my butt.

"Darien, are you okay?" Ami said, approaching the edge of the rink. I nodded and got back up, this time holding onto the railing like it was my only hope.

I stared at Nephrite as he just walked right on up to the edge of the rink and glided onto the ice, not wobbling a single bit. Lita went after him, but she was a little bit more nervous. I could tell she still had her old ways in her, because she wasn't wobbling either. She was just a little slow at getting the hang of it. I watched as Nephrite did a full circle around the rink and grabbed Lita's hand when he came back around. She smiled as he pulled her further onto the rink. Before I knew what was happening, both of them were skating to their hearts' content.

I clenched my fists, ready to try again. I was about to let go of the railing when someone grabbed my wrist. I looked up at Zoisite, who was trying to pull my back to regular ground. "What?" I said.

"Look," he said, nodding towards the rink.

"WOULD ALL SKATERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE SIDELINES. ALL SKATERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE SIDELINES," a loudspeaker boomed. Nephrite and Lita joined the rest of us on the side, watching to see what was going on.

Suddenly, all of the lights turned off. "What's going on?" Ami said quietly. I prepared myself to take out my transformation rose from my subspace pocket.

"Get ready guys," I said quietly.

We all looked out at the ring, surprised to see a spotlight turning on. In the spotlight were two people, a man and a woman. The man had short, light brown hair and a tall figure. The girl had shoulder-length auburn hair and penetrating brown eyes, along with a small build. They were standing together on the ice; both on one foot with the other in the air. They weren't smiling.

"Is that them?"

"I can't believe it!"

I heard people around us talking about these two people, so I turned to a man with black hair and said, "Who are those people?"

The man smiled and said, "Those are the people who built this place: Alex and Annabelle. They're rumored to be really talented skaters." I nodded and turned my attention back to the couple, who were currently gliding across the ice. They didn't miss a single beat.

There was a chorus of 'oohs' and 'aahs' as the man, Alex, lifted Annabelle above his head and still managed to skate on one foot. Even I was impressed.

Thunderous applause echoed around the rink as the two skaters ended their routine. Alex smiled at everyone and said, "Now, who would like to take a brave step onto the ice?"

The two of them spun in a circle, searching through the crowd. Alex's eyes went right over me, moving onto Nephrite. He froze and grabbed Annabelle's arm, pulling her closer. He whispered something in her ear, and she looked at Nephrite as well.

"You two! Come on out here!" Annabelle said, pointing to Nephrite and Lita. They both exchanged glances and shrugged before gliding out towards the couple. Lita joined with Alex and Nephrite joined with Annabelle.

The entire crowd watched as the two couples skated together, both looking absolutely flawless. I have to say thought, Nephrite and Lita made a better pair. Everyone gasped as Nephrite lifted Annabelle into the air and tossed her forward, causing her to spin three times before landing on one foot. Alex narrowed his eyes and pulled Lita closer to him. I watched in awe as Alex took both of Lita's hands in his and they started to spin at an unimaginable speed.

Both couples finished and bowed to the audience, large smiles on their faces. We all applauded feverishly, anticipating when we would go back on the ice.

"Now, everyone get out her and enjoy your skate!" Annabelle shouted. People poured onto the ice, desperately wanting to catch the attention of Alex and Annabelle. I, however, was a little hesitant. I turned to the others and smiled sheepishly.

"How about we got out at the same time?" I said, trying not to sound uneasy. Jadeite snickered, but I ignored it. Zoisite, Kunzite, and Jadeite all came over and we went onto the ice at the same time. The girls were already out, trying to figure out the best way to move their feet. By gripping onto Zoisite and Kunzite's forearms, I was actually able to make it a few feet onto the ice. We stopped moving once Jadeite realized my legs were shaking and I was wobbling.

"If you fall, I'm going to kill you," Jadeite growled. I looked down at my feet, which were slipping on the ice. I gritted my teeth as I tried to stay upright.

All of a sudden, people started running and screaming. The chaos sent me flailing backwards, taking the guys down with me.

* * *

~Lita's P.O.V.~

Nephrite and I were just skating along like no man's business when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck. Not in the comforting way; in the threatening way. My muscles tensed and I reached up to pull the arms off of me, but they wouldn't budge. My airway was cut off, and I started having trouble breathing.

"Where are your friends, Jupiter?" a familiar voice hissed in my ear.

My eyes widened in surprise. Was that Ann?

I looked to the side, finding that familiar pink hair that must have belonged to Ann. I heard someone yell in anger, and looked to the right to find Allen holding onto Nephrite. They must have recognized us. Hopefully, they didn't see anyone else.

At the sight of the two aliens, the skaters around us started screaming and scrambling for the exit. I desperately searched for my friends, but my line of sight was only so wide.

I could hardly breathe as Ann held onto me tightly. I pulled and clawed at her hands, but she was stronger than me when I wasn't transformed. I felt something sharp hit my back, cutting through my leotard and piercing my back. Ann released her hold on me, and I was sent flying forwards. I landed on my side, sliding on the ice until I hit the wall.

My vision dimmed, and stars started to dot my vision. I knew I was losing consciousness. If only I could reach…my pen…

The wall behind me shook, and I could barely make out Nephrite's crumpled form next to me. I weakly reached out my hand with the last of my strength, taking his hand in mine as I slipped into the darkness.

* * *

~Darien's P.O.V.~

I scrambled to get up from the mess of arms and legs that was my friends. I managed to stand, even though I was still wearing my skates. I watched in shock as Lita and Nephrite were thrown to the walls, hitting them hard. They both had scratches through their clothing, and blood was dripping from large gashes in their backs.

I glared at Allen and Ann, who caused this whole debacle. Rei and Ami had managed to transform and were doing their best to charge at Allen and Ann. Unfortunately, the ice made it hard for them in their heeled shoes, and Allen was able to send them both flying with some sort of dark wind.

The guys managed to stand up, and were now pulling out their transformation pens from their pockets. I summoned my rose and transformed instantly, along with Zoisite, Jadeite, and Kunzite.

"Go take the girls to safety, I'll distract them," I said. The others nodded and made their way towards Lita, Ami, and Rei.

"HEY NEGACREEPS!" I yelled. It was the best insult I could think of at the moment.

Allen and Ann turned to me, not noticing the guys creep along the side of the rink towards the girls. "Well, if it isn't the loser Tuxedo Mask. It's about time we got rid of you," Allen said with a smug smile.

"How dare you attack innocent people and ruin such a fun activity? This is the end of the line for both of you," I said angrily. Ann threw her head back and laughed in the most annoying way possible.

"Let the fun begin then," Allen said.

Wait, what was I getting myself into? Two Negaverse creeps against one me. I'm not too fond of these odds.

I realized I was still standing on ice, and knew I wouldn't be able to dodge any attacks.

Allen and Ann laughed and linked arms, skating towards me at top speed. I gulped, knowing I wouldn't be able to dodge to the side. The only way I could escape the blow was by going up.

I bent my knees and made sure my timing was perfect before leaping into the air, doing a front flip. I gasped when a white flash came from my boots, creating blades on them. I realized too late that they transformed into ice skates, and wasn't able to keep my balance when I landed back on the ice. I fell backwards, landing flat on my butt.

"Ow…" I moaned as I stood back up. My legs started wobbling, and I was afraid I would fall over.

"How pathetic," Ann said with a sinister grin. I glared at her.

I realized that Allen wasn't with her…which meant…

I looked up to find him descending from the sky, holding his black sword in his hands. I couldn't move; my legs were too wobbly and the ground was too slippery. I didn't have time to summon my own sword, which meant I was a sitting duck.

I flash of white light blinded my vision for a brief second. When I could see again, I smiled. She came to my rescue. Again.

Sailor Moon stood on the ice, one hand on her hip and the other twirling her tiara. She shook her head at Allen, who was recovering from the blow he received from her tiara. Ann stomped her foot and glared at Sailor Moon.

"Don't you ever get a clue?! This is _our_ mission, not yours. So why don't you just butt out and go back where you came from?!" Ann snapped. Sailor Moon showed no emotion, just a slight shake of her head.

"Sorry Ann, but I don't believe in hurting innocent humans. We can accomplish our task without it," Sailor Moon retorted. She leaped up from her position on the railing, causing blades to appear on her red boots as she landed next to me.

Ann let out a scream of rage before teleporting to Allen's side. They joined hands and started spinning, similar to the way Lita and Allen did earlier. I noticed they each had one foot extended, with each foot have a razor-sharp blade on it. I gulped and looked to Sailor Moon for ideas.

"Ready?" she said, not taking her eyes off of Allen and Ann. I nodded, somehow knowing exactly what to do. This seemed so familiar…almost like I had done it before.

Sailor Moon grabbed my hand and we started skating towards Allen and Ann. I was looked down at my feet for a brief second, smiling at how flawlessly I was skating. It was almost as if Sailor Moon had awakened something inside me that allowed me to skate like I did in the past. And it felt amazing.

I watched intently as Allen let go of Ann's hands and she was sent spiraling towards us. My timing was perfect as I lifted Sailor Moon up and tossed her into the air, causing her to spin just like Ann. They both went spiraling towards each other, but I didn't have time to see the outcome. Allen and I were heading towards each other at top speed.

At the last possible second, I summoned my sword and blocked his blow. Our two blades were pressed against each other, both of us applying the same amount of pressure. I had an idea, and decided to let him think he was winning. I lessened my force on his sword and contorted my face to make it look like I was struggling. His pressure increased and a smirk appeared on his face. My back was bent almost to the point where I was doing a backbend, and I took that as my chance.

I lifted my foot and kicked Allen as hard as I could in the stomach. It was a large task considering that fact I had ten pounds of metal on the bottom of my boot, but I did it and sent Allen flying backwards. He slid on the ice, clutching his stomach and wheezing. Mission accomplished.

I looked for Sailor Moon and Ann, and spotted Ann on the ice with her arms wrapped around her body. There was a large tear in her crimson suit, so I guessed Sailor Moon managed to nail her with her skate while in the air. Sailor Moon skated over to me and smirked. "Smooth move Tuxedo Mask," she said. I smiled proudly and crossed my arms over my chest, ready to defeat Allen and Ann once and for all.

"Aw, did we miss all the fun?"

I turned around to find Jadeite, Zoisite, and Kunzite standing there with grins on their faces. I nodded and smiled at them.

"Allen. Ann. I'm very disappointed in you two."

My smile faded at the voice that I definitely did not want to hear. We all looked up to find Sailor Venus floating in the air a few feet away.

"Venus! Help us, please!" Ann begged, crawling over to Allen. Venus scoffed and flipped her hair before giving the two helpess aliens an icy stare.

"You two don't deserve my help. Beryl is done with you, so don't bother coming back. It was nice knowing you. Losers."

Venus disappeared, leaving Allen and Ann to stare at the place where she once was in shock. Although her body disappeared, her voice still echoed around the rink. "I hope you enjoy your parting gift," she said.

Her presence faded, and I knew she was gone for good. That is, for now.

As soon as she was gone, the freezer on the middle of the ceiling started. We were all hit with a frigid air, causing us to fall to the ground as we tried to secure our warmth. The freezer didn't stop; it just kept going and going. I squinted at Sailor Moon, who was shivering on her knees. I reached out and covered her with my cape, bringing her closer to my body. I had never felt so cold in my entire life. I could only imagine how she felt in that short-skirted fuku.

I looked at Allen and Ann, who were holding onto each other as tight as possible. I couldn't feel my face, fingers, toes, nothing. It was all ice. My friends were all wrapping themselves in their capes, shaking uncontrollably.

_I have to do something._

I could feel Sailor Moon's ice-cold skin through my gloves, and it ignited something inside of me. I looked up at the giant circle on the center of the ceiling that was controlling the temperature. I reached into my jacket, and with every bit of strength my numb body could muster, I threw the rose.

The sound of glass shattering was one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard. The cold winds died down, and warmth was starting to return to our bodies. Sailor Moon realized I was holding her and quickly stood.

"Don't expect this to happen again," she said. I stared up at her in shock as her body disappeared.

"Darien? Darien!" Jadeite said, shaking my shoulder. I snapped out of my haze and grabbed his wrist, letting him pull me up.

I looked at Allen and Ann, who were still sitting on the ice, holding each other. I grabbed my sword, which I had dropped when the freezer turned on, and approached them. "Have anything to say for yourselves?" I said coldy. Allen looked up at me as Ann cried into his shoulder.

"What's the point? We're going to die soon anyways," he said. I lowered my sword.

"What? How?" Zoisite asked, standing next to me.

"Queen Beryl was the only way we could get the right amount of energy we needed. Without her, we have no way of sustaining our lives," Ann said between sobs. I looked at Zoisite, feeling guilty.

"We only fought for her because she was the only way we could live. We're…sorry about everything," Allen said, looking down at the pink-haired girl in his arms. She nodded in agreement.

"Stay here, we'll figure something out for you, okay?" I said, putting a comforting hand on Allen's shoulder. He looked up at me, while Ann stopped crying.

"You…you'd do that for us? After everything we did?" Ann said.

I nodded and smiled before saying, "What are friends for?"

Their mouths dropped open in shock as I turned to my men and nodded. For once, none of them questioned me. I knew what I was doing, and they knew it too.

We all walked across the ice, me being the only one who didn't slip and slide on certain spots. I laughed when Jadeite grabbed onto my cape when he almost fell.

We walked out of the rink, leaving Allen and Ann to wait for us. "Where'd you put them?" I asked Kunzite. He nodded his head towards a door on my left, so I opened it. Nephrite, Luna, and Artemis were tending to the three Scouts, who were all unconscious. They were doing a good job, considering the fact that Lita's wounds had stopped bleeding and everyone was cleaned up. Nephrite was still quite damaged, however. Zoisite and Jadeite both went to examine Ami and Rei's wounds.

"Luna, Artemis, is there any possible way I can transform Allen and Ann into humans?" I asked the two felines. They both froze, along with Nephrite.

"WHAT?! You want to turn them into humans?! After what they did to them?!" Nephrite said, pointing to the three girls.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I do. They were only working for Beryl because it was the only way they could live. They're obviously not from here, but I think if I can change them into humans, they can live regular, normal lives. They deserve a second chance."

Nephrite was silent for a few seconds before saying, "Alright, fine. But don't expect me to be all Mr. Nice Guy with them, because believe me that's the last thing I'm going to do." I grinned and turned to Artemis and Luna. For a second, I thought I saw pride in Luna's eyes.

"We believe there is a way for you to transform into humans, but we're not exactly sure if it will work," Luna said.

"If our memory serves us correctly, all you have to do is focus your energy into your sword and empty your mind of all thoughts, except for your objective. If everything goes as planned, your energy will shoot through the sword and hit your target, healing them," Artemis explained. I processed everything he said and nodded. I think I understand…

I turned to Jadeite and Zoisite and said, "Are you two coming?"

They both shook their heads. "We're going to take them home," Zoisite said, scooping Sailor Mercury into his arms. Jadeite did the same before the two of them walked out and left.

"I'm going to stay in here for a while longer. Lita's too wounded to be moved right now," Nephrite said, sitting back down beside his lover.

"We'll go," Kunzite said. Artemis and Luna had made themselves comfortable on his shoulders, and I smiled gratefully at them. I didn't want to do this alone, especially for the first time. What if I screw something up? I probably will, considering it's me we're talking about.

I followed Kunzite back to the rink, where Allen and Ann had moved off of the ice and were sitting on a metal bench, waiting. I held up my sword, causing Allen to jump and move in front of Ann.

"Woah, relax. He's going to turn you into humans," Kunzite said coolly. Both of their eyes widened.

Allen and Ann stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Ann said, "Will it hurt?"

"It shouldn't. The power of the Golden Crystal is very soothing," Luna said.

I pointed my sword at them before Kunzite put a hand on my arm, stopping me. "Wait," he said. "What about your Cardian? Don't you two always have a Cardian with you?"

Allen reached into his shirt and pulled out a silver card. "I haven't activated it yet. I've only prepared it," he said. "When you change us, the Cardians should all disappear."

Kunzite nodded and let go of my arm, letting me continue. I closed my eyes and pictured everything in my life that made me happy.

_My parents, Sammy, the arcade, Molly, Andrew, ice cream, roses, sweets, pizza, Luna, Artemis, my friends…_

_Serena._

As I pictured my beautiful blonde Princess, I felt my energy pour into the sword. I opened my eyes to find it glowing with a golden tint, and smiled when a beam of golden light shot towards Allen and Ann. They were engulfed in the light, and when it finally faded, Allen and Ann looked just like they did about an hour before.

Allen had short, sandy blonde hair and baby blue eyes, while Ann had shoulder-length auburn hair and rusty brown eyes.

They were free.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! I made it a little longer just because it's probably the last one I'll post for a few more days. I hope you enjoyed it!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys!

So, this will by my final time answering review within the story, because I figured it was wasting space and allowing me to cheat in making me think my chapters were long. So, I'll be responding to them in PM's after this chapter. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I've been under a lot of stress what with passing family members, car accidents, and school starting here in a week.

LoveInTheBattleField: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Light-Sakura: Hahaaa blonde moment!

meapzilla2mouse: Thanks for reading and reviewing! You'll have to wait and see what happens to Venus.

Lolita Duluth: Oh goodness no I would NEVER do that. I HATED the Moonlight Knight's outfit so much, I couldn't bear to put Serena in something like that XD. I'm not even sure I'm going to have Serena lose her memory, just because I really hated that part in the series. You'll just have to wait and see!

kitty tokyo uzumaki: Two or three chapters ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Moonprincess998: You should be pleased with this chapter then ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Jackiejack: Oh, wow! I'm so touched! I will be including the Outers, but that won't be for a while. I have an amazing twist coming up and the Outers will be involved. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll try and squeeze in an Amy/Zoi in this chapter.

Valkyrie Celes: Haha! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

princess Serenity 014: Who, Serena? No, she was just defending Darien because she thought Nephrite was an innocent human being attacked. In the anime, it is said that when Tuxedo Mask turns evil, he doesn't believe in unfair fights and the harming of innocent humans. Serena is still very much on Beryl's side. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Artemis the Moon Maiden: Two or three chapters until the confrontation with Beryl. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

SoulSavior71: I can't really reveal how or if Serena is going to return to Darien just yet. It's coming up though!

A Missing Scout: Wow, thanks!

I think that's the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter! Thanks guys! Also, thanks to everyone who reviews for every chapter. I know from experience how hard it is to do that, and I am so touched that some of you do that for this story. Thanks so much!

~Miss Moon Rose~

~Zoisite's P.O.V.~

I carried Ami to my home and gently laid her down on my bed before going into the kitchen and making some Ramen noodles for her. She had become addicted to them lately, so I knew she would enjoy it.

My powers were getting to the point where I could control water without being transformed. I discovered it the other day when Jadeite tried to play a prank on me by putting a pail of water on a door so it would fall on my head. I didn't even mean to; I just stopped the water in midair. After that, I was able to control the water so it would hit Jadeite instead of me.

Since then, I've been able to control water and everything about it. I could freeze it, boil it, and move it just with a wave of my hand. It was one of the best feelings ever; the feeling of control. I had never really had control over anything. Not my life, not my friends, not my future. It's all been pretty much decided for me. Of course, my friends are different now, but my future is still decided by my mother.

She's one of the top pediatric surgeons in Tokyo, and she wants me to follow in her footsteps. We live alone, and the last thing I want is to disappoint her. I'm all she has; every other man in her life has let her down. I don't want to do the same.

I finish making Ami's food and take it back to my room. I wasn't all surprised to find her sitting up and holding a hand to her head. According to some studies and calculations I've made, the Scouts' and Shittenou's bodies have a very high rate of cell development. This means that if we get injured, we heal quickly.

"What happened…?" Ami asked, looking up at me as she rubbed her temple. I set the tray down on her lap and her expression immediately brightens. "Thanks!" she says, grabbing the fork and digging in. I chuckle and sit down next to her, placing a hand on her warm forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask with concern.

She nods and smiles. "Yeah, just a little headache. What happened after I went out…?" Ami said, taking a drink of water.

"Um…Darien learned how to skate with Sailor Moon…and we almost got frozen to death, and what else was it…? Oh yeah, Allen and Ann are humans now."

Ami spit out her water all over me, her eyes enlarging to the size of golf balls. "What?!" she said. She gasped when she realized what she had done. "Oops…sorry," she mumbled. She was smiling though. "So…Allen and Ann are humans now? What made that happen?"

I stand and wipe some of the water off of my face with my sleeve. "Beryl pretty much abandoned them, so Darien used the Crystal to turn them into humans," I said, going towards the bathroom. "I'm going to go get cleaned up real quick. Enjoy the food," I say with a wink. Ami giggles and nods before turning back to her new favorite food.

I took a quick shower and got dressed before going back into my room, only to find Ami not there. I looked around and saw her silhouette through the curtains on my balcony doors. I went out to find her leaning against the railing, looking out at the sunset. I approach and do the same, watching as two doves fly past us.

"Zoisite?" Ami says quietly.

"Hm…?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything," I reply, looking over at Ami. My heart faltered at the sight of her looking wistfully at the horizon, the wind moving her blue hair away from her face.

"Promise me that you'll help get Venus back," Ami said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

I placed both hands on her shoulders, turning her towards me. I wipe the tear off of her face, staring lovingly into her eyes. "I promise, I will do anything I can to get her back and make you happy," I say. Her sad expression turns into one of gratitude, and to my surprise, she reaches up and smashes her lips against mine. Her arms wind around my neck, pulling me closer. After the shock wore off, I found myself deepening the kiss by placing one hand around her waist and the other on the nape of her neck. We pulled away for air and she smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered. I pulled her in for another kiss, cherishing the beautiful angel I had in my arms. She brought more light and happiness for once in my life, and for once, I didn't feel like I was being controlled. I was just being guided.

~Sailor Venus's P.O.V.~

After dropping Allen and Ann for good, I felt like a large weight was off of my shoulders. I was so sick of training them and trying to get them to listen. Ann would always get pissed if I tried to help Allen, and Allen would always get bored whenever I went to help Ann. Thanks to their failure, the two were finally out of mine and Queen Beryl's hair for good.

I teleported back to Queen Beryl's throne room to tell her that Allen and Ann were disposed of, and there would no longer be any more delays. Beryl waved me off to do whatever, so I decided to get some more training done.

I immediately went to the training grounds and set up ten targets around the room. When everything was set up, I fastened a belt with ten daggers on it around my waist and tied a black blindfold over my eyes.

I was on fire; hurling daggers in the directions of each target. I remembered where I set them, and made sure my wrist was positioned just right when I released each hilt. The sound of the daggers hitting the wooden targets sent more adrenaline running through my body, and I began to throw faster. There was only one more dagger left, and I didn't know where the final target was. I took a deep breath and tried to sense the final target, squeezing the dagger in my hand. I raised my arm, and right as I was about to throw, there was a strong force hitting me and sending me flying forward.

I shrieked in surprise as I sailed across the room, coming into contact with something hard. I heard heels clicking across the black marble floor, and my heart stopped. Beryl?

I realized my fuku was pinned to a target by a sword, so I tried to pull it out. My wrists were grabbed and pinned against the target as a knee made contact with my gut, holding me to the target while knocking the wind out of me. I lurched and grunted, desperately trying to punch whoever was doing this to me. This couldn't be Beryl…Beryl's hands were bigger and she was much larger. This person was about my size, maybe even smaller. Wait…

The blindfold was ripped off of my head, and my suspicions were confirmed.

"What the hell was that?! Were you trying to kill me?! Is that really what you were trying to do Venus? Are you seriously stupid enough to try and _kill me? _You're dumb Venus, but I didn't think you were stupid too," Sailor Moon hissed. Fury was bubbling inside me, but I couldn't move. She had me pinned.

I spat right in her face. She shot back and gave a cry of disgust, wiping my saliva off of her cheek. I smirked at her, pulling the sword out of my fuku and throwing it against the floor. "It's your fault Allen and Ann failed. It's your fault there's only two of us now. And it's your fault that I had to turn on that freezer. You're lucky I didn't just explode the whole place. Beryl and I would have been fine without a useless piece of shit like you," I sneered. Sailor Moon's face was twisting with rage, and she let out a yell before lunging and throwing a punch. I caught it and grinned, only to receive another punch to the gut. I thought she would stop there, but she didn't. She just kept punching me over and over again. I would occasionally catch her punches, but she was landing too many hits.

I crumpled to the floor, and she grabbed a fistful of my hair, causing me to wince. She brought her face close to mine and said, "If you hadn't forgotten the Silver Crystal, we wouldn't be in this situation. Don't try and blame your failures on me."

She let go of me, causing my head to fall back on the hard floor. I laid there, clutching my stomach and breathing heavily as the adrenaline faded and the pain kicked in.

She was right.

I failed.

I was a disappointment.

A disgrace.

I am nothing.

But I have one last chance at redemption. I could go out and redeem myself and my title, winning Queen Beryl's faith once more and showing that wretched Princess who Sailor Venus really was.

~Kunzite's P.O.V.~

I woke up the day after rescuing Allen and Ann, feeling empty and discarded. I don't know why I felt this way…I guess I have always felt like a part of me was missing.

For once, my moms were home in the morning. The smell of cinnamon filled my nose, which was basically the symbol of their presence. Every time they were both home, they made me cinnamon pancakes.

I trudged downstairs and plopped down at the table, staring blankly at the table. Moonie approached and put her furry head on my lap, and I absentmindedly scratched her behind the ears.

"What's wrong with you today sweetie?" I heard one of my moms ask. I shrugged and started drawing patterns on the table with my free hand.

"Are you feeling okay?" she said, coming up and putting a hand on my forehead. I nodded and looked up at her, plastering a fake smile on my face. We both knew I was faking it, but she didn't say anything else and went to help my other mom finish cooking.

The truth was…I was just feeling empty. I lost Sailor Moon, a girl who had always been like a younger sister to me. And I'm worried sick about Venus. Her and Sailor Moon are all that's left as far as I'm concerned, and I can tell by the wild look that's always in Venus's eyes that she is desperate. Desperation always leads to failure.

I shouldn't be acting this way. The Leader of Prince Darien's Shittenou should be stronger than this. But there's only so much a teenage guy can handle.

A plate was placed in front of me with three cinnamon pancakes and two pieces of bacon. I politely thanked my mothers and took a drink of milk.

My moms sat down across from me and both crossed their arms over their chests. "So, who's the girl?" they both said at the same time. I stared at them in shock, not knowing how to respond.

"There…um…there is no-" I started to say.

"Don't give us any of those lies. We're your mothers, we can tell what you're thinking about," one of them said. I sighed and stared down at my food, thinking about how to explain.

"Have you ever felt like you lost something really important, but it wasn't really yours to begin with?" I ask quietly. Moonie whines underneath the table, as if she could understand what I'm saying.

They both exchange looks, and one of them says, "Maybe it was yours." I stare at her in confusion, wondering what she's talking about. I look to my other mom for help, and she says:

"What she's trying to say is: Maybe it was yours in a past life."

Her words stuck a chord within me, and I was rendered speechless. It all made sense now. So much sense, that I could hardly contain the wide grin that was making its way across my face. Suddenly, my watch started beeping. I looked behind me at the entrance to the kitchen, where Artemis was staring at me. I nodded and turned back to my moms, pushing my plate away.

"Thanks for breakfast, but I'm really not that hungry. There's something I have to do," I say, standing.

"Wait, Kunzite! Don't you have school today? And we were hoping we could all go out and do something fun together when you get home…" one of my moms says. I get a pang of guilt. I don't get to see them often, and today was one of the rare days when they were both home at one time. I look back at Artemis, whose eyes are telling me that this is urgent. School could wait. One day being late wouldn't kill me.

"I'm sorry…but I really have to go. I'll be home soon, okay?" I say, leaving the kitchen. They don't say anything, and I hear Moonie whine once more as I climb the staircase to my room.

"What's going on?" I say to Artemis as I grab my transformation pen and click the button.

When I'm transformed, Artemis says, "Venus is facing off with Zoisite and Mercury. Accoriding to Zoisite, she's pretty wild right now. I think this is her last resort." I bite my lip and jump out of my window, landing smoothly on the ground below. Artemis lands on my shoulder and I start sprinting towards the direction Artemis says.

In no time at all, I arrive at the area in the middle of the street. Why was Venus making her arrival so public? People were running in the opposite direction, trying to get away from the dangerous girl. I fight my way through them, finally coming next to Zoisite. Ami stands on his other side, fists clenched.

"Venus! Stop this ridiculousness! You can join us, and we can fight together against Beryl! We can all be together again!" Mercury shouts, a tear sliding down her cheek. Zoisite takes her hand, and I turn back to Venus standing a few feet away. Her mouth is moving, but I can't hear what she's saying. Her fists are clenched and glowing ominously.

Suddenly, she lets out a yell of rage and starts shooting random beams of black energy at us. I take me sword out of its sheath and block the strikes, sending them ricocheting off of nearby trees until they die out. Zoisite and Mercury are sent dodging all over the place. "You guys okay?" I yell, dodging another beam. I hear their confirms of 'yes', and glare at Venus.

"Why must you be so destructive?" I yell, holding my sword out in front of me. She returns my icy stare and summons a sword made of black metal, similar to the one Allen used.

"Alright, fine. Have it your way. One-on-one duel, only one survives. What do you say pretty boy?" Venus snarls. I clench my jaw, holding my sword tightly in my hand. Was I ready for this? I had been practicing with swords for a while now, but was it enough to beat her? Surely she was faster than me, but I doubt she was as skilled. It was an even match.

"Kunzite, don't!" I heard Mercury yell. I held my hand up, stopping her from protesting any further.

"You're on," I say. Venus smirks and holds her sword in a defensive stance. We both slowly start walking towards each other. The people who were previously running and screaming had long gone, and all that was left was the sound of the wind blowing my cape. I could sense the arrival of the others, but I knew Zoisite would handle them.

In a matter of seconds, I was caught in a heated swordfight with the blonde goddess. She was fast, as I presumed. Her sword moved quickly and agilely, coming into contact with mine with every strike. I was stronger, and whenever our blades were pressed together, I was always the one coming out on top. After a few minutes of endless dueling, she did a backflip in order to gain space between us. There was pure fury in her eyes, which was a weakness I could use to my advantage. Once you start letting your frustrations control the hand of the sword, you have lost.

She lets out a scream of fury and runs towards me, swinging her sword like a maniac. My eyes widened and I was struggling to block her powerful, crazy strikes. She had no pattern of moving, no way of swinging, it was all just craziness. I found myself taking more and more steps back, desperately trying to find some way to stop her.

It was then as I was trying to find a place for our blades to calmly meet when I noticed the tears streaking down her face. They just kept falling, and it was a miracle she could see me with how moist her eyes were. She was sobbing uncontrollably, still swinging her sword.

The sight of her tears broke my heart.

I grabbed her wrist, preventing her from landing a hit on me. She stares at me, the tears still flowing freely down her porcelain cheeks. I lower her hand, prying the sword from her fingers and dropping it on the ground. She didn't even bother to fight me.

"You win. Go ahead, kill me. Rid the world of my failures. That's all I am, anyways…a failure," Venus said between sobs. I found my own eyes filling with tears at the sight of this girl in so much pain. She must have been hiding it all behind her stony exterior, keeping all of her emotions and thoughts in a place where no one could access them. But she had finally reached her breaking point.

I sheathed my sword and placed both of my hands on her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. She lost all control, losing herself in her tears and my arms. Her legs just stopped working, and she sank into me. I got onto my knees, holding her close and running my fingers through her long golden locks.

Her nails dug into my arms as she clutched onto me tightly, sobbing until there were no more tears left. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, but I paid them no attention. Venus pulled away from me and wiped her eyes.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" she asked, her voice quivering. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to find Sailor Mercury standing there.

"Because we want you back, Venus," Mercury said, kneeling down. Mars and Jupiter joined us, each putting a gentle hand on Venus's shoulder. She looked at her fellow Scouts, not knowing what to say.

"But Beryl…" Venus whispered.

"Don't worry about her. As long as you're with us, Beryl has no chance. We're a team, fighting together for our Prince and Princess. We protect each other, no matter what," I said, looking into her puffy red eyes. She bites her lip and looks up at the graying sky, a stray tear falling down her face.

She whispers something that I can't hear, and lean a little closer. "What?" I say. She looks down at me, and the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile.

I was taken completely by surprise as she threw her arms around my neck and pressed her soft lips to mine, kissing me. I heard Tuxedo Mask whistling in the back.

She pulls away and smiles one of the most beautiful smiles I had ever seen.

"I said okay."

~Molly's P.O.V.~

I left school early on Wednesday, heading to the arcade to start my shift. After opening up the place and putting my uniform on, I start cleaning off the dust from the counters. I left the place closed yesterday since I needed some time to process the whole deal with Serena and Darien. It was a lot to take in.

But I was back, and I was prepared to help them in any way possible. The place normally doesn't get any business until school lets out, which would be here in about half an hour. While I waited, I turned on some music and swept the floors, picking up any trash I saw.

I was surprised to find that my first customer wasn't Darien, it was Andrew. He looked different…not his normal happy, sweet self but more like a sad, depressed self. He practically dragged his feet to the counter and plopped down, leaning his chin on his hand. I quickly put the broom up and sat next to him, looking at his face. "Hey, why the long face?" I ask, copying his movements by putting my chin in my hand.

He sighs and looks over at me, and I'm taken aback by the sadness in his eyes. "It's Darien," he says, looking back down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He takes a few seconds to answer, but finally he says, "I'm just worried about him. He hasn't really talked to me all that much lately. He's always hanging out with his new friends. I know it's selfish, but he's my best friend, you know? And there's always this faraway look in his eyes, as if he doesn't really care so much about anything anymore. I've tried asking him what's wrong, but he never answers. I'm at a loss, Mol."

I feel like someone was squeezing my heart, making it hard for me to breathe. So Andrew didn't know about Darien being Tuxedo Mask?

I was having a mental battle with myself, trying to decide whether or not I should tell him. I mean, I'm Serena's best friend and he's Darien's best friend, so he deserves to know. But then again…I made a promise. But the look in Andrew's eyes were so sad…

I finally couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell him.

Another customer walked in, and I waved politely before taking Andrew's hand and pulling him into the back room. He looked around, giving me a curious look. "What are you doing?" he said.

I took a deep breath. "The reason why Darien is so upset is because the love of his life from the past was taken away from him by en evil Queen and he's really Tuxedo Mask and he's supposed to be together with Sailor Moon who is really Serena but she is bad now too and Darien's all depressed and stuff because now he has to fight her and try to destroy Beryl before she gets enough power to take over the world."

I finished my little speech, taking a deep intake of air. Andrew's mouth dropped open and his eyes expanded to the size of bowling balls. "Wait…so…Darien is…Tuxedo Mask?"

I nod, biting my lip. What was his reaction going to be like?

"So then Nephrite and Zoisite must be the Generals everyone's talking about…" Andrew went on, putting the pieces together.

"Yes…and so is Jadeite and Kunzite. Ami, Rei, and Lita are also Sailor Scouts, and they go to the high school with me," I replied.

Andrew looked into my eyes, but I was unable to read his expression. "What are you thinking about…?" I ask, looking at him with concern.

"This is awesome."

I stare at Andrew, not knowing whether to laugh or sigh. He was so immature, yet so adorable in so many ways.

To my surprise, he comes over and wraps his arms around me, picking me up and spinning me in a quick circle. He puts me down and smiles broadly.

"This is the best thing that ever happened to me! I can't believe he didn't tell me he was a superhero! Thank you so much Molly, I owe you one!"

Before I could say another word, he was out the door and off to find his best friend.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone!

I am so sorry about how long this took, I have been working extra hard at school and I really haven't had the time to write. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

~Miss Moon Rose~

* * *

~Kunzite's P.O.V.~

It took a while, but I finally found a place for Sailor Venus to stay until she could get a job and afford her own home. She was absolutely clueless about this world, but I noticed as we walked the streets that she would nod her head to the music playing from inside of shops. She was silent most of the time, and I granted her the silence without complaint. She needed time to think, so I would give it to her.

I glanced at my watch, realizing that I had actually skipped school for the first time in my life. Everyone else, even the reluctant Darien, went to school right after the battle, but I decided to stay with Venus and get her a place to stay.

She decided to take on the name of Mina Aino, and we're going to register her at the high school later. I wasn't sure what 'Aino' stood for, but I would look it up later. She stopped outside of the arcade and looked over at me curiously. "That's the arcade. Most popular place these days," I say. I really didn't want to go in there and answer Molly's questions if she was on her shift.

"Can we go in?" she asked. She was very shy, but the girls said that over time she'll return to her original self.

I nodded and led her through the sliding glass doors, praying that Molly wasn't working yet.

My prayers were answered. A kid named Greg who goes to the high school was working.

Mina was awestruck by all of the colorful games and the wide display of ice cream in the arcade. She went over to every machine, examining it fully.

She stopped at one particular machine, walking around it and pressing the buttons. Big yellow letters flashed up on the screen saying, 'Insert 250 yen'. She looked at me, batting her eyelashes. I sighed and chuckled before handing her the money.

The smile on her face was the one that made skipping school and letting my parents down worthwhile. I knew she didn't smile in the Negaverse, which was why I was surprised to see such a beautiful one on her face. She was a natural at brightening up the room with just one smile.

She sat down in the racing machine, gripping the steering wheel tightly. I helped her identify the gas pedals and brakes before she chose her car and racer. She was so anxious to start, she was practically bouncing in her seat. She was very bubbly for someone who just recently left the Negaverse.

But something told me she was just delaying the inevitable. This was just the calm before the storm.

I put all thoughts of the upcoming battle to the back of my mind and watched in surprise as Mina skillfully steered her car around the track at a remarkable speed. She was a natural.

"Are you sure you haven't played this before?" I asked her, leaning against her seat. She shook her head and grinned as she passed the person in first place, crossing the finish line. She leaned back and let go of the steering wheel, exhaling deeply.

"That was fun! Will you do it with me?" she said, patting the machine next to her. I grinned and sat down in the other machine, inserting the proper amount of money in our machines. The game started, and we were racing each other intently. We were both tied, driving alongside each other; competing for first place.

To my surprise, she moved her car over and bumped it into mine. I narrowed my eyes at the screen and did the same, bumping into her car. She bumped me again, but when I went to get her back, she hit the brakes. Instead of hitting her car, my car went flying sideways. She passed me and crossed the finish line, leaving me to finish last.

"Yes!" she cheered, letting go of the wheel. My mouth dropped to the floor as she cheered over her victory. She suddenly stopped cheering and looked over at the counter, entranced.

"What is it?" I say, worried.

"I want some of that..." she said, pointing at an ice cream come one of the customers had.

"You mean ice cream?" I asked.

"Is that what it's called?"

I nodded and led her over to the counter, where Greg was getting ready to leave for the day.

"Hey, before you go and I get a Superman cone for her? Two scoops, please," I say, handing him the yen. He nodded and quickly got her the ice cream before going to hang his apron up.

"What's Superman?" she asked, eyeing the ice cream skeptically.

"Just try it. Either you eat it or I do."

She rolled her eyes and licked the ice cream, tasting it. I smirked as her expression changed and a large smile grew on her face.

"Holy shit!" she said, a little louder than I would have preferred. I shushed her and grabbed her arm, pulling her outside as she happily licked her ice cream. "This is amazing!" she said. I chuckled, not noticing until a few seconds later that my hand had slipped down her arm and we were now walking hand-in-hand.

She noticed it too, but when I tried to let go she held on tighter. "Don't. I like it...it feels warm," she said. I smiled inwardly and looked forward at the extending sidewalk we were walking along.

We walked in silence until we reached the lake. I subconsciously walked here, probably because this is where I always go to get away from Artemis and just clear my head. I brought her over to a small alcove secluded from the rest of the public, where there was just enough space for two people in the green grass. We sat down, or feet barely touching the crystal blue water.

She finished her ice cream and that was then the thoughts and worries about the Negaverse came back. I just couldn't hold it in anymore; there wasn't any time left.

"Mina?" I said, making sure to keep my voice level.

"Hm?"

"We need to break into the Negaverse soon..."

She stiffened at my words. I'm such an idiot. Why am I always so straightforward?

"I agree...but are you all prepared? Beryl is merciless, and she will go to any and all extents to get her hands on the Silver and Gold Crystals. She has overwhelming power, which I am ashamed to say is my doing. Not to mention Metalia is as close to reviving as she has ever been. And...she has the Princess on her side..."

I clench my fists. As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. Were we ready for such a challenging endeavor? Then again, there were nine of us and two of them...

"Sailor Moon can't defeat all nine of us," I say, hope starting to form.

Mina sighs. "I'm afraid to say that she is ruthless and cares for nothing but herself now. Beryl brainwashed her twice, so there's practically no way of getting her back. She has a very large chance of defeating us...I trained her myself," she says sadly.

"If you trained her...then you can beat her, right?"

"Sadly, no. She's gotten to the point where she beats me in every duel. With that tiara of hers, she's invincible."

I sighed and looked out over the water. "I would give my life to protect this planet and the people on it. As long as the others have this devotion, we can beat Queen Beryl," I say, standing up. Mina stood and placed a hand on my arm.

"Then let's go."

* * *

~Darien's P.O.V.~

Kunzite called an emergency meeting at the temple after school, so Zoisite, Amii, Lita, Nephrite, and I all walked to the temple together. We were all curious as to what this meeting was about, but I had an idea. I was actually hoping I would be right, since I really wanted to go kick some Negaverse butt.

"So guys..." I say, walking with my hands behind my head, "I've been thinking of ways to get Serena back."

Zoisite turns his attention to me and away from the book he's holding. "And...?" he says, raising an eyebrow.

"This oughta be good," Nephrite says sarcastically. I shoot him a glare before continuing.

"We can just de-brainwash her!" I say, grinning. I felt so smart for thinking this up all on my own.

Luna, who was sitting on my shoulder, jumped onto Zoisite as everyone else groaned. "What?" I say, a little disappointed with their reaction. They don't answer, for we reach the temple and go sit where Jadeite, Rei, Mina, and Kunzite are.

"What's going on?" Ami immediately asked, once we were all settled in our usual spots.

"We need to go to the Negaverse as soon as possible. Metallia's power is getting stronger and stronger every minute. The longer we wait, the stronger she gets," Mina said, clenching her fists. Kunzite sat beside her, looking grim and determind.

"Great! Let's go then!" I say, standing up. Artemis clears his throat.

"It's not that easy. We have no idea where their base is, and there's no doubt that they are undeniably strong. You all aren't ready yet," Artemis said. I scowled at him, not wanting to believe that we weren't ready.

"Are you kidding me? We've been fighting the Negaverse for a while now, and we haven't lost once! We have both Crystals on our side, how can we lose?" Jadeite said angrily.

"The Princess is strong. She is even stronger than me, and I'm the one who trained her. She is a powerful addition to Queen Beryl's force, and she must have gotten even stronger by now. We shouldn't underestimate their power," Mina said.

"I think they can do it..." Luna said quietly. We all turned to her, disbelief covering our faces. Luna, the one who always thought I was a failure and couldn't do anything if my life depended on it, had just said she believed in us. Maybe not directly, but she still said it.

"What?!" Artemis said, shocked.

"You have to admit Artemis, they have gotten a lot better since they started. Darien has gotten the hang of his sword, and the Generals have finally gotten in touch with their abilities. The Scouts have been doing fine for a while, so what fault is there? Have a little faith in them," Luna said.

My mouth dropped open. She noticed that I was getting better? I never thought I would hear that come out of her mouth.

"Well..." Artemis said.

"Come on Artemis, we can beat 'em!" Nephrite said confidently.

"Fine...but the Scouts need to stay here," Artemis stubbornly stated.

All four girls stood and yelled, "What!?"

They all began talking at once, giving reasons as to why they should go and why making them stay was a stupid idea. Even Ami was yelling.

"GIRLS!" Artemis yells, silencing them. He was pretty loud for a cat.

"We need you to stay behind unless something happens and Earth is attacked," Luna calmly explained. The girls didn't protest after this.

"Okay, fine. But you need to keep us posted," Lita said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Deal," Artemis replied gratefully.

"Wait, we don't even know where the Negaverse is located!" Zoisite said, being logical as always.

The four girls exchanged glances.

Rei smiled and said, "We can help with that."

The next thing I knew, we were walking through D Point, one of the coldest places on Earth. The Generals and I were all transformed and walking with our capes wrapped around our bodies as the cold wind bit our skin. I could feel tiny shards of ice making tiny scratches on my skin, and over time the scratches started to numb. I couldn't feel my fingers, and I'm pretty sure icicles were forming on my nose.

"W-w-w-when will we g-get there?" I said, shivering. Poor Zoisite was doing his best to type on his computer to try and analyze where Beryl's base was.

"J-just up there. N-n-not too far," he tried to yell. Nephrite and Kunzite were silent, both clenching their teeth. I looked to my left at Jadeite and smirked. Maybe a little teasing would cheer me up.

"S-so Jadeite...did you k-kiss Rei good-bye before you l-l-left?" I said with a smirk. He turned his head and glared at me, and that was when I noticed how warm her looked. Then I noticed a faint red glow showing through his cape. Wait a second...

I marched over to him and shoved him. "Hey! It's n-not fair that y-y-you get to be w-warm while the rest of us are f-f-freezing to death!" I said angrily. Jadeite glared at me and shoved me back.

"Well it's not my fault you guys weren't blessed with fire!" Jadeite retorted, his voice completely free of teeth chattering. I scowled at him, bent down, and threw a snowball at his face.

He yelled with rage and turned towards me, his hands ablaze. My eyes widened in fear and I ran to get behind Nephrite. "Stay away from me, pyro!" I yelled, earning an eye roll from Nephrite.

"Guys, stop. We're on a mission to defeat the Negaverse, and you two are bickering about something stupid," Zoisite said with annoyance. I took a few steps away from Nephrite and wrapped my cape around myself once more, trying to preserve warmth.

This was going to be a looooong trip.

* * *

~Sailor Moon's P.O.V.

I stood on one knee, bowing to Queen Beryl.

"They are coming, Princess," she said.

I looked up and grinned maliciously. "I have the perfect plan to get rid of the Generals, my Queen," I replied. Queen Beryl raised her eyebrows.

"Go on.."

"I call forth the Doom and Gloom girls!"

Behind me, the five Doom and Gloom girls materialized. "Ah...the Doom and Gloom girls. You made a decent choice. Go, and get rid of those Generals that have caused me so much trouble. Have no mercy, but leave Tuxedo Mask alive," Queen Beryl demanded. I smiled at the thought of Tuxedo Mask.

"Yes, don't harm him," I said, "I want to be the one to finish him off."

* * *

~Darien's P.O.V.~

We were close to Beryl's hideout; the only way I knew that was because Zoisite has been keeping us posted from his computer. All five of us were well beyond frozen. The cold wind just wouldn't die down. The place reeked with negative energy, which is probably why the temperatures were higher than they were supposed to be.

I felt a strange presence ahead of me. I looked up and gasped at the sight a few yards away.

Sailor Moon was hanging by her wrists from two black cords, her fuku torn and her hair a mess. Her head was hanging, and her body was covered with scratches and bruises. The others noticed my delay and followed my gaze.

"SERENA!" I yelled, running after her. I felt two pairs of hands grab my arms and hold me back. "LET ME GO! SHE NEEDS ME!" I yelled, fighting the strong grips of Nephrite and Kunzite.

"Darien, stop! It could be a trap," Zoisite said, scanning the tattered form of my love.

I stopped fighting when her strangled voice reached my ears. "Darien...help me. Please..." she said. An overwhelming amount of adrenaline coursed through my body and I ripped my arms out of Kunzite and Nephrite's grip. I ran towards her, not bothering to think about Zoisite's warning. I was only a few feet away when a heavy weight crashed into me, sending me flying to the ground. It was Jadeite and Kunzite, weighing me down.

"YOU HAVE TO LET ME SAVE HER! SHE'S DYING!" I yelled, trying to get up. The weight of both Jadeite and Kunzite on my back was too much; I was stuck there.

"It's a trap!" Zoisite said. "The negative energy reading escalates when I scan her! It's not the real one!"

I didn't believe him. I just couldn't. Her voice...was so pained. I just couldn't ignore that cry for help.

"Alright, that's it!" Nephrite yelled. I watched in horror as he charged his hands with electricity. He was about to hit Sailor Moon when he froze. My gaze followed his, only to find that the person tied up was not Sailor Moon. It was Sailor Jupiter, in the same tattered state as Sailor Moon was.

"L-Lita?" Nephrite said in disbelief.

"Nephrite, don't!" Zoisite warned, still running scans.

Suddenly, Lita looked up, red eyes glowing. The ground shook, and a bunch of dark green cords erupted from four different spots in the ice and wrapped themselves around Nephrite, lifting him up. More dark green cords came out of Lita's body, wrapping them tightly around Nephrite as he was lifted higher and higher. Four differently colored women came out of the ice, each holding some of the cords in their hands. The form that was once Sailor Jupiter turned into another weird-looking girl.

"NO!" I yelled. I was able to push Jadeite and Kunzite off of me and stood, pulling out five roses. Jadeite's hands began to light themselves on fire as he prepared his attack. We were about to launch our attacks when the five girls moved up, getting dangerously close to Nephrite.

"Don't hit them! They're too close to Nephrite!" Kunzite shouted. Nephrite's strangled voice traveled down to us.

"I'll be okay!" he shouted, "Just hurry up and get to Queen Beryl!"

The four of us watched in horror as the chords started crackling with electricity, causing Nephrite to yell out in pain. I had to do something!

Despite his high level, we were still able to hear his taunts. "Ha! You think you can attack me with lightning? You've got some nerve! Prepare to die."

Nephrite's hands crackled with electricity as he shouted, "ELECTRIC FURY!"

The last thing we heard before the explosion was:

"Such impudence."

When I opened my eyes, what stood before me was a giant tower of ice. Half of Nephrite's body was hanging limply from the top, while the other half was trapped in the ice. He opened his eyes, looking at us with hope.

"Everyone..." he managed to say, "I'm..."

I didn't let him finish. I ran up to the ice, pounding on the hard exterior. "Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!" I yelled.

"Go on...hurry and get to Queen Beryl," Nephrite said weakly.

"No! We're doing this together, no matter what!" I yelled in response. "You can't leave Lita alone! You can't leave us!"

I noticed a tear falling from Nephrite's face to the ice. "Cheer up, Darien...you need to be...at your best."

Those were his last words before he closed his eyes.

* * *

We walked on, all of us dead inside. We lost one of our own, and it killed us. Seeing Nephrite give up his life like that was just too much. I felt like another part of me was gone. I was losing my sanity with every second.

Zoisite was still typing away on his computer despite our loss. He was so dedicated...it inspired me. He suddenly stopped and looked forward. Jadeite, Kunzite, and I stopped as well to see what he was staring at.

We were shocked to find Ami with her wrists above her head not too far away. Zoisite froze for a second before smirking. "Even I can see such an illusion of love," he said. He scanned Ami, and gasped.

"What?!" Jadeite said.

"I don't know...it just started getting nothing but static!" Zoisite said. He had no choice but to put his computer in his pocket.

Out of nowhere, a large explosion ruptured from the ice. Zoisite sprang into action, creating a large ball of water to shoot at the fire. "HYDRO STORM BLAST!" he yelled, hurling the giant ball of water. I watched with glee as the water stopped the fire, turning it into a large pile of ash.

"Woo! Go Zoisite!" I cheered. My cheers were interrupted as three white beams erupted from the ash, revealing three of the girls from earlier.

My feet wouldn't move as my eyes watched the horror unfurl before me. The three girls joined hands, forming a circle above Zoisite. They disappeared beneath a ball of fire, which then made its way towards Zoisite. There wasn't enough time for him to react. Jadeite and Kunzite grabbed me and jumped away from the blast, but Zoisite was sent flying. The three of us were on the ground, but Zoisite landed on his feet. He pulled out his computer and scanned the next oncoming fireball, looking for some way to stop it.

He yelled to us, "Even though it's an illusion, it still has heat! Look out for it! They're coming from the stone's on the women's foreheads!" He muttered something to himself and put his computer away, raising his hands into the air and summoning more water. He didn't even say anything, just aimed his attack and let the water fly with surprising power.

My mouth dropped open. The water was engulfed by the fire, taking Zoisite along with it. My mind was invaded with a vision of Zoisite floating within the fire, surrounded by the three girls. Black cords wrapped around him, squeezing him and shocking his body. I could hear his yells of pain from my position, and it squeezed my heart. I could hear the conversation spoken between Zoisite and the women as well.

"We'll make a roasted pig out of you," one of the women said.

"That's rude," Zoisite retorted. I don't know why, but I smiled at this.

"Then we'll turn you into a baked potato," another one said.

The large ball of fire grew smaller, and I received another vision of Zoisite weakly lifting his hand that held his computer. "Today could be the last day I use this..." he said.

Despite his oncoming death, he smiled.

I fell to my knees as my mind showed me the image of Zoisite hitting one of the women in the forehead with his computer, shattering the jewel that was the source of her power.

I come back to reality to find a platform of ice in front of us with Zoisite's limp body laying on top. "Don't forget...what I told you..." he managed to say loud enough for us to hear. His eyes were closed, so I couldn't tell if he was still with us or not.

"Zoisite, no! We'll come up and get you!" I yelled in desperation.

He didn't respond.

* * *

Jadeite, Kunzite, and I walked together towards Beryl's hideout, random curses escaping our mouths every once in awhile. Why were we defeated so easily? We should have been ready by now.

"Wait..." Jadeite said, looking around. "I sense something."

The three of us looked around, and I didn't even notice the bright red circle forming beneath my feet.

"DARIEN!" I heard Kunzite shout. Before I knew what was happening, I was being pushed backwards by Kunzite. I landed on my butt and watched in horror as dark cords erupted from the circle, wrapping around Kunzite's body and lifting him high into the air.

"NO!" Jadeite and I yelled.

"STOP IT! I'll give you the Crystals, just let him go!" I yell, standing up and clenching my fists. Jadeite's mouth drops open, but I ignore it. Kunzite lifted his head and glared at me.

"I'll never forgive you if you do that!" he yelled back.

Suddenly, he was pulled into the hole that held the cords, disappearing beneath the ice. "Kunzite!" I yelled, starting to run over to the hole. Jadeite grabbed my arm, restraining me.

The voice of one of the women traveled up the whole. "Fools. There's no use in begging for your lives now. We'll just take the Crystals after we kill all of you," she says. "Starting with this one!"

I have to shield my eyes as a bright yellow light appears from the hole. Jadeite tackles me backwards, away from the dangerous abyss.

I can hear Kunzite's yells of pain from within the hole. He must have not been too deep, because it sounded like he was just a few feet away.

Once again, my brain was overruled by a vision of Kunzite being held by the black cords attached to one of the women. Despite the current attack placed on him, he lifted a finger that was glowing with a yellow light. "PIERCING BLADE!" he shouts, putting on finger on the woman's forehead. Her face contorts, turning into one of slight beauty into one of malice and fury. She disappears, leaving Kunzite alone in the hole.

I'm staring at the large tower of ice in front of me, not wanting to look up at the person I knew was trapped within. But I did anyway, because I wanted to him to know that he died a hero. He saved my life.

He was being held by the dark chords, his long silver hair hanging. His suit was torn and his face was bloody.

"Kunzite...I'll save you just like you did for me! I promise!" I yell up at him.

He doesn't respond, but I see the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile.

I'm not as sad as I thought I would be at Kunzite's death. I know that this was how he wanted to die; saving a life. Save a life to take a life. It was just the way Death operated. It was horrible and inhumane, but it was true.

* * *

I couldn't bring my feet to move as fast as they once did. I dragged them across the cold ground, no longer bothered by the freezing wind and cold temperatures. Jadeite walks beside me, keeping a watchful eye out for any other threats. There should be two more of those awful women left. I wanted to kill them so badly it made it hard to see straight.

I stopped walking and grabbed Jadeite's arm, stopping him. "Let's go back," I say, "We can go back and train harder, then we'll come back when we're ready! We can beat them if we just train some more..."

Jadeite shakes his head and looks out towards Beryl's headquarters, which wasn't too far now. In the distance, I can see the silhouette of the two women. They were standing there, waiting. Jadeite sees them too and sighs.

"You know we can't do that. We wouldn't be fulfilling the others' wishes if we did. And besides, we're already too far in to go back now." Jadeite says. He looks away from the women in the distance. "This is how it was meant to be; I realize that now. You're meant to fight Queen Beryl alone. You may not think you can do it, but I know you can. You may be a clumsy, ditzy, spacey flake, but I know you can beat them. You have all of us with you," he says. There are a few seconds of silence before he turns back to the women. "Looks like it's time for me to go. Be right back!"

He runs off towards the woman, but I find myself unable to move. My feet seem to be frozen to the ground as he heads towards what we both know is death. The two women spring into action, heading towards Jadeite at an impressive speed. He holds both hands out and starts to say his attack as fire shoots back and forth between his hands.

"BLAZING-"

He stops in the middle of his attack as the two women enter the ice on either side of him. He spins in a quick circle, searching for them. He curses under his breath.

All was silent.

Suddenly, the ground beneath him rose into a mountain of ice. Jadeite stood wobbly on top, letting out a yell of surprise. "JADEITE!" I yell, my feet finally leaving the position they were stuck in. I freeze once more as the mountain splits in half, enveloping Jadeite inside and closing back up.

"Jadeite..." I whisper. I take a few slow steps forward towards the mountain, unable to believe he was defeated so easily. I feel the presence of one of the women above me and look up, not even moving out of the way. I don't care anymore. I want to die.

She shoots more black cords at me, but I don't make any effort to move. I just watch as my death approaches.

I'm shocked as a blast of fire appears from the mountain, destroying the woman above me. I look at the mountain to find a moderate hole made by the fire. Jadeite...he's still alive!

I could hear him cursing at the remaining woman from inside the mountain. Bright red lights shined through the hole, which only raised my suspicions. What was happening? Was Jadeite...winning? Maybe I'm not alone after all! A few seconds later, the top of the mountain explodes, leaving half of it. My eyes widen as the last woman rises out of the mountain, dark cords coming out of her hand.

No...

"So finally, the Prince is alone," she says. I gasp as Jadeite's body slowly rises out of the mountain, held by the cords.

"Jadeite!" I yell. The woman drops him, letting his body fall against the side of the mountain. It got caught on some of the ice rocks, so it was sat there, lifelessly.

The woman starts to rise, the cords still hanging from her hand. She suddenly stops and looks down at Jadeite. "What?!" she says in surprise. I look at Jadeite's body to find his hand clinging onto one of the cords, preventing the woman from moving up.

"It's...not over yet," he says, "BLAZING SPECTRUM!"

I fall to my knees as the fire from his hand travels up the cords and hits the woman, destroying her in a matter of seconds. However, her destruction lead to a large explosion that shook the ground. When the ground stopped shaking, I looked up to find yet another tower of ice.

I can't believe it. After all that, Jadeite still lost. His body was trapped within the long icicles that made up the exterior of the tower. I stared up at him, my hands shaking uncontrollably.

"It's like you said..." he moaned. "I...should have kissed Rei before I left."

He closed his eyes and his head fell to the side, making him look slightly peaceful.

That's it. Everyone's gone...and I'm all alone.

Was it really meant to be this way? Was I destined to fight alone without anyone by my side for the rest of my life? This just isn't fair...it shouldn't be this way. I'm only fourteen!

The words of my friends all travel through my mind.

Nephrite sitting on the ground chewing a piece of grass. He looks over at me and removes the grass from his mouth and grins. "Beat 'em like I did those bullies the first time we met."

Zoisite reading beneath a tree in the school courtyard. He puts the book down and stares at me through his glasses. "Don't let me waste all of this studying on death. We both know you need me to get you through high school." He smiles.

Kunzite slashing at dummies with his sword, a blindfold over his eyes. He stops and lifts the blindfold, a smile on his face and life in his eyes. "There's still too much I have to teach you. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean you can give up."

Jadeite sweeping the ground at the temple, stopping suddenly and looking at me. "If you die without letting me kiss Rei, I'm going to kill you."

Serena standing at the bus stop where I had accidentally mistaken her for a light post. She is smiling. "I'm waiting for you. You aren't alone yet. We can do this together."

I clench my fists. That's right. If Serena is still with me, then I still have a chance. I can win her back and defeat Beryl once and for all.

I can still do this.

I reach into my jacket and pull out the golden star locket that was the symbol of our love.

"Don't worry guys. I won't let you down."

END OF CHAPTER 19

* * *

Sweet baby Jesus that took me forever. Once again, I apologize for how long this took. I started school two weeks ago, and we have been overloaded with homework, tests, and projects. Not to mention I've been having some rough times and have been trying to balance that with everything else. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!

PLEASE READ: I'm out of requests for drabbles! If you have a request, feel free to PM me or submit them on my tumblr page, sailormooncorp. tumblr. com (no spaces). Thanks for your time and input!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys!

I am SO I incredibly sorry this took so long. My computer is totally ruined and I have to get a new one. I'm currently typing this from my phone, so please excuse any typos. I hope this chapter fulfills the long wait!

~Miss Moon Rose~

* * *

~Darien's P.O.V.~

With my newfound confidence and strength, I pushed on through the icy landscape. The cold air bit at my flesh, but I was too numb to feel it. I was getting closer and closer to one of the largest towers of ice I had ever seen. I wasn't too far away from it when I stopped, looking up.

It was big, massive even. So talk that it hurt my eyes to look up. And...it was impenetrable. There was no way I could get in. I could always try using my sword to smash my way through, but that would take hours, maybe even days.

As I stared at the giant structure, I noticed a large red ball of light flying towards me. I summoned my sword, even though I knew I wouldn't need it. This was my entrance.

I let myself be sucked in and carried by the red ball of energy. I was taken higher and higher, up to the top of the ice. There was a hole just big enough for a human to fit through, and I was taken inside.

It was completely dark. I couldn't see a single thing, I could just feel the air as I was whirled through Beryl's castle. It was no longer cold, but there was still a kind of coldness in the atmosphere. Was that dark energy?

My eyes quickly adjusted to the oncoming light of torches against the stone walls. We were in the throne room. I was dropped, landing on my feet, thank goodness. I looked ahead of me to find the one and only, Queen Beryl, sitting atop her throne.

She wasn't as horrifying as I expected, with long red hair and a pale complexion. She could be considered as beautiful, it not for the coldness of her eyes. I felt like they were piercing into my soul, terrorizing every nerve in my body. But I stood tall, clenching my sword in my hand.

"Where's Serenity?!" I yelled with fury.

She didn't answer. She just smiled sinisterly.

Finally she said, "Ah, Prince Darien. How wonderful, I finally get to meet you. I've been waiting for this moment for so long."

"I'm sure you have," I retorted, narrowing my eyes.

"Ooh, I'm positively terrified. You are a fool to come here thinking you can beat me and the almighty Negaforce."

I rolled my eyes at her cocky attitude. "Oh please, all you have is yourself and that wimpy Negeforce on your side," I scoffed.

She smirked, which was something I was not expecting. "Yes, I may have lost all of my army, but I still have my most powerful warrior. Allow me to introduce you."

My eyes widened when the shadow that covered the right half of Beryl's body retracted, revealing the golden-haired beauty that was my life.

"Sailor Moon!" I exclaimed, taking a step forward. Beryl held out a hand.

"Watch yourself, foolish Prince. She is on my side now, and she recalls no memory of you whatsoever. She is fully mine."

Beryl started laughing, and that was when I noticed Sailor Moon's posture. She was kneeling with one arm across her stomach and her head low. She was bowing.

"She will never be on your side! No matter what you do or say, there will always be good in her!" I said confidently. I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince Beryl or myself.

"I think it's about time we show him the true power of the Negaforce. Go," Beryl said with a lazy wave of her hand. There was pure malice in her eyes, and a part of me wondered what had put it there.

Sailor Moon stood and removed her tiara from her head. The red jewel that was once there had turned into a black one, and her red bows were black as well. It didn't suit her.

"Serena please," I begged, "Don't do this. Don't you remember our past! Those days on the Moon we shared together and the moments we had? Please Serena, you have to remember! We can get out of this together!"

She didn't say anything and took a few steps closer. It was then that I noticed the coldness in her eyes. They mirrored Beryl's almost to a point, reflecting nothing but absolute hatred and bitterness.

She moved faster than I thought capable. One minute she was staring there, the next she was throwing her tiara at me. I barely managed to roll out of the way, quickly standing back up and smirking.

"HA! Is that all you've got, Beryl?" I yelled, trying to calm the fear bubbling inside of me.

Out of nowhere, the tiara came from behind and sliced my shoulder. I yelled out in pain and clutched my shoulder, falling to my knees. Quick as a bullet, Sailor Moon was there. I watched in horror as she whirled around and hit me in the back with a powerful kick. I could feel the heel of her black boot come in contact with my spine, and I was forced on my hands and knees. Another kick landed on my side, and I fell over. I rolled so I was laying on my back, gritting my teeth at the sharp pain in my shoulder. She was standing over me, grinning evilly.

"You're more of a dolt than I presumed," Beryl's voice echoed. A black blade materialized in Sailor Moon's hand, and she was holding it dangerously above me as if she was going to drive it through my chest.

"Any last words?" Sailor Moon hissed. I was shocked by the bitterness in her voice. It was worse than the last time we met.

Now, if there's one thing I learned from my 14 years of watching TV, it's that you NEVER ask for last words. I was about to teach her that lesson.

"Meatball Head!" I said. Her eyebrows creased and her head cocked to the side, confused. I took her brief moment of uncertainty to grab my sword and swing it, coming into contact with hers. She was so taken aback that the force of my blade sent her sailing to the side, far away from me. That gave me enough time to stand back up and regather myself.

"Don't underestimate the power of Earth," I said. Sailor Moon looked at me with so much anger and vengeance that I almost trembled.

"That's the last time you use that blade," she snarled. I gulped and held my sword up as she charged. Our two blades came into contact once again, creating a shower of golden sparks. She pushed against me with more strength than I expected, and I actually found it hard to push back. She had gotten a lot stronger since she joined the Negaverse.

To my surprise, her knee shot upward, coming into contact with my groin. I inhaled sharply, a white flash appearing in my mind. I sank to my knees, my sword clattering to the ground. Sailor Moon kicked it, sending it skittering across the hard floor. Well I'm screwed.

Still trying to catch my breath, I looked up. Sailor Moon was hovering above me, and in a split second I forced myself to roll to the side. I just barely escaped the sharp edge of her blade. It connected with the floor with a loud bang! She was about to swing at me again when I said, "Serena stop this! This isn't who you are! Don't you remember those days at the arcade? What about Molly? I know you still remember us, Serena. I can feel it! I can't fight you, I won't! Serena, I'm begging you. Open your eyes!"

She paused, and for a second I saw her dark eyes flicker to their original color. But it was only for a second.

Well, a second is enough for me.

She swung again and I pressed myself against the cold floor, evading her blade once more. I rolled and stood, pulling out my cane.

"Serena, please..." I said, getting desperate. She took a step forward and swung again, slicing open the jacket of my tuxedo and the white shirt beneath. Thankfully, the blade didn't touch my skin. I could feel the warmth of my own blood from my shoulder, but forced myself to ignore it.

In the blink of an eye, her sword disappeared and her tiara was sailing towards me again. I deflected it with my cane, sending it flying towards the same direction as my sword. As I was distracted, she took the opportunity and kicked me right in the chest. The wind was knocked out of me, and I was forced to my knees for the third time. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out.

She advanced until she was standing just a foot in front of me, sword in hand.

I only had one thing left.

I reached into my jacket and pulled out the star locket, opening it and holding it out for Sailor Moon to see. The beautiful melody started playing, echoing through the dark throne room. Despite the circumstances, I felt at ease as the music rang through my ears.

"I remember. I remember how you would always come to the arcade at precisely 4:30 every afternoon with your purse in hand, ready to buy a medium chocolate milk shake from Molly. I remember how you always carried yourself with such confidence, as if you were on top of the world. I remember how sweet you were to passing children, and I remember how spiteful you were when I ran into you on the same corner every morning at 7. I remember the sparkle in your eyes with every passing day, and I remember the brightness of your personality with every smile. I remember the love I felt and still feel for you every second. I remember you, Serena, and I need you."

She was silent, staring at the golden object in my hands. I took that as my opportunity to go on.

"This is a symbol of our love. It is the locket you gave to me the day we were engaged on the Moon and the day you were taken away from me in the garden of Princess Diamond's castle. It holds both my love for you and your love for me. Please Serena, you and I can get out of this together. We can go back to doing all of the things we love and being with the people that make us happy, like each other. All you have to do is touch it."

I looked up into her beautiful face to find tears pooling in her eyes. She dropped her sword, but not even the clatter of it could drown out the music of the locket.

"No! Serenity, you have sworn your allegiance to me! He is merely trying to trick you! You cannot let him deceive you like this!" Beryl yelled.

It was as if Sailor Moon didn't hear her. She took a single step forward, her hand outstretched.

Beryl's cry of rage could not be heard as Serena's fingertips brushed against the locket, sending a bright light to engulf her body. I had to shield my eyes, but when I opened them again, Sailor Moon was collapsed on the floor in front of me. I crawled over to her, picking her head up and placing it in my lap.

"Serena..." I whispered, gently brushing her hair out of her face. She stirred as her eyes fluttered open, revealing the cerulean irises I had missed so much. The corners of her mouth turned up in a smile at the sight of me.

"Darien...!" she quietly exclaimed. Her arms were thrown around my neck, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her to me as if it was all I was capable of doing.

"ENOUGH!"

Beryl's cry of rage pulled Serena away from me, but I didn't let go of her hand. We both stood, our strength brought back to us.

"I won't have any more of this ridicule! It's time to say good night, Prince and Princess!" Beryl yelled. She stood, and a giant black crystal appeared in her hands. I leaned closer to Serena.

"Go! Get my sword!" I whispered. She squeezed my arm and waited for the opportunity to run.

Beryl hurled the sword at me, and I threw a rose at it to break it into pieces. After it was broken, I quickly used my cane to deflect the sharp pieces of glass that were coming my way. Serena disappeared into the shadows.

I was about to prepare myself for more when I realized Beryl was frozen. She was looking down at her stomach. I followed her gaze to the red rose I had thrown, imbued in her abdomen.

That's what I call two balls with one kick, ladies and gentleman.

I watched with surprise and satisfaction as white cracks spread from the rose. Beryl's body was trembling as her body began to crack and fade.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"

She disappeared into the ground.

* * *

~Mina's P.O.V.~

As soon as it happened I knew. I knew Kunzite had left this world without saying good-bye.

I stood outside the temple with the other girls, staring up at the star-speckled sky. I wasn't sure if they knew about their lovers yet, but judging by their silence, they did. I looked at each of them in turn. Lita was staring at her shoes with her fists clenched, while Ami was turned away. I could see a tear fall from her face onto her knee. Rei was the only one who looked remotely calm. She was making signs with her hands as she whispered prayers. I heard Jadeite's name a few times.

He must still be alive.

I looked up at the sky, refusing to let the tears fall. He would come back to me. I knew he would. He promised.

Luna and Artemis were sitting on the roof, looking up at the full Moon. The two of them were silent as well.

A few minutes later, the strangled cry of Rei could be heard. I spun towards her, rushing over to envelop her and comfort her. Jadeite must have left her.

She was practically wailing in agony from the pain her heart was causing. Her hands were shaking violently, and tears were pouring down her face. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her trembling form, and was soon joined my Ami and Lita. The four of us wept together over the loss of our beloveds.

I looked up as Luna and Artemis jumped down, landing in front of us.

"Don't cry, girls," Artemis said softly. I could tell he was hurt, but trying his best not to show it.

"Darien is still alive. He will bring them back. I can feel it," Luna said. She jumped onto Rei and nuzzled her head beneath Rei's chin.

Her tears stopped and her trembling died down as we hugged her.

I looked up at the sky once more.

_'He can't do it alone.'_

Kunzite's voice echoed through my head, and I gasped.

Suddenly, I knew what I had to do.

I stood, pulling out my transformation pen.

"Girls, I know this is hard, but we have to do everything we can to help Darien," I said.

I held my pen up and shouted, "VENUS POWER!"

I transformed and stood in front of the girls. Would they join me?

Rei stood, wiping the tears off of her face. She smiled at me and transformed, shouting, "MARS POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

The three Inner Senshi stood before me, confidence radiating off of them. I held my hands out towards Rei and Lita, who took them and joined hands with Ami.

I could feel my hair rise up as our powers began to activate and join together.

Each of us repeated our transformation phrases, making the jewels in our tiaras shine brightly with our respective colors. I could feel the power surging through my body.

I opened my eyes and smiled as four beams of colored light shot up into the air. The four of us released each other's hands and smiled at each other.

"What now?" Lita said with a heavy sigh.

Rei walked over to the temple and was about to go insNide her fire reading room when she turned back and said, "Now, we pray."

* * *

~Darien's P.O.V.~

Serena rushed over to me and handed me my sword before hugging me tightly. She pulled away and smiled.

"She's not dead yet. We must hurry and get out of here before-" Serena's words were interrupted by the rumbling of the ground beneath us. Pieces of the ceiling began to fall, and the two of us started running hand-in-hand.

"Where's the exit?!" I yelled over the falling rubble.

"On your left!" she yelled. I pulled her to the left and we ran through a dark corridor. The only light we had was the light from the Golden Crystal on my sword. We ran, dodging falling pieces of debris as we went. Serena suddenly stopped.

_Here I'm standing in the night_  
_My Golden Sword, the only light_

"Up there!" she said, pointing to the hole I previously came through. I let go of her hand and jumped as high as I could, grabbing onto the edge of the hole and pulling myself up. It's a good thing I play football, or I wouldn't have had the arm strength.

When I was on top, I reached down and pulled Serena up. She held onto my arms as we slid on the icy ground. She began to shiver from the cold. Poor girl...she must be freezing in her small fuku. I covered her with my cape and we both began to run as fast as we could across the slippery ice. Chunks were falling around us, making it hard to run to the edge of the "roof".

We ended up not being fast enough to escape the falling ice. We were standing together on one long column of ice, unable to move because of the instability all around us.

"What do we do?!" I said, starting to panic. Serena looked around, trying to find some way to escape, but it was no use. We were trapped.

"FOOLS! Did you really think you could escape me?!"

The sound of her voice sent shivers up my spine. Serena and I slowly turned around to find Beryl standing on a column if ice she must have created a few yards away. But...she didn't look the same as before. What I said earlier about her being somewhat beautiful?

Yeah, I take that back.

She had green hair that was sticking straight up, and her skin had sort of a lilac tint. She was holding a dangerous-looking staff, and her eyes were bright red. She looked like she was ready to spill blood.

Serena held onto my arm tightly. I drew my sword, trying to hide the fact that I was scared out of my wits.

"I have been granted power by the almight Queen Metallia! I am invincible, and no one shall stop me now!" Beryl let loos a maniacal laugh. Before Serena and I had time to act, she shot a beam of black energy at us. It engulfed us, bringing us into the darkness.

_Alone against my darkest fears_  
_But I sense my friends are here_

* * *

I was encased in ice, and yet I was still so warm. I opened my eyes to see Serena in my arms, dressed in her regular maroon and white school uniform.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me, smiling halfheartedly. We were surrounded by white.

"Are we...dead?" Serena asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a flash of pink light. A small bubble with a woman inside was floating next to us. The woman had long white hair, fashioned in the same way as Serena's. Her eyes were warm and inviting, despite her small size.

"Who...who are you?" I asked. Serena was silent.

"I am Queen Serenity, your mother, Serena," the woman said. Serena gasped and blinked a few times.

"My...mother?" she barely managed to say. Queen Serenity nodded.

"Correct. You two are not dead, but merely encased in an ice crystal. Queen Beryl thought this would kill you like it did the others, but it didn't. You two posess the two most powerful substances in the world."

At Queen Serenity's words, my sword and a pink wand with a crescent moon on top materialized in front of us. My sword still had the Golden Crystal embued in the hilt, and the wand had the Silver Crystal placed on the crescent moon.

"Prince Darien, I'm sure you are familiar with this sword and how to use it. Princess Serenity, my daughter, this is your Moon Wand. With it, you have the power to heal and help defend the Earth from harm. Use these two items to defeat Queen Beryl and bring peace to Earth once more. And remember: You are not alone."

_I'm trying to reach the power I need_  
_Evil Queen we will defeat_

Queen Serenity smiled at us before disappearing without another word. "Wait!" Serena said. But she was already gone. I grabbed my sword and her wand, holding it out to her.

As soon as I touched my sword, my clothes changed into a suit of armor, similar to the costume I wore to Princess Diamond's ball. I was no longer injured, and I felt like I was at my strongest point. I felt like a King.

"Shall we?" I say. She looks up at me with a twinkle in her eyes and grabs her wand. Her clothes change as well, turning into a flowing white gown with golden ringlets trimming certain places. Her golden hair sparkled, like it always does.

"We shall."

I pulled back and drove my sword through the top of our encasing.

Serena and I were standing on top of our encasing, looking valiant and intimidating, no doubt. Her fingers were intertwined with mine, and we both held our weapons tightly.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?!" Beryl yelled.

"Never underestimate the power of the Moon!" Serena shouted. Her voice seemed deeper, more...regal.

"Never mind! I'll put an end to you both once and for all!" Beryl said. She let out a yell of rage and released another beam of black energy.

This time, we were ready.

_Give me the strength to carry on_  
_With all our love, we can't go wrong_

I held up my sword, thinking about all of the things that make me happy.

_Serena._

A beam of golden light shot out of my sword at the same time as a beam if silver light shot out from Serena's wand. Our two beams of positive power met with Beryl's dark energy, and the three were evenly matched. The magic met in the middle, with no one coming out on top. I clenched my jaw and focused harder, realizing my arm was starting to shake. I glanced at Serena, who's arm was trembling as well.

We weren't strong enough.

Just when I thought Beryl would win, I felt two hands on my shoulder. I looked over to find Kunzite and Jadeite standing behind me. Their bodies were faded, but there were there nonetheless. I looked over and realized Zoisite and Nephrite were with Serena. Her arm was no longer shaking, and neither was mine.

We had the support, now we needed the power.

As if in cue, four beams of colored light showered down on us, filling me with more power and strength than I ever though possible.

Squeezing Serena's hand, I looked into her eyes. In that moment, I swear...

We were infinite.

The power surging from us was so strong that Beryl had no chance.

_Only together we'll face the fight._  
_Nothing can stand against our might._

The energy from my sword and Serena's wand finally reached Beryl, causing her to emit a loud screech of pain.

"NOOOOOOOO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

And just like that, she was gone.

The presence of my men had faded, and Serena and I were alone atop the ice. The ground had stopped shaking, and everything was silent.

"Did we win?" I asked.

Serena smiled and said, "I think we did."

I couldn't help it. I placed one hand behind her neck and the other on her back, pulling her closer and pressing her lips to mine.

_With all our love, the battle's won_

**_We had the strength to carry on._**

END OF CHAPTER 20

* * *

Wowwww! I wrote this in 5 hours guys! Anyway, I hope it makes up for all of the time I've kept you all waiting! I really hope this ended the season without being too "out there". I had been thinking about this chapter ever since I started, and so I'm really happy to finally have it done.

Did anyone catch my movie reference? Or my song reference? Let me know in the reviews!

This is not the end! I still have plenty more of this story to come! The next chapter is going to be sort of an intermission/break with all of the action, and just a way for all of the couples to catch up and just have fun.

I hope you all loved this chapter as much as I do!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys!

Oh. My. Gosh you guys! I have so many story ideas it's killing me. I'll probably be making stories on here until I'm fifty with all the ideas I have in my head.

Sorry this update took so long; I was putting more of my focus on Crystal Memories for a bit. My birthday was recent and my boyfriend cheated on me, so things have been a bit chaotic. Anyway, this chapter is meant to be sort of like an intermission between the first arc of the story and the second arc. Prepare yourself for some cute romance! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapters!

~Miss Moon Rose~

* * *

~Darien's P.O.V.~

It's been a month since the battle with Beryl. After Serena and I defeated her and Metallia, we were able to combine the powers of our Crystals and transport everyone back home, safe and sound. Since then, we've all sort of gone our separate ways. School is out, and football season is about to start for the summer. I should probably get you caught up on the lives of some of my friends.

Molly and Andrew have finally decided to make it official; they're dating. As much as I liked Molly in the past, her and Andrew make a great couple. Andrew's the sweet, protective kind of guy who would do anything to make Molly happy, and Molly's the modest, kind-hearted girl who would accept all Andrew has to offer and return his feelings wholeheartedly.

Melvin actually got a girlfriend, believe it or not. She's kind of old, a senior, to be exact. Her name is Rita. I kinda feel bad for Melvin, because she's all hyped up about going to college and someday going to Africa to study abroad. Both of them are biology/archaeology freaks, so they make the ideal couple.

Alan and Ann are getting along just fine in Japan. They're both in middle school, like me, and they aren't afraid to show their affections for each other. Alan fits in well; he gets chased by girls every day. Ann is definitely the jealous type, but she's working on her anger issues. But the two are inseparable. They both have jobs and live in the same apartment complex as Serena, so we see them often.

Speaking of Serena, she's graduated and is going to be in her last year of high school next year. She's getting along well with everyone, and her and the other girls have become really close. They hang out every once in awhile, but most of us just go our own way and do our own thing.

I actually passed my final exams! With Zoisite's help and a lot of extra studying, I managed to get a C. So now I'm moving onto my last year at the junior high. Then, I'll be going onto high school! I made the summer football team (naturally) and have the position of quarterback. I tried to persuade Serena to be a cheerleader, but she refused and closed the topic.

As for the others, I have no idea what's been going on in their lives. We haven't really talked outside of football. Mina joined the summer cheerleading squad, and Kunzite is a running back on the team. Nephrite's a defensive tackle, of course. Jadeite and Zoisite said they were too busy to get caught up in football. Zoisite I understand, but I think Jadeite's just a pansy.

But, I plan on getting everyone together soon. I just need to get a hold of them.

~Jadeite's P.O.V.~  
I stood in front of the couch, watching as Rei's body lifted up and down with each sleeping breath. It was two in the afternoon, which was four hours after the time she was supposed to be awake. If she thinks I'm going to do all of her chores for her, she's got another thing coming.

Her hand was outstretched, hanging limply over the side of the couch. She had stayed up late last night watching some stupid romance movie, which is why she was sleeping in. It's not my fault she just had to watch the movie. So, I was going to make her pay for it.

I went into the kitchen and pulled out a can of whipped cream from the fridge, spraying some in my mouth to make sure there was still some in there. Feeling confident, I went back into the living room and sprayed a pile of whipped cream on Rei's hand. She fidgeted a bit, but she didn't move her hand away.

I laughed silently and reached over, lightly drawing my hand across her cheek. She didn't move, but sighed in her sleep. Damn, I have a pretty good effect on her…

She didn't move, so I decided to take a different approach. I pinched her small nose with my fingers, making so that she couldn't breathe out of it. Thankfully, her mouth was shut so she couldn't breathe out of that either. She started to move, then she started to squirm. Just as planned, she brought her hand up to rub her nose, getting the whipped cream all over her. Her eyes shot open and she gasped, sitting up.

I jumped back, laughing hard enough that I had to sit on the floor. I clutched my sides as Rei's expression changed from one of confusion to one of fury. She wiped the whipped cream off of her eyes and stormed towards me. She looked like the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters, which only made me laugh harder.

She grabbed my collar and yanked me forward, making it so that our noses were almost touching.

"What in the actual fuck was that for?!" she hissed. I smirked.

"Did you really think I was going to let you sleep until two and not get any fun out of it?" I said with a laugh. The glare she gave me almost made me apologize, but then I remembered her face when she woke up and started chuckling.

She was silent before a minute before saying, "Do you really think I'm going to let you get away with this without revenge?"

I stopped laughing immediately. I looked into Rei's violet eyes and recognized the look of vengeance. I gulped, wanting to push her away and run.

"I was hoping so," I squeaked. I may be bigger and stronger than her, but I know that when Rei wants revenge, there's no escape.

To my surprise, my lips were met with hers and her fingers ran through my hair. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss, placing one hand behind her neck to bring her closer. She moved forward, pushing me down so that I was laying on the ground with her on top of me.

Something didn't feel right.

She pulled away and smiled. "Have fun cleaning yourself up," she said, getting off of me. That was when I realized my mistake. My face was now covered with whipped cream, as was my miko clothing and my hair. I had gotten more messy than Rei.

She laughed and left the room, leaving me to clean up the mess.

* * *

~Ami's P.O.V.~

This test was too easy.

I have only been here for about a month, but I've already consumed so much knowledge and intellect about this world. Zoisite helped me sign up for a summer technology class at a place called the Crystal Seminar, and that is where I'm at now. A test has been given to us over what we learned this past month, and I was breezing through it. My mind had carefully organized and stored each bit of information we were given.

I was sitting next to a boy who was my age with dark hair and matching eyes. He looked innocent and sweet, smart too. But he was having trouble with his test. He was furiously erasing the markings he had made on his test, nibbling at his bottom lip.

His eraser slipped from his hand and fell off the table, rolling towards me. Poor kid.

I bent down in my chair and picked up the eraser, smiling as I handed it to him. I looked at his paper to get his name and said, "Just take it easy Greg, it's only an exam. Good luck!"

His cheeks flushed red as he nodded, taking the eraser and silently turning back to his test.

When the class was over, I handed my exam to the instructor and walked out ahead of everyone else. I was supposed to meet Zoisite at the park, where we were going to help my friend Mr. Baxter with some gardening.

"Hey Ami!"

I turned towards the sound of the unfamiliar voice and saw Greg running to catch up with me. "Hi, Greg! Where are you headed?" I asked, smiling warmly.

He smiled back and began walking next to me. "Arcade," he said coolly. I narrowed my eyes, but didn't say anything. Even though I haven't been here for very long, I knew the arcade was the other way. "What about you?"

"The park," I replied.

"So...I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

I nodded. "Yes...I just moved here around a month ago. A friend of mine signed me up for the Seminar so that I could get a better knowledge of this place."

He nodded. "Where are you from?"

"The Neg-" I caught myself, "The Netherlands." That was close…

"Oh, wow! I've always wanted to go there. Do you speak Dutch? You don't seem to have an accent…"

My breath caught in the back of my throat. "I um...my mother was Japanese, so I learned both languages and managed to control my accent." Oh God I hope he bought that.

We approached the park entrance. "So...I was wondering...would you maybe want to go out to dinner sometime?" he asked nervously. I opened my mouth to respond when I was interrupted.

"No, she wouldn't."

Greg and I both stopped and turned around. Zoisite stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He was easily around seven inches taller than Greg, and a lot more muscular.

"Excuse me?" Greg said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I said, she wouldn't want to go on a date with you, because she's on one with me. So you can leave now. Thank you for walking her here, but I can take over," Zoisite said sternly. I've never seen him like this. He's normally so calm and polite, but something must have snapped in him.

I was speechless, not knowing what to say as Greg bowed respectfully and walked off. He walked over to me and slung an arm over my shoulders, pulling me close as we walked through the park.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked.

"I just want to make sure everyone knows that you're mine, and no one else's," he replied, smiling slightly.

I giggle and lean my head on his shoulder, cherishing this moment of peace.

* * *

~Nephrite's P.O.V.~

I sat across the table from Lita, holding her hand tightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

She nodded in determination. "I'm positive."

Her mouth turned up in a smirk, and I returned the gesture.

"Ready?"

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"GO!"

We both put a strong force against each other's hands, trying to push each other's arms down. Our elbows dug into the table as our hands battled to come out on top.

Yeah, we were having an arm-wrestling match.

For a minute, it looked like she was about to win. I clenched my jaw, squeezing her hand tighter as I applied more force. Her eyes widened and I smirked. My hand was pushing against hers at a much stronger rate than she, and I almost had her down.

I chuckled, and she attacked. Her hand suddenly exploded with strength, and my hand was down on the table faster than I could blink. My mouth dropped to the floor as my brain tried to comprehend what just happened.

My girlfriend just beat me at an arm-wrestling match.

She shot out of her chair, throwing her arms into the air as she cheered for her victory.

"And the crowd goes wild! Lita Kino has beaten the almighty Nephrite!" she yelled.

Something wasn't right. She couldn't beat me...impossible! No one has ever beaten me at an arm-wrestling match.

"You cheated."

Lita froze and put her hands on her hips. "No, I didn't."

"Yeah you did!"  
"How?"

"I don't know...but I know you cheated!" I yelled, getting out of my chair.

"That's great Nephrite, you should be a lawyer."

I scowled.

"You just can't admit that you lost," Lita laughed.

I sighed. Now I looked like a jerk. "Alright...fine...you...you won," I barely managed to say.

"That's what I thought. How about we go get some ice cream to celebrate? I got a job at the parlor so I get discounts," she bribed.

Well, at least I get free ice cream because I lost.

"Let's go," I say, grabbing my keys and wrapping an arm around her waist.

As we walked out into the hall and I locked the door, she grabbed my arm, getting close to my face.

"And if you lie and tell anyone that you beat me, I will make sure you don't go to the bathroom for the next year and a half."

I gulp as Lita smiles sweetly before turning and walking towards the elevator. She knows me too well.

* * *

~Mina's P.O.V.~

I was on my knees with my hands clasped, looking up at my silver-haired boyfriend with pleading eyes.

"Come on Kunzite, it'll be fun! I've always wanted to go there! Pretty pleaseeee?" I whined. He groaned and ran his fingers through his long hair.

"Mina, I just don't think this is a good idea...I'm only 15," he said. I threw my hands into the air.

"If you don't want to go with me, then fine. I'm of age, so I'll just go by myself and see who wants to dance with me," I said, standing and walking towards the door. We had been sitting in Kunzite's living room since his moms were on a business trip. His dog Moonie has been repeatedly nuzzling my arm, whining for me to pet her.

I opened the front door and was about to step out when Kunzite grabbed my wrist. I looked back and he seemed to be battling himself over what to say.

"Wait...please don't go. I'll...I'll go with you," he said quietly. I squealed and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

I thanked him about a million times before dragging him out the door with me and to the Rabbit Hole, a small place near the arcade. He repeatedly tried to talk me out of it, but of course I wouldn't listen. I never listen!

A man was by the door checking everyone's ID's.

"How are we going to get past him?" Kunzite hissed. I winked and approached the burly man, smiling sweetly.

"Hi! I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the video arcade?" I said, getting extremely close to the man. I could tell he had been checking me out, and so could Kunzite. I stepped on Kunzite's foot, urging him to sneak in behind the big man.

The bouncer struggled for words, but finally turned my shoulder so he could point me towards the arcade.

"It's just down the street on your left," he said in a deep baritone. I noticed Kunzite's silver hair slip behind the bouncer.

"Okay, thank you! I actually have to go pick up a friend in here," I said, pulling out the ID that the high school gave me. He nodded and moved, letting me pass.

Kunzite was waiting for me inside and we both started laughing hysterically. "What an idiot!" Kunzite said between laughs. I grinned and pulled him over to the bar.

"What should I get?" I asked him, excitement bubbling inside of me.

"I...don't know," he replied. I bit my lip and waved for the bartender to come over. He raised his eyebrows at Kunzite, but I ignored it.

"Give me your strongest stuff!" I said excitedly. I have always wanted to try this!

The bartender left and came back shortly holding a glass with some sort of light pink mixture that smelled strongly of a substance I deemed to be alcohol. Kunzite's face was twisted with worry.

"Don't worry, I won't drink too much," I say with a wink. I take a sip and cringe as the strong liquid makes its way down my throat. It leaves a strange aftertaste, but the bubbling feeling inside of me makes me want more.

Before I know it, I've drank the entire glass and am tipping over in my seat.

"How strong was that?!" Kunzite asked as he held onto me.

The bartender smirked. "The strength of fifteen shots," he said. Kunzite's mouth fell open and I giggled.

"You're going to catch flies!" I squealed.

A screeching sound was heard from the speakers around the room, and I looked towards the stage. A man with sunglasses was standing there holding a microphone.

"It's karaoke time everyone! Step right up and let your voice be heard!" the man said.

I looked at Kunzite and smiled before standing and cheering, raising my hands into the air. The man on stage pointed to me and said, "How about this beautiful blonde over here! Come on up here!"

Kunzite grabbed my arm. "Mina, don't."

"Ohhhh come on, it'll be fun!" I said. I yanked my arm away and swayed to the stage, letting the man grab my hand and pull me up. He handed me the microphone and pointed to a small screen that showed the words to the song.

The music started playing and I cheered with delight. "I know this song!" I said happily, earning a chorus of laughter from the crowd.

The song was "Z Maiden War" by my favorite band, Momoiro Clover Z. I sang loud and proud, not even caring how bad I sounded.

The song ended and I waved at Kunzite as the audience applauded. I walked towards the end of the stage, but didn't realize it was closer than I thought. I fell right off, landing on my hands and knees. I heard Kunzite shout my name, but I was just laughing along with everyone else. Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me to my feet. In truth, I think I was safer on the ground than on my feet.

Kunzite pulled me towards the door and I hit his arm in protest. "Awh, we're leaving? But Kunziteee, they love meee!"

"Kunzite stopped and looked me in the eyes. "I know they did Mina, but it's getting late and you need to start drinking water if you want to look sane tomorrow."

I nod solemnly and follow him out the door. Thankfully, the bouncer doesn't notice us as we leave and start walking towards my apartment that Ami and I share.

He didn't move his hand from around my waist while we were walking. I don't blame him; I was about to fall over any second.

"Kunzite, did you like my performance?" I said, batting my eyelashes.

He chuckled. "Loved it. You have a wonderful voice, even when you're drunk. You could get famous with that voice."

* * *

~Serena's P.O.V.~

I sat on my couch in the little game room I made for myself, squeezing my controller tightly in my hands. I was on round twenty-four, which was probably the farthest I've ever gotten when killing zombies.

My controller shook, which meant I was hit by a zombie. I clenched my teeth and jumped away, shooting the zombie with my ray gun. It fell to the ground in defeat. "Yeah, don't mess with Sailor Moon!" I yelled at the screen. My controller shook again, which meant I was hit for the second time by another zombie behind me. My player fell to the ground, defeated by the last zombie.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! HE CAME OUT OF NOWHERE, THAT WAS RIGGED!" I screamed, throwing the controller. I HATE losing. Especially when I know I can do better.

Suddenly, someone knocked on my front door. I took a deep breath and stood before heading over to see who it was.

I opened the door to find Darien standing there with one eyebrow raised. "Were you screaming?" he asked, coming inside. I bit my lip.

"No, you must have heard something else," I said nervously. If Darien finds out that I play video games, I'm never going to hear the end of it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to weave around him so I could shut the door to my "game room."

"I just came to see you," he said with a smile. I tried my best to act natural, but he must have caught on.

"What are you hiding?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Sure, after I find out what's going on."

Damn, he just won't drop it.

Please don't turn around please don't turn around...

"What's this? I thought you said this was your laundry room..."

I cursed under my breath.

"Holy crap, Sere! Is this what I think it is?!"

I cringed and followed him into the room, sighing as he picked up my controller and turned it over in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me you played video games! This is awesome!" he said, plopping down onto the couch.

He started to set up a multiplayer game of zombies. He turned to me and held out a controller. "Are you going to play or not?" he asked, grinning.

I couldn't resist.

"I'll bet you my allowance for the next week that I'll get more kills than you," he said as the game started.

"You're on."

He has no idea who he's going up against.

The rounds went by faster than expected. Darien was pretty good; he must have played at the arcade. By the end of round ten, we were tied with 345 kills each.

The game music changed and the sky darkened, making it hard to see anything.

My stomach dropped. This was the round with hellhounds.

I cursed under my breath and ran into a corner. Darien was freaking out, not knowing what was going on.

"Serena, what are these fiery-oh."

I shot at the hellhounds as they ran towards me. The white words popped up, telling me that Darien was down. I quickly killed the rest of the hellhounds and ran to Darien's character, reviving him.

As soon as Darien was up, my character was hit. He fell to the ground, in desperate need of a revival. I forgot one hellhound.

I immediately stood and screamed at the TV. "Are you freaking kidding me?! I killed them all, the music stopped! This game is so fu-" I stopped when I realized Darien was still in the room.

He raised an eyebrow at me, and we stood there in silence as the game ended. Suddenly, we both started laughing hysterically. I sat back on the couch and held my stomach as I laughed.

"You know...you should probably go to counseling for that…" Darien said between laughs.

We laughed for a while longer before we finally started to wind down. "I think you owe me twenty bucks," Darien said, holding out his hand. I shook my head and stood, turning off my game system.

"No way! You are the reason I died, so we're even," I said, leaving the room. He chuckled and followed me out.

I handed him a cherry soda from the fridge and sat down next to him in the living room. My balcony window was open, and a slight breeze blew the white curtain. I looked at the photo of Darien and me that was sitting on my coffee table and smiled.

"So Serena, I was thinking that maybe all of us could go out somewhere. Just to have a little fun," Darien said. I looked at him, confused.

"Who's 'all of us'?"

"You know; me, you, Zoisite, Rei, and the rest of the Generals and Scouts. I was thinking maybe we could go to the Emerald Greenhouse and look around. I heard it was supposed to be really nice," Darien quieted down at the end of the sentence.

I was silent as I thought about this idea of his.

"Does it sound too stupid?" he asked.

I smiled. "No! It's a great idea! It's the perfect place for all of us to get together and catch up again!"

He grinned and went over to the phone I had plugged into the wall. "I'll call them now. How's tomorrow sound?" I nodded my approval as Darien started dialing.

So...a date at the Emerald Greenhouse...sounds interesting. I can only hope and pray that it will be as peaceful as it sounds.

* * *

Yes, I know I changed the spelling of Alan's name. I will eventually go back and fix it in the other chapters, but I realized this was the correct way to spell it.

Did anyone catch my Once Upon a Time reference? I love that show so much I should probably be in solitary confinement.

Soooo what do you think will happen at the greenhouse? It's gonna be interesting, I'll tell you that. I can't wait to start writing the next chapter! Once again, I apologize how long this took. I will do my best to update faster.

Byeee!

~Miss Moon Rose~


End file.
